When Life Catches You Unprepared
by Gal8
Summary: AU. Two strangers meet over vacation and don't get along so well, but things take a shift when one side of the party really needs the help of the other. Mainly Sheldon and Amy story, but the rest of the characters will appear as well. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

 **Darcyfitz1's story, The Science of love, inspired the part that they meet in Texas, in my story.**

 **I took Amy's character and wrote her more like me and still tried to remain inclined with the original characters. Hope you'll like it. Would love to read reviews.**

 **Also, Amy's health history and story is based on my own story.**

 **Also, I try my best not to have any spelling mistakes, but English is not my native tongue, so I really am sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **Chapter 1:**

They both arrived to Texas at the same time, yet they didn't know what was ahead of them. She decided to take a vacation in Texas after an eventful month and a half, during which she considered to take upon herself public speaking regarding her own cases, even though they were not as rare as other cases. She was a scientist and believed that all cases worth awareness. Especially after the last month and a half. She thought Texas would be a quiet place to take some time off and besides, she's never been there before. He decided (against his will) to go back home for the Holidays, but decided against staying at his mothers'. Both of them to stayed in an apartment cottage at Galveston, Texas.

They both waited in line to pick up their rental cars. She was standing behind a man that was getting on everybody's nerves. He was asking and lecturing the lady that gave him the key to the car, the same questions and lectures over and over again for the last ten minutes. _In another country, someone would have punched him by now, in the worst case. Though the lady looks like she is about to do so_ , she thought to herself. While the thought crossed her mind, she heard the man tell the lady again "are you sure the car was checked for safety? Because everybody knows that you have to and it is very important to check the car for safety every year, but not everybody knows that you have to check the car for safety right before you drive it every time you get in". That was the last straw for her "oh my god, dear lord, just take the key and move on. They wouldn't give you a broken car." _Move on or I will break your car,_ she thought. "excuse me, but you can never be too safe when it comes to rental cars. They will never tell you what the previous owner did with it". "you are right sir, but you have been harassing that poor women for the last ten minutes. You are not the only one in line here". "you do realize that it is not just for myself right?!" "yes, I do. And yet we all will appreciate if you would just take your keys and let the rest of us take our cars". "fine. Get yourself killed. See If I care".

And with that, the man took his keys and left the station. _God, he was even worse than the people that says that they want to ask one question and then take an hour._ She walked forward to take her own keys for the rental car. After about fifteen minutes she was on her way to the parking lot to take her car and start her way to Galveston. All she could think about was a hot shower and just go to sleep. Maybe eat something, but mainly a shower and bed.

She got to the cottage where she ordered a room around 3 PM. Apparently, there was another guest staying here. She walked to the front desk where a middle age women was busing herself with some papers and notebooks. "Hello. I booked a room under the name Amy Farrah Fowler", she said to the women in the front desk. She got the key to her small apartment. She went to her room, dragging her luggage, but just barely. Amy open the door to her room, put the luggage in the middle of the room and threw herself on the bed. It was a very long day and she's been up for so long that she could barely keep her eyes open. She dragged herself out of bed and went to her suitcase, took out her pajamas and toiletries and went to take a hot shower.

After the shower, she went out to the front desk to ask the lady where she can grab a bite somewhere close or to buy some food, so she can stack her kitchen in the apartment. The lady wasn't there so she went outside to learn her surroundings. The view was so pretty. There were green trees all around the cottage, like it was built in the middle of the forest. The cottage itself was built by old stones and the inside had terra cotta floor and wood logs that supported the stone ceiling. She went back inside, humming to herself and before she realized it she was singing back in her apartment. She was singing for several minutes before she heard a knock on her door. She thought it maybe the lady from the front desk, wanting to see how she settled in her room.

She opened the door and could not believe her eyes. It was the same man from the car rental line. _Damn it. What is he doing here? What the hell does he want?_ Before she could say anything, the man spoke "can you please stop that hideous sound?" "I'm sorry. What?" "I will not repeat myself" "sir. I didn't understand your request. What sound?" "the sound that you were making a few seconds ago," "again, what sound? I was just singing" "that is exactly the sound I was talking about" "you have a problem with me singing in my own apartment that I pay for?" "correct" "do you realize how rude you are being right now?" "I'm not being rude. I paid more than enough money to have a silent vacation and I did not sign up for someone to sing in the apartment next to me" "well, I did not sign up for a putz living next to me. Tough". Amy was about to close the door the man put his hand on her door "excuse me? You don't even know me." "well, I learned enough. Goodbye" she closed the door. As she walked towards her suitcase she heard him asking through the door "does that mean you will stop singing?" as an answer to his question, Amy not only started to sing again, but also put the same song from her phone in the background. She heard him groan and mumble in frustration. _The nerve he has is unbelievable._

For the next thirty minutes, she played songs from her phone until she decided she made her point. Plus, her phone started to ring. It was her mother. "hey mom." She answered. "how are you? Yes, I've arrived safe. Already in the apartment I rented for the next week and a half". As always, her mother wanted to know if she arrived safely and if she ate well. After a few more minutes that her mother wanted to know if she was absolutely all right, the hang up the call.

Amy decided to try once again to see if the lady from the front desk could tell her where she can find somewhere to buy some food, cause if she won't, she will go next door and eat that annoying man. She changed her clothes to something more suitable so she could go outside whether the lady could tell her where there is food close or not.

She went to the front desk and the lady wasn't there, once again, so she decided to drive somewhere and find where she could buy some food to stock her kitchen. She found a small supermarket and decided to go inside. She took a basket and took some basics such as bread, vegetables, something to put on the bread and decided to buy some snacks. As she was looking for the aisle where the snack is she caught a glimpse of a man that look familiar. She took another look and saw that it was that annoying man that was staying with her in the cottage. _Oh man._ She thought and started to walk away before he would see her, but it was too late. "Are you following me?" she heard him ask her, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "uhh. Bye" she said and kept moving to another aisle, not wanting to be in the same space with him at the moment. "you didn't answer me" she heard him behind her. _Great._ "no", she answered with annoyance as well. "then what are you doing here?" "having a party. What do you think I'm doing here?" she answered with sarcasm, which apparently was lost on him. "what party can someone have at a supermarket?" he asked her with confusion. Amy looked at him and rose one brow at him, shook her head and turned around. As she walked toward the aisle with the plastic kitchenware, she heard him again saying that she did not answered his question. This time she continued to ignore him. She was too tired, hungry and her head began to hurt, so she decided to ignore him. "can you hear me?" he asked her finally, with something that definitely sounded like anger. "yes, I can hear you. I'm not having a party. Are you satisfy now?" "yes. Was that that hard for you to say?" "sir. I don't know you, but I'm having a long day, I am hungry and tired, so please let me buy my groceries and go back to my apartment." With that she kept her groceries shopping.

She went to the cashier to pay for her groceries and she found herself, once again, behind him in line. _Oh great. Now I will have to wait another 10 to 15 minutes until he will let me pay while he lectures that poor man about how important it is to sell firm bananas or some other crap._ She was tempted to ask him to pay before him, but something told her that that will be a lecture as well and maybe even longer than 10 to 15 minutes. Luckily, this time he did not lecture the cashier so she was able to pay for her groceries and go back to her apartment quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

They both arrived to the cottage at the same time, but Amy was a bit faster and was able to get to her apartment before they can exchange another word. As she walked to her apartment she heard a phone ring. For some reason, she reached a hand to her pocket to see if it was her own phone, but quickly remembered that her phone was on vibrate for the most part, unless she was some place loud or crowded.

She heard him answering his phone " Dr. Sheldon Cooper". _Really? That arrogant putz is a doctor?! I seriously hope that he is not a medical doctor, cause if so, I really pity his patients. He is even worse than Dr. House. And he is fictional._ What Amy didn't realize, is that she was mumbling to herself her thoughts regarding Dr. Cooper. Another thing she did not realize is that, even though she was mumbling quietly, Dr. Cooper heard her, even though he was on the phone. He continued his conversation as if he heard nothing, but as he passed Amy on his way to his own apartment, he gave her a look that says "I heard you and I do not appreciate your judgment", which she catches and made her swallow hard.

As Sheldon enter his room he continued his phone call. It was his mother, trying to figure out if he will arrive to Christmas and what was he doing for Christmas. " I won't come home for Christmas mother, and as you know I don't like Christmas I will probably do nothing" he told his mother. " But Shelly, it's Jesus birthday. We all must celebrate" his mother told him with a bit of a plea in her voice. " mother, you know how I feel regarding your religion talk. I am not coming for Christmas and telling me over and over that it is Jesus birthday will not help your cause". After a few more minutes of his mother trying to convince him to come home for Christmas and Sheldon refusing as politely as he can without exploding at his mother, they ended their call with Sheldon still refusing to come home for Christmas and his mother in the belief that eventually she will get him home for Christmas.

As Sheldon put his groceries in the place around the apartment, he heard his neighbor putting on music once again, only now he also smelled cooking, which made his mouth water and he realized he hadn't eaten since he got to the cottage. As he took some bread out and staff to make a sandwich, he heard the music go from song to song and from one genre to another. _It's like she can't decide which genre of music she likes. A person can either likes pop music or rock music. It's absurd to like both genres. How can she not see that?_ He thought with annoyance as the next song was something really loud that he could not even figure out which genre was, only that it had a lot of guitars and drums. _Oh, dear lord, what is up with this woman and music. I might have to tell her that she is going to have to pick a specific genre. I can't handle this constant switch of genre for I don't know how long._

Sheldon contemplated with himself if he should really go and tell her off, but then he remembered her reactions to him at the airport, then again at her door, then at the supermarket and then what he heard her mumble to herself not so long ago, and decided to be quiet about it this time. Maybe it she will stop that soon. He set at the table and put something to watch on his laptop. He started to regret coming here for vacation since there wasn't much to do here, but he had no other choice. The University did everything in her power for him to take this vacation. They cancelled every class he was supposed to give, they denied him entry to the lab and told him that the university will be closed during the holidays. They did everything but fire him or lock him in his apartment back in Pasadena. The latter didn't sound so bad in theory, only that his friends actually bought him a plane tickets to Texas and booked him this apartment here and threatened him that if he won't use the tickets and reservation they will open all of his minted box action figures and that was a chance he was not willing to take. He already took a chance by driving here, since there wasn't any buses or trains from the airport to the cottage. He will have to scold Leonard when he will get back home.

As Sheldon sat in his room and thought about how he could have stayed home, he realized that although the music has stopped, his neighbor started to sing. Again. _What is it with her and music? She is either blasting her apartment with all kind of music or she is singing out loud. It's like she is doing it on purpose to annoy me or like it's the first time she can sing. I guess it's the first one, since she has been quite awful since the moment she yelled at me in the airport._

What Sheldon did not know is, that Amy was actually swamped with work and personal problem for about a month and a half, that she actually could do nothing but work, eat and sleep and this vacation was her outlet which also entitled put on some music, singing out loud and watch movies and TV shows, that she wasn't able to do in so long.

As Sheldon was getting ready to go to bed he heard some swearing from the next room. "damn it. Not again" and then he heard a door slam shut. He shook his head and decided to ignore it.

In the morning, Sheldon was already in the dining room for breakfast when Amy walked inside. He took a quick look at her, remembering that last night it sounded like she didn't feel well. As he looked at her, it was crystal clear that she did not feel well. He turned his eyes back to his plate the moment she turned around, before she'll see that he was looking at her.

Amy took her plate to a table and saw that the man from the airport, was already sitting there. For a moment, she thought he was looking at her, but then brushed the thought off. For some reason, she decided to apologize for what she said yesterday. She knew that she judged him based on the few moments they interacted (even though he _was_ arrogant) and the state of tiredness she was.

She walked up to him and he looked up to her "hello" she said to him quietly. "hello" he answered. "so… I wanted to apologize for what you heard me mumble yesterday. I was very tired and had a very long day. It wasn't fair to make that comment". She said to him. Sheldon looked at her. She sounded quite sincere. " thank you". He said to her. She turned to walk to the empty table behind him. For some reason, Sheldon wanted to know if she was alright, so he turned in his sit to face her and looked at her for a moment. She looked up at him as she felt that she was being watched. "what?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her tone which startled Sheldon a bit. "nothing" he said and was about to give up caring, yet something in her look made him keep going "are you alright?" he asked her in a matter of fact tone. "yes. Why do you ask?" she asked him, not understanding where this question was coming from. "because I heard you from my apartment last night, swear and slam a door shut". Amy looked at him, her eyes growing wide. _how did he heard that? Is he a dog or something?_ "yes. I'm fine. Thank you". She said. "alright". He turned back in his sit and they each returned to their breakfast.

Amy knew she had to eat something, but at the same time she didn't had appetite for anything. Besides, the constant nausea didn't help her cause, so she took a few bites from her food and took a sip of water and decided to go back to her room to rest.

When Sheldon got up to leave the dining room, he noticed that the woman from the airport was already gone, but it seems that she never touched her food. _That's strange._ He thought to himself. He turned around and retired to his own apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

 **Thank you for reading. I would love to read your thoughts.**

 **The inspiration for the apartment cottage came from a place I was when I visited in Italy a few years, ago.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Amy returned to her room and set on the bad. The nausea did not pass yet. She hoped that she won't throw up again. She knew those nauseas very well. It has been that way for years, yet in the last month, and especially the last month and a half, the nauseas were increasing. She went to several doctors and never found out what was wrong with her. This time she knew she will have to take this matter in the hands and check it thoroughly. _This vacation is not going the way I thought it will be._ She contemplated between going outside and have some fresh air or just stay in her room and take a nap. Eventually, she decided to take a walk outside. _It might help._

She walked outside and breathed deeply. It did help a bit, but not enough. She sat on a bench that was near and looked at the view. It was, as she remembered it from yesterday, like she was in the middle of the forest. She looked around and took everything in. she felt like she was in the middle of a fantasy and that in any minute some magical creature will come out of the woods. As she took the feelings in, she heard steps, and for a moment she actually believed that it was a magical creature, but it was the man from the airport, once again. _Darn it, what's his name? Dr. something. Wait? Is he following me now?_

Sheldon walked outside to take some fresh air. He felt a bit suffocated in his room. As he walked outside he saw that there was someone out there. As he came closer he recognized the woman from breakfast. _Curses. Now she will think I'm following her._ He thought about turning around, but decided against it. He kept going and passed her, as to not let her think that he saw her. _What a baby._ She thought to herself, but decided to be the bigger person and to say hello. Again. "hello. Again". She said. "oh, hello". He answered, not sure how to proceed. "ok, so we've been bumping a lot for the last few hours, and I have a feeling that we will meet some more. So, let me introduce myself. I am Amy Farrah Fowler. And you are? I overheard you are a Dr." she decided to leave out the fact that she also, was a doctor.

That forwardness startled Sheldon. He was used to people being forward with him, but most of the time they were having some sarcastic comment regarding his own comments and most of the times he did not understand those comments. After recovering from the initial shock, Sheldon answered "yes. I am. I'm Doctor Sheldon Cooper. And since we are on the topic of my occupation; no, I am not a medical doctor. I'm a Theoretical Physicist."

Amy blushed started to blush fiercely. _Oh man. He remembered that? Crap._ "once again, I really am sorry for that. I took this vacation to relax, but it doesn't go the way I intended" she said, never seeing the look on his face until he started to walk away from her in the cottage direction. Then she realized that what she said came out a bit off. "hey. I'm sorry. Again. I wasn't referring to you" _this time,_ she added to herself _._ "I was talking about my own issues." She added. The man, named Sheldon, nodded and kept on walking back to the cottage. He added to her "see you around, Amy Farrah Fowler". _That was odd._ She thought. _And a bit rude._ She wanted to confront him but thought better of it. Besides, all that conversation only made her nausea worse and as she realized that, she took a deep breath in order to compose herself. She felt the waves coming closer and decided not to take any chances. She turned around to the cottage and went quickly to her apartment, almost knocking Sheldon to the ground as she passed him. She heard him say "hey" at her, but she never turned around to see if she actually hit him, since she was on the verge of vomiting.

Sheldon watched as the woman named Amy, walked quickly back to the cottage. She had one hand on her mouth and he thought he heard noises coming from her, that sounded like she is about to hurl. _I hope it's not something she ate,_ was his first thought, since they ate the same food, but his eidetic memory reminded him that she barely touched her breakfast. He thought maybe he should get her tea, but then thought better not, so instead he told the lady in the front desk that the guest named Amy Farrah Fowler is not feeling so good and if she could send her some tea and water with lemon. At that he felt like he completed his duty in caring about her and went back to his own apartment.

Back in her apartment Amy was hovering over the toilet. _The phrase "hugging the toilet" never felt more real._ she thought to herself. She was so tired of the situation so she decided to go back home early, really early. It seems like this vacation is not helping her situation and she would rather be back in her bed, and for the first in a very long time, close to her mother. Just in case. She started to get up from the toilet to wash her face as a knock as she heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door, where she found the lady from the front desk. "hello. Amy Farrah Fowler?" the lady asked with a smile. She was holding a cup of tea and a glass of water with slices of lemon in it. _How did she know what to bring me? And why?_ As the thought crossed her mind the lady started to speak "one of the guests informed me that you are not feeling well and that tea and a glass of water with lemon might help you". The lady said in a caring tone. " thank you very much", Amy said with weak surprise and took the water and tea from the nice lady. _Did Sheldon send her? Why would he do that?_ She thought as she took a sip from the tea. It actually made her feel slightly better. She set on the bed taking deep breathes. She needed to eat, but right now she couldn't think about anything that will stay down, so for the next 20 minutes she drank the tea and the water. The least she could do is keep herself from dehydration. Amy decided to take a nap and rest herself for a couple hours. Without realizing it, the nap turned into deep sleep and she slept through the entire day and woke up when the rays of the sunset penetrated through the window, directly on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

 **A/N:**

 **I wrote Amy a little more experienced in relationships. Once more, her experience is based on my own, which is not that much. Don't worry, she won't be slutty or something like that. The thought came since I read a few fan-fiction in which Sheldon is the experienced one and I wanted to turn the tables a little in that matter. My only problem is that that the ex I was with the longest, has too many similarities to Sheldon, but I think I found a way around it. In any case, I will appreciate that you won't judge, since I don't like to remember that time, but I did wanted to put it in the story.**

 **I would really love to read your thoughts about it.**

 **Chapter 4:**

Amy woke up around 6 PM from the rays of the sunset. She felt a little bit better and decided to make herself something light to eat, since her breakfast literally went down the toilet. She made herself a light toast and another cup of tea with honey and lemon. She set at the table in the kitchen and ate her toast slowly and thought that tomorrow is Christmas eve. She got to celebrate Christmas alone, but not in another country, away from her mother. Amy had a complicated relationship with her mother. They loved each other, of course, but Amy got extremely irritated with her mother very fast. Most of the times they fought over stupid things but other times the fights were more profound. The thing that drove Amy crazy the most was that her mother got insulted over the littlest things and Amy had a very hard time with that. She knew that a lot of girls and their mothers were best friends but in all honesty, she never wanted that with her mother. She loved her mother, but never saw her as her best friend. They had their own relationship and she was fine with it. They thought differently and it was fine with her.

Amy thought about her mother, Christmas and maybe cut this vacation short but then decided to give it another try. She decided to go out again and see the town a bit and look at the decorations around town. As she walked towards her car she saw Sheldon sit on the bench she set earlier today. He was hunched with his head was facing the ground and it seemed like he was in deep thoughts so she decided not to disturb him. She walked pass him to her car when she heard him talking. At first, she thought he was talking to himself, but then she saw that he was on the phone and by what she overheard, he talked to his mother. "mother, we've been over this yesterday. I am not coming home for Christmas this year." Amy did not hear the woman on the other side of the phone, but it seemed like she wasn't happy with her son at this moment. The next thing she heard, actually was the one that made her stop in her place "mother, I was force to take that vacation. The university made it sure that I won't be able to work and all of my friends took upon themselves to buy me that ticket and room here. The fact that I'm close does not mean that I have to come home for Christmas. I actually wanted to stay home, but the guys told me that if I won't go they will open every minted box action figure that I have, so I really didn't have much choice." What she heard coming out of a man that looked in his thirties, sounded a bit odd and left her in shock. _His work place had to force him to take a vacation? His friends as well? Minted box action figures? He is at his home place and wouldn't see his family for the holidays?_ Though that last thought wasn't that to believe, since she also was close to her mother many years and didn't come home for the holidays. But the rest of it sounded odd. _What person refuses that hard to take a vacation that he actually needs to be force to it both by his work place and his friends?_ She didn't realize she stayed put the entire time that Sheldon spoke on the phone, until she heard his voice directed at her with annoyance. "were you eavesdropping to my phone call? Or based on the fact that you are actually stand in front of me, were you **listening** to my phone call?" _crap, crap, CRAP._ she thought to herself. "well?!" he asked her stiffly. "oh god, I'm so, so, so sorry. I really didn't mean to listen." She said earnestly. "then why were you standing here?" he insisted. _Because I heard a thirty-year-old man says that he was forced to take a vacation and if he wouldn't his friends will open his minted box action figures._ She thought. "um…" she stuttered. She really didn't know what to say, because everything indicated that she was standing there because of his phone call. "I see… so you **were** listening". "I'm sorry. I was on my way to my car…" she said "and my conversations was so interesting. I most certainly can understand that, but phone call was privet and for your ears. If it was. I would have called you, but since I didn't you should have respected that and walk to your car as if you heard nothing." He lectured her. "look I said I was sorry. I really didn't mean to listen to your phone call. I don't know what went through my mind that I stopped suddenly." She said. "fine. Just leave me alone and keep your nose off of my phone calls." He said and turn back to the cottage. Something in his tone made Amy wonder if there was more to this then just her listening to his phone call. She walked behind him and spoke softly to him. "hey. Are you alright? I truly am sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" he turned around to meet her gaze, his eyes wide. "help? Why would you think I need help?" he asked her, a bit hurt that everyone that he needed help. " I don't know. You look a bit shaken after that call. Maybe there is something I can help with". _How can_ _ **she**_ _help me? Besides, I don't need any help._ "I don't think that you can help me. Besides, I don't need help. Why does everyone think I need help?" he asked her with a bit of anger. " I don't know what everyone else think of you. I don't know you. I was just offering. I will go on my way so you can keep mope quietly." She told him. "thank you. I appreciate that very much." They stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other. Amy was the first look away and stated to walk towards her car.

As she walked to her car she decided to stay in the cottage. That argument made her tired and she just wanted to take a walk around the cottage and absorb the beauty of it. She walked around the grounds and saw that there was a pool and a tennis table. Too bad she was here alone and had no one to play with. _A man that must be forced to a vacation probably wouldn't want to play tennis table._ She thought to herself. She kept her walk until she was next to the same bench once again. She sat there and let her mind wander off. A phone ring startled her and it took her a few seconds to understand that it was her own phone. It was her mother. "hi mom. How are you?" she answered. " I'm good. How are you? How do you feel?" she asked with concern. " I'm okay." Amy answered. "rally? No nausea? No throwing up?" Amy sight. " I see. Well are you going to do something about it?" her mother asked her. "of course, I am mother. you're asking me that like it is my fault or like I didn't went to doctors that didn't find a thing." Amy said to her mother, annoyed once more. That argument never brought anything good. " but how can you explain that, then?" her mother asked. "explain what? Why I'm throwing up so much? Gee mum, I don't know. I am not that kind of a doctor. I read that there are some side effects to the surgeries I've been through when I was little. Maybe that's what it is. I really don't know what to tell you". Amy was starting to get tired. " that is absurd. So, you will keep throwing up for the rest of your life because of surgeries you went through when you were a baby? I think you should check this more thoroughly." Her mother said. " I think so too. And I will do so, once I'm back in California." They kept on talking for a few more minutes before the hung up.

Amy set up and walked back to her apartment. Wanting to go to bed and put a movie. As she was putting her pajamas, she thought to herself that today was a good day, since she had nausea only once. She walked in bed with her laptop and decided to watch "Home Alone". It was her favorite movie to watch when Christmas came.

In the apartment, next to Amy, Sheldon set on his bed, thinking to himself that this vacation was absurd. He didn't like Texas and the weather here and his mother was angry with him for being so close and not coming home for Christmas. _Why did I have to tell her that I'm in Texas? Oh right, because she can read me like an open book even if she can't see my face._ He then he thought of something. His friends did buy him tickets and told him to go away for a vacation for a week and a half, but they never told him that he had to stay the entire week and a half. _So, that mean that I can go back home early._ He thought to himself, happy to find a loop hole that won't cost him his minted box action figures. He decided to try and see if there were flights back to California in the next few days. He knew it might be hard due to the holidays.

They both decided to take another walk outside before turning in for the night and walked out of their apartments at the same time. Amy had a bag of crackers with her, since she was hungry and didn't want to eat something that might make her sick. As she turned around to lock her door, she saw Sheldon walking out of his apartment. They smiled and nodded to each other politely and walked quietly to the same bench the both apparently liked. They set on both ends of the bench and Amy put the bag of crackers in the middle as a sign for Sheldon to take some if he wants. The gesture didn't lose on Sheldon so he nodded at her but didn't take some. He didn't know the woman and didn't want to risk in catching her germs. _She obviously has something if she ran to her apartment and didn't touch her breakfast._ He thought to himself.

They set in quiet looking far to the horizon for what seems like twenty minutes. " it's Christmas eve tomorrow." Amy said quietly. Slightly to herself. "yes. It is." Sheldon said. " I never celebrated Christmas so far away from my mother. we always were at the same country at Christmas." _Where is, she going with this?_ Sheldon thought to himself. He decided not to answer her yet and see what her intentions are with that topic. Amy continued to speak, never understanding where it all came from. " I think she would rather that I'd be closer to her than any other year. Last year was a gloomy Christmas for me. I was with my ex-boyfriend. I realized at that moment that the relationship isn't going to last much longer. It took some time, but eventually, after six months of dating and two tries, I got the courage and broke it off permanently. He was so controlling and thought he could manipulate me into believing he believes the same things that I did, yet I could see through him and that he was pretending to keep me with him. I know that if I would have stayed with him, the moment he would have proposed, everything would change and he would try and force his beliefs on me and that I will have to change to fit better in the life he thought were best. He never realized that we were equals and that I had my own wants and needs. I hate people like that. It makes want to scream at them and shake them. When I did that with Jake he always said that he didn't like that I am yelling. Which I never did, I just raise my volume. It was either that or punch him in the face. God, he was an idiot. How can one have a relationship without ever arguing? That just mean you bottle things up to keep up the façade. Thank god, I dumped him. Three times. I guess three time is the charm. The idiot was always surprised every single time. He never saw my side in the relationship. That is why I wanted to go to vacation this year. To distant myself from the memories. it's not that I still love him. I don't think I ever loved him. I don't think I've ever been in love before, actually." Suddenly Amy caught herself and looked up to Sheldon with a shy gaze. "sorry, I was rumbling over my personal life, that you obviously don't care. I think I'll go now and dig a hole in the ground and burry myself there". She got up before Sheldon could say anything.

She got up a bit quickly and almost ran to her room from the embarrassment. All the talking, the getting up and the fast walking made the crackers come back up and before she knew it she was bend over the ground and throwing up.

Sheldon was dumbstruck by the last ten minutes. It took him a few seconds to understand that Amy was throwing up, but when he realized that he contemplated between helping her himself, which in itself was weird, go and call someone or just leave her there. He knew that the latter was the option that he would always preferred, but something inside told him to go and at least stand next to her and see if she was okay, so that's what he did. He went up to her and stood next to her at a safe distance, so that he wouldn't get any of her germs or smell the vomit. "there, there" he said to her. She was breathing heavily and reached out a hand for him to hold, since she was having trouble stabilizing herself on her feet. "are you okay?" Sheldon asked her as he took her hand awkwardly. Amy just nodded, still breathing deeply. After a few minutes, she stood up straight and mumbled a weak "thank you". They walked back together to their respective apartment. " do you need me to call someone here? Maybe a doctor?" Sheldon asked her. Amy just laughed bitterly. "if you will find one that will tell me what is wrong with me, then yes. By all means, do call a doctor" she said with something that sounded to Sheldon like frustration or maybe sadness. " I don't know what to say to that". He told her. "it's fine. Thank you for your help". She said. Amy opened the door and told half to herself and half to Sheldon, who was still standing at next to her door " I really think I'm going to back to California earlier than I thought." Sheldon caught that and said "are you from California?". "yes". She answered "why?". " I am too. I thought of going back home earlier too. Maybe we can find something together that will lower the cost, since it's Christmas". _It's only logical._ They thought to themselves. "maybe…" she said and turned around to enter her room. "goodnight" she told him. "goodnight" he replied and went to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady.**

 **Chapter 5:**

The morning of December 24th arrived. Sheldon woke up and laid in his bed with his eyes open. The first thing that came to his mind was what he told Amy last night _"maybe we can find something together that will lower the cost, since it's Christmas"._ what fresh hell was that? Why did he ask her that? He didn't know her… except for the mumbling fiasco last night the vomiting. _Oh, the vomiting._ He shuddered as his eidetic memory replayed it to him. _She could be a serial killer or maybe have some violent virus that eats her stomach from the inside and that is why she is vomiting all the time. Maybe she has something so rare and that is why she made that comment about finding a doctor that will figure out what is wrong with her._ He could keep that train of thoughts all day so instead, he decided to start up his day and see if there is any flight soon enough for him to go back to Pasadena.

In the apartment next to Sheldon's, Amy laid in her bed and looked at the ceiling. She recalled last night and shook her head in disbelief. Did he really asked her to share a flight? _well, maybe there was some sense in sharing a flight. It is Christmas time after all._ She got out of bed and decided to put those thoughts away for a while. She decided to look for flights on her own and if he will come to her regarding that… well… than she will see what she'll do. For now, she just really wanted to go home.

She went to the kitchen and made something to eat and as she made tea she heard a knock on her door. She went to open the door and Sheldon was standing there. "Hello." She said. "hello" he replied. "Can I help you?" she asked after about fifteen seconds that neither one of them talked. "umm… I wanted to see…" _what am I doing here? Why did I came here? I still don't know if it is safe enough to travel with her and since when do I care about people who are sick? Last time Raj or Penny showed any signs of the flu I sprayed Lysol all over the apartment. Yet here I am, standing in front of a stranger that I know for sure have something and the worst part supposed to be is that she doesn't know what it is._ "never mind" he said quickly and turned around. "Is it about the flight? because if you're not comfortable with it I totally get it. We really don't have to share a flight. I'm not comfortable with that either" she said after him. He turned around, smiled in relief and said "thank you". "it's alright. We don't know each other and you don't have to give me any explanation." She said with a small smile. He smiled back and turned around to go back to his apartment.

Back in the apartment, Sheldon started to look up for flights for today or tomorrow. There was one flight for today that left at 5 PM. He booked it immediately since the number of sits on that flight was limited. He started packing up and thought how he will kill the time until he had to leave for the airport. He then remembered that he had to return his car and groaned in frustration. _Why I took that car in the first place?_ He thought to himself. Ever since Sheldon got his driver's license, Leonard pushed him to drive. It did help him to have his license, like now, but most of the time he really didn't like driving and he still preferred that Leonard will drive him to work. In the end, Leonard gave up on the matter of Sheldon driving to work. He actually could understand if Sheldon was a bit afraid to drive after all these years of being depended on someone else. He started to pack his things and looked over the room to see that he didn't forget anything.

Amy looked up on the internet for flights from Texas to California and found one for today. The flight was leaving at 5 PM. She looked at her watch that showed that it was 8 AM. She booked the flight and started to think what to do next. She started to organize her things and put them back in the suitcase. She calculated the time she will have to leave the cottage to be on time for her flight, since she still had to return her car. She went to the front desk and see if she could find an arrangement with the person who will take her, since she did not stay the whole week and a half she booked, but she did not feel well, so maybe the will be considerate. As she walked to the front desk she saw the lady who brought her the tea and water the other day. She explained her situation and they settle on rate that was acceptable on both sides. Amy returned to her room and checked that she didn't forget anything. She picked up some snacks that she will take with her to the flight, in the hope they will stay down.

Sheldon decided to go to the front desk and explain the situation and see if he can get any reduction. He felt a bit guilty since everyone payed for his trip and he was leaving in the middle of it. Then he thought better of it and realized that they probably wanted to get rid of him for a bit. Still, he couldn't just let them pay for the days he wasn't going to stay here. The lady in the front desk told him that she is very sorry, but there is nothing she can do since the reservation was pre-payed. He tried his hardest to see if there is anything else she can do but she told him that there isn't and that he would actually have to pay a fine. He payed the fine and went back to his room. He knew that he will pay back the guys once he's back in California. He decided to notify Leonard that he's coming home early and to his surprise, Leonard took it well and didn't tell him off and was willing to pick him up from the airport.

Amy decided to leave the cottage around 2:30 pm, so she took another walk around the cottage. It was a beautiful day and she was starting to regret that she booked a flight back home so early, but she knew it was for the best. She wanted to see her doctor and see if he can send her to some specialist. As the time was passing by the Christmas ambience got to her. She suddenly noticed the cottage was already decorated for Christmas with some lights and that inside the cottage, in the lobby, was a lovely Christmas tree. She started to feel a bit sad that she is going to spend Christmas eve alone on a plane. _Well, at least I'll be home after 3 hours._ She tried to cheer herself up.

As 2:30 pm came close Amy went through her room one more time to see if she didn't forget anything. She took her luggage to the car and went to the front desk to leave her key. When she walked back to her car she remembered that Sheldon also wanted to take a flight earlier and she wandered if he eventually booked one. _Well, if he found my flight I guess I will hear him scolding a poor TSA._

Sheldon was already in the airport, after returning his car. He went to the food station to something to eat. As he waited in line he thought he saw Amy, but as he took another gaze he realized that the woman that looked like her, wasn't there anymore. He shook it off and gave his order to the cashier.

Amy was trying to understand where her gate was. She still had some time, but she wanted to know for sure from which gate she is supposed to take her flight. For a moment, she thought she saw Sheldon, but she didn't want to delve into it right now, so she continued to look for her gate. Once she found it she was more at peace and went to sit somewhere and grab a snack from her bag.

After about thirty minutes they heard that they were starting to boarding their flight, so they started to walk toward the gate. Amy set sown in her sit, put her headphones and closed her eyes as she heard someone saying "hi. Excuse me". She opened her eyes and saw Sheldon standing above her. " oh. Hi." She said and shuffled in her sit so that Sheldon could get to his own sit.

As Sheldon boarded the plane and looked for his sit, he saw that Amy was also on this flight to California. _Oh god. Well I hope that she is not contagious._ He thought, and as he looked down at his ticket to see where he was sitting, he realized that he was sited next to her. _Drat. Well it was nice knowing you, world. Sorry I didn't make any scientific discovery yet. I hope you enjoyed my staying._ he thought to himself as he walked towards his sit next to the lady that pucked more in the last two days, than he used to pucke in his whole life.

Sheldon settled in his sit and closed his eyes. He didn't want Amy to talk to him. He was still a bit upset from yesterday. The call with his mother didn't go well. She once again, insisted about Christmas and he kind of raise his voice, something that never happened, but he had enough with the Christmas talk and the fact that everyone thought he needed a "proper vacation". They did not understand that his idea of vacation was different then what they considered a vacation. Also, the fact that his mother practically begged him to come home for Christmas, was the last straw and he lost it. He immediately regretted it and explained everything to his mother and she forgave him, but he still felt bad about it. The fact that Amy heard some of it didn't made him feel any better. That is why he didn't understand why he suggested they will share a flight and was relieved when she said that they don't have to. After all that he was still sharing a flight with her and not just a flight, they actually set them together. If he believed in fate or a deity, he would have said that someone is laughing at him right now.

The plane started to move for the takeoff. They both were nervous but didn't let the other see or know about it. Sheldon grabbed the armchair so tight that his knuckles turned white. Amy was with her eyes still closed but the flight attendant requested her to take the headphones off for the takeoff. As the plane took off they both started to breath quickly, never noticing each other and that their breathes synchronized to the other one on their own. As the plane stabilized in the air they started to calm down. "I hate flights" they both mumble at the time. They looked at each other for the first time since Sheldon sat down, as they realize that there was another person next to them that they somewhat knew. They smiled at each other a lazy smile and returned to their own things. Amy put her headphones back, took off her seat belt and took out a blanket and put it around her. As the flight attendant walked past her, she asked for water and lemon. Flights always made her nauseated and this tome was no different. It was even worse than any other time she could remember. Even the flight to Texas a few days ago, was better. Amy drank her water and fell asleep.

The rest of the flight went uneventful. Sheldon was able to sleep for a part of it and so was Amy. Around 7 pm they landed in California. As Amy rose from her sit and reached out for the compartment above her head to take her carry on, she felt a strong pain on the left side of her stomach that reached to her waist. She put one hand on her waist and grabbed the back of the sit in front of her tightly with the other and breathed deeply. As she stood there, in pain she didn't noticed that she caged Sheldon in his sit.

Sheldon didn't notice what happened to Amy just seconds ago, and as she blocked his way out and didn't move, he started to get annoyed. "Are you going to move anytime soon?" he asked her. Amy didn't answer him. She just gave him a look that could kill a man and lowered her head down once again. Sheldon was getting annoyed again that she didn't answer him, but as a flight attendant came to Amy, he realized that it was more serious. The flight attendant asked Amy if she was okay and Amy just nodded to her. The flight attendant took Amy's carry on from the compartment above their head and kept going. Amy took her carry on and moved towards the exit, her left hand still on her hip. Sheldon walked right behind her, trying to look after her. They walked together to the luggage claim. Sheldon saw that Amy was reaching for her own suitcase, so he beat her to the punch and grabbed it for her. She smiled at him and mumbled "thank you". They walked together to the arrival hall flights. Sheldon spotted Leonard and started to go towards him and then he turned around and saw that Amy was once again standing still, leaning on her suitcase. He went to her, tentatively. "are you okay? Does anyone coming to get you?" he asked her. " I'm okay. Thank you. I took a cab to the airport so I'll take one to get back home". She answered him. "are you sure? My roommate is here and I can get him to take you home". Amy looked at him and for the first time, Sheldon actually understood facial expression. Amy was suffering and it was written all over her face.

Leonard came close to Sheldon and the woman he was talking to. He didn't know her and it was weird to see Sheldon speak to a stranger. _Maybe they met at Texas._ Leonard thought. What was even weirder was that the woman seemed in pain and obviously was not feeling well and Sheldon still stood next to her. At a safe distance, but still, he was standing next to her. "Hey Sheldon." Leonard said and before Sheldon could speak, he turned to the woman next to Sheldon. "Hi. I'm Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon's roommate". He introduced himself. "Hi, nice to meet you. Amy Farrah Fowler". She answered. "Hi. Sorry to be blunt, but you seem in pain and like you are not feeling well. Does anyone coming to get you?" Leonard asked her. Sheldon answered for her "no. she was planning on getting a taxi". Leonard took another look at Amy and decided to take her home "come on. I will get you home." "are you sure it's not trouble?" "no. it's fine. I drive this one here for years for less serious things." He said as he took Amy's luggage from her and nodded to Sheldon's direction at the same time. Sheldon just rolled his eyes at that comment.

Amy gave Leonard her address so he could drive to her home. As the drive went along Amy felt more and more nauseated, until she asked for Leonard to stop the car. She went out and threw up. _Oh goodie._ She thought bitterly. "Amy, do you have anyone I can call to, so you won't be alone tonight?" she heard Leonard ask her. "umm… just my mother, but I really don't want to call her. I didn't tell her I'm coming back early and I don't her to worry." She said. "and besides her?" Leonard insisted. "that's it" she said. "okay. Get in the car when you are ready. You are going to stay at our place for the night." Leonard said in a tone that gave no room for arguments. At least for Amy. Sheldon on the other hand started to rumble on and on about bathroom schedules and germs and other things that were lost on Amy as the second wave of vomit hit her. She felt like she has nothing else to throw up as she came back to the car and heard Leonard scold Sheldon "Sheldon, I have no intention of leaving her alone in her apartment while she is like this. You said yourself that it happened all the time in Texas and you thought it was odd. She is sleeping at our apartment tonight and that is final. If the germs bother you so much then go sleep across the hall". Amy sat back in the car. She felt even worse after she heard that argument. "hey guys. It really is okay. You can just take me back to my home." "Amy, you are coming with us. Sheldon is just like a child who needs to be yelled at sometimes so he would understand that he shouldn't put his hand in the fire". Leonard told her. Amy sighed and set back in her sit as they drove 2311 Los Robles. "Just some heads up, we live on the fourth floor and our elevator doesn't work, so if you need someone to carry you, better tell us now so we can call Penny. She has more strength then the both of us combined" Sheldon told her. From the two days, she knew him, she already understood he wasn't kidding. She saw Leonard roll his eyes and shake his head on the rearview mirror at Sheldon's comment. Then she caught him nod to himself in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading and for all your sweet reviews. I really appreciate it. I wish writing papers for university were half as fun.**

 **Amy's health story, past and present, is based on my own story.**

 **There some things that I don't exactly remember either because I don't want to remember them or because it was all too hectic or because I wasn't aware to them, but I'm trying my best to remember it all. The important parts I remember pretty good.**

 **Also, I adjusted the story to fit to the little we know about Amy's family. As I wrote in the beginning, I based Amy's character on myself, so her history (medical and personal) is based on my own (though I do see some similarities between the two of us) and so does her relationship with her mother is based on my relationship with my mother.**

 **I really hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 6:**

They arrived at 2311 Los Robles. Leonard took Amy's luggage and carry on for her and they started to go up the stairs to 4A. "oh, so you weren't kidding. Your elevator is broken" Amy said as the passed the elevator and she caught a glimpse of the sign that read "out of order". She already knew he wasn't kidding, but part of her hoped he was. "of course, I wasn't kidding. Why would I kid about that?" Sheldon said. Both Leonard and Amy rolled their eyes as the sarcasm, once again, was lost on him. "That's quite the exercise." Amy continued her musing. "yes, it is", both Leonard and Sheldon said.

They arrived to the fourth floor and Leonard opened the door to the apartment with the sign that indicated they lived in apartment 4A. Amy entered tentatively to the apartment after Leonard and Sheldon. "Please, sit." Leonard said, as he put her stuff next to the leather couch. Sheldon went to the back of the apartment with his stuff. Amy started to sit on the end of the couch that was closer to a table lamp as she heard Leonard saying "just not there". She turned around to look at Leonard and rose her brow in question. "it's… a long story, but the bottom line is that Sheldon sits there and doesn't like when other people sit there." She shook her head lightly then nodded and set in the middle. "are you feeling any better?" Leonard asked her. Amy sighed and answered Leonard, "I don't know. I still have pain on the left side that radiates to my back. I think I'll just go to sleep and I hope it will pass in the morning". she looked a little feverish so Leonard went to the bathroom to bring the thermometer. "Here. See if you have fever. Do you want anything to drink?" Leonard asked her. "water, please. Umm… do you have any lemon?" she answered. "I'll check".

Leonard brought her the water, but they didn't have any lemon. "I'll go across the hall to see if Penny have some". "Oh. It's okay. You don't have to do that." Amy felt uncomfortable already and didn't want to bring another person to it. "it's fine. Please check your temperature", he said to her. Amy put the thermometer in her mouth and waited for it to beep. She was so tired and just wanted to sleep. After about a minute the thermometer beeped and showed that she had a fever of 102. "oh well, that explains some stuff." She mumbled to herself. Sheldon came out to the living room with a laundry basket under his arm, and caught the last of her sentence. "What explain what stuff?" he asked her. "oh, nothing. I have 102 fever." Sheldon's eyes grew wide in panic. "102? What do you have? Which thermometer is it? The blue or the green? How long do you have it?" Amy looked at him in shock, don't know what to answer him. As she opened her mouth to answer Sheldon's questions, the door opened and Leonard enter the room with a blonde woman behind him. "Hey, Penny had some lemon. You want it raw or in the water?" Leonard asked Amy. Before she could answer him Sheldon shoot at Leonard the new information he got regarding Amy's status. "She has fever. 102. Which thermometer did you gave her? Yours or mine? I still don't know how long does she have it, but I was quite close to her. I'm going to take some medication so I won't catch whatever she has." Sheldon put the laundry basket on the floor and ran towards the bathroom. She heard him saying from the bathroom "Good. You gave her the blue thermometer". Leonard rolled his eyes. "So… 102. Are you sure you don't want to go to the ER?", Leonard asked her. She shook her head in the negative. "no. I will see how I'll feel in the morning. thank you though". "okay. oh, this is my wife, Penny". Leonard finally introduced the blonde woman. "Hi. I'm Amy Farrah Fowler. Nice to meet you". "Hi. So… you met Sheldon in Texas. I hope he wasn't a pain it the ass". Penny said. "Oh… well…" Amy didn't know how to answer that. She didn't know the woman or Sheldon to say bad things about him, but as she remembered the first time they met, pain in the ass was a good way to describe him. "Oh… what did he do?" Penny asked with annoyance. Sheldon entered the living room and answered, before Amy could even talk "I did nothing wrong. I just wanted to know if the car was checked for safety", Sheldon said matter-of-factly. Penny looked at him in derision and Amy said quietly "for ten minutes". "oh god". Penny groaned. "How did you not hit him?" she asked Amy. "hey… I was doing it for the sake of everyone else, as well." All of them looked at him with snarky looks. "Well I did." He said and took the laundry basket and went towards the door to do his laundry. "wait a minute Sheldon. We need to speak sleeping arrangement." Leonard said. "okay… I'm sleeping in my room. What's next?" Sheldon said. "well, I talked to Penny and I wanted to run it by you as well. tonight, I won't be sleeping with Penny, Amy will sleep in my bed and I will sleep on the couch. I wanted to let you know, if you will need me in the middle of the night" Leonard said. "okay. But I'm still not clear as to why Amy has to sleep in your room" Sheldon said. Amy felt uncomfortable and started to say "really, it's okay. I can sleep on the couch." Leonard looked at her and shook his head "no. you will sleep in my bed. You have fever and as you are still holding your side, you clearly in pain". Amy just nodded. She was so tired and was grateful that Leonard was ready to give up his bed for her.

After about ten minutes, in which she drank her water with lemon and talked a little with Leonard and Penny, Amy decided she will go to sleep. Leonard showed her to his room and told her where the bathroom was. He put some water and painkillers next to his bed and left her for the night. Sheldon came back to the apartment after he did his laundry and looked around the room and saw that Amy retired to bed. " I still don't understand why you are sleeping on the couch" Sheldon told Leonard. Leonard's brows came close to each other and he looked at Sheldon with question. "well, I'm not going to sleep with her in the same bed". He told him. "I know that. I meant, why you don't want to sleep with Penny tonight". Leonard was surprised. _Is he really saying I can go and sleep with Penny and he will take care of Amy if she'll need help in the middle of the night?_ Leonard looked at Sheldon with surprise and said "well I thought it will be good if I'll stay here in case she needed any help during the night, but if you think you can handle it, I'll go sleep across the hall with Penny." Leonard said. Sheldon thought about it for a moment and said "no. it is good thing that you will be here." He didn't want to take care of her and be at risk to catch any more of her germs. "That's what I thought." Leonard mumbled.

The night went uneventful. Amy woke up and tried to figure out where she was. She looked around and didn't recognize her surroundings. It took her a few minutes to remember what happened yesterday and as she put the pieces together, she felt the pain on her left. She got out of bed to use the restroom, but the door was closed so she went to the living room, where she set on the couch. She didn't even realize she was sitting in Sheldon spot, until she heard a voice above her head. " you're in my spot." Sheldon said. She looked up at him with annoyance and started to move to the sit next to his spot, holding her left side. Sheldon looked at her and she thought she looked in pain "are you okay?" he asked her. She just sighed. She was too tired and her side hurt. At that moment, Leonard came to the living room. He looked at Amy and then he turned to look at Sheldon in question, which Sheldon didn't understand. Leonard came to sit on the other side of the couch. He put his arm tentatively on Amy's back and asked her if she was okay. Amy shook her head and said " I don't know". Leonard went to bring her back the thermometer. She took it and she saw that the fever wasn't breaking. "okay. I think I'm ready to go to the ER now" she said. Leonard nodded and went to change his clothes. Penny walked to the apartment while Leonard was changing. "Leonard's changing he's clothes. They are going to the hospital" Sheldon informed Penny. "oh Amy, are you okay? wait, they? Aren't you coming with them" Penny asked a bit concerned. "she is going to the hospital. What do **you** think?" Sheldon answered her, ignoring the second part of her question. _Why on earth will I go to the hospital with them?_

Amy ignored him and answered her " I don't know. My side still hurt and my fever didn't break. I want to see what it is." Amy said with frustration. Leonard came back to the living room and saw that Sheldon was still in his pajamas. "aren't you coming?" Leonard asked Sheldon. "To the hospital? No." Leonard sighed and turned to Amy. "Are you okay? do you need any help?". He asked her as he reached out a hand for her to take as she got up from the couch. Amy took his hand and started to mumble that she didn't need any help, but quickly realized she needed to use the bathroom. Leonard helped her to the restroom and before she knew it she was hovering over the toilet, face first. Penny came rushing to the bathroom to take over Leonard. She held Amy's hair and patted her back in soothing motions.

After a few minutes, Penny and Amy came out of the bathroom back to the living room. Penny decided to accompany them to the hospital. They arrived to the hospital and Amy filled out the forms. "you want us to call someone for you?" Penny asked her. Amy shook her head and said "in the meantime, no. It will only worry my mother more then she already is." She said. They put Amy on IV and took some test, in which they told her that she has Urine Tract Infection. Then they took her to the gynecology wing and performed some test. Penny accompanied her to these tests and was very supportive. The doctor was having some troubles in seeing her left ovary and told her that something was hiding it or something like that. She didn't really understand it. Other than that, the doctors say that they didn't see something out of the ordinary. They came back the emergency room, where the doctor told her that she can wait for the surgeon, but it will take some time. She decided to wait a bit. She didn't even realize that it was already 3 pm. She looked up at Leonard and Penny from her bed and simply said "thank you". They smiled at her, hoping that everything is going to be okay. after twenty minutes the doctor came back and informed them that it will take a while longer until the surgeon will come and that she should go home and rest. Amy decided to listen to him. The doctor prescribed her some painkillers and antibiotics and told her to rest for five days. Amy took the prescriptions, went to get her IV out and they all went back home. Amy realized that Leonard was driving back to Los robles. "wait? Aren't you taking me back home?" she asked him. "yes. But to our home. Since you insist on not calling anyone, we will take care of you, until you decide otherwise. Sorry to tell you this, but you look really bad". Leonard told her.

They all came back to 4A to find Sheldon playing some video game. "you're back from the hospital. Did they cure you? You are not contagious?" he asked. "they ran some test but didn't find anything. They gave me some medication and told me to rest. I think I will go to sleep now". They all nodded and Amy left for Leonard's room.

Sheldon turned to Penny and Leonard with panic. " they didn't find anything and you brought her back to our place? Do you have a death wish, Leonard?". Leonard gave him a look that scared Sheldon. "yes Sheldon, I did. She is in pain and they find nothing. She refuses to call her mother, so I decided that we can keep an eye on her until she'll decide to tell her mother or someone else." He answered earnestly. "the poor thing looked so scared, even if she didn't say so." Penny added. After a few minutes of arguing, Sheldon dropped the issue. It's not like he is going to pull her out of the bed and kick her away.

Amy went to Leonard's room and returned to the bed. She thought she will take a nap for a few hours, but eventually she fell asleep for the night. The morning came around and Amy once again walked up in and unfamiliar room, though this time it didn't take her that long to realize where she is. She got out of bed went to the bathroom, which was available this time. she walked to the living room and saw that everyone was already there, awake and dressed for the day. " hi. Good morning" she said. "hey. How are you?" Penny asked her. Amy tried to figure it out. " I don't know. I still have some pain and of course nausea, but I don't know about the fever." She said, really don't know how she was feeling. "come on. Put on your clothes". Penny said to her. "what? Why?" Amy was confused. "We are going back to the hospital. But a different one. I didn't like them in the other one we've been. Be sure to grab your paperwork from yesterday". Penny said in a definite tone. As Amy changed her clothes Penny talked to Sheldon. "You are coming too", she told him in her right to business tone. "me? What did I do?" he asked her. "you are the only one that actually knows her and you saw her condition back in Texas. You can help fill in some blanks". Penny told him firmly. Sheldon realized that he couldn't get out of it this time. "Fine" he sighed.

They went to the ER again. Once more Amy was put on IV. They drew some blood and then she waited for an ultrasound. This time they forgo the gynecological tests. Amy lay on the ultrasound table. The technician checked her right side which seemed okay. then the technician looked at her left side "wow. What a large kidney you have" the technician said. All science knowledge that Amy has, flew out the window and she hoped that they will let her go home. Well, they didn't. she then went to see another doctor that told her that they will have to insert her kidney a nephrostomy and that she wouldn't be with it for longer than two days.

Amy lay on the bed and waited to go the room where they will perform the procedure. She asked from the doctors to call Penny. She started to panic and she really needed someone to be with her. "hey sweetie… I'm here. Are you alright?" Amy started to cry " I'm scared", and as she said that, the doctors handed her papers that said she agreed to the procedure to sign. She signed it but she was terrified. "everything will be all right. They finally found your problem and they will fix it", Penny told her softly. She could see that Amy was scared.

After a few more minutes, the doctors came and rolled Amy to the room to insert the nephrostomy. They told her to lay on her stomach and then put her on anesthetic so she won't feel anything. after about twenty minutes, perhaps, they rolled her back to the room where she waited earlier. Penny was allowed to wait for her to come back. That is when things started to escalate quickly. Penny told the doctors to come quickly and see what is happening to her. The doctors stabilized Amy and moved her to the urology wing.

Amy started to recover and looked around her. Leonard and Penny looked at her with worried eyes. Sheldon was there too, but she couldn't read his expression. "can we call you mom now?" Penny asked her. Amy nodded. She didn't understand what was happening. The doctors and nurses were coming and going from her room. They drew blood and put medication in her IV. All she did was just lying in bed and dozed on and off. For some reason, she still thought she will be out of the hospital in two days.

Sheldon saw Penny come out of the room she was with Amy waiting for her to come back from the procedure. She looked like she just saw a ghost. Leonard came rushing to her and Sheldon followed. "what happen? Is she okay?" Leonard asked her. "I don't know. Something just happen to her when they rolled her back with that nephrosto-something". Penny told them. "she told me that she's cold. I told the doctors to look at her because something seemed off and they told me to get out". She said. "oh my god, I hope she'd be okay". Leonard said and wrapped his arms around his wife. He felt bad for her, having to see that. " I think we should call her mother now" Leonard said. Penny nodded in agreement. "when she'll wake up, will do so." He added. All this time Sheldon stood there. Dumbstruck. Wide eyes. With a lump in his throat. He was scared. He didn't know why or how could that even be possible for him to be so scared for a woman he met a few days ago, and knew nothing about, but the fact was that he was scared.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you will like it.**

 **I have some gaps and blanks about how everything escaladed since I was on anesthetic, so I didn't want to make up things that I wasn't sure happened or said.**

 **The next episode will be hectic as well, and we will meet Amy's mother and maybe the rest of the gang (don't hold me on that one. They will appear at some point, that's for sure).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory, though I wish I could somehow meet Mayim and Jim.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me. So, yes. This story is based on my own story which happened to me two and a half (give or take) years, ago. Luckily, everything turned out for the better. And yes, the surgeries that Amy had are the same that I had at the ages that are mentioned.**

 **As I wrote in the end of chapter 6, this chapter will be hectic and for me personally, even more hectic than the last one. Also, we will meet Amy's mother, but the trio will be very much part of this chapter.**

 **I hope I will be able to transform the feelings well.**

 **Terms you will meet in this chapter and their meaning:**

 **ventricular septal defect -** defect in the ventricular septum, the wall dividing the left and right ventricles of the heart. The extent of the opening may vary from pin size to complete absence of the ventricular septum, creating one common ventricle.

 **tracheoesophageal fistula -** an abnormal connection ( **fistula** ) between the esophagus and the trachea.

 **Chapter 7:**

Penny, Leonard and Sheldon were all sitting in front of Amy's bed. Amy was dozing on and off as the nurses and doctors came to her room and poke her to take blood for more tests. They still didn't understand what happen. One of the doctors came to Amy and started talking to her. "Hello. Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm dr. Fitz. I want to go with you through your medical history. I see here that you are have allergies to avocado and Penicillin". Amy nodded. " And I see you had two surgeries as a baby." Amy nodded again and added "yes. tracheoesophageal fistula in the age of 5 hours and ventricular septal defect in the age of 5 months" she answered the doctor.

As they heard Amy confirming to the doctor that she had two surgeries as a baby, the trio stared at each other with shock. Leonard had one surgery and it was a small and a common one and Penny once dislocated her shoulder, but other than that, they were all pretty healthy. And here, in front of them lies a woman in her thirties with an enlarged kidney and god knows what else, since the doctors hadn't found out yet, and she already had two major surgeries as a baby. Sheldon was the first one to compose himself and left the room. He was on the verge of hysteria and he paced nervously outside Amy's room. _Oh my god! Two surgeries as a baby? Five hours? Five months? FIVE HOURS?_ He almost passed out. _how can that be fair?_ As he paced around he heard someone coming out of Amy's room. He looked up and saw it was Penny with teary eyes. He looked at her with wide eyes. They gazed at each other for a few moments and before he realized what was happening or having any time to react, Penny threw her arms around him and started sobbing. He patted her back awkwardly as he always did when someone hugged him, only this time he let the tears fall from his eyes as well. They stood there for a few moments, just trying to process everything they just learned on the woman that suddenly entered their lives. After a few moments, they separated from their embrace. " I can't believe it. poor thing" Penny said. Sheldon just nodded. Penny looked at Sheldon and saw that he also cried. In another time, she would probably have teased him or ask him about it, but right now she could totally understand why he was crying. "it's stuff like this that makes you think about what you are doing with your life." She said, knowing all well that Sheldon hated that kind of talk, yet he surprised her by nodding and saying "yes. It is." Sheldon shocked himself by agreeing with Penny about such hippie-dippie topic, but it was all so real and so true, suddenly, that he couldn't argue with her.

They were sitting for a few moments, composing themselves when the doctor came out of the room and turned to Penny. "we will have to put her catheter and she asked for you to be in the room for that. A doctor will be right there". Penny swallowed hard and nodded. "Oh god. What a mess" she said to Sheldon as she got up and returned to the room. As she entered the room she saw Leonard next to Amy's bed, monitoring her. "She is so weak. Poor thing. I wander what happened that escaladed her condition so fast" Leonard said. A few moments later two or three nurses entered the room with the doctor. The told Amy that the will take her clothes off and will put her in a hospital gown and insert the catheter. Amy nodded and looked up at Penny. Penny wanted to hold her hand but she had too many wires and IVs that it was hard reaching her. Eventually Penny was able to find a way to hold her hand and she tried to sooth her. It was hard for Penny to see the look on Amy's face when they inserted the catheter. She looked so uncomfortable that it made Penny wince herself and she tightened her hold on Amy's hand. After the doctors left Penny stayed with her watching over her. Suddenly a small woman, with glasses and hazel hair that reached her shoulders, entered the room with panic. Penny realized it was Amy's mother. " Amy. Amy, can you hear me?" she asked her daughter and Amy simple nodded. Penny turned to Amy's mother. "Hi. Mrs. Fowler? I'm Penny Hofstadter. My husband Leonard talked with you earlier." Mrs. Fowler turned to the blonde woman and said "Hi. thank you. Thank you so much for being with her. How is she? What happen? What does she have? Oh, and call me Barbara, please." Penny updated Mrs. Fowler about everything that happened up to the point when she arrived.

As Penny ended her update, Barbara was crying hard "oh god. My baby." She sobbed. Penny put her arm gently on her shoulder and Barbara leaned into Penny's own shoulder and started sobbing. " she will be okay. I heard she is one strong woman, earlier" Penny told her, referring to Amy's medical history. Barbara nodded and said "yes. She is one strong lady". They talked a few minutes until Leonard and Sheldon came to the room. Penny introduced them to Amy's mother and Sheldon told her about how they met and how she was in the apartment next to him in Texas. " thank you all so much for taking such good care of my little girl. I feel like fate meddled here or something. She is so lucky to run into you at her state." Her last sentence was directed to Sheldon, who simply nodded. He didn't feel he deserved the praises, since his first thoughts were regarding his own well-being and the fear of catching whatever Amy had. After everything that happened today he felt ashamed of himself.

They all set in the room in front of Amy's bed as she rested. Suddenly Leonard's phone rang. It was Howard and he suddenly remembered they were supposed to meet them all for dinner and catch up about Christmas, which he realized was yesterday and they never celebrated with everything that happened. He took the call and updated Howard about what happened in the last 48 hours. He came back to the room and sat back in his sit. "you can go. I'm here. If you want, you can come back tomorrow. I will tell the doctors to let you in and update you. It really means a lot to both of us." Barbara said. They all got up and said goodbye to Barbara. Sheldon was the last to get up. He looked at Amy. She looked so small and vulnerable. As he looked at her he saw that she opened her eyes and said something. He came closer to hear her and so did Barbara. "what is that, honey?" Barbara asked Amy softly, caressing her forehead. "It feels wired in my right arm. Like tingling… paraesthesia" she said. "do you feel it in the other hand" that question came from Sheldon. She looked up at him, surprised to see him there, so close. She shook her head in the negative. " If I run my hand on my arm I really feel it. it's annoying. I think it's the medication they gave me in that arm" she said. Sheldon went outside and called a nurse or doctor. The nurse checked her up and then came another one and a doctor and they all huddled over her bed and spoke. Eventually they took out whatever they had in that arm. Amy needed a lot of medications and the doctors contemplated how to it, and in the end, they put IV in each arm. They were also talking about maybe to transfer her to the ICU. For the night, she stayed in the Urology unit. At some point in the night the catheter bothered Amy so much that she couldn't take it anymore and she called someone and practically begged him to take that thing out. eventually the changed to something that was a bit more comfortable and she was able to sleep better between the nurses and the doctors visiting her and checking up on her.

Leonard, Penny and Sheldon drove back home after the most hectic day they ever had. They were all exhausted and overwhelmed. Sheldon was deep in thoughts when Leonard started speaking. "what do you say if go out to eat something and see if the others are available?" Penny agreed since she was starving. Sheldon just kept looking out of the window. "Sheldon? You want to go to eat?" no response. "Sheldon? Buddy?" Sheldon looked up to Leonard in the rearview mirror. "what?" he asked distracted. "you okay? I wanted to know if you would like to go grab a bite outside and see if Raj, Howard and Bernadette were available." "umm… sure. Why not". Sheldon answered absentmindedly. "buddy I know it's been a rough day, but she will be okay. she is in good hands and they are doing everything they can to stabilize her and get her out of risk." Leonard said. He knew that Sheldon would never forget those views but, he had to try and comfort him somehow. They went to an Italian restaurant in which the rest of the group joined them. "so, how is she?" Raj asked. Penny updated them of everything, since she was with her the longest in the hospital and Sheldon told them about how she felt in Texas and during their flight back home. As the evening continue, the conversation became lighter and the changed the topic for how the holiday was for everyone.

The evening came to an end and they all went out to their cars. As they said their goodbyes Howard turned to Sheldon and asked " so, are you going to see your girlfriend tomorrow?" at that comment they all looked at him with murder in their eyes. "what?" Howard asked. Sheldon went towards the car in anger. Leonard got the car open for him, so he'll be able to enter the car and not wait outside. "that was a real jerk thing to say, Howard" Penny practically yelled at him. Howard continued his innocent act "oh, like you never thought of the possibility in the last 48 hours". He said with a condescending tone. "even if I did, I would never tease him about that after what we've been through. You weren't there. You didn't see how scared she was. How scared he was. You didn't see her go out of a procedure that wasn't supposed to be that risky and escalated quickly and lying in bed with so many wires and with no answer to what happened. That woman almost died, you jerk!" Penny yelled at him and stormed towards the car so she won't punch Howard in the face and so that he won't be able to see her cry. She entered the car and slammed the door. "thank you" Sheldon said to her. "you're welcome sweetie. I have your back. Sometimes I don't understand him". Sheldon just nodded. "you do know she is not my girlfriend, right?" he asked her. "yes. I know Sheldon. But you know what, after the way you acted today and after what we all been through I promise you two things; one – I'm going to try and moderate my mocking and teasing towards you, and two – if you ever decided to date Amy or any other girl, I will support you one hundred percent and I will never mock you about it." Penny said with feeling. She knew how scared Sheldon was and she felt a bit sorry for him, since she knew all too well, that he will not be able to forget the sights of today. "thank you. I really appreciate that. " Sheldon said to her. As he ended his sentence Leonard came inside the car "what an idiot. Now he's being scolded by Raj and Bernadette. I can't believe you didn't punch him. **I** almost did it." Leonard said. "he's not worth it. besides, I'm not going back to the hospital for him." Penny said. They drove back home in quiet. This time Sheldon was the one who broke the silence. " I want to go and see how she's doing in the morning". Leonard and Penny exchanged a quick nod and Leonard said "you got it buddy. We want that too. We'll come with you".

The next morning Leonard, Sheldon and Penny arrived at the hospital around 10 am. They knocked on Amy's door to announce their presence. Amy's mother looked up at them from the chair in front of Amy's bed. "hi. thank you so much for coming," she said. She sounded tired. "hi. how is she? How was the night?" Leonard asked. Amy's mother sighed heavily "they still don't know exactly, but they think she has infection in her blood. The night was rough. The catheter bothered her and she cried because it hurt so much. At the end, they changed the size or something like that, and she was able to sleep after that, between the nurses and doctors coming in and out". they nodded as they absorbed the information in. they set next to Amy's bed for a while. Penny saw that Barbara was dozing on and off. "Mrs. Fowler why don't you go home for a few hours? We'll stay here with her. If you don't want to drive Leonard or I can take you home." Barbara considered Penny's suggestion. She was torn. Eventually, she decided to rake a cab home. She didn't want to drive, but she also didn't want to bother those nice people.

They once again set in front of Amy's bed as she woke up. "hey sweetie… how are you?" Penny came over to her. "fine. Where is my mother?" she asked "she went home for some refreshment. We'll be here with you for a while. Is that alright?" penny asked her, and Amy nodded. "Do you need anything?". "I want to drink but the doctors are saying that I can't drink much. Just to wet my mouth a bit." Penny helped her drink a bit. "anything else?". "yes, can you please help me adjust the headrest of the bed?". "sure". As Penny adjusted the bed for Amy, Amy felt nausea. "can you please give me the cardboard?" Amy asked no one in particular and pointed to her nightstand. Leonard hurried to the nightstand and held cardboard for her as she threw up. "thank you." She said. Leonard threw the cardboard away and nodded to her. This whole time, Sheldon just set there in a daze. He didn't know what he was doing here, but for some reason it felt right to be here.

They all set in front of Amy's bed. Leonard was now texting Bernadette, who apologized for Howard's behavior last night and told him to tell her if they needed anything. he told her that he will check it up with Amy. Leonard and Penny talked between them and Sheldon was deep in thoughts as he heard Amy's weak voice. "what is it Amy?" Sheldon asked her. "I'm dizzy" she said. She didn't look so good. "you're dizzy?" Sheldon asked. "I'm dizzy. I'm dizz…". And that's when all hell broke loose. Amy's eyes rolled back in their sockets.

Sheldon screamed at Leonard to get help, and besides that he didn't know what to do. Penny tried not to freak out and tried to soothe Sheldon. The doctors came in in no time and asked them to leave the room.

Amy felt like she was sleeping and got annoyed when she woke up to the nurse yelling at her "Amy… Amy… can you hear me?". She opened her eyes and looked up at the nurse "why are you yelling at me? I was sleeping". Amy said. The nurse explained to her what happened. The doctors came inside and looked on Amy's vitals. Her blood pressure was low. They decided to take her to neurological tests. The trio followed them to the test and as they walked by the nurse station Sheldon grabbed more cardboards, just in case. A few minutes later he was proved right since Amy needed to throw up again. After that she laid in the bed and for a few moments everything seemed fine until they heard Amy saying quietly " I see red spots. I see red spots." The doctor asked her if she still saw them and all sort of questions. They arrived to the room where they took the test. "only one can enter" the doctor said. Penny was starting to go ahead, but Sheldon hurried up and entered the room. He wanted to help somehow. They connected Amy to the electrodes and started the test. A few moments later Amy started to talk again with panic in her voice " I can't see. I can't see. Sheldon. I can't see…" it lasted for a few minutes in which Sheldon grabbed her hand gently so she'll know he is there. The doctor started talking to her again and tried to calm her down. Sheldon was in shock of what was happening. He wanted to go out of there so bad, but as he looked at the women lying there, crying and holding his hand, he couldn't and he didn't want to go. He was too scared to leave her alone. He didn't know how this happened or why, but he cared for that woman.

 **A/N:**

Once again, I still have some blanks and gaps, but this is the one thing I will probably never forget.

Next episode will be less hectic, but will have another procedure that terrified the hell out of me.

Thank you for reading and for your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading and for you reviews. It means a lot to me.**

 **It's a rocky road now for Amy, but it will okay.**

 **Chapter 8:**

Outside the room, Amy and Sheldon were, Penny and Leonard waited impatiently. They were scared from what happened in Amy's room. They paced around the hall nervously. They started to talk whether to call her mom now and tell her to come or let her have some more time to relax before they throw all those events on her. They decided to call her mother, but before they could do another move in the matter, they heard Amy practically screaming in hysteria that she can't see. They looked at each other with panic and Leonard hugged his wife as he saw she had tears in her eyes. "oh my god. What the hell is happening to her?" she said shakily. " god. I hope they will find out soon. I really want to see Sheldon. I'm worried about him. I can't believe he went inside." Leonard said. "yeah. I hope he is hanging there. I think after that one of us should take him home so he could rest. He never was good with hospitals and I don't think he's ever been in situation like this one". Penny added. They decided not to call Mrs. Fowler at the moment, so they won't alarm her with the worry in their voice.

They waited there a little longer before the door opened again and the doctors rolled Amy out. Sheldon walked next to her head as they came out. he was paler than a wall. He never looked at his friends as he came out. his eyes were transfixed on Amy. Leonard and Penny followed them back to Amy's room. They looked at Amy, who seemed a bit calmer and then at Sheldon. They tried to gauge his reaction regarding what happened during the exam. He noticed that they looked at him and he simply shook his head "no", stating that he didn't want to talk about it right now. He knew he had to because it was important information, but he needed a few more moments to compose himself. They arrived to the Urology unit and once again Amy had to throw up and the doctor quickly put a cardboard in front of her. They arrived to her room and the doctors reorganized her in her bed so she will be comfortable.

The doctors asked them to stay outside while they organized her and take some more blood. They all set outside her room. Sheldon was shaking from the memories and what he just witnessed. Leonard was about to ask Sheldon what happened back there as the doctor came out side and told them they can go back inside. Before they entered back, Leonard spoke "what happened to her back there? Did the tests came back okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. "we think she have infection in her blood. We took her to take that test after that seizure to see that the infection didn't got to the brain. Everything came out okay. she couldn't see for a few moments, but now she can and we are doing our best to try and figure out what infection she has. We put her on some medication to help with her blood pressure and the infection." The doctor said and went to consult with other doctors regarding Amy's case.

" We need to call her mother and update her." Penny said and both men nodded in agreement. This time Penny made the call and Sheldon and Leonard came back to her room. They looked at Amy in her bad. She had so many wires attached to her. They set in the chairs in front of Amy's bed. Leonard leaned his head against the wall and Sheldon leaned forward his head facing the floor. He sighed heavily. Leonard had so much questions that he wanted to ask Sheldon, but he dared to voice the one that matter him most, now that the doctor updated them on Amy's status. "How are you doing there?" he asked Sheldon quietly, still leaning his head against the wall. Sheldon turned his head to Leonard and what Leonard saw there broke his heart and frightened him at the same time. It was terrified Sheldon mixed with broke Sheldon. It was a look that he never saw. He saw the expression separately, but never mixed together and he hoped to never see that look again. " I don't know, Leonard. I really don't know" Sheldon choked down his tears. He was terrified for Amy's health, he hated hospitals, he will never be able to forget her like that no matter if they will remain friends or not, he wanted to go home and work on his white board and unravel the mysteries of the universe, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to do so. The urge to know how everything turned out and the need for closure were strong. He was getting frustrated by the situation. "how long do you think it will take them to find out what is happening to her?" he asked his friend. "I don't know buddy. I really don't".

Amy woke up and saw Leonard and Sheldon sitting in front of her bed. "hey" she said. They both turned their looks at her quickly, almost harming their necks. "hey. How are you?" Leonard asked her. "fine. I don't know. I still have some pain from where they put the nephrostomy." Leonard nodded "you want me to call someone?" he asked "not yet. Thank you. What did they say?" Amy asked him. "well the neurological test came out okay. the infection didn't arrive to your brain and they are trying to figure out what infection you have". Leonard updated Amy. "oh I see. Well lucky for me. That could have been ironic that the infection will affect my brain. Another neuroscientist would have to study it." both Leonard and Sheldon looked at her in horror. "it's a joke". They still didn't laugh and then she remembered they didn't know her occupation. "I'm a scientist. I have a PhD in neurobiology." They nodded in understanding at her clarification and smiled lightly. "where is Penny?" she asked, changing the subject to something more light. "she went to call your mother and update her about what happened." Leonard said. She nodded. A few moments later Penny came back inside and behind her were the doctors. "how are you feeling?" one of them asked her. " I don't know. I still have some pains where they put the nephrostomy." Amy told him. he went out for a moment and brought some painkillers to put in her IV. "listen, we will have to put IV through your neck so that the medication will reach you blood faster." The doctor said. Amy felt the blood drained from her face and swallowed hard. She was terrified already and they poked her enough and now they had to put IV in her neck. _Damnit! I wanna go home!_ She thought to herself. She nodded, since she understood she didn't have so much of a choice. The doctors left the room and they all release a breath they didn't realized they were holding. "your mom is on her way" Penny said. Amy nodded and asked "how was she?". "at first she freaked out but I did my best to calm her down and assured her we are not going anywhere" Penny said and Amy nodded. " Thank you" Amy said to her. Penny nodded and smiled lazily. They were already tired from everything that happened. Penny asked Sheldon and Leonard if they wanted something to eat. The both nodded their heads and Penny started to go outside as Sheldon called after her "wait. I'm coming with you". Penny turned around and waited for him to join her. He had to clean his head somehow, after this crazy morning.

Penny and Sheldon went to a part in the hospital where they sell all sort of food and they bought something for themselves and for Leonard. They sat in quiet for a while, they each focusing on the meal they had in front of them. They both sighed at same moment and turned to look at each other. Penny smiled lightly at Sheldon and decided to dive in " Sheldon I'm so proud of you." Sheldon's eyes widened. " why are you saying that?" he asked her, confused. _What is there to be proud of?_ He wondered. " I saw how terrified you were when Amy lost conscious but you didn't ran away screaming and on top of that you entered with her to the exam room and stayed with her the whole time. Even when she screamed she couldn't see. I almost got inside to take over you." She confessed to him. " then, why didn't you?" he asked her. " I don't know. I figured that if it bothered you or frighten you too much, you would be out. you never do anything you don't want to do" she pointed out to him. Sheldon knew she was right, so he just nodded at her and kept eating. After a few more moments of silence, he heard Penny whisper to him "how are sweetie? How are you really?" she asked him. Sheldon looked up at her and it took every nerve and muscle in his body not to burst in tears right there. " I don't know. I'm terrified for so many reasons. The fact that I'm still in this place, that I actually witnessed part of her escalation, that I don't really know her. It's overwhelming. Part of me just want to take a cab back home, take a shower and never come back here again, but another part of me can't go and do that. That part keeps belittle me and tell me that I'm a coward for even think that, and of course there is my problem with closure, though not as strong as the coward part." He told her. Penny looked at him, shocked at his confession. " Sheldon, listen to me and listen to me good. You are not a coward for wanting an out of this place. I understand that. I'm terrified as well and so is Leonard. If you want I can get you home, but we both know that we should be here for her. Someone wanted us to meet her and witness this whole craziness for some reason. We should make a good thing out of it, even though it seems hard right now. I don't think any of our lives will ever be the same and I don't think that after that we can just cut her loose. I wouldn't want that and will not do it." Sheldon just sighed at her words. He hated that hippie-dippie philosophy, but right now that explanation worked for him. Besides, he didn't want to cut her loose either, after this whole chaos will end. He wouldn't be able to do so. He felt somewhat responsible for her, which was new and weird for him. He never felt responsible for anyone but himself, before. " I don't think I ever felt so helpless in my life. When my pop-pop and father passed away, they passed away and there was nothing I could do about it. although I did ask from Santa at a mall to bring my pop-pop back when I was five. But other than that, I always had answers or knew what to do, but right now I don't have the answers and neither does the doctors and it makes me feel helpless, because there is something to do but the question of "how" still remains unanswered, for now. And on top of that, I won't be able to forget her loosing conscious or lying in that bed screaming in fear that she can't see. I think that I will remember that for the rest of my life, even without my eidetic memory". He choked up. " That I can guarantee. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget her escalation from yesterday and from today. Poor thing. If we can barely handle it, I don't want to think what she is going through." Penny sighed.

While Penny and Sheldon went to grab something to eat, Leonard stayed with Amy in her room. He didn't know what to talk to her about and he was pretty sure that if she could, she would punch the next person that will ask her how she is feeling/doing. So, he decided to talk about work. "so… you're a neuroscientist." He said awkwardly. "yes." She answered. "are you doing only research or do you teach as well?" he asked her. " I mostly do research. In the last month and a half though, I barley did a thing. I came to meetings with my colleague regarding some public speaking we are considering our participation in, tried to work for a few hours, and then returned back home because I felt like crap. At least now I know why I felt like that." She answered him. "what are the topics of the public speaking?" Leonard asked her, he was interested in that and also, he wanted to take her mind off of the situation for a while. " actually. It wasn't about anything neurobiology related. They saw some public speaking about the surgeries that I had when I was a baby and they asked me if I would be interested in participating. I told them I will think about it, because my surgeries are pretty common today, so I don't know what to tell them yet. It's not that it doesn't deserve the awareness, don't get me wrong, but I don't think I have much to contribute. I have pretty normal life except for the check-ups every five years." She said. "well, maybe that's exactly what they want to raise awareness for. That even after those surgeries you can have normal life without any limitations." Leonard told her, not wanting to push her. " I guess" she sighed. Leonard was still in shock about the fact that she had two surgeries in her life. She talked about them like in was no big deal.

What Leonard didn't know is that there were times that Amy did talk about them when the topic came around. She sometimes felt the need to let people know she had them because it made people look at her like some sort of survivor. She always hated herself when she did it and regretted it immediately and tried to change the subject quickly. she guessed that that need for approval or some sort of admiration from other people came after years and years of being bullied at school and having almost no friends or friends who only pretended to be friends for some unknown reason. As the years past she berated herself every time that happened and learned to not to talk about it unless it needed to be talked about and over the years she learned to not make a big deal out of it. The only times she talked about it with feelings and felt discussed with herself were when she told about it to her ex boyfriends. After her last relationship, she swore to herself that she will talk about things like that only when they came up. She hated how she felt when she talked about it.

Amy and Leonard didn't continue their conversation and after a few moments of silence there was a knock on the door and Amy's mother came inside. "Amy, are you up?" her mother asked her softly. Amy looked at her mother and gave her a small smile "hey mom." She greeted her mother. "oh god, Amy. How are you? What happened?" her mother hugged her and started to sob. Amy told her what she remembered the doctors told and told her to ask for any further explanations from the doctors themselves. Amy's mother was about to go out to look for a doctor as a bunch of doctors came inside the room. Amy's mother asked them to tell her what was happening with her daughter and they updated her about everything that happened so far.

The doctors said they wanted to perform the procedure of putting IV in Amy's neck now, so only one could stay, since there were so many of them. Apparently, they brought a surgeon from another unit and they all wanted to learn how to do that. Amy started to panic. She didn't like the idea of someone pocking her in the neck right now. She met her mother gaze and saw that she was scared too. She didn't want her mother to see that. "mother please leave. I don't want you to see it." she told her. Her mother stood still "then who will be with you?" she asked her. " I can handle it mother." she told her. _I'll probably pass out, but I really don't want to see your worried look right now._ Leonard's words shook her out of her musing "I'll stay with her". She looked at him with both guilt and gratitude. "you don't have to do that". Leonard shook his head " I insist". They all exchanged looks. Amy's mother nodded and went out of the room. The doctors organized their tools so they'll perform the procedure. Amy took Leonard's hand and squeezed it tightly. He tightened his hold in reassurance. As they came close with the needle to her neck to put some anesthetic, Amy started to panic and to cry, telling Leonard she wants to go home and stop all of this. He did his best to calm her down. After a few moments, she calmed down and let the doctors do their job, but the tears still ran down her face. When they finished the procedure, Amy felt relived. She hoped that it will be the last scary procedure she will have to endure.

 **A/N:**

 **The part about how Amy feels about her medical past and past in general and how she used to handle it, is a reflection to my own feelings and my own past, which I am working on. Please don't judge or be harsh. Thank you.**

 **Next chapter will continue from that point. They will transfer Amy to another unit for her to get better treatment and supervision. Also, how Amy handled the night after that crazy day.**

 **We are past the scariest parts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading and for your support. It really encourages me to continue writing.**

 **I've decided to take Howard and Bernadette's daughter out of the story, since I want the girls to bond over "girls night" as the story continues, and a baby makes it a bit hard. Plus, I want the guys to have their nights together as well.**

 **Chapter 9:**

Penny and Sheldon went back up to Amy's room. As they arrive to the unit where Amy was staying, the saw that her mother already arrived, but they didn't understand why she was outside the room or where Leonard is, if she is outside the room. "Mrs. Fowler, hi. why are you outside the room" Penny asked her. " The doctors are there. They are inserting the IV to her neck now." All three of shuddered at the thought. "where is Leonard?" Sheldon asked. "he is in there with her. She didn't want me to see it and he insisted on staying with her." Penny and Sheldon nodded. Penny hoped that Leonard wouldn't pass out. He wasn't good with hospital related stuff either, but he was a bit better than Sheldon.

After a while some of the started to come out of the room. Amy's mother stood up and asked to know how her daughter was doing. "we finished the procedure of inserting the picc-line to her neck and they just check her vitals. the seizure she had was septic shock. We are doing the best we can to find out what type of infection she had, but we might transform her to another unit so she will get the observation and intense care she needs right now". They all listened intently and nodded as the doctor explained to them what is going to happen. After a few more moments the rest of the doctors came out and told them they can go inside. As they walked inside the saw Leonard giving Amy some water. He looked up as he heard them come inside. He locked eyes with Penny and they smiled lightly at each other. He looked tired, pale and a bit broken by the situation. They were all a bit broken by the situation. Penny gave Leonard the food she got him and he went outside to eat it. Amy's mother went to her to see if she needed anything, if she was comfortable enough or needed more water. "no. I'm fine." She just looked around her in the room. Her mother went to sit in a chair and so did Sheldon and Penny. She felt a bit obligated to entertain them, but she was too tired. Her mother saw that she was in deep thoughts and came to her "you can sleep. You don't need to entertain us. We are here to help you". Amy nodded and told her mother "will you keep an eye on me if I fall a sleep?" Amy's mother caressed her forehead and said " of course I will". Amy was terrified to go to sleep after what happened to her. She feared it will happen again while she is asleep.

The day past, the nurses and doctors came in and out of Amy's room. They all set in the room or went out to take some fresh air and eat, but they mainly stayed with Amy in her room. At some point, Leonard got another text from Bernadette to see if they needed anything. Amy was asleep but he remembered that she had her luggage at their place, and since she clearly wasn't going home anytime soon, he asked Bernadette if she could bring it to the hospital. She told him she will come to the hospital to get the key to their apartment. After about twenty to thirty minutes Bernadette let Leonard know she was in the hospital, so he went to give her the key to the apartment. She saw that Leonard looked pretty distraught. "how is she?" she asked him tenderly. He shook his head " I really don't know. It was a hard day. I really hope they will find out what infection she has". Bernadette's eyes grew wide "she has an infection?" Leonard nodded "yes. She has an infection in her blood.". he said in a rough tone that let her know he didn't want to talk about it. "how are you all doing?" she asked again. "fine. Pretty tired." He didn't elaborate. She nodded and said she will be there as soon as possible with Amy stuff. As she drove to the apartment she decided to bring them all some food and water. Leonard looked exhausted, so she can only imagine how everyone else were feeling.

After about forty minutes Bernadette texted Leonard asking where in the hospital she can find them. He texted her back the information and she went there with Any's luggage and food for everyone that was there. She came to the room to find Leonard and Penny talking to an older woman, who she presumed was Amy's mother, but what shocked her was how Sheldon was looking intently in the direction of the bed. He looked tired, exhausted and scared. She never saw him like that and she understood why Penny almost punched Howard last night. All she wanted to do was hug Sheldon and make everything go away. She came closer to her friends and Amy's mother and introduced herself. She put Amy's luggage in a corner next to the bathroom so it won't get in the way and the food on the table that was next to the spare bed. When she saw Amy for the first time she lost her breath and her heart skipped a beat. The woman that was lying there looked so vulnerable and small. She was attached to so many wires that monitored her and she felt even worse about Howard's behavior last night. Now **she** wanted to punch him in the face. She went to speak to Penny for a bit and they decided to go outside and, so they won't wake Amy. "Oh my god. What happened to her? How is she? Why does she have so many monitors around her?" Bernadette almost cried. Penny told her everything that happened today, but she didn't mention to her that Sheldon went in to the exam room with Amy. She wanted to leave that between all of them and she will tell Leonard that as well. When she was finished, they both had tears in their eyes. "How is Sheldon doing?" Bernadette asked. " he is frustrated that he can't do anything and that nobody has answers regarding her infection, yet." Penny said, not wanting to turn in Sheldon's caring feelings towards Amy's situation. "it's odd that he stayed here all this time, isn't it?" Bernadette asked. " I don't know. I think there is a lot more to him then he let us see. We all know that deep down he means well." Penny said and Bernadette nodded in agreement.

As they kept their conversation the doctors came into Amy's room and Penny and Bernadette came after them to see what is going on. Amy was awake and talked to her mother. " Hey Amy. We will need to transfer you to the internal medicine ward so you will have more supervision." They told her. "but I like it here. I already accustomed." She said in the hope that it will change anything, even though she knew it wouldn't. Sheldon chuckled lightly to himself. _I would hate that too._ He thought to himself. "what is so funny?" she asked him. his eyes flew to her "nothing. Nothing" he said. "come on. You chuckled there about something. I want to know what it is." She pressured him. " I just thought that I would hate that too, if they told me they had to move me after I accommodated to my surroundings." Amy smiled at his confession. "you would probably start kicking and screaming" Leonard said with a small smirk. " well, the evidence does support that" Sheldon said. All three friends rolled their eyes and laughed, knowing full well that it was true. Amy and her mother joined the laughter, even if they didn't know exactly why, but they needed the laugh, that's for sure. Sheldon just rolled his eyes and smiled lightly. He also needed the laugh and he didn't care that it was on his expanse. Right now, he just wanted a happy thing to hold on to. He saw Amy laughs for the first time and it made him feel a little better. _If she laughs in her condition, I will let them make all the sarcastic jokes they want._ He thought to himself. He was surprised by that thought, but he really didn't care. He wanted to help somehow, and since he couldn't have the answer to her condition the least he can do is made her laugh a little, even if it because he would definitely kick and scream if they told him they need to move him to another unit. But he will make sure it won't become a habit, even though they did it whether he permitted it or not.

They moved Amy to internal medicine ward. Then the doctors wrote down all her vitals and everything she's been through and decided what medication to put her on. The small group stayed a little while longer. The unit was already settled for the night so the y didn't want to disturb any longer. They all said goodnight, wished Amy well and told them to call if they needed anything and that they will come back tomorrow. Amy was terrified to go to sleep. "mom. Will you stay up tonight to watch me? I'm scared to go to sleep". "sure honey". Her mother said. Amy felt like a little girl at her request but she was so scared. She didn't sleep so well that night. The doctors came to her room a lot to check up on her and when she noticed her mother dozed off she woke her up.

Leonard, Penny and Sheldon came back to 2311 Los Robles. As they went up the stairs to the fourth floor, Sheldon talked for the first time in a long time. " would you mine sleeping in our apartment tonight?" he asked them with a scared tone. "we didn't plan on sleeping anywhere else." They both told him. "thank you" he said with gratitude. He smiled to himself lightly, thanking the universe that his friends knew him so well and were so considerate.

It wasn't an easy night for Sheldon. He kept waking up since his mind replayed him all the events of the day. At some point he just lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed today and that he actually went to an exam room so that he could comfort a woman he barely knew, and on top of that he held her hand. In a hospital. With all the germs. And he didn't care at the time. All he wanted to do is to make her feel a bit safer. He didn't understand why he cared for her or why he wanted to make her feel safe, but he did. He also felt an urge to go back there and sleep there. But he knew it was a crazy idea so he tried to sleep and recharge so he would be able to go see her tomorrow. It was no longer an option for him not to go back. He knew he have to be there. And he will be.

 **A/N:**

 **In that night after that horrific day, my parents took sleeping shifts and I remember that I actually woke my father when he dozed off on a chair. I felt bad but I was so terrified to go to sleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I would love to read more of your thoughts and reviews.**

 **Chapter 10:**

After that eventful day, that Amy will always refer to as either the horrible say or as the black day, they days went pretty much uneventful. Amy lay in bed, the doctors will come to check her vitals, give her medications according to the tests findings and to help her blood pressure, that was still low, and that was pretty much it. her mother barley left her room and Amy was getting bored out of her mind. Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and now there was another blonde woman called Bernadette, came to visit her as well, it made her feel warm inside when they came and every time they left it made her sad. She just wanted to go out of there.

The first Friday Amy was in the hospital two teenaged girls came to her room and gave her some chocolate and wished her well. apparently, they were some kind of volunteers. At first Amy felt a bit frustrated and like she was treated like a little girl, but then she smiled and thanked them for the chocolate. After they left she started to tear up. " what is it?" her mother asked her. " It's just not fair that I'm here. I'm supposed to be outside doing other stuff. Not lying here and that young girls will bring me chocolate." She cried. she felt so helpless, lying there in bed. She couldn't do a thing by herself. She had to call the nurses to turn her around so she wouldn't have pressure ulcer, the nurses washed her in the bed and the worst part of it all was that she had to wear diapers. She could handle with everything else – the help with the food, with the turning around in bed and the showers in bed, but that made her feel like a cripple and she hated that. Whatever it was, it took her independence and it frustrated her. Amy tried to keep her mood as elevated as she could. She had more tests. One of them was her check-up for her heart, which turned out okay. she had one more procedure to take out fluids from her lungs. It took some time to stabilized Amy completely, but eventually one night, one of the nurses decided to start and take down the dosage of the dopamine until they stopped it completely. Every time they told her about any change, Amy panicked a bit and was afraid something as the shock will reoccur. As the days went by, Amy stated to eat by herself and since she needed iron, the doctors even told them that they could bring her burgers, which actually made Amy happy, because the food they gave was boring and not that good. She had to drink some protein powder which tasted so bad that she almost couldn't drink it, but forced herself to do so. After a few more days the doctors decided she could start and try to sit for a while. At first Amy, once again was terrified. Every single change scared her. It felt like she learned everything a new, like a little baby, but after a few more tries, she started to go out of the bed, sit a bit outside and even started to walk again. She was lying in bed for about a week and half and after a few more days of improvement they transformed her back to the urology unit. Back at the urology unit informed Amy that she would have to have a surgery to fix her kidney. They told her she needed to have some tests so they could see the kidney function so they can decide which surgery to perform. The topic of the taking out the kidney completely also came up. At one of those visits of the doctors, they all talked in medical jargon and she didn't understand a thing so she asked one of them to explain what was happening. One of the doctors, the one she wanted to stay the least, stayed and explained their suspicions. They suspected that a blood vessel caused a blockage in the renal pelvis (the broadened top part of the ureter into which the kidney tubules drain). He also said he didn't think they would take out the kidney. Amy felt like a little girl all through the hospitalization. She asked her mother what would happen if they will take out the kidney and something will happen to the other, and her mother answered her that if something like that will happen she will have to go through transplant. _Like I didn't know that._ Amy told herself. She told her mother want to the surgery with a privet doctor, she didn't know why, but for some reason she was afraid of doing it in the hospital she was admitted, even though they took very good care of her. After the doctor that stayed and explained to her what was happening, who turned out to be the vice chairman of the department of urology and the manager of the pediatric urology service, she decided she wanted to do the surgery with him, since he had the most courtesy to stay and explain them what the hell was going on with her and what will happen next.

She was in the urology unit for another few days, and after a total of about two/two and half weeks she was discharged and was able to go home with the nephrostomy still attached to her. The nurses told her when she would have to take the tests and come back for consulting.

She decided to stay at her mother for a while and see how it goes. She didn't want to be alone for first few days. Penny and Leonard helped her settle in her childhood room. Luckily for Amy her bed wasn't next to any wall so it was easier for her to settle in her bed and put a small stool on the left side of the bed to put the bag that held the fluids, on top of it. her childhood room was painted in light blue and had bookshelves that held a lot of books, some DVDs and music CDs and another shelf that held some small statues of fairies and animals. On the left end of the room there was a desk. "nice room". Penny said. "thank you". Amy replied. Today she liked her room, but preferred her apartment much more. They set everything in the room and came down stairs to the living room. "so, what are you going to do now that you're home?" Penny asked her. " I don't know. I guess I'll rest. There is not much to do. For now, I don't want to go out with that crappy thing. I'm too afraid someone will accidentally tug it." she said and shivered at the thought. " they know when they will perform the surgery?" Leonard asked her. "no. they want to take some time for me to move away from the infection before they decide on it. besides, I want to do it with a privet doctor. I'm doing some research on one of the doctors that took care of me. He was the one that stayed and explain what they are going to do next." Penny and Leonard nodded. For some reason, Amy wanted to know how Sheldon was doing. He came to visit her practically every day. well he, Leonard and Penny and it was a bit weird for her that he didn't came today. On the other hand, he didn't owe her anything so she couldn't blame him or be mad at him that he preferred to spent the day doing other things than take care of her once more. She still wanted to know how he was, so she decided to ask Leonard and Penny. "How is Sheldon doing?". "Oh he is fine. I totally forgot. He said he is sorry he couldn't come today, but he had to be at work today and work on some project we are collaborating. " Leonard said. Amy nodded. " lucky. I wish I could go back to work. I hope I won't be stuck with that thing for too long". Amy said with jealousy in her tone. " sweetie, I can totally understand your frustration, but give it time and relax and recharge. The important thing is that you are back home and out of danger and the only thing that left to do is the surgery and you'll be as good as new and even better. You'll be an improved version of you. Amy 2.0 if you want to see it like that." At that Leonard looked at Penny with a smirk. "You are so hot when you use nerd jargon". Penny just laughed and Amy grunted. "Oh god. If you are going to keep it that way I will kick you out." "sorry". The said. " it's just that not only that I'm single now, even if I had a boyfriend I couldn't get so much action." They both just nodded. "when was your last relationship?" Penny asked. "umm… about a year ago, I think". Amy said. "wow. And you didn't have any action since then?" Penny asked again. "nope." Amy confirmed. "that's a long time" Penny pointed out. "umm... I think I'm going outside." Leonard said. "sorry sweetie. Come back. We'll change the subject." Penny said. "so. What how long were you together? Why did you break up?" Penny asked Amy. " we were together six months. I broke up with him because he was controlling and tried to force his beliefs on me without any consideration of my wants or needs. The worst part was that he tried to show me that he did believe the same things that I did, but I saw through him and knew he was pretending just to keep me with him. I knew that if I'll stay with him and he will propose the tables will turn and he will once more will try and force his beliefs on me. Beside he wasn't a happy a guy and when I thought of the future with him. it was pretty gloomy, and I didn't like it." Amy said. "wow. That's heavy. Good for you, though, that you stood up for yourself". Penny said. "yeah. He could drive me insane, and every time we had an argument and I raised my voice a little he would say that he didn't like it. that was his answer to everything, like he was trying to make me feel bad and avoid the fact that we were arguing. And that he was an idiot. I tried to break up with twice before the final break up, and he was always surprised. The second time I wanted to get back together because I was afraid being alone, but after we broke up completely it felt so much better." Amy added. "wow. He sounds like a real jerk." Penny said. "yeah. He kind of was. I still don't know what I did with him for so long. I wanted to break it off much, much sooner." Amy said. Suddenly Leonard's phone rang. It was Sheldon. "oh. Shoot. I was supposed to pick him up from work. I'll try and explain what happen in the hope he'll understand. Here is another one that needs to be explained things in so many ways." Leonard said.

After a few moments, Leonard returned to the living room. "well he took it okay and said he will take the bus if we need to stay longer." Leonard said with surprise. " that's new. Sheldon willingly offer to take bus." Penny said. "why? What his problem with buses?" Amy asked. They looked at each other, and discussed without words how to answer her question. They didn't want Amy to get the wrong idea about Sheldon. It scared them a bit to hear her describing her ex-boyfriends. He had some similarities to Sheldon and they didn't want her to hate him. especially not after those last two and a half weeks. "well…" Leonard started. "Sheldon have some problems that he works on them constantly. One of them is germs. He doesn't like to be in places with a lot of people, especially buses since they are so crowded, because he's afraid of getting sick", Leonard said carefully. Amy narrowed her eyes. "but that doesn't make any sense. He came every day to the hospital to see how I was doing and almost every time left when it was time for me to go to bed, according the unit." Amy said, not understanding how it can be. Leonard and Penny looked at each other with wide eyes. They hoped that Amy wouldn't put those two together. "Yeah… well, it is part of the things he's working on". Penny said quickly. she really didn't know why Sheldon came every day to see Amy. She had some suspicions, but she didn't want to voice them out yet. Not until Sheldon will come to terms with it on his own. She knew he cared about Amy, but she had the feelings that after he saw her losing consciousness his feelings started to deepen. He just didn't know it yet, but Penny could tell by how broken he looked that day they spoke after the everything that happened that day. Penny thought that Amy and Sheldon can have something amazing here but she wouldn't meddle. They have to get there by themselves, but before that Amy needs to see that even though Sheldon have so many similarities to her controlling ex-boyfriend, he is different and he really wants to work on his issues and sometimes he just figured things out without even realizing it.

Leonard and Penny left to take Sheldon back home and promised to come back to visit. That night Amy's mind drifted to Sheldon and the new information she learned about him today. _If he is so afraid of germs and probably other things, according to Leonard and Penny, how come he was in the hospital with me every day? held my hand in the exam room? And more importantly, why? We barely knew each other then, and it sounds like he doesn't like strangers either. This man is a mystery._ Amy fell asleep with those thoughts in her head.

 **A/N:**

 **Amy's past relationships are based on my past relationships with a little changes. I wrote in the crucial parts.**

 **Chapter 11 is in progress. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 _Amy is coming back home today,_ was Sheldon's first thought the day Amy was discharging from the hospital. The last two and a half weeks were so hectic and stressed for him and for everyone else involved. All he could think about was Amy and how she was doing. He felt relieved when they finally found out the type of infection she had and the treatment was more precise. He watched her improve and was in awe of the strength she showed. She rarely complained and she even made jokes with the doctors. There were times that she had some pains and she called the doctors and it was nothing to worry about, but he could see that when it happened she was stressed out about it.

For the first time in forever, it was hard for Sheldon to come back to work. His mind kept drifting back to Amy and how she was doing and what the doctors are saying. When the day of her discharge arrived, he felt weird. He was happy of course, that she was strong enough to come back home, but he also didn't know what will happen next. If they'll stay in touch, if she even wanted to stay in touch with him. she didn't kick him or any of his friends out when they were at hospital, but now that she came back home it might be different. That was the main reason he didn't accompany Leonard and Penny when they came with her and her mother, back to her mother's house. He decided he'll give her a day or two to settle in her home and then he'll contact her again and see how she is doing.

"Hey Sheldon. How was work? Did you make any progress?" Leonard asked him. " in the matter of fact. I did. thank you for asking." Sheldon said. They drove in quit for some time, each in their own thoughts. " would you mind if we stop to pick up some dinner? We didn't eat so much today." Penny asked Sheldon. " sure. I didn't eat so much either." They stopped on their way to pick up some Chinese food for dinner and while they were at the restaurant Howard called Leonard and asked if they would like to meet for dinner. After a few minutes, they decided that everyone will meet in 4A, so they brought dinner for the rest of the group as well.

Everyone met at 4A for dinner. It was the first time, Sheldon and Howard actually spend time since that dinner where Howard teased Sheldon about Amy. Back at work Sheldon ate his lunch in his office. He was both too busy with work and didn't want to meet Howard. There were times he had to talk to him regarding the project, so when he did talk to him he went straight to the point. But tonight, was different. They were all there for a social meeting. He decided he'll use his friends as a buffer. Even though Amy was back home, he was still mad at Howard's comment. he didn't know the gravity of her situation and he was pretty sure, that even though Bernadette explained him the situation, he still didn't get it.

They all set around the coffee table and talked about work, comic-books and the last movie that came out in the Star Wars franchise, until Bernadette changed the subject to Amy. " so, how's Amy doing back at her mother's? how is she feeling?" she asked Leonard and Penny. At that question, Sheldon perked his ears intently. " She is doing much better. She still uncomfortable with that thing in her back and is really carful when sitting around. It still hurts her and she takes painkillers for that, but other than that, I think she doing much better." Penny said. Sheldon smiled to himself. He was happy to hear that she was doing much better, even though she had some pains. Penny noticed his small smiled and smiled to herself. " I hope it wouldn't be hard for her to be with back with her mother after all these years." Bernadette said. " yeah, mothers can be a hassle." Howard said. "yeah. You are the expert of living with a mother" Raj teased him and Howard gave him an annoyed look. Sheldon laughed at Raj's comment. " What are you laughing at?" Howard asked Sheldon. " nothing. It's just funny how you don't like to be teased and yet you do it on every opportunity you can get. Even at the most inappropriate moments". Sheldon said hotly. The room fell into silence and Sheldon was staring at Howard intently. Sheldon and Howard never discussed what happened that night and it was the first time the subject came up between them. After a few more moments of silence, Sheldon got up and retired to his room, leaving his food half eaten. He set on his bed and breathed heavily. _How dare he tease me so much but act so offended when others do it to him? ugh!_ Sheldon thought to himself. He wanted to get out of there, but he didn't know where and he didn't want to come back to the living room.

Back in the living room the group tried to talk some sense into Howard so he'll go and apologize to Sheldon. " why do I have to apologize? We always tease him and it passes after sometime." Howard said. "because this time you went too far, Howard". Leonard said. " how many times do I have to describe you her situation, Howard?". Bernadette asked her husband. " Howard I'm going to tell you something, that if you tell Sheldon I told you, I swear I will kill you" Penny said. " you know full well that her situation was bad, she suffered septic shock that Leonard and myself witnessed. What we never told either of you is that Sheldon was there as well. he never left her room when that happen and it was one of the scariest moments we've ever witnessed. I had to calm him down so he wouldn't pass out. after that they took her to a neurological test. Only one was able to get inside. I started to enter the room but Sheldon beat me and entered himself. Leonard and I stood in the hall and there was a moment where we heard her scream from the exam room that she can't see. We thought that Sheldon will be out of there screaming and I even debated with myself if I should go and take over him, but none of those things happen. He stayed there the whole time. when they rolled her back to the unit he was so paler than a wall. I don't think I ever saw him so terrified. So, there you go Howard. That is why you should go and apologize to him. there was a reason I told you that she almost died. That infection hit her very hard." As Penny finished her story Howard, Bernadette and Raj set there with their mouth open. " I… I never realized that." Howard said quietly. Ashamed of himself. After what Penny told him he felt like an ass. He knew that Sheldon wasn't good with hospitals. He knew that it was hard on most people to witness such things, but to Sheldon it was ten times harder and on top of that he had an eidetic memory, so he'll probably remember everything that happened like it was yesterday. He got up and went to Sheldon's room. " I'm sorry Penny, but I will have to break my promise to you about not telling him what you just told me. This is the only way he'll be willing to forgive me." Penny nodded, knowing full well that she could handle Sheldon's anger about her telling that to the group, if it will come.

Sheldon was lost in thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. "Sheldon, can I come in?", Howard asked. "Yeah." Sheldon said. "Hey Sheldon. Um… I wanted to apologize. I just realized what an ass I've been." Howard said. "what changed now?" Sheldon asked him, a bit skeptical. "Penny told me everything that happen during Amy's hospitalization." Howard said. Sheldon's eyes grew wide in panic. "what do you mean everything?" he asked him, though he already knew the answer. " everything Sheldon. How you witnessed everything and still stayed there. I really am sorry. I can never imagine having to see this kind of things, and with your eidetic memory…" Howard faltered. "yeah… my eidetic memory. It can be such a curse sometimes." Sheldon said gloomily. " I really am sorry Sheldon. I'm actually proud of you." Howard added. "proud of me? Of what? Why?" Sheldon said, confused at Howard's statement. " I can't believe you stayed there the whole time and came back. I don't think I would be able to that. Especially not for someone I just met." Howard confessed. Sheldon just nodded. "you want to come back out there or you need a few more minutes?" Howard asked him. " go ahead. I'll be right there." Howard nodded and went back to the living room. Sheldon set there composing himself. he really wanted to know how Amy was settling back at home. The images of her in the hospital bed still floated in his mind and he wanted some new images of her in his mind. He didn't understand why, but he needed that. Those images of her in the hospital hunted him and woke him in the nights.

Howard came back to the living room and nodded to the rest of the group that it went fine. He knew that he will never tease Sheldon in that matter ever again. Not after knowing that he will have those images imprinted in his mind so strongly for the rest of his life. After a few moments, Sheldon came out of his room and set back in his spot. He nodded and smiled a small smile to the rest of the group. The rest of the evening continued with lighter topics and around 9:30 pm Raj, Howard and Bernadette called it a night. As Sheldon and Howard said goodbye to each other they nodded to each other in understanding that says that everything is alright between them and that Sheldon accepted Howard's apology.

After Raj, Howard and Bernadette left, Sheldon made tea in the kitchen and Leonard and Penny set in the living room. Sheldon walked to his spot with his tea mug and set sown. After a few sips from his tea he turned to Penny. " normally I would berate you for telling something so privet that happened to, especially if I didn't bring it up myself." He paused. Penny open her mouth to talk when Sheldon continued speaking, "but this time I'm going to thank you. I really didn't want to tell Howard or any of them what happened, because I was scared it would drag more teasing and name calling and Pinocchio references, but it helped. I don't want to talk about it anymore, though." He said. "I understand completely, but it might help and if you want to talk about it we **are** here for you." Penny said. "thank you. But you know I don't believe in that hippie-dippie stuff." Sheldon said. Penny rolled her eyes, "I know, I know. I'm just reminding you." Penny said. Sheldon nodded. They started to go back to their rooms for the night when Penny suddenly remembered something. " oh. I just remembered something Sheldon." Sheldon turned to her with questioning look. " Amy asked about you today. She wanted to know how are you. We passed her your message that you're sorry that you couldn't make it." Penny said in a nonchalant voice. Sheldon's eyes grew a bit wider when he heard that Amy asked about him. He nodded to Penny, said "thank you" and turned back to his room. Once in his room he let the smile he was holding, spread to his face. _She asked about me._ He thought to himself. _stop that right now. She just asked about you because she saw so much of you for the last two and a half weeks. You were practically living in her hospital room. And since when do you care if someone asks about you. And why does it make you smile?_ He reproached himself. he turned in for the night and turned in his bad. What Penny told Sheldon made him want to send Amy a message and see how she was doing. He looked at the time. it was 23:30 pm. And he decided to let her be. _The woman just got out of the hospital after very stressful hospitalization._ He thought to himself. Plus, he didn't have her number. After about twenty minutes, Sheldon fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night with a start. The images run through his mind once more. Amy's eyes going back into her sockets. He's in the exam room with Amy and she screams that she can't see. He sighed heavily and went to the kitchen to make himself some hot milk. In the kitchen, he ran into Leonard. "Bad dream again?" Leonard asked him. "How did you know?" Sheldon asked him. "for the last two and a half weeks I hear you in the middle of night go into the kitchen and use the microwave. I'm guessing some hot milk is in order?" Leonard asked him. Sheldon nodded. "I understand buddy. I can't forget that either." Sheldon just kept nodding. He didn't want to talk about it. he didn't know why it was so hard for him. It was an awful experience, but it felt more than just bad memories. The need to have other images of Amy in his mind was getting stronger every day. He felt the need to see her smile, to see her healthy and not just as the women in the hospital bed who struggled with an infection that hurt her so strongly. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if Penny hadn't insisted on going with her to the hospital the second time. Sheldon finished his hot milk and turned back to bed. He was able to sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

The next morning was Friday morning, and Sheldon was never happier that the weekend was arriving. He came to the kitchen to make himself breakfast and Penny was already there. "good morning." he said to her. "hey. Good morning. did you get some sleep?" she asked. As Leonard, Penny also heard Sheldon get up in the middle of the night. "what did Leonard tell you?" Sheldon asked her. " nothing Sheldon, I swear. I hear you in the middle of the night." She told him. "I thought I was special with my Vulcan-like hearing. Apparently, everyone in this apartment are having Vulcan-like hearing". He said, annoyed. " Sheldon, you don't need to be angry with us. We just worry about you and want to know you are alright. It wasn't easy for us either and we – " Sheldon had enough with those talking and he stopped Penny's talking. "for the hundredth time, I don't want to talk about it. I want to forget about it but neither you nor Leonard let me forget about it with all your questioning and my brain just keeps playing that horrible day in my mind. What will help me is for you to leave me alone." He practically screamed at Penny. She wanted to leave him alone but couldn't. " I can't just leave alone, Sheldon. You wake up in the middle of the night and I see that something is bothering you over the last two weeks. You need to take care of whatever this is that is bothering you." Penny told Sheldon earnestly. " I don't need to take of anything. I'm fine." Sheldon said and walked to his desk to go over some mails before he gets ready for work. Penny went to Leonard's desk, pulled out her phone and wrote something on a piece of paper. Then she put the paper next to Sheldon's hand. She swore she wouldn't meddle, and she wouldn't but Sheldon could be so stubborn sometimes, so she decided to give him a little nudge. Throw him a clue, if you will. She could see he needed to talk to Amy and see if she was okay. he was there in the hospital every day the whole time she was in the hospital and she knew it drove him crazy that he didn't know how she settled back at home and generally that he didn't see her. He got accustomed to seeing her and Sheldon hated changes. Once he got used to something or someone, it was hard for him to go back to the way things were before the change happened. "what is this?" Sheldon asked Penny, not looking at the paper. "her number" she said, and left the living room. Sheldon's heart skipped a beat and his eyes grew so wide that he though they will come out of their sockets. He knew exactly who Penny meant by "her", but he still called after her "her, who?". Penny was nowhere to be found and Sheldon was afraid to look at the piece of paper next to his hand. He turned his head slowly and gulped, He stared at the paper like it will explode at any moment. On the piece of paper, with Penny's neat handwriting, was Amy's phone number. He stared at it for a few more moments and took it quickly, as if it was some top-secret piece of information, took out his wallet from his messenger bag and put the note there. Securing it so no one will have access to it or see it, like it was some naughty photo.

Sheldon went to work and during the day he forgot all about the note with Amy's number. He went to the cafeteria for lunch, with the guys. He pulled his wallet to pay for his lunch. As he opened his wallet he froze in his spot. Raj that was behind him saw that Sheldon isn't doing any move to pay for his lunch. "is everything okay, man?" Raj asked him. "hmm… what?" Sheldon came out of his musing. "umm… yes. Everything is fine." Sheldon answered. He gave the cashier the money for lunch and went to meet Leonard and Howard at table, Raj behind him. during lunch Sheldon was very quiet. The guys saw that he was troubled and decided to leave him be, but Leonard saw through him and decided to see what was going on with him. Leonard contemplated about taking Sheldon for a talk right after lunch, but then he decided to wait for about thirty minutes or an hour so he wouldn't alarm him and scare him off. Though, that was a chance with Sheldon at any given time.

After lunch, Sheldon tried to work on his equations on his white board, but ended up sitting at his desk in his office. Ever since he came across Penny's note with Amy's number on it he wasn't able to concentrate on his work. He wanted to know how she was doing back at her mother's home. he thought maybe he should call her, but thought it was to forward. Maybe texting her? But what shall he write? He thought about his words for about ten minutes. When he thought the right words, he took his phone with shaky hands. He started to write his message. Then he deleted the words and started over. He went on like that for another five minutes. Finally, after about fifteen to twenty minutes, he decided to send the message. The moment he pressed sent he started to panic. _Oh god. What have I done? Why did I send her a message?_ He felt a panic attack coming at him. he went to his door to look for Leonard. He needed his friend. He opened the door and there was Leonard standing, about to knock on Sheldon's office door. "Leonard! Good, I was just coming to look for you". Leonard took one look at Sheldon and saw immediately and saw he was on the verge of a panic attack. " come buddy. Sit down. What happened?" Leonard tried to calm him down. Sheldon just mumbled to himself. "why did I do that? Why did I send it?" Sheldon said. Leonard looked at him with questioning look. Leonard put a hand on Sheldon's back in the process of trying to calm him down. "what did you do, Sheldon? What did you send?" Leonard asked Sheldon. After a few more minutes of sitting there in silence, Sheldon took his phone out, pressed some on the screen and gave it to Leonard. Leonard took the phone from Sheldon with hesitation. Sheldon rarely let anyone see what he has on his phone. He saw the message that Sheldon opened for him to see.

 _Hello Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Penny Hofstadter, Leonard's wife, gave me your number. I hope you are doing fine and that you settled at you mother's okay. I hope you are having a good day. Dr. Sheldon Cooper._

It all came clear to Leonard now. Sheldon never cared about any women, with the exception of his mother, mee-maw and sometimes sister, that he would her a message to see how she was. Actually, he rarely cared about anyone in a way he would check on them. Leonard didn't know what to tell Sheldon. It was a new territory for both of them; foe Sheldon to actually care about someone so he will send a message and for Leonard to advice Sheldon about something like that. _Was Sheldon interested in Amy?_ Leonard wondered. He decided to let that go. "what is the matter, Sheldon?" Leonard asked him. trying to understand exactly what made Sheldon panic. " why did I send her that? Why did I wanted to send that? What if she won't answer? What if she'll think I'm crowding her? What if what I wrote is all wrong?" Sheldon said to Leonard with panic in his voice. Leonard took a deep breath and tried to help Sheldon answer his questions. " I think you send that message to her because you wanted to see how she was doing as you wrote to her, which completely reasonable after the fact you've been with her for the last two a half weeks in the hospital. I don't think she'll think you are crowing her. It's not like you slept with her in the hospital or stayed with her all day from morning to night or texted her all those two weeks. Once we got back to work, you came for a few hours and left, and yesterday you didn't communicate at all, so I hardly think she will think you are crowding her. Also, I don't think she won't answer you. She didn't seem like the type to screen people. If she won't answer you… then will see what to do. And about what you wrote; it was perfectly good, although a bit formal." Leonard tried to cheer Sheldon and make him see reason. "Formal? How?" Sheldon asked him. "well, you could have loose the "dr." title. You already know each other. You saw her in her most vulnerable state, so I think the "dr." was a bit redundant. If and when she'll answer you, don't put the title again. Make it casual." Leonard advised Sheldon. "how are you so sure she will answer me?" Sheldon asked with a sad tone. " most importantly, **why** would she answer me?" he stressed his question. "why wouldn't she?" Leonard countered. "because we hardly know each other and we didn't get along well when we first met". Sheldon said. "Sheldon. People can start of the wrong foot and grow on each other during time. you were there for her when she needed company the most. I'm really having a hard time finding a reason she wouldn't answer you. And again, if she won't, then we'll see what happened and why. I can think of million reasons for her not to answer text messages before screening you comes to mind." Leonard patted his back. Sheldon calmed down a bit and nodded at Leonard's words.

Back in her mother's house, Amy set in the living room and watched TV. She was so bored. She had nothing to do. She didn't want to get out with the nephrostomy, she couldn't go back to work with that thing since both her nephrostomy and her lab needed to be sterile, so she was staying home. boring out of her mind. Her mother checking on her constantly, which started to get on her nerves. She started considering going back to her apartment. she will wait a little while longer, though. Until she'll be a bit stronger and master the art of showering with the nephrostomy by herself. A ping from her phone, indicating she got a message, shook her from her musing. She picked it up and saw a number she didn't recognize. She opened the message that read:

 _Hello Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. This is Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Penny Hofstadter, Leonard's wife, gave me your number. I hope you are doing fine and that you settled at you mother's okay. I hope you are having a good day. Dr. Sheldon Cooper._

Her heart leaped to her throat and she felt a tinge of panic. _Sheldon wondered how was I doing. That's nice. What should I answer him? should I answer him? why not? Why am I panicking about this? It's understandable that he will want to know how I'm doing, he was there through the whole hospitalization._ Amy felt a bit nauseated and panicked and tried to calm herself, but she also chuckled at the formality of he message. Letting no one forget that he was a doctor. and what surprised her more, letting no one forget that she was a doctor, as well.

She decided that she wouldn't answer right away, since she still didn't know what or how to answer him. she couldn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of it, but here she was, making a big deal out of answering a person who spent a lot of time with her in the past few weeks, in the hospital, mind you. Maybe the fact that he was still somewhat of a stranger played a part of her decision.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hope you will enjoy it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **I just opened an Instagram account. I will upload all sort of things, plus fanfiction related things. It's: gald8.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading. All reviews are appreciated.**

 **Chapter 12:**

Amy sat in the living room, still watching TV, her phone next to her. She wasn't paying any attention to what was going on the screen. Her thoughts were somewhere else. more accurate was, someone else. she thought about a certain physicist that texted her about forty minutes, ago. Ever since she got that text her mind was focusing on that. Even after forty minutes she still didn't know what and how to answer him. she didn't know why she stressed out about it. I mean, he was with her in the hospital. But then again, she still barely knew him. after about five minutes, Amy composed herself. _This is stupid. He just asked me how I am. It's reasonable and I shouldn't make such a big deal out of it._ so, she grabbed her phone and texted Sheldon back. Right after she send her message, her mother came back home from work. "How was your day, honey?" her mother asked her. "boring. How was yours?" Amy asked her back. " it was fine. I'm glad it's over. I'm glad I didn't gave the students papers to do during the holiday. I heard some of my co-workers complain about how much work they had during the holiday." Barbara said. She also knew that she would give those papers to someone else to check them. " that is why I try to do the least teaching I can do. That, and I really like to be in the background then standing in front of a class." Amy said. "yeah I understand you. Sometimes I wish research in Anthropology didn't involve traveling so you can get to know your surroundings." Barbara said. "but isn't it why you went to study it? for the research?" Amy asked her mother. "Yeah. I did, but things changed over time and I wanted to stay in one place so I got the job here at Berkley, and when I found out I was pregnant with you, it was just the final push I needed. I don't regret any of it and I will do it all over again in a heartbeat." Amy's mother told her. Amy smiled at her mother, thankful that she never blamed or made her feel like she somehow stopped her career in research. Sometimes, Amy tried to push her mother back to research, now that Amy was a grown-up woman and didn't need her help, but her mother always said that she doesn't want to be away from her, no matter how old she was. Amy knew all too well the thrill of doing research and analyze your findings and achieve certain results, even if they were negative.

Amy's mother set with her daughter and they kept talking about various topics. " so, how are your new friends?" her mother asked her. "they are fine. They all got back to work.". Amy said. " will they come visit you again?" Barbara asked. " I don't know. I guess. We haven't talked today, yet." Amy answered. She hated when her mother asked her about Penny, Leonard, Bernadette and Sheldon like she was a little girl who just entered a new school. " and what about that tall one, Simon, was it?" Barbara asked, in her insinuating tone. "who?" Amy asked, starting to get annoyed. " oh, come on. You know who I'm talking about. The tall guy with the blue eyes. The one you already knew from Texas." Barbara pressured. " you mean Sheldon. What about him?" Amy asked. "have you talked to him yet?" Barbara asked. " no." Amy said flatly. " you never talked since you came back from the hospital?" Barbara asked. Amy sighed. She knew she had some options here, but she didn't want to start an argument right now. " not practically. He send me a message about an hour ago to see how I was doing back here." Amy said. " and that's it? what did you answer him? you did answer him, right?" Her mother kept pushing. " yes mom. I answered. I told him I was fine. Why it is so important to you that I'll answer him? he's just someone I met over vacation." Amy said annoyed. "yeah, and he stayed with you the whole time you were in the hospital." Her mother countered. " he was just being nice." Amy dismissed her mother. "right. Couse every guy stay with a woman he just met, in a hospital." Her mother countered. "his friends were there too, mother." Amy said. " I'm well aware of that. I still think there is more to that Sheldon then you see." Barbara pressured. "what are you implying, mother? I am not going to enter a relationship with him. or with any guy, for that matter, at my condition." She pointed to the nephrostomy. " oh, sweetie. If you are to enter a relationship at this moment, it is only with him. I have a feeling that that thing will scare everyone. It scares both of us enough. And besides, he seems like a decent guy. Better than the other ones you were dating. I think you should at least consider it." her mother continued. "bye mom." Amy got up and left. She didn't like discussing relationships with her mother. "why do you always do that?" her mother asked after her. "because you always do **that.** You know all too well that I don't like to discuss this with you and yet, you still bring it up again. I told you dozens of times that I will come to you, and I have. Don't push me on things I don't like to talk about with you." Amy told her. " fine." Her mother nodded. " but he does seem like a decent guy". Amy huffed and went to her room. She hated to be angry at her mother, but she couldn't help it. just like her mother couldn't help pushing her buttons. It's not like she did it on purpose. it was just how she was.

Amy set on her bed. It was one of those times she wanted to be back in her apartment. she knew she will have to wait a bit longer before she will be able to do so. She set on her bed, deep in thoughts. Suddenly her phone pinged with the sound of an incoming text message. She jumped in her bed as the sound of her phone alarmed her. She took her phone and for some reason and got excited and nauseated at the same time. she thought maybe it's Sheldon. But it was Penny, asking her if it was okay for her and Bernadette to come visit her. She said it was more than okay, since she was so bored. She needed the company so much, and that argument with her mother didn't help her so much. Penny told her that the will arrive in thirty to forty minutes with some dinner for them.

Penny and Bernadette arrived after forty minutes, as they told Amy. They told hello to Amy's mother and talked with her for a while. They then set in the living room, organized the coffee table for dinner and put on a movie to watch while they ate. After about thirty minutes to the movie Bernadette turned to Amy. " so, Amy how have you been?" Bernadette asked Amy. " I'm fine. I am extremely bored and today my mother and I had an argument. I really want to go back to my apartment, but I think I will wait a bit longer until I'll be a bit stronger. And I'll be able to shower by myself." Amy said and lowered her eyes to her plate. She hated the fact she depended on her mother so much right now. She knew it was temporary, but she still hated it. Bernadette and Penny exchanged sad looks. They could only imagine what it was like to be depended on someone so much. True, Amy was much better than in the beginning of her hospitalization, but the fact she still needed some help in a trivial thing such as showering, made their heart ache. " why did you argue?" Penny asked, trying a different topic. " nothing, really." Amy said and blushed a little. She did want to talk about it, since she thought it was ridiculous and was afraid that the information will find its way to Sheldon's ears, who still hadn't replied to her message. Both Penny and Bernadette noticed Amy's blush. Penny was the one who tried to get the information, cautiously so she will not upset Amy. " what is it? you can tell us." She said, trying to reassure Amy that whatever it is, she can count on them. Amy thought about it for a moment and decided to make them swear they will not tell anyone about it. she wasn't sure that there was anything, but regardless, she wanted to be safe. She took a deep breath and started to tell the girls what happened. "Okay. so, about two hours ago, I got a text message from Sheldon, asking me how I've been. For some weird reason, I panicked and started to stress over it. after about forty minutes I answered him back, telling him I'm okay and thanking him for the interest and asked him how he's been. Well, I told my mother that, well not the part I asked him how he's doing, and she started to push on considering a relationship with Sheldon. I hate it when she does that. That is why I came here with heavy heart. I love her, but she can drive me nuts. Well, we can drive each other nuts." Amy said. Bernadette and Penny exchanged looks. " why is she pushing you in that matter?" Bernadette asked. " I don't know. it's not like she is stressed about grandchildren. That I know of. I guess she just want to see me happy with someone. The three guys that I actually can consider as a serious relationship, weren't that great. And that's an understatement." Amy said. "why?" they asked her. Amy sighed. She thought it was time for her to talk about her past relationships with the girls, if she wanted to be close with them, and maybe get some advice. " well. I was a late bloomer. Like, really late." Amy took a pause. She didn't know how this fact will be received. The other two women were both married, and something told Amy that their first relationships were in their early twenties or even teen years. They nodded and let her continue. " well, my first real kiss was at the age of 27. I was kissed before, at the age of 22, but the guy only did it so I'd give him his insulin back, so I don't really count that." She did another pause, and the girl just nodded. " so. My first real kiss was at the age of 27. Someone I used to be friends with introduced us. We dated for about a month, but not really, since we barley saw each other. We were working in different colleges, and we saw each other maybe once a week. Eventually he broke with me. I think it was also related to the fact we didn't slept together yet. Since we barley saw each other, I don't really count that one as a relationship. After him I dated a bit, but never something beyond the first date. After him I had another kiss, but it was all wrong – the date, the kiss, everything. So, I went on dates, but basically after him I didn't had any relationship. Then after about four years, a co-worker introduced me a guy. We dated for two months. He was also a virgin. It was a nice relationship, but eventually he broke up with me, saying he didn't feel "it" anymore. I think it was also related to sex, but I also know that he did it since at the time I decided to cut back my teaching hours. Apparently, it made him think that I'm a quitter or something like that. I don't know. we did try to have sex. I really wanted to try. I felt like I needed to know what is all the fuss around it. well, it didn't work out for us, and I'm glad it didn't. the funny thing is that he is sure he had sex." Amy took a sip from her water and the girls laughed at her last comment. "so that's it?" Bernadette asked her. Both Amy and Penny shook their heads no. Penny only knew about Amy's last boyfriend, though. "after that guy, the same co-worker introduced me to another friend of hers about a month or two after that guy. He was a year younger than me. He had no degree or planning on getting one. He was really into partying and drinking and I thought I'll give it a try. Well, it didn't last very long. That guy was my first guy. It was actually kind of nice. Hurt a lot at first, but was nice. We did some naughty things in public places, but I wouldn't do it again. Well, after we broke up I didn't date for another few months. Then there was a guy we just talked on phone, that I got to know from a different co-worker. He decided to break It off. we were supposed to meet, but I felt really bad so I told him I feel really bad. After that he became distant and then decided to break it off. Then there was a guy from a shoe store that hit on me. We talked for about a week. The distance was too much and he had a massive history that was too much for me to handle, so we broke it off. we had one sexual experience. Well I had. I felt a bit adventurous after that dam broke, but I don't think I will do that again. I found that the privacy of an apartment and a bed is much better." Amy was so red. She never thought she will tell anyone all of that. She continued to her last relationship. " after about three months after that guy I met my ex-boyfriend on a dating app. We went out for six months. He was my first serious relationship. At first, he was very nice, he was educated and had a degree, that to me is a bit important. Don't get me wrong I don't have problem with people that doesn't go to university or college, academia is not for everyone and there are people who never set foot in college and are way more successful than I am. It's just an issue I have." Amy hurried to add. The girls nodded in understanding. " so, what happened with that last guy?" Bernadette asked Amy. "well, at the beginning it was nice, but very early there were red lights that I noticed but decided to ignore. For example, I flew for a week and told him I can't promise anything about Wi-Fi connection. I didn't want to text with him during the time. I wanted to enjoy my trip and actually think if I wanted to be with him, but he didn't quite get that. he made me believe he did, but eventually I found myself texting with him a lot. He told me he loved me way too soon for me. Eventually I told him the day after, I think, but I don't think I ever loved him. he was way to controlling and thought he could change me so I will fit to the life he believed is good. He never met me in the middle, and even if he did, I knew he was pretending and I knew that if he ever propose and I will say yes, he will try even harder to change me so I will fit into his life." Amy said. She saw the horror one Penny's and Bernadette's face and quickly added, "not in a violent way. At least I don't want to believe that". Amy continued her story." When I do my research, I am always glad that I got any results, even if it's negative or bad, because it is some kind of progress, it gives me new leads. One time I told him about said results and his answer was "and are you happy about it?" and I got so pissed. Even now when I talk to you about it I get pissed. Every time we argued and I raised my voice he acted like a little baby that can't handle a thing and said the he doesn't like it when I raise my voice. He could drive me insane. Also, he was kind of a gloomy person. He wasn't any fun and we didn't do so much things together. He had even less friends then I have. Well, at least I saw my co-workers from time to time and went out for a drink or something like that. Eventually I tried to break up with him twice. The first time he convinced me to stay together. After a few months, I broke up with him, but then decided I wanted to get back together since I was afraid of being alone. I remember him always wanting to wait to have intercourse until I tell him I love him. it kind of annoyed me. It's not like he was a one night stand, and of course I had feelings for him, but it felt weird to me to wait until those words. I think that it's a bit living in a fairy tale. But I will never sleep with someone I have absolutely no feelings for. Although I can't deny that I do want to know how it is to actually experience the term "making love". Amy said. After a short pause, Amy continued her story. "Eventually, about a month, I think, after we got back together I had to practically argue with him and convince him to come visit me. It happened a lot during the relationship, but I remember it happening twice after we got back together. The second time that happen we talked on the phone I told him I'll think about if I want to see him or something like that and after we hung up he send me a text, a few hours after the talk on phone I think, that he is sorry. Other than that text he didn't make any afford, so I send him a text that after everything that happened I hoped things will be differently, but apparently, he had other priorities, which is fine but I will no longer tell him that everything is okay when it's not. I told him that nothing is set in stone and things can still change. After that, he didn't answer my message the whole weekend. He then called me on Monday, I think to break up with me. He wanted to come but after he told me he would come after thirty minutes, and he didn't arrive after thirty minutes and told me he'll be after another fifteen minutes, I told him to cut to the chase and asked him if he realized the relationship is over. Finally, he did understand, but the idiot still thought during the weekend I will call him and asked him to come for dinner or something. Finally, we broke up and I've been single for the last year. The ironic part was that he told me I was the love of his life. Right. Love of his life, my ass" Amy finished. She never thought the conversation will take a turn to her ex boyfriends, but here she was, rambling about her past relationships. She took a sip from her water and turned to the girls, who looked quite stunned. "I'm sorry for dumping this on you. I guess I needed some outlet." The girls shook their heads and quickly reassured her that it was fine. "hey. It's fine. You can count on us. We're here for you for whatever you need." They say to her. Amy felt her heart warm at that statement. "thank you, I really appreciate that. just don't tell anyone. Not your husbands or Sheldon." She said softly. "of course, not". They reassured her again.

The girls stayed for a little longer, and Penny and Bernadette shared their own dating history with Amy. They called it a night around ten pm. When Amy looked at her phone she saw there was a message from Sheldon that she didn't see.

 **A/N:**

 **As I wrote in the beginning of another chapter, I decided to make Amy more experienced with relationships, and yes, also a bit more experience sexually. It's not so much and I hope you'll like it. There is a purpose to that for the continuation of the story.**

 **All the relationships that described here are based on my own experiences with some changes so they will fit better to the storyline, but I kept the important parts. the part where a guy kissed Amy so she'll give him his insulin back is all credit to the writers of TBBT. Amy's views regarding various things, are my own, including the parts she quickly defenses her views. So, I would love to read your comments and I hope you will like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Warner Brothers:**

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, okay, I totally agree that they should be each other's first, BUT I really wanted another angle and wanted to explore their relationship if Amy was the one with a bit more experience. It is for a good reason and I promise I will make their story special. Don't hate me too much because of it. Amy has a lot of issues with herself and self-esteem regarding a lot of things, and so does Sheldon, and it will show. Oh, and just for more clarifications, she was only with her first time and the guy she dated for six months.**

 **Chapter 13:**

Leonard left Sheldon's office after about twenty minutes, when he was sure Sheldon was calm and wouldn't get a panic attack. Sheldon then returned to his work, trying to forget about his text to Amy and the fact that she didn't answer him yet. _Doesn't she know that one must answer once one get a text message?_ He thought with annoyance. He then remembered what Leonard said. There can be a lot of reasons she won't answer right away. Still, it bothered Sheldon that he didn't get an answer back and he was trying not to think about the fact that she might actually screening him. he started to think what he will do if she wouldn't answer him, but shook his head and decided to try and get some work done.

He was deep in thoughts, when about twenty-five minutes after Leonard left, he heard a ping from his phone, indicating an incoming text message. His heart leaped to his throat when he saw it was from Amy. _Maybe she is texting me telling me not to text her again?_ He started to panic again. He took a deep breath and opened the message. Once he read it he calmed down a bit.

 _Hello Dr. Sheldon Cooper, I am doing okay back at my mother's, although I am a bit bored. Well, that's an understatement for how I really feel. Thank you for taking interest. How you've been doing? Hope to hear from you, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. PS: you saw me at my worst and stayed (which I really don't know how to repay or thank you all for), so you really can forgo the Dr. title (;._

Sheldon smiled to himself at her text, but then a new train of thoughts started in his brain. _What do I answer her? How do I answer her? She said I can address to her without the title, so how do I address her now? I need to write her back. But I don't know what to write. Maybe I should wait?_ He started to panic again, so he decided to call Leonard for help. Leonard answered after the third ring. " what took you so long?" Sheldon said. " hey Sheldon, I was working. What is it?" Leonard answered him, annoyed. "she answered me. What should I answer her? She told me I don't have to use her title, so what should I call her? I need to write her back." Sheldon threw all his train of thoughts at Leonard. "wow, wow, buddy, calm down. You want me to come over there?" Leonard asked him with concern in his voice. Sheldon nodded, forgetting that Leonard couldn't see him. "Sheldon? You're there? You want me to come over?" Leonard asked after Sheldon didn't answer him. "Yes." Sheldon whispered.

After about ten minutes Leonard knocked on Sheldon's office door and opened it with hesitation. "Sheldon? Are you okay?" Leonard asked as he entered the room. "come in. I don't know. I'm panicking again." Sheldon said. "why don't you tell me what happened, slowly." Leonard said to Sheldon. Sheldon took a deep breath and started to tell Leonard what happened that caused him to panic for the second time today. "after you left I drifted in thoughts about everything we talked, and started to panic since it was twenty minutes and she didn't answer. So, I decided to go back to work, and then, after about twenty-five minutes after you left I got a message from her. He then showed Leonard the message Amy send him. Leonard read the message, and then started to speak. " first of all, she answered you, and that's a good thing. And she was friendly and asked about you as well, so where is the problem again?" Leonard asked Sheldon, who took a deep breath and started to speak fast, once more. " the problem is that I don't know what to answer her, how to answer her, how to address her and I need to answer her, but maybe I should wait, but I can't wait because when one gets a message he must answer it and it's been fifteen minutes since she send me that message." Sheldon rambled on. Leonard started to get dizzy at Sheldon's thoughts. "buddy, hold on. Slow down. Let's tackle it one by one, okay?" Leonard said, trying to calm his friend down. Sheldon turned his face to Leonard. " Let's just take a deep breath for a moment and try to see what we are dealing with here, okay?" Leonard said. Sheldon nodded and they both took a deep breath. " okay let's start with the easy thing okay?" Leonard said. " which is?" Sheldon asked. "how to address her." Leonard said. " but I listed other things first, shouldn't we start with them?" Sheldon asked in a higher tone. " well, I would, but again, I want to start with the easiest thing and work our way up." Leonard said. "fine" Sheldon sighed. "so, you should address her by her name, Amy. She told you that you can forgo her title, so I think she wouldn't appreciate it if you call her "Miss." instead." Leonard said and Sheldon nodded and took a mental note to address her by her name. "what is the next easy thing we can tackle?" Sheldon asked Leonard. "Okay, so you were worried about the fact you need to answer her, that maybe you should wait but you can't because you need to answer it right away." Leonard knew his friend, and he knew he had the need to answer messaged right away. "before we continue, I want to ask you something, and I want you to promise you won't freak out or anything, okay?" Leonard asked Sheldon, and he nodded. " do you **want** to answer Amy?" Leonard asked Sheldon. " why would you ask that?" Sheldon asked Leonard, starting to regret he asked him for help. " because if it's only your need to answer right away that's talking here, you can answer with something really simple and not continue the conversation any further, but base on your reaction, you really want to answer her." Sheldon thought about what Leonard just said, nodded his head and whispered " I do want to answer her". Leonard nodded back, and continued. " okay, so you don't have to wait." Leonard said simply. " I don't?" Sheldon asked. "no. you want to answer her, then go ahead and answer her." Leonard said. " I don't know what to say." Sheldon said shyly. "well, she asked how you've been – start with that." Leonard said. Sheldon nodded, and asked once more. " are you sure I don't have to wait? She waited for about forty minutes to answer back." Leonard smiled and answered him, " yes, I'm sure. you can take your time and think about your answer, but if you know what to write and want to answer her right away, don't wait." Leonard assured him. " then why did all of you always talked about some three days, rule?" Sheldon asked. That one caught Leonard by surprise. _Does Sheldon really want to date Amy? I will approach that carefully._ Leonard thought. " umm… that "rule" is a method that is being used after first dates or things like that, so the other side won't think you are too eager, but I don't really believe in that. And besides, it doesn't apply to friends." Leonard explained. "eager to what?" Sheldon asked. " most of the times, eager to date the other person, but sometimes it used as method of rejecting the other side without having to actually have the conversation. the side that is not interested simply doesn't call or something like that and the other side usually gets the message." Leonard said gloomily. " but why do people do that? It's absurd." Sheldon said. " yeah it is. But you and Amy are just friends, and you don't need to worry about that. but personally, I would totally forgo that stupid three-day rule, and I don't believe in it. It's just complicate everything even more and make you miss opportunities." Leonard said. He didn't know where this was going, but Sheldon wasn't like all the other men out there, and for once he didn't want Sheldon to act according to what social conventions dictated. He wanted Sheldon to act up according to his instincts. " thank you, Leonard." Sheldon said. "you're welcome buddy." Leonard rose from his sit. " anything else you need me for?" Leonard asked. Sheldon shook his head "no". when Leonard approached the door, Sheldon called after him, " oh, and Leonard…" Sheldon faltered. Leonard turned around and smiled at Sheldon, "I won't tell anyone. Not even Penny." He rose his right hand as he said that and Sheldon smiled at him and nodded his head. At that, Leonard left Sheldon's office.

After Leonard left his office he set at his desk and started to think about what he will answer Amy. He tried not think about the fact that it's been about thirty minutes since she sent him the message or he will start panicking again. He thought about it some more, and decided to go back to work and that he will answer her when he'll get back home. around five pm he texted Leonard to see if he finished working so that they'll go home. he told him that he was, so Sheldon locked his office and went to meet Leonard so they'll go home. the drive home was quiet. Leonard asked Sheldon about the text to Amy two questions and dropped it at that.

When Leonard and Sheldon arrived home, Sheldon put his things at his desk, took a bottle of water and went to his room with his phone. Penny wasn't home. she texted Leonard that she and Bernadette are going to visit Amy. Sheldon really wanted to text Amy, but he also didn't want to take a chance that she might tell her what he was saying, but on the other hand they were acquaintances and there is nothing wrong about texting her. It will actually be rude not to text her after everything that happened, so he decided to listen to Leonard's earlier advice and text her. He already knew what he wanted to say, so all that was left to do is actually type it and send it. he felt a bit nervous so he set on his bed, opened the bottle of water and took three big gulps. He set the bottle on his nightstand, took a deep breath and typed his message. After about three to four times of changing the words, in an attempt to find the best words to what he has to say, he finally decided on the best way to answer and sent her the message. He then set on his bed a few more minutes, releasing a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He then went out of his room back to the living room and set in his spot and put on something to watch, so his mind will be off of the message. Leonard came into the living room and asked him if he wanted to go with him to bring dinner. Sheldon shook his head no, but told him what he wanted. At that Leonard left to bring home some dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around 10 pm when Amy saw the message she got from Sheldon. She opened it and saw that he sent her the message around 5:40 pm. It was around the time Penny and Bernadette arrived and she didn't notice her phone. She felt bad that she never noticed his text. She opened it and read what he texted her back.

 _Hello Amy Farrah Fowler, I am glad that you are doing okay back at your mother's. I heard that Penny and Bernadette are coming to see you, so I hope it will make your day a bit less boring. I can recommend some movies that will pass your time, if you'd like. I've been doing well, thank you for asking. I am working on a project with Leonard and Bernadette's husband. It is going okay. Hope to hear from you, and that you will feel better. PS: there is no need to thank me. Sheldon Cooper._

Amy laughed at Sheldon's formality, again. _Well, at least he didn't call me "Dr." again._ Amy thought to herself. She thought a few moments about what to write and answered him back. She put sown her phone and went to get ready for the night. She was tired and there was nothing interesting to do, so bed sounded right at that moment. She needed to take a shower. She sighed and went to her mother's office. " Hey mom." She said shyly. "Hey honey." Her mother looked up at her daughter. As she saw the sad look on Amy's face she realized that Amy wanted to take a shower. " I'm coming" she said to her and started to get up from the table. They went to the shower and started to get ready for the shower. They decided that the best way to keep the water away from the bandage and the place where the nephrostomy was, is to wrap Amy's waist with plastic wrap. Amy hated the fact that she was still a bit weak and couldn't shower by herself, and the added bonus of the plastic wrap and the nephrostomy only made things more complicated. She was too scared to tug it or touch it, but she hoped she will be able to shower by herself and won't need the help of her mother. after the shower her mother helped her with the pajama pants and Amy got to bed. She took her phone and saw that there was a message from Sheldon there. She smiled and opened it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon was already in bed when his phone pinged with an incoming message around ten pm. He actually got so distracted during the evening that he was somewhat surprised to see a text from Amy. He opened the message and decided that he wouldn't wait with his answer.

 _Hello Sheldon Cooper. I'm really sorry answering you after so many hours. I got so caught up with the girls that I didn't notice your text. I'm so sorry. It was very fun with the girls, and it really help the day be less boring. I would really like to hear some recommends for movies, although I am a bit picky. Well, I guess now I have some free time so I can watch whatever I want without being so picky. I'm glad to hear (well, read) that your project is going okay. maybe you can explain it to me sometime. Thank you again for your interest. Every day a feel better. Hope to hear from you again, Amy._

 _PS: I still want to thank you, and as you can see, you can call me Amy. There is no need for formality._

Sheldon smiled to himself and wrote her back.

 _Hello Amy, normally I would tell you that one must answer a message the moment he gets it, but since I myself answered you after a while, I will forgo the lecture. I am glad to hear that your evening with the girls went well and made your day less boring. What are you planning to do while you are on your sick days?  
about the movies; I can recommend Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Star Wars and Star Trek, all sorts of superhero movies and some of the Harry Potter movies.  
I guess I can explain you about our project someday. Maybe I'll come and visit you with Leonard one day, if that's okay with you…_

 _I'm glad to read that you are doing better. I hope you will keep up that way._

 _Sheldon._

They both lay in bed, ready to go to sleep, but their phones kept pinging with incoming text messages. Amy lay in bed and checked Facebook and some other websites, when she got a message from Sheldon. She read it and answered him immediately. Sheldon was about to go to sleep when his phone pinged again with an incoming message, after a few moments, so he read it.

 _Hello Sheldon. thank you for the movies recommendation, that was a lot of movies. I really not that type of sci-fi, but I wanted to give Star Wars a try for a while. Well, I guess I have the time now. I saw all the Harry Potter movies and I loved the first ones the best. You know, for some weird reason I answer messages the moment I see them, and of course I know what to answer. I don't like that people take hours to answer you if they saw your message. That's not very nice, but that's how the world works today. I don't have a plan for my sick days. I don't think I'll do much with that thing in my back. I have some checkups I need to do and then the doctors need to set an appointment for a surgery. I'm still checking on doing it with a private doctor. It will be alright if you will join Leonard at some point. Amy._

Sheldon smiled answered her text back, and they kept texting for about forty minutes until they both noticed the time and said goodnight. They both fell into the deepest sleep they had in a while. 

**A/N:**

 **I made some adjustments to the story of the project the guys are working on, so that it will fit the timeline of the story, so they are just at the beginning of the project here.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for reading. It means a lot to me and I really do hope you enjoy the story so far. I would love to read your thoughts about it, and I hope to read more of them.**

 **Chapter 14:**

The weeks went by, and Amy and Sheldon kept on texting. They texted mostly in the evening, but Sheldon also texted Amy during his lunchtime at work. Amy was getting better with every passing day, but she was still very bored at her mother's house. She mainly watched TV and Penny and Bernadette tried to come as much as they could. Since he asked her if he could come visit her, Sheldon hadn't yet come and visit her, but as the days kept going, the eager he was to see her.

Amy's appointment to the checkup to see the function of her kidneys was getting closer, and she was starting to get nervous. She knew her left kidney wasn't at its best, and she was afraid that the results would say that they would have to take out her kidney, even though the doctor who stayed with her told her they probably wouldn't do that, that was still something she was worried about. She had more checkups to do, but this one was the most stressful, for now.

The day of the checkup arrived and Amy went with her mother to the hospital. They filled out some forms and explained everything and then set and waited to be called. Amy was really nervous, so she decided to text Bernadette, Penny and Sheldon, and see if she can catch someone to distract her from her thoughts. She sent them all a text that was asking how they were. After a few moments, she got a text back. It was from Sheldon.

 _Hey. I'm okay. how are you doing? Isn't your checkup today?_ He texted her.

She smiled to herself a small smile, in the hope that her mother wouldn't see it. luckily, she was busy with her own phone. _He remembered._ She thought to herself. A bit surprised. _Yes. It is. I'm surprised you remembered._ She texted him back.

 _Why are you surprised?_ He asked her.

 _I don't know. you seem to have a lot going on to remember such a small detail._ Amy answered him.

 _well, I have an eidetic memory, so I can remember the smallest details, like the fact you still didn't tell me how are you doing._ Sheldon answered her back.

Amy chuckled to herself. _That's impressive, although you can probably read our_ _correspondence_ _and see that I didn't answer you._ She teased him back.

 _Well, I do have an eidetic memory, and it can be a gift and a curse at the same time. you still didn't tell me how are you._ Sheldon insisted.

 _I would like to see that memory in action. I'm doing okay. I'm a bit nervous and I'm trying not to think about the significant of this test right now._ She answered him truthfully.

 _Why you are trying to ignore that?_ Sheldon asked her.

 _I'm pretty sure I told you about that test. Now it's you time to prove that memory of yours, maestro._ Amy texted back.

 _Yeah. You told me how it would go and that they check the function of your kidneys, but you never told me what would happen when the results come back, so I don't understand your nervousness, well maybe a little._ He answered her, proving his point and at the same time pointing out the fact that she really never told him what would happen when the results come back.

 _Well, after I'll have the results of that test we will go to the doctor here in the hospital and he would tell us if the function of the left kidney is good enough so he will save it or if he will have to take it out. he said back when I was hospitalized that it's probably not the case, but it's still something that scares me and make me nervous._ She finally texted him. after that message, she didn't receive a reply from Sheldon. she thought maybe someone at work entered his office suddenly, so he couldn't answer her.

She started to look in Facebook and other social media, when her phone rang and Sheldon's name was on the screen. It was the first time they talked on the phone. "hey" she answered him. " is there really a chance they will take out your kidney?" Sheldon asked right away. " umm… I still don't know. it did come up in one of the doctors' round after I came back to the urology unit. I hope it won't come to this. Professor Robert Moore, who explained everything to me and my mother, said he thinks that there is a blood vessel that blocks the renal pelvis. I still need to do more checkups so it would be confirmed." She told him. " why didn't you tell me that before if you knew this from the hospitalization?" he sounded hurt that she never told him that. " I don't know. it never came up, I didn't want to think about it and the doctor said it was a low chance". She told him. " but it's still a chance" he countered. " I guess." She told him. " look, I don't want to think about it right now. I still have that test over my head and this is not helping me. You either distract me from this or I'm hanging up" she told him. she was nervous enough and didn't need him to stress her any further. As she finished her sentence she was called to the exam room. " sorry. I have to go. They just called my name. hope you will have a good day." she said. "thank you. Good luck. Tell me how it went". He told her with concern in his voice. " will do. Bye." She told him and hung up her phone. As she looked at her phone before entering the exam room, she saw two messages; one from Penny and one from Bernadette, both wishing her good luck but they can't really talk, but they promised to come and visit her today after work.

The exam was MAG3 scan. During that exam, a small amount of radioactive material injected to the venous system (or another option is to drink something with the radioactive material) and you lay down under a big camera that scans your body, for about thirty to forty-five minutes. Through that scan, the doctors will be able to learn more about the functioning of the kidneys.

The guy that called Amy told her that they will inject the material to her blood and put IV in her hand so they will inject the material in her blood. she then lay on the under the camera and her waited for her outside. Amy didn't want her mother to come inside. She knew all of this was hard on her. She lay there still for about forty minutes while they did the scan. It was boring and she closed her eyes from time to time. the time seemed to pass really slow and as it passes she needed to pee and it was getting annoying. After the exam ended she went to a room where they took out her IV and she needed to exchange the bag that was attached to the nephrostomy, because of the radioactive material.

Sheldon really wanted to know how Amy's checkup went. She told him she will call him after it. he knew that she probably wouldn't call him immediately and he assumed she would be tired and nervous, but when 4:30 pm arrived and he didn't hear from her, he decided he will call her and see how she was doing. He knew that everything was probably okay, but he started to get a little concerned.

After that checkup, she went back home with her mother. now she needed to set an appointment to Professor Moore, so he'll see the results and tell them what is the next thing they needed to do and what type of surgery they'll do. Amy came back home and went to bed. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep. She totally forgot that she promised Sheldon she will tell him how the checkup went and that Penny and Bernadette told her they will come and visit her. Amy slept so deep and lost track of time. around 4:30 pm her she woke up from her phone. She looked at it and saw that Sheldon is calling her, so she answered him.

"Hey Sheldon". she answered him sleepily. "Hey. Did I wake you?" he asked her, hearing her voice rasped from sleep. " just a bit, but it's okay." she said. " are you sure? I can call back later." He told her. " yeah. How are you?" she asked him. " I'm fine. How are you? How did the exam went?" he asked her. " it was fine. Boring. I laid under that scanner for about forty minutes and it went so slow. Now I need to schedule an appointment to the Professor and see what will happen next." She told him. " I see. I hope it will go okay." Sheldon told her. " yeah. Me too." She told him. " I heard that Penny and Bernadette are coming to see you today." He told her. "oh?" she asked him. " Leonard told me that Penny will be coming home late because she is going to see you" Sheldon told her perplexed. " oh yeah, I remember now. I saw their messages right before I got to the exam and I after that I totally forgot about that. I came home and went to bed." She told him. " if you are so tired why don't you call it off?" he asked her. " no. it's okay. I really need to see people. I'm really bored and hanging out with them is so much fun and really refreshing. It's hard for me to be that much time inside the house. I don't really want to go out with that thing." She told him truthfully. " I can understand that, even though sometimes I really enjoy of my time alone." He told her. " yeah. Me too, but there is a limit. And especially now that it's just me and my mom, after I lived alone for so many years." She told him with a heavy sigh. " now I relate to your feelings a bit more." He told her with a chuckle. He wanted to see her and wanted to ask her if it would be okay if he will join the girls, but he was a bit afraid she would say no. " so how was your day?" she asked him. "it was good. We made some progress with our project and we are really excited about it." Sheldon told her, and he actually sounded excited. "that sounds awesome. I wish I could work and make progress with my own work." She said gloomily. " I hope all of this will end soon. So, what are you planning to do with the girls?" Sheldon asked her, trying to change the conversation to something lighter. " we don't have so much of a plan. we mostly eat, talk and watch something on TV. Sometimes Penny brings wine, but I can't and rather not to drink with all the medications and with that thing in my body." She told him.

They talked for about twenty minutes more before Sheldon had to hang up when Leonard came to pick him up to go back home. Amy could feel from Sheldon's tone and questions that he there was something more to his questions. She had a feeling, but didn't want to straight up told him she wanted to see him, but she did decide to be a bit bold and give him a nudge and see what will happen. "hey Sheldon. if you want sometime… um… you can also come when Penny and Bernadette come here. You don't have to wait for Leonard to come visit me." She told him quietly. That took Sheldon by surprise. _How did she know that?_ he thought to himself. " umm… o…okay. I don't know what we will all talk about, though." Sheldon said. " well we mostly learn to get to know each other." She told him truthfully. " we can also watch a movie." she told him. " okay. I'll think about it. thank you." He said quietly

They ended their call and Sheldon thought about what Amy told him. he debated with himself if going today, right after she told him that, would be to quick. _Maybe that's why she said it? after all she did practically invite me, so she wouldn't kick me out. and today of all days that the girls coming to visit._ He thought maybe he should ask Leonard's advice. He didn't feel so comfortable being with all the girls there, the first time he will visit Amy. He decided he will do something better. He will try and get Leonard to come too, but he will ask Amy if it is okay with her. They will bring their own dinner.

When Leonard came to pick him to go back home he broached the subject carefully. " Leonard are you planning on visiting Amy anytime soon?" he asked him shyly. " actually, I was planning on that. I was debating on asking Penny to see if it's okay if I'll join them today." Leonard answered him. " I see." Sheldon said. _I have a chance here._ Sheldon thought to himself. he needed to steer this carefully. As Sheldon thought how to manage this, Leonard took his phone out and send a message. He got a text back a few moments later, when they were already on their way. when the stopped at a red light, Leonard looked at his phone. Sheldon was still in thoughts, when Leonard interrupted him. " we are going to visit Amy. Is that okay with you?" he asked him. Leonard knew full well that it was more than okay with Sheldon.

Sheldon's eyes grew wide but he never looked at Leonard. He answered him as nonchalant as he could. " yeah. That is acceptable". He was grateful that Leonard knew him well and could understand his intentions sometimes, without the need to say it out right. Especially on things that he struggled with.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for reading, commenting, favorite and follow. It really means a lot to me. It's been almost three years since everything that happened, so I don't remember everything exactly as it was, but I remember the important parts. When I did the checkup, my father was with me and my mother did wait outside the room. I really appreciate all your support. I still struggle with everything, and I don't take all that for granted., so once more, thank you.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **I know it takes sometime for everything to happen for Shamy, but i want to build their relationship through friendship and trust. plus, their both shy, and even though Amy has some experience, she is still insecure since she started dating late in life, and Sheldon also have his own insecurities.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own TBBT.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading. It really means a lot to me. This story is an outlet and a way for me to deal with things to deal with different things that happened over the years and your supportive reviews, favorites and following, means a lot to me.**

 **I will tell you in the end of chapters if and where the events that happened in the chapter relates to.**

 **I really hope you will like the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 15:**

Sheldon and Leonard stopped on their way to Amy to grab dinner, since Leonard told Penny that they will bring their own. They all arrived to Amy's around 5:30 pm. Sheldon started to get stressed and breathing quickly. _what am I doing here? What did I think to myself?_

Leonard saw Sheldon's struggle. He told Bernadette and Penny to go ahead and turned to Sheldon. " are you okay?" he asked him carefully. " I don't know." Sheldon answered him shakily. Leonard lead Sheldon to the porch so they will sit in a bench that was there. "breath Sheldon. what happened?" Leonard asked him. Sheldon took a few deep breathes and started to calm down. " I don't know. I just started to think what I'm doing here and why I'm here." He said quietly. " well you are here to visit a friend that is closed in her house most of the days, and who needs company." Leonard told him simply. " I know that… it's just… I got overwhelmed." He said. "why?" Leonard asked him. Sheldon opened his mouth to answer but at that moment the front door opened and Amy came outside. " hey guys. How are you?" she asked them both, but her gaze was fixed on Sheldon, who seemed a bit stressed. " hey Amy. We're fine. How are you?" Leonard asked her. " I'm better, thank you." Sheldon looked back at Amy intently, but still didn't say a word. Leonard looked at the way they looked at each other and he knew immediately that there is something there. He wanted to give them a moment alone but he didn't know how Sheldon will react to it. "do you mind if I go see if the girls need help with setting the table?" he asked them both. He looked at Sheldon for some reaction. He saw that his eyes grew a bit wider and that he swallowed hard, but eventually he told him that it's okay.

Amy set on the right from Sheldon. " is it okay if I sit here or would you rather sit on the opposite side?" she asked him as she remembered that he had a problem with germs and her bag would be between them. He stared at the bag and then at Amy. _Why she is considering my needs in her condition?_ He asked himself in awe. When she saw that it takes him a while to answer her, she got up and set on his left, so that the bag is not between them. Sheldon lowered his gaze. " you didn't have to that." he told her, ashamed of himself. " it's okay. I can understand you not wanting to sit so close to a bag full of body fluids. I guess I would react the same way. I really try not to sit next to people with the bag between us. Not that I saw so many of them lately." She told him softly. Sheldon looked at her confused. " what do you mean you didn't saw many people? Your friends didn't come and visit you?" Sheldon asked her, a bit angry that her friends didn't visit her. Amy chuckled and lowered her gaze. " I have colleagues, and they only called me. The only people I've seen lately are my mom, Penny, Bernadette and the people at the hospital when I went to my checkup today, and well, now you and Leonard." Sheldon was stunned. _how come that she didn't have that many friends? She had a six months relationship. How is that possible?_ Sheldon thought to himself. he didn't know what to tell her after that statement. Although he could relate to that. if not for Leonard, he probably would be in the same place as she is. " I see. Can I ask you a question?" he asked her gently. He had to know how it was possible for her to have had a relationship, yet no so much friends. "sure." she said and looked him in the eyes, and the moment she looked at those bright blue eyes she was lost; she felt like she lost her breath and her thoughts all at the same time. those eyes were hypnotizing. She had to shake her head a bit so she will be able to listen to his question and answer him.

Amy looked into Sheldon's eyes when he told her he wanted to ask her something. He looked back into her eyes and felt like his breath escaped him and his stomach was tightening. He swallowed hard to wet his throat that became dry out of the blue. Her eyes were mesmerizing. They had a combination of blue and green, like the ocean and he thought he could look into these eyes for hours. He lowered his gaze for a moment, to compose himself. that woman did things to him. things he never felt before. She was smart, witty, and now apparently, she had the most beautiful eyes he ever saw.

He was lost in thoughts, when he heard Amy's voice. " what did you wanted to ask me?" she asked him, her voice only slightly above a whisper. "oh? Oh… umm… you previously told me you were in a six months relationship." He started. " yeah…" she told him with question, wondering where he was going with this. "so… umm… I hope you won't take it the wrong way. it's just intriguing to me… " Sheldon continued, hesitating a bit. "what is it, Sheldon?" she urged him to ask her his question. Sheldon took a deep breath and asked her quietly. " how is it that you had a six months relationship, but only have colleagues?" he asked her, hoping that he didn't hurt her with his question. Amy was taken by surprise. She didn't expect him to ask her that kind of personal questions. She thought about how to answer him. she didn't want to tell him everything right now. It was too personal and sometimes too painful to remember. She sighed loudly and started to answer. " well… in short, I met my ex on a dating app. I did have some friends but for reasons, that I won't elaborate now, we drifted apart, but I like it better now. I learned that they weren't true friends, and well, now I got to know Penny and Bernadette and we get along pretty well." as she told him that she turned her face towards the horizon and her voice got a pained tone. Sheldon looked at her as she talked and he could actually tell that it was hard for her and that there was more to her story. " I guess I can relate to that. the guys and I argue a lot, but we always there for each other. That's how I know they are good friends." He said to her, following her gaze, and looking to the horizon as well. Amy started to talk again. "why did you ask that?" she turned to face him, and he looked back at her. " well, I know about dating apps and website, I just believe it's a complete hokum." He told her. "well, I don't know if I would call it a hokum, but I much prefer get to know the men through friends or colleagues or through work, where I know them first, and don't have to rely on a picture and then someone different will show up." She told him. Sheldon nodded. He could relate to that. " come on. Let's eat." Amy said suddenly. Sheldon didn't even notice that he was calmer than he ever felt before. _How does she do that?_ he wondered to himself. they entered back to the house and set around in the living room to eat their food, that got a bit cold.

The evening was very nice. Amy got to know Sheldon and Leonard a bit better, and it was nice to see other people except for Penny, Bernadette and her mother. they all were in the living room when Amy's mother came home from errands she made. "hello everyone. How are you?" she asked them. "good, how are you?" Bernadette asked and they all nodded. " I'm good. Thank you for asking. Amy, how are you feeling?" she asked her daughter. " better. The sleep helped." Amy answered her. "when can we schedule an appointment to professor Moore?" her mother asked her. "umm… I think we can try that tomorrow, but we still need to wait for the results." Amy pointed out. " yeah of course. So tomorrow." Amy nodded and her mother left them to be. After a little while they decided to call it a night. They all said their goodbyes, and Amy walked them to the door. all three gave her a small kiss on the cheek as they say goodbye. Sheldon was the last one and everyone was heading towards their cars. As he told her goodbye he grabbed her forefinger and middle finger discreetly, and gave it a small squeeze. As he grabbed her fingers he felt a little tingle in his palm that went through his entire body. Amy felt the same tingle running through her body, and they both looked at each other intently for a brief moment. Not wanting the other to see what was happening between them. "goodbye." Sheldon told her with a little tremor in his voice. "bye." Amy replayed with an equal tremor.

For some reason, Sheldon felt a small urge to kiss her on the cheek like the others did, but he quickly decided not to do so. He went to Leonard's car deep in thoughts. Leonard looked at him, as he entered the car, with one raised eyebrow. "is everything okay?" he asked him. Sheldon looked at him like he was surprised that Leonard was there. "what? Um… yeah. Everything is fine". Sheldon told him. they drove back to their apartment in a rare silence.

Amy went back to the house. She didn't understand what was happening, I mean she did a bit. She couldn't deny that Sheldon was a handsome and intelligent man. Very intelligent, but she didn't want to get involved with anyone right now. Everything that was going on, was already too overwhelming for her and she didn't need a relationship to complicate everything. She wanted this whole saga to end and she'll be back in her apartment, before she will enter a relationship. Plus, she was too insecure about relationships in general.

She set back in the living room and she didn't notice when her mother set across from her. "so, how was it with you friends?" her mother asked her, making her get away from her thoughts. " it was very nice. How did it go with everything?" Amy asked her mother. she didn't want her mother to start the third degree about Sheldon. " it went fine. I got another bag for the nephrostomy and liquid painkillers." Her mother replied. "thank you." Amy said. It was frustrating for Amy to barely go out, but it was quite a hassle to go out with that thing.

"so… how was it?" her mother asked her with her insinuating tone. " it was nice. I like to see people. They are all very nice." Amy answered her mother, deliberately avoiding her mother's real intentions. " I see. And are you going to see **them** again?" her mother asked her, pressuring the subject. " I'm guessing that yes. Penny always text me when they can come and if it's okay with me." Amy's mother sighed heavily. She didn't want to push her daughter but she could see that there is more to meet the eye between her and Sheldon, even if they didn't see it. yet. Amy didn't miss her mother's sigh. "what is it mother?" she asked her, feeling her annoyance starting to grow. "nothing." She didn't want to start an argument. "mom, I know you pretty well, so to your unasked questions; I don't know when I will see Sheldon again. I just want all of this to end." She told her strictly, hoping the subject will be dropped. "fine. But he seems like a good man." Her mother told her. "yes. I'm sure he is." Amy told her mother. " I think I will go and take a shower". She told her mother. she wanted the discussion to end, and she wanted to try and take showers by herself. If she will master that, maybe she will go back to her apartment in a few weeks.

Amy and her mother scheduled an appointment to Professor Moore to the end of January, and in the meantime Amy only went out to take urine tests and change the bandage around the place the nephrostomy was, in her back. Her days were pretty much the same; she saw TV, ate, texted with Penny, Bernadette and Sheldon, and that was about it. She had another checkup before her appointment that required for her to be admitted for one night. The day that she needed to be admitted arrived, and she didn't like the idea of it, but she had no choice. She shared the room with another woman. the night went okay and as the morning arrived Amy just wanted to be over with the test and go home. it took a while, but eventually she went home after her test with a CD of the results.

The day of the appointment with professor Moore arrived and Amy was relatively calm, until they set in the waiting room. The waiting was nerve racking. She tried not to think about the options. She did some reading about what can cause a blockage in the renal pelvis. One of the causes she ran into was a tumor. At that point, she stopped reading and tried to take her mind off of those thoughts, but as she set in the waiting room, those thoughts resurfaced. She never told her mother about that. she didn't want her to worry any further. She didn't tell anyone about it, actually.

After some waiting, they were called to the professor's office. Amy and her mother greeted professor, who asked Amy how she was. Professor Moore went over the results and explained them everything, which percentage each kidney gives and that it was clear the right kidney compensates for the left kidney. He told them that there won't be need in taking the left kidney out, and Amy was relieved. Professor Moore also told them what kind of surgery they will perform, to fix Amy's problem and he also drew his explanation. He also told them that there was a blood vessel that blocked renal pelvis.

Before they left his office, Amy asked him if he performs this kind of surgery, and he told her that yes, but he will discuss it in his private clinic. He gave her his number in his clinic so she will schedule an appointment there. They thanked him and left his office.

As they drove home, both Amy and her mother felt lighter then air. They won't take her kidney out. they talked about the mitting, and now that they knew that it was a blood vessel that caused the blockage, Amy felt she could tell her mother what she read. She took a deep breath and started to talk. " I did some reading before today, about what can cause that kind of blockage. One of the causes I read about was a tumor, and I was afraid of that." she told her mother, and her mother looked back at her. " I read about it too." Amy's eyes grew wide. "you did?" she asked her, surprised. "yeah, but I didn't want to worry you, but it also was in my thoughts today. I knew there is a very low chance for that, but it still scared me." Her mother told her. " well, I'm so happy that he was right from the start and that it is a blood vessel." Amy told her mother. "me too."

They arrived home. Amy went to the living room and her mother went to bring food and do some work-related errands. As her mother left the house, Amy grabbed her phone and called Sheldon without thinking twice as to why she called him specifically. All she knew is that she wanted to tell him right away. She was so happy, and wanted to tell him.

Back at Caltech, Sheldon was in his office. He looked at the equations and numbers on his white board. He was quite distracted today, he remembered that Amy had her appointment today, and he tried not to think about it so much. As a scientist, he couldn't help himself, so he did some research about what can cause her problem. When he saw that one of the reasons could be tumor, he started to freak out, so he closed his computer and went to watch something to distract him. he was lost in thoughts when his phone rang. He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"hello." He answered, still deep in thoughts., only to be snapped out of them by Amy's happy voice, that practically screamed to the phone " they are not taking out my kidney". Sheldon took his phone away from his ear a bit, looked at the called id, to confirm that it was in fact Amy. He let out a smile spread all over his face. "that is such great news." Sheldon told her, delighted to hear that. " I get that the appointment went well." he said to her, and went to sit at his desk. "yeah. It went very well. he told us that it was in fact a blood vessel that blocks the renal pelvis. I actually read that one of the reasons can be a tumor and I started to freak out, even though I knew it was a low chance. Apparently, my mother also read about it but didn't want to worry me." She told him. " that makes two of us." Sheldon said quietly, but Amy caught it. "you also read about it?" she asked him. "yeah." There was no point in denying it now. " it freaked me out, too" Sheldon told her. The fact that he searched her case, made Amy's heat skip a bit. " um… would you like to come over for dinner to celebrate? I'm inviting Penny and Bernadette. You can also bring Leonard and maybe your other two friends. I have a good mood after today." Sheldon thought about it for a few moments, and decided to accept her invitation. " that seems acceptable. I will talk to the guys. We will bring dinner." Sheldon said. "okay. I will pay you back" she told him. " I will talk to the girls and text you the hour" she added before he could protest about the paying back thing. " okay. today I eat Thai food, so text me your order as well." he told her. " sure. thank you." Amy told him. she thought his statement regarding the food was a bit weird, but she let that slide. _I'll ask him about it, another time._ she thought to herself.

They hung up the call, and Amy texted the girls. They were thrilled to hear the good news and told her the will come over for dinner. She told them she invited Sheldon and the other guys, and they were happy to see she wanted to know the rest of the group.

Sheldon texted Leonard the good news about Amy and told him she invited everyone to celebrate. Leonard said he will come and that he will talk to Raj and Howard. Leonard texted him a few moments later, that they were on board, and as Sheldon started to text Amy they were coming, he got a message from her with the time she thought would be best for everyone to arrive, and her order from the restaurant. Sheldon texted her back confirming the time and that everyone was coming for dinner.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for reading. it really means a lot to me.**

 **My father and I both read back then, that a tumor can cause a blockage in the renal pelvic, and we talked about it after that meeting with the professor. It was really scary to read, even though we knew the odds were very slim.**

 **I hardly remember the checkup i needed to be admitted. i just remember that i shared the room with another woman and that's about it.**

 **I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **Next chapter Amy will meet Raj and Howard, and little by little Amy and Sheldon are getting closer to each other.**

 **I hope to read more of your reviews. it really helps me to get ideas and to get better.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me.**

 **I know it takes some time for Shamy, but I am trying to move things a bit faster, but I don't want to rush through the story. especially the events up to and including the surgery.**

 **I really hope you will enjoy it, and I will love to read your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 16:**

Everyone arrived to Amy's mother around 6:00 pm, as Amy told them, bringing dinner with them. Amy's mother opened the door and led them to the living room. Raj and Howard introduced themselves and they all set in the living room, where Amy was laying on the couch, watching TV.

"hey Amy, how are you?" Penny and Bernadette asked her, and went to give her a hug and a kiss. "hey. I'm good. How are you?" she slowly set up so there would be enough room for everyone to sit. "we're fine. You can keep lying, we'll find seats." Leonard told her as Amy set up and winced a little as she did so. "nonsense. I was lying all say. I need to sit more." she told him and adjusted a pillow behind her back.

"hey, I see you brought your other two friends, Howard and Raj, right?" she asked the two men that stood next to Sheldon, and had an embarrassed expression on their faces. "oh… yeah. I'm Howard Wolowitz." Howard introduced himself. "and I'm Rajesh Koothrappali." Raj introduced and they shook her hand. "how are you doing?" Raj asked her. Howard was still embarrassed with himself about what happened with Sheldon at that dinner after Amy was hospitalized. "I'm much better, thank you. Today I found out that the doctors will not take out my left kidney, so I'm in a relatively good mood." She told Raj, and turned to Sheldon and smiled at him.

"how are you, Sheldon?" she Sheldon, who still stood next to the couch she was sitting on, at a safe distance. Sheldon looked at her shyly, and smiled a small smile; "I'm good. Thank you." He answered shyly.

They all started to sit around and set the table, and Sheldon still stood in his place. Amy turned her head and saw him in his place. she smiled at him shyly and patted the spot on her right, signaling to him to sit next to her. He smiled back, nodded and went to sit next to her with hesitation.

He hoped that the other didn't see what just happened, so that they won't tease him later. He still worried about it, even though they promised they wouldn't tease him.

They all set in the living room, eating, talking and getting to know each other. "So Amy, what are you doing for a living?" Raj asked her. "I'm a neurobiologist at UCLA." Amy told him. "that's cool. Are you teaching or only doing research?" Raj continued. " I used to teach a bit, but last year I cut back my teaching hours and I'm focusing on my research. I much rather be in my lab and study my findings, than prepare a lecture and talk in front of an audience." Amy explained. "what is your research about?" Raj asked.

"Well, I did addiction study in primates, specifically in capuchin monkeys, and before the hospitalization I was studying the pleasure in starfish." Amy explained to Raj. "that sounds interesting." Raj commented. "yeah, it is." Amy sighed. It was obvious by her tone that she didn't like being closed inside her house.

"how is your project going?" Amy changed the subject to Leonard, Sheldon and Howard. "it's going okay. we are still working on some math. We hope to start and design it soon." Howard said. "so just let me get this right. Howard, you are the engineer and Raj, you are the astrophysics, correct?" she asked them, wanting to know she remembered correctly. They both nodded in the affirmative.

All this time, Sheldon, who was sitting next to Amy, busied himself with his food and didn't speak. He didn't have an idea what he would talk to her, and he was too nervous to do it in front of his friends.

Amy noticed that Sheldon was a but tensed up and as everyone talked amongst themselves she turned to him. "is everything okay?" she asked him quietly. Sheldon was caught a bit off guard, and jumped lightly in his sit. "um… what? Yeah. Everything's okay." he told her. "you seem a bit tens." Amy pointed out. Sheldon just nodded. Amy decided to leave it at that.

The evening continued as it started. They talked, laughed and around 8:00 pm decided to put on a movie. "which one do you want to watch?" Howard asked everyone. "well, Amy should decide." Leonard said, and all eyes were on her. She shrugged in her sit a little. "well… I did want to try for a while to watch the first movie of Star Wars. The first one that came out." She said quietly. She planned on watching it for a while, but never got to it. she was always too tired or wasn't in the mood for a movie. the guys gaped at her and Penny and Bernadette groaned. "but we can watch something else." she said quickly, as she saw the expression on the two women faces.

After some debates, they decided to watch Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone. It was one of Amy's favorite movies and it always made her feel better.

They were all invested in the movie, when Sheldon saw Amy moving in her spot uncomfortably, in the corner of his eye. It looked like something bothered her. "are you alright?" he leaned in and asked her quietly, and as he did so he was hit by a strong lavender scent, that made him dizzy for a moment. _she smells nice. Like lavender._ he thought to himself, and then he shook his head quickly. _since when do I care how a woman smell?!_ He wondered to himself.

"yeah. It's just that, that thing is starting to bother me." She said and motioned at the nephrostomy. she reached for the pills and water that were on the table. Sheldon followed her moves, but didn't do anything more. she was still shifting in her spot when she looked at Sheldon with shy eyes.

"um… Sheldon… I hate to do this, but do you mind switching to sit on a chair? I really need to lay down." She told him. she knew it would help her. Sheldon nodded and went to bring chair and he put it next to Amy's head. "thank you." She said as he came back. She already settled on the couch when he came back. "no problem. Is it better now?" he asked her quietly. "yeah. Once again, thank you." He nodded and smiled shyly at her.

The others looked over at Sheldon and Amy, to see what was going on. They knew Sheldon didn't like to be interrupted during movies, even though he himself, used to talk and point out all the mistakes. When they saw Sheldon in a chair next to Amy, who was now lying on the couch, they figured that was the reason for the talking. They could see that in the last month something changed in Sheldon. they couldn't exactly tell what it was, but they could tell that it was related to Amy and everything that happened to her. He was more silent and more closed since Amy's hospitalization. He never talked about his feelings, but they knew that everything had affected him, they just didn't know in what way and how deep it had affected him. even Sheldon himself, still didn't understand the depth of the change that was happening to him. he just knew that something is changing and he was struggling with it as always, but there was a small part of him that told him that he can't fight whatever happened to him.

That small voice in Sheldon head proved to be right about ten minutes after he moved to sit on the chair, next to where Amy laid her head. His right hand was next to the arm of the chair where Amy's head was resting, and his long fingers were lightly touching her hair. At some point, he started lightly move the tip of his fingers through Amy's hair.

Amy started to dose off when she felt something in her hair. It took her a few moments to realize that Sheldon ran his fingers through her hair. It was very light and subtle, but she still felt it. she was surprised by it, but it did felt nice.

She looked up to him with eyes open. he saw in the corner of his eye that she looked at him, so he looked at her. He then realized what he was doing and started to move his fingers from her hair, at the same time she smiled and whispered to him "it's okay."

He smiled back at her but still moved his had a bit. _What is happening to me?_ He thought to himself. he never was so affected by a person before, let alone a woman. he turned his attention back to the movie.

Twenty minutes later, Penny got up from her sit to go to the bathroom. She saw that Amy was asleep and that Sheldon's fingers were very lightly stroking the top of her hair. She smiled to herself and went to the bathroom. When she came she went to talk with Sheldon.

"hey." She said quietly, not wanting to scare him. he jumped a little, realizing that he was stroking Amy's hair again, and that this time Penny saw him. "hey." He answered quietly.

" I think we should go. Amy fell asleep, so I think I will wake her and help her move to her room and then we'll go. It can't be that comfortable on that couch." Penny told him. Sheldon nodded, and was grateful that Penny didn't make any comment on what she saw.

"Amy, sweetie. Wake up." Penny woke her. Amy looked at her with drowsy eyes. "come. I'll help you go to bed. Do you need any help with something?" Penny asked her.

"no. I think I'm okay. thank you. Sorry I dozed off. I had a long day." she said. Feeling a bit guilty that she fell asleep.

"nonsense. If you are sure that you don't need help, then I think we will clean here and go and let you rest." Penny said and turned to the rest of the group. They all heard her and started to clean the living room. After about ten minutes the all said goodbye to Amy, and headed towards their cars.

Sheldon once again, was the last one to tell her goodbye. They stared at each other deep in the eyes, not knowing what to do or say. After a few moments, Sheldon finally broke the silence. "goodbye Amy. Have a goodnight." He told her quietly. "thank you, Sheldon. have a goodnight as well." she told him and squeezed his forefinger and middle finger as he did the first time he left her home. they both felt that tingle again, spreading through their body.

He looked down at her with open eyes and gulped. She looked up to him at the same time he looked down at her, with the same look in her eyes; eyes wide open with something more than surprise. She smiled at him lightly and he nodded and went to Leonard and Penny's car, where they already waited for him. he hoped that they wouldn't tease him.

The car ride was relatively silent, with the occasional talking. "it's was a very nice evening. I'm really happy about her news." Leonard said. "yeah, me too." Penny said. " I can't believe she wanted to see Star Wars." Penny said with a laugh. "yeah. Me neither. You should have seen the faces that you and Bernadette had when she suggested it." Leonard said with a smirk. "yeah. Your faces weren't much better. You looked like someone told you that Stan Lee is outside her door." she teased him back.

Sheldon was quiet the whole ride, but when he remembered when Amy suggested to see Star Wars he couldn't help but smile to himself. _apparently, she wanted to watch it for a while._ Sheldon thought to himself. it was nice to know that she wanted to watch it regardless of the recommendations he gave her.

Amy finished getting ready for the night, and entered her bed. She sent text message to Bernadette, Penny and Leonard that thanked them for coming and that she had a great time. she also told them to pass the message on to Howard and Raj, since she didn't have their number. After that she started to write her message to Sheldon.

As Penny, Leonard and Sheldon entered apartment 4A, Penny and Leonard's phones pinged with an income message. "oh. It's from Amy. She's thanking us for coming." Penny said. Leonard looked at his phone and saw that he also had a message from Amy. He guessed it was the same one that she sent to Penny, but he answered regardless. "yeah. I got the same message." Leonard said after he checked his phone.

Sheldon looked at his phone and frown. He didn't get any message from her thanking him for coming. He felt a bit insulted. _Why didn't she sent me a message too? I was there like everyone else._ he thought to himself, as he walked towards his desk to put down his stuff.

He went to his room and changed to his pajamas and went the bathroom to brush his teeth and relieve his bladder before he went to sleep. When he came back to his room he looked at his phone. There was a message there from Amy.

 _Hey Sheldon, thank you so much for coming today. It was really fun to see you and meet your friends. I hope that maybe next time we'll be able to watch Star Wars, so I'll finally understand what the fuss is all about. Have a goodnight.  
PS: sorry again for moving you from your sit and thank you for helping me fall asleep for a while. I needed that._

Now Sheldon understood why he didn't get a message when Penny and Leonard got one. He smiled and entered his bed, and started texting Amy back.

 _Hello Amy.  
I'm glad you had a nice evening and I'm really happy about your news.  
I hope you will get to see the movie before we will meet again, but I'll be happy to watch it again next time we will meet. And if you won't see it until then, then we will watch it together. There is no need to apologize. I could see you weren't comfortable. Plus, you took some pain killers.  
I'm glad I could help you fall asleep.  
Have a goodnight. _

He texted her back and put his phone on his nightstand. He fell asleep, pretty quickly, into a deep sleep.

Amy read the message Sheldon sent her with a smile on her face. She put down her phone and fell asleep as a warm feeling spread through her body.

The weeks went by, and Amy was still at her mother's. she figured that she might need her help more than she thought she would, and decided to stay there. Her mother returned to her work and Amy was in her house, bored and the feel of loneliness started to creep in. she spent most of her days watching movies or whatever was on television, and went out for the occasional urine culture that she had to give or the appointment in Professor Moore's private clinic.

The group visited as much as they could and she and Sheldon kept texting and were getting to know each other better.

It was the middle of February, and Amy was getting more and more bored. She hoped she will have a date for her surgery soon. One day she looked at the tube and saw that it wasn't clear as always. _That's weird._ She thought to herself. When her mother came home she told her that.

They decided that they will see what it is the next morning. Amy had to give another urine culture. After a few days of waiting they saw in the results that she had another infection. They asked the doctors how to treat it, but the only way they could treat it was giving Amy antibiotics through IV, and she needed to be hospitalized again.

Amy was frustrated and a bit terrified. She knew that the odds of what happened last time to return, was a very long shot, but she was still afraid.

She entered Facebook and wrote a ling from a song that was stuck in her head, and that also described her feelings: _hoping for the best but expecting the worst, are you gonna drop the bomb or not._

When she and her mother arrived to the hospital it took too much time until they were able to go to the Urology unit, so eventually they decided to there by themselves. In the unit, they waited some more until Amy was able to have a room, because they left the ER and went to the unit on their own.

When Sheldon finished working he entered his Facebook. He saw there was a new status from Amy. She posted mostly songs, but this time it was a line from what he assumed was a song too. He googled the line, and found the song. The quote was a bit gloomy and he wondered if Amy was okay. Plus, it said she felt frustrated, so he decided to call her.

Amy and her mother were waiting in the unit to get to Amy's room, when Amy's phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Sheldon. _that's weird. He normally texts me or call in the evening._ She thought to herself as she slid the screen to answer him.

"hey Sheldon. how are you?" Amy asked, a bit worried.

"I'm good. How are you?" he asked back.

"I'm fine." She said with a small sigh, that Sheldon heard.

"are you sure? I saw you Facebook status. It said you were frustrated and that line from the song is a bit dismal." Sheldon challenged.

Amy took a deep breath and let it out. She didn't want to worry him, but she also didn't want to lie to Sheldon. It took her a few seconds to answer and Sheldon started to panic.

"Amy…Amy, is everything okay?" he asked her, sounding terrified.

"yes. It's just that I have some infection and the only way I can take the antibiotics is through IV, so I'm back at the hospital. But nothing else is wrong, I promise." She rushed out. she didn't want him to worry so much.

"what do you mean another infection? How did you found out?" he asked her, sounding even more terrified then before.

"I saw that the fluid in my tube wasn't clear as it used to be. It looked thick and muddy so we went to the doctor and he told what test to do, and we found out I have an infection. Then we discussed how to take care of it and the only way was through IV, so I'm back in the hospital. But other than that, I feel pretty good." She told him, trying to calm him down.

"are you sure?" he asked her. a bit calmer, but still nervous.

"yes. I'm just waiting for my room now." She told him.

"okay. let me know if there is any news or anything at all." He implored her.

"I will. Are you okay?" she asked him, still worried that there was more to that phone call.

"well, yeah. I called because I saw what you wrote. I'm fine. And as long as you only there for some antibiotics, then I guess I'm calmer. It seems you have some good sense, for checking that tube." Sheldon told her.

"yeah. At first I thought it was nothing, but since it didn't clear up, I decided to go to the doctor and see what it was. Well, at least it's just antibiotics and nothing more." she said. She was still a bit nervous, but she knew that the worst part was already behind her.

The nurses came and told her she can go into her room and that they will keep with the checkups and start the treatment, so Amy had to hung up.

"I'm being called, so I'll talk to you later." She told Sheldon.

"okay. bye. Feel better." He said.

"thanks. Bye." She said and they hung up the call.

As they hung up the call, Sheldon tried to figure out why he was so worried about Amy's health. He knew it was normal after what he witnessed, but he also knew that was more worried than he would normally be. He knew something was changing. He cared for her a great deal. Normally he would brush off statuses in Facebook and wouldn't give it a second thought, but not this time, and definitely not her.

Amy went to her room and settled in the bed. The nurses took her vitals and after a while they put her on antibiotics.

"so. Who were you talking to?" her mother asked her in a sing song voice.

"ugh, like you don't know." Amy answered her.

"so… how is everything between you two?" her mother continued.

"it's fine mother. we're just friends. Stop pushing me into a relationship right now." Amy said to her, starting to get annoyed. She didn't want to deal with this right now. She had more important things to worry about.

"fine. But I will say it again; he seems like a decent guy." Her mother told her again. Amy just sighed and layed in her bed, as the antibiotics drops was running through the IV.

After a while Amy's phone pinged with a message. It was from Sheldon.

 _I forgot to ask you in which unit you are, so we'll come visit you_

She smiled as she read his message and texted him the details and he replied with a thank you and a get well soon text.

After she was sure everything is in order, her mother went back to the house to bring some stuff for Amy and herself, and some food. As much as Amy wanted to be alone, she was still nervous about staying in the hospital alone all night.

She started to doze off when she heard knocking on her door followed by her name.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy.

She looked from her bed and saw that Sheldon was standing in the entrance to her room.

"Sheldon? what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I came to see how are you." He said coyly. "is that alright?" he added. _Maybe she is tired or doesn't want to see anyone. You should have told her._ he started to worried that maybe it wasn't a good idea to come unannounced. She was still in the hospital, but then he felt like a heavy weight was lifting off of his chest when he saw Amy smiling at him and nodding her head.

 **A/N:**

 **The line that Amy posted on her Facebook is taken from the song Forever Young by Youth Group.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to post that chapter. I have a lot of things going on right now, including college commitment and writers block. Plus, I really am trying to improve my story with each chapter, including my English, and I really want to start to move forward with the Shamy stuff, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **About the Facebook status: my brother actually called me, after his wife saw that status. I was already in the hospital, and I really didn't want him to worry so much. I posted some stupid status back then, something like "enough already.", but I wanted Amy's to be more sophisticated and, let's be honest less childish.**

 **Plus, I don't know if I mentioned it earlier, but when Penny and Leonard heard Amy screams that she can't see, during her exam on the second day of her hospitalization; well, that was my brother waiting in the hall and he heard that. he and my father witnessed what happened in the room and called the doctors and my father was with me in the exam room of the neurological exam.**

 **Chapter 17, is already in the making.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Don't Stop Me Now by Queen.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me and warms my heart.**

 **I really love to write how Sheldon and Amy discover their feelings and how they explore them and I want them to be friends, not just a couple, because I really believe that a couple should be best friends and trust each other.**

 **Keep in mind that they are both shy, both have issues of their own, and even though Amy had some experience, she is still very much insecure about a lot of things about herself, and that she is a late bloomer. Also keep in mind, that I write her like me, so it may not the Amy we see on the show, but I do relate to her.**

 **I decided to write Sheldon as the inexperienced one, which makes him very insecure and afraid of the changes that are happening to him, when it comes to Amy.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 17:**

 _"I came to see how you are." He said coyly. "is that alright?" he added. Maybe she is tired or doesn't want to see anyone. You should have told her. he started to worried that maybe he did something wrong, but then he felt like a heavy weight was lifting off of his chest when he saw Amy smiling at him and nodding her head._

"it's totally fine. I'm so bored and my mother is starting to getting on my nerves." She told him with a chuckle. _Hopefully she will come back after he'll leave, because I won't hear the end of it._ she thought as Sheldon entered her room tentatively.

Amy saw that Sheldon came alone. It was weird for her because he normally came with Leonard and Penny or just Leonard.

"So, where is Leonard and Penny?" she asked. It took Sheldon by surprise. He thought she wouldn't mind being alone with him.

"um… at work I guess. I took the bus here, but I can tell them to come." He started to take out his phone from his pocket.

"there is no need to do that. I asked because I'm used to seeing you with them." She hurried. She actually wanted to spend some time alone with Sheldon. she got to know him through text messages, but they didn't spend much time alone together, just the two of them.

Sheldon still stood next to the foot of her bed, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Why don't you sit?" Amy told him, motioning to the chair that was next to the wall in front of her bed. Sheldon nodded and went to sit at the chair that Amy was motioning to.

There was an awkward silence between them. Amy looked around the room and Sheldon looked at the drops of her medication in the bag. It was weird to them. They used to text or be surrounded by the rest of the group. It was their first time alone together, with Amy feeling good and able to talk and not sleep all the time, and suddenly they didn't know what to talk about.

They both started to think that maybe that visit was redundant, and Sheldon started to think maybe he should leave, but then he realized he didn't want to leave. At least not so soon. They were silence for a few more moments, when Sheldon broke the silence.

"Did you know that the song you quoted, Forever Young, has two versions? The original version came out in 84', and it was performed by a band called Alphaville. In 2005, a band called Youth Group came out with her own version of the song. I think that the version that came out in 2005 is more familiar today." He finished his thoughts.

 _Since when do I talk about music? Good thing I read about it earlier._ He thought to himself.

Amy looked at him, shocked. Not because she didn't know this, but because she never thought about Sheldon as someone who liked music. Well, at least not pop music. He seemed like a very serious person, with a love to super heroes and fantasy base on his movies recommendation, not that she thought it was bad. She herself loved fantasy and loved to keep in touch with her inner child, but she never thought of Sheldon as one who liked that. well, from what she knew so far. She didn't know yet just **how much** Sheldon loved super heroes, fantasy and keep in touch with his inner child.

She answered him, a bit shocked. "um… yeah. I remember something like that. I never remember the name of the original group though. Do you like music?" Amy asked him.

"Um… not so much. Well not the normal noise that people call music, anyway. I mostly enjoy marching bands and Tibetan throat singing. In full disclosure, I googled the line and the song after I saw your status, because I didn't recognize it." Sheldon admitted shyly and lowered his eyes to his knees.

"I see. And what is noise, to you?" she asked him. not understanding what does he have against the music that everyone listen to. She herself preferred older songs, but there were still some current songs that she liked.

Sheldon rose his eyes from his knees. He thought there was something strange in her tone. But he couldn't tell what it was. _Maybe she is annoyed?_ he thought to himself. for the first time, he actually cared if he annoyed someone.

"Well, **I** find most of the music that people listen to, as noise or extremely irritating. When you listened to your music back in Texas it drove me crazy." He told her matter-of-factly.

Amy was taken aback. She didn't understand him. How can he think that all music is noise or irritating? Like he is some superior creature or something like that. Amy liked so many different songs and artist, most of them from earlier years, and she did think that those songs and artist were sometimes better than a lot of music that there is out there today, but she would never say it out right and will call everything garbage. She also found some of the current songs very nice on the ears, so that man practically stating that every music out there is noise, was irritating her more than she expected it to annoy her. She also respected the fact that everyone preferred different genres of music.

"Did you ever listen to them? I mean, really listen. To the music and the lyrics?" Amy asked him.

Now it was Sheldon turn to get annoyed. "Why should I listen to them? To the lyrics? It's pretty much the same. It's either about love, dreams or the fact that someone want to have coitus with someone else. Even the song you quoted falls into one of those categories." he told her.

"While that may be true, not all songs are like that. there are some songs that speaks about actual problems, such as war, civil rights and even domestic violence." She told him, proving him wrong. Sheldon looked at her with skeptical look.

Amy took her phone from her nightstand, typed a song on YouTube and before she played it to Sheldon, she told him a bit about the song she was about to play.

"I knew this song for a very long time, and I never understood it until I read the lyrics. It sounds like a very sweet and cute song, but if you listen to the lyrics, you will understand that it's not so cute and sweet at all." She told him.

After about four minutes, Sheldon was dumbstruck. He couldn't believe that such sweet melody, can have such harsh words.

"What song is that?" he whispered.

"It's called Luka by Suzanne Vega." Amy answered him.

He didn't know what to say. The song sounded like every other song; it had a sweet bit and it was very catchy, but those words… he was still in shock. He knew that songs were talking about so many things, but somehow that one left quite an impression on him.

Amy saw that Sheldon had some problems digesting that song. It was hard for her too. Once you listen to the lyrics of the song it was like a punch to your stomach.

"Hey… I… I'm sorry for bumming you out. that really wasn't my intention, but I really needed to prove a point here. Do you want to listen to something else? maybe marching band or Tibetan throat singing?" she asked him softly.

"Umm… I don't know. do you know other songs that can make you feel better?" he asked her shyly. She smiled at him and thought of a song that make her feel better.

She found a song and looked at Sheldon with a big smile on her face. "Well, that song always makes me happy, and I warn you that I'm going to sing along. The rest that is coming is all the song fault. I just can't help myself. It's called Don't Stop Me Now by Queen." She told him.

"I think I know this one." He told her, and he waited for her to play the song.

She played the song and started to sing to it, and Sheldon felt like his breath was escaping him. her voice sounded so pure and clean, and at the same time strong and full of confidence. She was singing with more confidence then she was talking.

 **Tonight**

 **I'm gonna have myself a real good time**

 **I feel ali…i…ive and the world I'll turn it inside out yeah!**

 **I'm floating around in ecstasy**

 **So don't stop me now don't stop me**

 **'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**

As the music gained momentum, Amy started to dance in her bed and her smile got even bigger. She looked like she needed a microphone and she'll be set.

 **I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky**

 **Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity**

 **I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**

 **I'm gonna go, go, go**

 **There's no stopping me**

 **I'm burning through the sky yeah!**

 **Two hundred degrees**

 **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

 **I'm travelling at the speed of light**

 **I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

The song got a really quick bit and Sheldon was shocked and impressed by Amy's vocal abilities. She kept with the rhythm of the song, barely messed up the notes and she didn't mess up the lyrics. But what impressed him the most was her voice. It was so beautiful. He never heard something like it. He thought he could get used to it.

 **Don't stop me now**

 **I'm having such a good time**

 **I'm having a ball**

 **Don't stop me now**

 **If you wanna have a good time**

 **Just give me a call**

 **Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time).**

 **Don't stop me now (yes, I'm having a good time).**

 **I don't want to stop at all… yeah!**

 **I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars**

 **On a collision course**

 **I am a satellite I'm out of control**

 **I am a sex machine ready to reload**

 **Like an atom bomb about to**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh explode**

 **I'm burning through the sky yeah!**

 **Two hundred degrees**

 **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

 **I'm travelling at the speed of light**

 **I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Hey, hey, hey!**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Ooh, ooh, ooh (I like it)**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Have a good time, good time**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Don't stop me**

 **Ooh, ooh, alright.**

There was a pause in the singing and only the guitars and drums played. Sheldon looked at Amy and she looked so happy. Her smile spread all over her face and her eyes were so bright from happiness. Without even realizing, he also smiled a big smile. Amy kept moving in her bed and as the singer started to sing again, and she joined him.

 **Ooh I'm burning through the sky yeah!**

 **Two hundred degrees**

 **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

 **I'm travelling at the speed of light**

 **I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

When Amy sang that last line she looked at Sheldon and pointed at him. He looked at her a bit shocked and gulped. He wandered if she meant something by it or if she just got carried away by the song.

 **Don't stop me now**

 **I'm having such a good time**

 **I'm having a ball**

 **Don't stop me now**

 **If you wanna have a good time**

 **Just give me a call**

 **Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)**

 **Don't stop me now (yes, I'm having a good time)**

 **I don't wanna stop at all**

 **La, la, la, la laaa**

 **La, la, la, la**

 **La, la, laa, laa, laa, laaa**

 **La, la, laa, la, la, la, la, la, laaa, hey…!**

The song ended and Amy was a little out of breath and the smile was still on her face. She looked over at Sheldon, who also had a big smile on his face.

"See? Songs can bring you down hard, but they can also lift you up. Sometimes the lyrics doesn't make so much sense, but if the rhythm is good and you find the lyrics positive and elevating then you can have a ball." She said and started to laugh at the last part of her sentence.

Sheldon laughed with her. That woman did something to him, but he couldn't tell what it was precisely, only that little by little she started to crack the walls he build over the years, and she did it with music, no less.

That song was indeed elevating and he felt much better, and forgot why he felt sad.

Sheldon still couldn't say that he loved or even liked music, except for some specific theme songs from movies or his normal marching band or Tibetan throat singing, but without knowing it, that moment he watched and heard Amy sings, was the moment he slowly started to be a bit more acceptable towards music. Well, at least to the one that Amy listened to.

Sheldon was amazed by Amy. Here she was, in a hospital bed with IV of antibiotics in her arm, and yet once she heard a song she liked, or even loved by the way she responded to that song, she lit up so bright, that it even touched him.

They calmed down from the laughter, and Sheldon started to speak. "Where did you learn how to sing?" he asked Amy.

"I took a few voice lessons a few years ago, but I normally sing to the songs that I love. First I sing with the singer and the lyrics, and then with the instrumental version of the songs. I really love to sing, but I know I could use some professional training. " She told him.

"Most of the time, I can't recognize facial expression, but when you sang I could actually see that you were happy. All you needed to complete that was a microphone. That was very impressive." Sheldon told her seriously.

Amy smiled shyly. "I actually have a microphone back at my apartment. I did miss it now." She laughed, but something that he said caught her attention.

"What does it mean you can't recognize facial expression?" she ventured.

Sheldon looked at her with eyes wide open. He didn't know how to answer her. he was used to the fact he couldn't recognize facial expression or emotions. That's how he always was. His friends just accepted it about him, sort of. He did try and be better in that area, but it was the first time that someone actually asked him about it, and it made him think about it for the first time in his life.

It took him a while to answer, and Amy thought she hit a sore spot, and as she was about to tell Sheldon that she is sorry and that he doesn't have to answer her, when he started to speak.

"Well, it's like it sounds. For the most parts I'm having trouble to read people expression and know if they are sad, angry, happy etc. I am trying to get better at it and I made some progress, but for the majority of time, I'm still having troubles with it." Sheldon said quietly.

Amy took in the information and struggled what to say next. She had those problems when she was younger, but being hurt by so many people over the years, made it much easier, but only because she was extremely careful, and tried not to trust people so fast, as she used to.

"I think I can understand that. I used to misread people all the time, but after people that called themselves friends hurt me, I build a wall and started to be more careful with trusting people. Today I make sure that the people I surround myself are good people and then I start to trust and tell them things about myself, but it doesn't work all the time. That is why I don't have so many friends today, but I prefer it that way." Amy confessed.

Sheldon looked at her with surprise. He didn't see that confession coming. He didn't use to talk about stuff like that, and it made him uncomfortable, but at the same time he wanted to share his own experience with her.

"Well, I never give much thought to emotions. Since I was a child I dedicated my life to unraveling the mysteries of the universe." He told her. he didn't want to get into the bulling he experienced as a kid now.

"what do you mean since you were a child?" she asked confused. She herself skipped grades when she was a child, resulting in graduating high school when she was 16, but she rarely met other people that graduated early.

" I am a genius. I have an IQ of 187, so as a child I was really advanced, and I graduated high school at 11 years old, and I received my first PhD when I was 16." He told her proudly.

"Wow. Now, **that's** impressive. How old are you?" she asked him. That was quite of a resume and she was very impressed. She tried to remember if she ever met someone with IQ as high as hers, but she never did. Sheldon was the first one, and they had pretty much the same IQ. She blushed a little at the thought.

"I'll be 36. And you?" he asked. Now he had to know as well.

" I turned 33 back in December, just before I arrived to Texas for my vacation." She answered shyly.

"where did you go to school?" Sheldon asked her.

"I went to Harvard." She said proudly.

"where did you went to school?" she asked back.

"I went at first to University of Huston. Then I went to Germany to be a visiting professor and when I came back I finished my studies, received my first PhD from University of Huston, then I moved to Pasadena, California and I continued my studies in Caltech, and after I achieved my second PhD, I was hired by Caltech and I work there ever since, and that's it." he finished, proud and embarrassed at the same time.

"Wow. That's more than impressive." Amy said with an exciting tone.

Up until now, they never discussed so much about their past. They mostly talked about their days and ways that can Amy pass her days without being so bored.

"So, you went through your entire university years to Harvard?" Sheldon asked her.

"Yes. I started at Harvard when I was sixteen and finished my studies when I was twenty-four. I worked at Harvard for about a year and a half, and then I was offered the position here at UCLA, so I took it, and I'm at UCLA for about seven and a half years, almost eight years. It was a good timing, because I wanted to come back to California, so it turned out great."

Amy finished her story, and Sheldon looked at her. It was his turn to be impressed. She may not have graduated at eleven or received her PhD when she was sixteen, like he did, but she clearly was a brilliant woman. she still graduated high school two years earlier, and she received her PhD after eight years, something that can take more than ten years for some people.

He opened his mouth to start talking and telling her that her accomplishments were impressive as well, when a nurse came into the room, and behind her was Amy's mother.

"Hello Amy, I see that your antibiotics is about to end, so I'll return in a few minutes to take it out." the nurse told her.

"Okay." Amy nodded.

"Hey mom." She turned to her mother. "Hey honey. I brought us some food and some clothes. Hey Sheldon. I didn't know you were coming. If I knew I would have brought some food for you as well." her mother turned to Sheldon.

"It's okay, Mrs. Fowler. I actually should get going. I have some commitments back at home." He told them as he rose from his sit. He didn't have anything planned, but he didn't want to stay there with Amy while her mother was in the room. He had a hard time to be alone with Amy and talk with her, so adding her mother wouldn't help him now.

"Are you sure? I can leave you two to talk a bit longer." Her mother said to him, and Amy's eyes opened with horror at how blunt her mother can be sometimes.

"Mother. I'm sure Sheldon have better things to do than stay here with me, and I wouldn't want him to cancel his plans. Sheldon it's okay. It was very sweet of you to come here. I really appreciate it." Amy told him softly and smiled at him with reassurance that she is not mad at him for leaving so quickly.

Sheldon smiled back at her and nodded. "Goodbye. I hope you will feel better soon. Goodbye Mrs. Fowler." He told them and left.

A few moments after Sheldon left the room Amy's mother turned to her. "He is a good man." She told Amy with a smile. "Mother!" Amy told her with warning. This is why Amy hoped Sheldon will leave before her mother will come back or her mother coming back way after Sheldon left, but it turned out okay. Amy could tell that Sheldon wasn't comfortable with only the three of them in the room, and neither did she, so she helped him with getting out of an uncomfortable situation.

" I think that tomorrow I will go do some errands. Do you want anything in particular from the house or your apartment?" her mother took her out of her musing.

"Yes, actually. Could you bring me my laptop and the charger for it from my apartment?" Amy asked her. Now that she felt better, and was stronger, she thought having her computer was a good idea. She could watch some shows and catch up with some emails from work, even though she wasn't sure about the latter in fear it will stress her out.

"of course." Her mother answered her.

It was nearing bedtime in the urology wing, and the nurses started to put out the lights. Amy's mother was in the bathroom getting ready for the night, when Amy's phone pinged with an incoming message.

She took her phone from the nightstand and saw the it was from Sheldon.

 _Hello Amy,  
I want to apologize for leaving abruptly.  
I had to come back home for some errands.  
I hope you will feel better soon.  
I hope my visit wasn't an inconvenient to you.  
Sheldon.  
PS: I told Penny and Leonard that I visited you and they wished you well and said they will come visit you soon._

Amy smiled to herself, and texted him back.

 _Hello Sheldon,  
I understand the sudden need to leave. I wanted to leave as well, when my mother came in. don't worry, everything is okay.  
Thank you for your wishes, and tell Leonard and Penny that I say thank you.  
Your visit was more than welcome and not an inconvenient at all. Thank you so much for coming to visit. It means a lot to me.  
Have a goodnight.  
Amy._

Back at 4A, Sheldon was lying in his bed. He was about to drift off as his phone pinged with an incoming message from Amy. He read the message and was a bit shocked at her words.

 _Was it that obvious that her mother's presence made me uncomfortable?_ He thought to himself. Well, apparently yes. He thought to himself as he wrote her back a message.

 _Well, I see that it was obvious that it made me a tad uncomfortable. I really am sorry, but there are certain situations that are difficult for me to deal with.  
I will pass on the message.  
I'm glad to see that my visit was welcomed.  
Have a goodnight, Amy._

He got a short message from Amy, saying she understand him regarding the situation with her mother, and she wished him goodnight again.

They both fell into deep sleep, with a secret wish in their hearts to see each other again, and soon.

 **A/N:**

 **I really love to sing, so I decided to add that to Amy's character.**

 **I reorganized my room and ran into some papers from the year of my hospitalization, and I decided to give you full disclosure about some things. I was hospitalized in the end of June, almost three years ago. I went to my family doctor a few days before I was hospitalized because I had a lot of nauseas and I was throwing up a lot (according to the papers I into, at least once a week, but I'm think it was more), and he gave me a bunch of tests I should do. I never did those test, either because I felt better or I was lazy to set an appointment (there were a lot of test and I'm guessing it would could have taken a lot of time to get an appointment). I went to my doctor a lot because of nauseas and I guess we all thought it's something that passes, because I knew that, it was normal to me.**

 **So, when I wrote that the doctors didn't find anything with Amy, that is what I meant, because up until a few days before my hospitalization I never got so many test I should do that would probably identify what is happening, but again I didn't do them, and the rest is history. I had different kind of tests over the years and the doctor or the technician never saw anything out of the normal that alerted that something was wrong and they should take another look.**

 **With that being said, I'm not saying the doctors are bad, because I really don't know for how long it was going on. I know it was a long time (if I remember right, he said years), according to my surgeon, but I don't know for how long exactly. I'm not placing blame on anybody (maybe I still beat myself about it sometimes, for not going to the tests), except maybe the first hospital, but I'm glad (as I can be) the way things turned out in the second hospital, which is one of the best we have in my country, I just wanted to tell you how things started to happen.**

 **I'm still struggling with that hospitalization, for the simple reason I remember it, unlike what happened when I was a baby, and it's still affect me and comes back to me a lot, so I hope you are liking the story, and I'm always happy to read your reviews.**

 **PS: don't be too harsh with what I wrote in that long a/n.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following etc. I can't tell enough how much I appreciate it and how much it means to me.**

 **Chapter 18:**

Amy was hospitalized for about a week, in which the group came to visit her. she got to go home for the weekend. She told them she will go home only if they will let her out with the venflon inside, since she didn't want to get poked again. It took the doctors some time to confirm it, but eventually they did.

Amy was in her room alone for the entire hospitalization. The day of Amy's discharge from the hospital, they brought another woman who was about to enter a surgery. That made Amy a bit anxious. Amy was afraid of her own surgery. Plus, she didn't want to stay there and share a room, and she really wanted to go before the woman will go back to the room after her surgery.

Luckily, Amy was going home shortly after they rolled the woman back to the room, after her surgery.

Amy came back to her mother's house, to the same routine of doing pretty much nothing. She tried to catch on some work stuff, but there was not a lot to catch up on. She received mails with updates about her research, but everything was being resolved, so she just kept track on the findings. She couldn't wait to get back to her life.

About two weeks after her hospitalization, Amy was roaming around the house, when her mother called her.

"Hey mom, how are you?" she asked her mother.

"I'm good. How are you doing?" her mother asked her back.

"I'm fine. Bored." She told her, letting out a sigh.

"So, I talked to Professor Moore, and there is a good chance that the surgery will be in March 28th." Amy's mother told her.

"really?" Amy started to get excited.

"yes, but we still need all the confirmations, so just keep it in mind, okay sweetie?" her mother told her. she was excited too, but she really wanted Amy to not get her hopes too high. It seems like it was going that way, but something can always come up.

"okay. thank you for letting me know, mom." She told her, still excited.

"of course. I'll see you when I'll get back home." Her mother told her, and they hung up.

Amy was so excited about the news. She decided to tell only one person for now, because she couldn't contain her happiness. She was waiting for this date for so long.

Sheldon was sitting with the guys to eat lunch when his phone rang. He saw on the screen that it was Amy. He wondered why she called him at this time of day, so he excused himself to answer her call.

"Hello Amy, how are you?" he asked her, a bit concerned, hoping that everything is okay with her.

"I'm great. My mother called me and she spoke with Professor Moore. It seems like the surgery will be taking place in March 28th." She said happily.

"Amy that is such great news. I can't wait to tell everyone." Sheldon said.

"wait… don't tell anyone yet. Can you do that for me? We still need to have more confirmations. I just wanted to share it with someone." She asked him.

Sheldon wasn't good at keeping secrets. He wasn't good at all. "so, what am I supposed to tell the guys when they will ask me about that call, because I just left our lunch table to take your call. I'm not good at keeping secrets, Amy." He told her, a little whine in his voice.

"Tell them that I called you with good news, but that I asked you not to share it yet, because it's not a done deal, okay? this is the truth, and you are not lying." She told him.

That explanation seems reasonable. "okay. I'll tell them that. please let me know if there is any changes, okay?" he asked her.

"of course. I'll talk to you later." She told him.

"okay. have a good day." he said.

"thank you. You too." She replied, and they hung up the call.

Sheldon was really happy for Amy. He hoped that everything is going to be okay and that they will get all the confirmations they needed, and that she will get back to normal soon enough.

Sheldon returned to the table, with a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Howard asked Sheldon as he set back in his seat.

"What? Nothing…" he brushed Howard's question off.

"So, who was on the phone?" Howard pressured. He had his hunch, but he didn't want to tease Sheldon about it. he knew it wasn't a matter to tease him about.

"It was Amy. She called with some good news. She asked me not to tell anyone yet, because it's not a done deal, but hopefully it will be soon." He told them. He didn't twitch at all, which was great, because that mean they wouldn't know the entire story.

"That's great." They all said, happy to hear some good news from their new friend.

The days went by, and as the date of the surgery was getting closer, Amy was getting more nervous. She wasn't a religious person or believed in a deity, but she found herself praying more often as the date was getting closer.

One evening she was sitting with her mother in the living room, and she decided to broach a subject, that is painful, and she didn't want to think about, but she had to say it.

They were watching television when Amy muster the courage to talk. She cleared her throat, and turned to her mother.

"Mom…" she turned to her, almost whispering.

Her mom turned to face her, with a concerned face, thinking something happened.

"Yes?" she asked her.

"There is something I want to talk to you about, but I don't want you to freak out or anything like that." Amy said quietly.

"Okay…" her mother said with hesitation. She didn't know what was going on in her daughter's mind.

"I know that there is a low chance for that to happen, but it's still there…" Amy faltered.

Her mother looked at her confused, not knowing where this conversation is headed. Amy took a deep breath and continued.

"But… if something happened to me during that surgery, and for some reason I won't make it… don't… don't cremate me, okay?" she told her mother in a voice so quiet that her mother had to lean in to hear her request. She couldn't believe that Amy thought about that, but then again, she was a calculated person.

"That's not going to happen. Everything is going to be alright." Her mother said. She couldn't bare that thought.

"I know, I know, but please. Promise me this. I don't want you to put me in vase and look over it all the time, or even if you spread the ashes somewhere. I want to be in a cemetery, if something happened." Amy told her mother.

Her mother sighed, and nodded her head. "okay." her mother whispered.

They continued watching the show that was on for another half an hour, before they went to bed.

Amy knew it must be hard for her mother to hear such a thing from her, but Amy didn't have a will, and she needed to let her mother know that she would much rather be in a cemetery then inside a vase or cremate at all.

In the time between her second hospitalization and her surgery, Amy noticed that her tube, was once again dirty, and it was another infection, only this time Amy took the antibiotics in the form of pills, which was great.

One evening she was in her room, and talked to Sheldon on the phone.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Getting more nervous every single day." she told him truthfully.

"I can understand that, but let's hope everything will be okay." He told her. He himself was scared to death, but he didn't want to transfer it to Amy. Especially, if she is already nervous.

"I know it is. Everyone tells me that, but I can't help but thing of the worst-case scenario. A few nights ago, I talked to my mother, and I asked her for something that almost made us cry." She told him.

Sheldon wanted to know what it was, but at the same time he was terrified of hearing that.

"what was it?" he asked her quietly.

He heard Amy take a deep breath on the other line. "I asked her to bury me and not cremate me, if something will happen to me." She whispered.

She heard Sheldon gaspes loudly at her confession. _How could she think that? Well, I guess I would have said the same thing._ He thought to himself, but the thought of something like this happening to Amy was unbearable.

The line was quiet for a while, then she cleared her throat.

"So how was your day?" Amy asked Sheldon, in desperate need to change the subject. Sheldon cleared his voice and answered her, a bit brokenly.

"It was okay. The work on our project takes more time than we anticipated, but it's okay. we went to the comic book store today, and I bought some new comic books for my collection, and that's pretty much it." Sheldon said. He was still in shock about what Amy said a few moments ago, that he couldn't get his mind off that topic.

"Amy, may I ask you a question?" he said with hesitation in his voice.

"Of course." She said.

"Why did you tell your mother that?" he ventured. He wanted to know what made her think about it, and actually broach the subject to her mother.

Amy sighed and started to answer Sheldon's question.

"I told her that because, even though I know there is a low chance for something like that to happen, it's still there, and I don't have a will, so I wanted her to know that I don't want to be cremated. I don't want to be cremated at all, meaning I don't want to be in a vase in her house or even if she spread the ashes somewhere, I just don't want that." Amy told him, and he could hear she nearly burst into tears.

Sheldon had an urge to go over there and hold her tight, and make everything go away. He still didn't understand why or how this woman affected him so much, but the fact is, that she did, and he wanted to make everything better for her.

A small sound from the other line brought him back to reality.

"Amy, are you okay?" he asked her tenderly.

"I… I'm… I'm scared, Sheldon. what if I won't wake up? Or what if I wake up in the middle of the surgery?" she asked him with choked voice.

He didn't know how to answer her. he didn't know how to deal with such things. He normally would run away from things like that, but for the first time, he actually wanted to help Amy to get through it with all the confident he can muster, whether it's just him or the whole gang. He will help her to go through it.

Sheldon took a deep breath, and answered her.

"Amy, I won't lie to you, there is always a chance for complications, we both know that. But, you are doing that surgery with a doctor that you picked up yourself, you did your research about him and he recommended you about an anesthesiologist, you know this surgery is pretty common, and it will be fine. We will be there with you the day of the surgery. **I** will be there. It will be fine." Sheldon told her, trying his hardest to calm her down.

"Thank you, Sheldon. That means the world to me." She told him, and he could hear she cried a little bit.

"I think I will go to sleep now." Amy told him, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Okay. I will talk to you tomorrow." He told her.

They said their goodnight, and hung up the phone. Sheldon couldn't get over the feeling that he wanted to go to Amy's house and just be with her and calm her down.

They both were lying in bed, thinking about how much they wanted to be together at that moment.

Eventually, they fell asleep, thinking about each other.

The day of the surgery arrived, and as Sheldon promised Amy, the whole group came to her mother's house to be with her, until she needs to go to the hospital, and then they stayed at the hospital, until she came out of her surgeרy.

Amy couldn't eat and when it will come near the surgery time, she won't be able to drink either, and it was driving her crazy.

"I'm so hungry…" she whined a bit. She knew she couldn't eat but she needed to vent a little.

"Sweetie, in a few hours it will all be over and then you could eat." Penny told her gently. They all felt for her, but they knew that it will be over soon.

Eventually, the time to go to the hospital arrived, and they all went to keep her company, and be with her mother while she waits for her daughter to go out of surgery.

It took some time for the doctor to arrive and to sign all the required papers, but eventually Amy went to her room and took off her clothes and started to walk outside, when a nurse came inside.

"You need to lie down, and we will roll you over. Did you take off everything?" she asked her.

"Yes." Amy answered. "your underwear as well?" she asked her. That Amy didn't do, even if she knew she had to. She did as she was told, and they rolled her down to the waiting room, until she will enter the surgery. Her mother set with her there.

They gave Amy Valium to calm her down, so she won't be so nervous. She actually didn't know if it made any difference.

She was terrified, but she tried stay strong and not let her mother know how scared she was, even though her mother knew she was scared.

After what seems like an eternity, in which the doctor came and drew the place where he will perform the surgery, they finally rolled Amy to the surgery room.

She said goodbye to her mother and as she was out of her sight, Amy started to cry, the guy that rolled her to the surgery room asked her why she cried. she started to mumble that this is her third surgery.

When they rolled her to the room, she scanned it and at first, she didn't recognize any of the people there, but then she saw her doctor, who came to her and saw that she was crying and lightly caressed her head, to make her feel at ease. Then he went away, and she didn't see anyone she recognized there, and she started to panic as they moved her to the surgeon table, but then, she saw a glimpse of her anesthesiologist and her maybe her doctor, just before they put her on anesthesia for the surgery.

The group was all waiting for Amy. The surgery was a few hours. They went to eat and tried to take care of her mother, so she won't be so worried, something that they all struggled with. Especially Sheldon. he couldn't forget their conversation, and it made him anxious.

Leonard saw how much Sheldon was worried, and took him aside and tried to talk to him. "is everything okay?" Leonard asked him cautiously.

Sheldon sighed heavily. "I guess. I'm just worried." He told Leonard.

"Everything will be alright, buddy." Leonard patted him on his shoulder.

"I know. it's just… we had a conversation, and she told me everything she scared of. things that are maybe reasonable or maybe paranoias, but it stuck with me, because these are the things I would be scared of, as well." he told Leonard quietly.

"I can understand your concern, but she will be out soon, and everything will be fine." Leonard tried to comfort Sheldon.

After what seems like an eternity, Professor Moore, came out of the surgery and he looked relieved. He told them that everything went fine, and that they transform Amy to the recovery room.

They were all so relieved. Amy's mother cried and Penny and Bernadette went to her, the guys were smiling, and Sheldon went to the side for a moment. he breathed heavily, trying to calm himself from all the stress he was under for last few hours.

He didn't realize that a few tears escaped his eyes, until they reached his mouth and he tasted something salty. He wiped his tears away and went back to the rest of the group.

When Amy woke up she felt something that warms her. it was some machine they put in under the covers with hot air. she realized that the surgery was over, and she immediately asked the nurse that was next to her about her vitals. she was so terrified from her first hospitalization, that she had to know that everything was okay.

She asked the nurse about her vitals a few times, and she confirmed that everything was okay, and that her vitals were good. Her mother came into the room to see her, but Amy was between awake and asleep.

Eventually they rolled her back to her room. They let her friends enter the room, but not for long. She noticed that Leonard and Sheldon weren't there.

"Where are Sheldon and Leonard?" Amy asked weakly, a bit disappointed.

"They went out to get some fresh air. You want me to call them?" Bernadette asked her.

"No. I'll do it. can you please pass me my phone?" Amy rasped. Her voice was raspy from the tube they put in her mouth during the surgery.

Her mother handed her her phone, and Amy looked for Sheldon's number. It didn't take long. She called him, and he answered after two rings.

"Amy?" he asked.

"I woke up..." she told him weakly with a little sing song voice.

"I can hear that. I'll be up in a moment." Sheldon told her.

After about five minutes, Leonard and Sheldon came into Amy's room. "Hey. How are you?" Leonard asked her, happy to see she came out of the surgery.

"Okay, I guess." She answered him sleepily. she didn't know exactly how she felt. she was on a lot of pain killers, and she was afraid of the pain that will come when it will fade away.

She locked eyes with Sheldon, who smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

Amy wanted to be alone with Sheldon, but didn't know how to do so without it being too obvious.

Eventually, Bernadette, Howard and Raj, who noticed what was happening between them, said that they needed to get back home, and everyone decided to walk them out, and her mother said that she will go and grab something to eat.

"Sheldon, do you mind staying with Amy for a while?" her mother asked him,

"Not at all." He said, which was a surprise to him, because other times, he would have run away from such a request.

After they all went out of the room, Amy and Sheldon looked at each other. "They were a bit obvious." Amy chuckled.

"about what?" he asked her confused.

"That they wanted us to be alone." She said.

"Oh, that. yeah." He said. He watched her as she was fighting sleep.

"Amy, it's okay if you'll go to sleep. You need your strength." He said as he walked to her bed.

She looked at him and smiled at him lazily. He grabbed her hand gently and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. He didn't care about germs at the moment. all he cared was that Amy is here, and that her surgery is behind her.

"thank you." She said.

"for what?" he asked her.

"For being here, as you promised." She told him.

"I always keep my promises." He told her.

He looked at her. she was so small in that bed, and he wanted to protect her from anything that may befall on her, and for the first time since her first hospitalization, in which he entered the exam room with her, Sheldon let his feeling control his actions.

He leaned down gently, as to not scare Amy, and placed a long, soft kiss on her forehead. He couldn't describe the feeling in any other words, but fascinating and incredible. He felt that his heart was about to come out of his place from the excitement.

Amy was with her eyes half open when she saw what Sheldon is about to do, and when she felt his lips on her forehead, she felt that her heart nearly burst with feelings.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his kiss, and tightened her hold on Sheldon's hand as much as she could. She felt that Sheldon did the same.

Sheldon broke the kiss and looked into Amy's eyes as she opened them lightly. They stare at each other for a while, smiling a big smile, caressing each other hands, as they realized that something monument just occurred, and that their relationship is about to change.

They realized that they were both ready to embrace that change.

 **A/N:**

 **There are some things that I don't remember exactly, because it was either before or after the surgery. I do remember talking to the man who rolled me to the surgery room about this being my third surgery, and maybe about that I shouldn't be there, but outside doing other stuff and that I was about to start college.**

 **I remember pretty clear my surgeon patting my head to make me feel safe as he saw me crying, and the panic I started to feel every time I didn't see him or the** **anesthesiologist, but when I saw them just before they put the** **anesthesia for the surgery, I felt calmer.**

 **At the time, I dealt with everything that happened and did pretty much everything that I was told to do, but it was still hard for me to accept it at times. Especially at my first hospitalization and when they rolled me to the surgery room.**

 **When I woke up from the surgery, the first thing I asked the nurse that took care of me in the recovery room, was how was my blood pressure and I asked her about all my vitals, because I was so scared from last time and from the surgery itself.**

 **The call that Amy made for Sheldon, is a call I actually made for my therapist after I came out of the surgery and was back in my room.**

 **All the things that Amy is afraid of them, whether it's dying/waking up in the middle of the surgery, were things I was terrified of.**

 **Amy's conversation with her mother was an actual conversation I had with my father, but I told him that I don't want to be buried in the city that I live in.**

 **I am not a religious person, but after my first hospitalization and while I was waiting for the date of the surgery to arrive, I used to pray a lot before I went to sleep. I felt like there is nothing more for me to do, but wait for the surgery and pray that everything will be okay.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **I really appreciate all of you who read my fanfic, and all your reviews, it really means the world to me.**

 **There you'll be – Faith Hill.**

 **Chapter 19:**

Leonard, Penny and Barbara came back to the room to find Amy sleeping, and Sheldon in a chair in front of her bed, asleep as well.

Leonard went to wake Sheldon up carefully, as to not startle him so he won't wake up Amy.

"Sheldon…" Leonard whispered, and Sheldon woke up with a start.

"What? Is everything okay?" Sheldon asked Leonard, and then quickly looked at the bed, where he saw that Amy was sleeping, and a small smile spread on his lips.

 _She's okay. The surgery is behind her._ he thought to himself.

As Leonard opened his mouth to tell Sheldon that they should go, a nurse came in to check on Amy.

Amy woke up when she heard the nurse coming to check up on her, and said that she will give her a shot of painkillers.

The nurse went to bring the shot, and while she was gone Amy saw that everyone was back in her room.

"I think we will go now." Leonard told Amy, and she nodded. "Okay. I really can't thank you enough for being here today. It mean so much to me." Amy said with feeling to her three friends.

"Of course, we will be here. And we will come visit you whenever we can. We promise." Penny said, and Leonard and Sheldon nodded in agreement.

The nurse came back to the room with the shot. She let them all say goodbye to Amy before she gave her the shot, which was given to her to her bottom.

Penny and Leonard came to the bed to say goodbye. Penny gave Amy a kiss and Leonard patted her shoulder. When it was Sheldon's turn to say goodbye, he also came close to Amy's bed, but he only looked her deep in the eyes, for a few moments, and then whispered his goodbye.

Amy looked at Sheldon's blue eyes, and was taken back by the feelings behind it. she swallowed hard. She knew that their relationship is going to change and get even deeper than what it was now, but nothing prepared her for the look in Sheldon's eyes. She could see that he knew it as well, but she saw something deeper there, that she couldn't name yet.

When Sheldon said his goodbye, Amy nodded at him, smiled faintly, and whispered her goodbye back.

All three friends went towards the door, and as they were nearing the exit of the room, they turned around again to wish Amy one last "goodbye" and one last "get well."

Amy nodded at them and said "thank you", then she and Sheldon locked eyes for a brief moment, and then they were all out of the room.

As all three friends were driving back to Los Robles, Sheldon couldn't shake the feeling that he wanted to go back to the hospital and stay with Amy for the night and watch out for her, but he knew that her mother was there and that was a ridiculous idea, but that feeling was just there. After that kiss, he gave her out of the blue, he felt like he needed to be there to protect her and look after her. He knew that tonight he won't come back there, and he probably wouldn't stay the night in the hospital for the rest of her hospitalization, but he knew he will come visit her for the next few day, as much as he can.

Amy was hospitalized for five days. The first day after her surgery, she was mainly in bed, but with every passing day she was getting better, and on her third day to her hospitalization, professor Moore decided to take out the nephrostomy. Amy was terrified and happy at the same time, but after they all saw how the bag of the catheter was filling up, they knew that the surgery went just fine. the day after they took out the nephrostomy, professor Moore took out the catheter, and on the last day of her hospitalization they took out the last tube that gathered any blood from the surgery area.

In each day of her hospitalization Leonard, Penny and Sheldon came to visit and sometimes Bernadette, Howard and Raj. They came and visited her, sometimes for just a few hours, which made all the difference in world to, since she didn't have to be with her mother the entire day.

The day of her discharge, Amy was so happy, and also extremely grateful to her mother that helped her paying for the surgery, and as they were waiting for the final papers that say that she can go home, Amy turned to her mother, to thank her.

"Mom, I really want to thank you for helping me with the payment for the surgery. I don't know why I needed it to be private, but I just did, and I can't thank you enough for helping me." She said to her mother, trying not to cry. Amy didn't really like to show a lot of emotions, but she needed to let her mother know that she didn't take it for granted.

"Of course, I would help you." Her mother said to her, shocked that Amy thought she needed to thank her for something like this.

Amy went home without any visible tubes. During the surgery, they put a stent from her kidney to her bladder, which they will take out after a month from the surgery, give or take. Professor Moore told Amy that it can be uncomfortable with the stent and be annoying. Amy hoped that it won't happened and that everything will go smoothly, because she didn't think she could stand more uncomfortable situations. she thought that she had enough of those.

Amy was so happy to be back home with the knowledge that she will soon get back to her normal life. she had about four weeks of rest, before she could get back to work.

Her routine was pretty much the same; she stayed at home, watched some television, read, and the group came to visit her, from time to time.

What surprised Amy most about the recovery pains was, that it hurt more to laugh and cough than to sneeze, but she handled it just fine.

One evening, only Sheldon, Leonard and Penny came to visit her because the other three friends has other commitments; Howard and Bernadette took the evening to themselves and Raj planned to talk to his parents via Skype, and later he went out with Stuart, who apparently owned the comic book store they frequently visited, in an attempt to find a girl for Stuart, and maybe for Raj as well.

"So, what movie should we watch tonight?" Penny asked, and Amy decided it was a good time to watch the first Star Wars. She knew Penny didn't like it, but she really wanted to see it, and the fact that Bernadette wasn't there, made it easier to try and convince Penny to watch it.

"I actually was thinking about the first Star Wars movie that came out…" Amy started. "Oh Amy… come one…" Penny whined. "Please, I never saw it and I really want to watch it." Amy pleaded Penny. "Uhhh… fine." Penny gave up, and they put on the movie.

Sheldon and Leonard were surprised by Amy's movie choice, but at the same time they were happy about it.

They all settled for the movie; Penny and Leonard set on a couch next to the one that Sheldon and Amy were sitting on.

Amy set next to Sheldon, with a cushion in her lap, that helped her to calm the pains from the surgery.

Amy normally didn't like science fiction movies, but this one seemed nice, and she thought that C-3PO resembled Sheldon a bit, because of his movements, and she found him cute.

She leaned in to Sheldon and whispered something in his ear, and Sheldon, who caught her movement from the corner of his eye, leaned to her, so she will have better access. "I like C-3PO. He's cute. Like you." Sheldon turned his head to her and looked her deep in the eyes. She smiled shyly at him and returned to the movie. He wondered if his friends said something about it to her, but he knew they didn't because they were all surprised when she suggested they should watch the first movie, and she said she never watched it before. besides, she said he was cute, and their friends always said it about him in regards to his behavior, and teased him for acting like a robot.

After a few moments, she felt Sheldon's hand creeping towards hers, and then he rested his hand on the back of her own hand. She turned her hand, so her palm was up, and just like that they were holding hands lightly, and caressed each other hands with their thumbs. They both looked separately, at Leonard and Penny, to check that they didn't caught up on what was happening between them. They still didn't know how to navigate their new situation since the kiss Sheldon gave Amy after her surgery.

They both knew they were about to embrace the change in their relationship, but they still haven't discussed it yet, and they didn't want their friends to found out about what was happening before they talk to each other.

After about thirty minutes of watching the movie, Amy felt the need to go to the bathroom to relieve her bladder, so they paused the movie.

She went to the bathroom, and as she was about to get up, she felt like she still needed to pee, but nothing came out, but little drops. Once again, she tried to get up, but to no avail.

After about ten minutes, that Amy didn't came out, Penny got up to see what happened with her, at the same time that Amy called her mother, from the bathroom. The three friends looked at each other with a bit panic in their eyes at the sound of Amy's tone. It sounded like she was about to cry.

Her mother was practically running to the bathroom, and Penny joined them to see if she could help.

"What is it Amy?" her mother asked her. "I can't get up." Amy sobbed. "what do you mean you can't get up?" her mother asked her softly, as she kneeled at her daughter who was sitting on the toilet. The look on Amy's face broke Penny's heart. It looked like she was really suffering at the moment.

"I can't get up. I feel like I need to pee, but nothing but little drops comes out and every time I try to get up I need to sit back immediately." She said and put her head between her hands.

"calm down sweetie. I'll call professor Moore, and see what it can be. Penny can you stay with her for a few moments?" her mother asked Penny, who was still at the entrance to the bathroom.

"Sure." Penny said and came closer to Amy, and set on the floor next to her, and started to pat her back in soothing motions.

After a few moments on the phone, Amy's mother came back to the bathroom and told Amy that professor Moore said it could be because of the stent. It didn't made Amy feel so much better, since she was still having troubles getting up and leave the toilet. She decided to take some painkillers, and see if it might help her.

"Amy… I think I will go quickly to the pharmacy and get some adults diapers so you won't sit here all night." Her mother said. Amy nodded, but it was like someone just punched her in the stomach. That was the last thing she wanted to hear. The thought of those diapers made her feel humiliated.

Amy's mother went out of the house, and the guys looked at each other with worry and confusion in their eyes. They didn't know exactly what was happening, just that Amy was having troubles to get up the toilet.

Fifteen minutes past since her mother left, and eventually Amy came out of the bathroom and Penny walked behind her. Amy walked slowly, rubbing her lower abdomen, trying to warm it, hoping that whatever it was, will pass and she wouldn't have to go to the bathroom ever again.

She felt exhausted and went back to her spot next to Sheldon, and Penny sat next to her, rubbing her back.

Amy was sobbing a bit, because she was starting to feel the need to pee again, and she couldn't handle it again.

"I can't take it anymore…" she cried and leaned her head and put it on Sheldon's shoulder. At first Sheldon was alarmed by her action, but then he awkwardly put his arm around her, and stroke her arm, hoping it help her calm down.

He looked at Amy, who moved uncomfortably in her spot, and then shot a warning look at Penny and Leonard, that said clearer than words, that he wasn't ready to answer any questions regarding his actions and what brought it up. They already know that Amy is important to him, and they should be satisfied with that, for now.

They didn't know what to do to help her, but little by little Amy calmed down, and started to doze off, and just as Amy was starting to get into deep sleep, Amy's mother returned from the pharmacy.

She saw that Amy was resting on Sheldon's shoulder and smiled faintly to herself. Amy heard the door closes, and turned to look at her mother, with sad eyes.

"How are you?" her mother asked her softly.

"It got better." She said weakly, and went with her mother to put on the diaper. Just the thought of it made her want to hurl and cry. She couldn't believe she needed to put that thing once again.

Amy put a robe around her, and went back to the living room.

"I think I'll go to sleep, now." She said to them with tired voice, and they all nodded their agreement.

"Maybe I should stay, in case you will need help in the middle of the night." Penny said.

"No… it's okay…" Amy said.

"Well, I insist. I'm staying." Penny said. She didn't want to leave Amy's mother alone in case she needed to run to the pharmacy in the middle of the night, which leads to Amy staying alone at her house.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to miss work because of me…" Amy said.

"Yes. It will be okay." she said. She'll talk to her boss tomorrow. she couldn't just leave here.

Amy just nodded. Then they both said goodbye to Leonard and Sheldon.

"Tell me if you need anything." Leonard told Penny, and she nodded.

"I want you to do the same." Sheldon whispered to Amy, as they said goodbye. She nodded and smiled weakly at him. he squeezed her hand and she returned the squeeze, and the guys left.

Amy showed Penny where she will stay, and showed her where she can find pillows and blankets, and then she went to her room and took a pajama for Penny to wear for the night.

It wasn't an easy night for Amy, but eventually she fell asleep. It was one of the worst nights Amy ever had.

In the morning she felt much better, but she was terrified to go to the bathroom, in case she won't be able to get up again, but it went fine.

She met Penny in the kitchen. "How was your night?" Amy asked her.

"It was fine. how are you feeling?" she asked Amy. During the night, she heard Amy going to her mother's room sobbing, but eventually, everything became silent, and she assumed that Amy fell asleep.

"Better. I can't believe I wore that crap again. Thank you for staying." Amy told her quietly.

"no problem. I heard you during the night. When did you fell asleep, eventually?" Penny asked.

"I don't know. I just know that I ended up sleeping with my mom." She said shyly, lowering her head. It took all the power she had not to burst in tears in front of Penny. Everything that happened last night made her feel like a little girl, but she also knew there is nothing to be ashamed about in her condition.

Penny saw the broken look on Amy's face and wrapped her arms around her, and Amy returned the hug. Penny could only imagine how she felt, and it broke her heart.

Penny's phone broke their embrace. "oh, it's Leonard. It will be only a moment." after a few minutes Penny returned to the kitchen.

"Leonard just asked me if I needed a ride home, and I told him I will check with you, so are you okay with it, and if you need me, I will come back later. I have some things I need to do, and I really need to change my clothes." Penny said.

"Of course, I'm okay. and you can come over even if I don't need your help. It's better that way." Amy said. She couldn't ask Penny to stay and miss her job. After that night, she knew that her mother will probably stay with her today. And she was right.

Leonard came to pick Penny up after thirty minutes. he came inside to see how Amy was doing. They talked for ten minutes, and then Penny and Leonard left, with the promise that they will try and come later to visit her.

"So, how's Sheldon?" Penny asked Leonard in the car.

"well, last night we didn't really talk much, but I could see that it affected him. when I woke up this morning I found a note saying that he couldn't sleep, so he left for work early so he could leave early, and go visit Amy." Leonard sighed. He saw how this whole situation affected his friend, and he was worried about him. he was afraid that at some point he will have meltdown himself, over all this stress.

"Do you think he can handle everything?" he eventually asked his wife.

Penny thought about Leonard's question for a moment and replied.

"Yes. I saw that he was scared, but I could see it was a different kind of scare. Those past months I could see him scared for someone else, and not for himself. besides, he didn't budge when Amy put her head on his shoulder and cried. I think that his feelings for her run deeper then we think." She said.

"I think so too. I hope it won't alarm him too much." Leonard said.

They kept talking about Amy and last night, and they agreed not to mention what happened between Amy and Sheldon to their friends or to interfere in their relationship, unless they are being asked for some advice.

Sheldon left early for work. He had a terrible night. He was grateful that Penny stayed with Amy last night, but he still had that strong feeling that he should have been the one who stayed there.

He couldn't sleep, and when the clock showed it was 6 am, he decided he will go to work early, will do as much work as he can, and then he will go to visit Amy. He left Leonard a note, saying just that.

After lunch Sheldon decided he can't keep his mind on work any longer, so he texted Leonard, telling him he is going to visit Amy. He had to know how she was.

He took the bus to Amy's house, and knocked his signature knock.

The day went smooth for Amy, after that night. Her mother stayed with her, but after she made sure that Amy was okay, she left for some errands.

It was around 3:00 pm, when she heard a knock on her door. then she heard her name. that knock repeated itself twice after the first time. she then remembered that Sheldon knocked like that when he came to visit her when she was hospitalized for the second time.

She went to open the door.

"Hey Sheldon. what are you doing here?" she asked him, surprised. He usually came in the evening, and he usually was with Penny and Leonard.

"I wanted to see how are you after last night. Am I interrupting anything?" Sheldon asked her, afraid he maybe crossing some boundaries.

"No, not at all. Come on in. I was just watching TV, and I thought about watching a movie. have you eaten yet?" she asked him.

"Yes, but not a lot. Have you?" he asked her.

"Not yet. I thought I'll order some take out. Would you like to join me?" she asked him.

"Sure. what are you ordering?"

"I think I'll order some burgers, fries and onion rings. What do you have in mind?" she asked him, trying to see if maybe he had a better offer.

"That sounds great. I'll have the same." He said.

Amy called the restaurant, and ordered them lunch. Until lunch arrived they watched some TV, and discussed which movie to watch.

"So, did you have a particular movie you wanted to watch? We can always watch Star Wars again." Sheldon said with enthusiastic tone.

"I thought about it, but I actually want to watch Pearl Harbor. I haven't watched it in a long time, and I really wanted to see it. do you mind watching it with me, because we can always watch something else." she said, hoping he would be okay with that movie.

Sheldon thought about it for a moment, and decided that he was okay with that movie. It was romantic, but also historical, and somewhat accurate, so he didn't mind.

"no, it's okay. we can watch it." he said, and as he saw the light in Amy's eyes when he said he was okay with the movie, he knew he made the right choice.

"Great. I'll go get it." and she went to her room to bring the DVD of the movie.

While Amy was looking for the movie, the doorbell rang, and Sheldon heard Amy yelling for him to open the door, because it was probably the food arriving. She also said there was money in the kitchen.

Sheldon went to the kitchen, and saw there was money for both their meals, and he decided to pay for the entire takeout, himself.

Amy came back to the living room with the movie and a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you so much, for agreeing to watch it with me. I know it's not your typical genre of movies, and I really appreciate it. it's one of my favorites. Do you mind putting it on, while I'll bring us some plates and drinks?" she asked him, and he shook his head saying that he didn't mind, and took the movie from her.

Amy walked to the kitchen, and saw that the money she left for the delivery, was still there.

She came back to the living room, and handed Sheldon a plate and a beverage.

"How come you didn't take the money I left in the kitchen?" she asked him.

"I wanted to pay. You can pay me back next time." he said with a shrug.

"I already needed to pay you back. That was the purpose of the money." She said with a little frustration.

"then, you'll pay me back the next time and the time after that." he said, and smiled at her. she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Amy got a text from Penny, saying that she and Leonard wouldn't be able to come visit her after all, but they will try and come tomorrow. she also told her to let Sheldon know about this.

"I just got a text from Penny. She was supposed to come with Leonard tonight, but she just said they won't be able to make it. they told me to let you know. how did they know you're here?" she asked him.

"I left Leonard a note this morning, and I also let him know when I left the university to come and visit you." He said matter of factly. Amy just nodded.

They settled for the movie and hit play.

Sheldon didn't watch the movie so many times, but he remembered it quite well. he mainly watched how fascinated and invested, Amy was in the movie. It wasn't lost on him that it clearly was one of her favorite movies.

He watched how Amy reacted to each scene, especially the romantic ones, and saw that she smiled a lot during those scenes. He was fascinated by her smile, and he wondered if she thought about him during those scenes.

They both finished eating and settled back in the couch, their hands nearly touching but not yet. Amy grabbed a pillow and put it in her lap, as she did so often now.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes. Just the usual discomfort. Thank you." She answered and smiled at him, and returned to the movie.

They were nearing the bombing scenes, and Sheldon could see that Amy got nervous and excited at the same time.

"I love this part so much, because it is made so brilliantly. Every time I see it I get chills." She said, and true to her words, she got even more excited and invested in the movie, then before.

She gasped, and put her hand on her mouth, and Sheldon could swear that she was on the verge of tears.

It was like that until the movie ended. Amy gasped and got emotional mostly during the war scenes, but she also got extremely emotional in last scenes of the movie.

When the movie ended, she didn't stop it, and she let the credits roll. She then started singing with the song, and Sheldon's breath suddenly left him. he forgot how beautiful her voice was, and now that she sang this ballad along a woman's voice, he was taken back by the beauty of her voice.

He was dumbstruck. He stared at her, for what seemed like forever, and he only came back to reality when she looked at him while singing a part of the song, that made him listen to the lyrics, as she taught him.

 **'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength.**

 **And I want to thank you now for all the ways.**

 **You were right there for me.**

 **You were right there for me.**

 **For always.**

And then she continued to the chorus, still looking at him.

He swallowed roughly, and looked deep into her eyes. He was mesmerized. He grabbed her hand and stroke it.

As the song ended they stared at each other intently, and finally Amy broke the silence.

"I don't think I ever thanked you properly for everything you did for me. It really means a lot to me, Sheldon. that song just reminded me of that." she said quietly, and she lowered her eyes.

Sheldon just nodded. They set there for a few more moments, before Amy leaned in and kissed Sheldon on the cheek. They both closed their eyes as they felt the kiss, and once again they tighten the grip on each other hands.

Amy lingered the kiss for a few moments, and then broke away just a few inches and she looked into Sheldon's blue eyes, that were now darker than what they normally were.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back, as he stroke her hand.

They suddenly heard her mother's car in the driveway, and they separated from each other and started to organize the living room.

They said hello to her mother, and after they finished organizing, Amy walked Sheldon to the door, to say goodbye.

"Thank you so much for coming. I had a great time." she said with a shy smile.

"Me too. I hope you'll feel better soon enough. I will talk to you later." He said, and squeezed her fingers lightly.

They smiled at each other, and then Sheldon left.

They both felt lightheaded after their afternoon together. The feelings were overwhelming for both of them, especially after that song.

They realized that they can't hide their feelings for too long.

They were both worried about what the other is going to think about them, and it terrified them both, but they needed to deal with it sooner rather than later.

 **A/N:**

 **I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me.**

 **What happened to Amy, with the stent was one of the most horrible things that happened to me after the surgery, and I'm still afraid it will happen to me, because it happened more than once.**

 **I have some things I want to share with you:**

 **During this whole time, and even after my surgery, I slept with my mother. it was because I was afraid, I needed her help and because my parents bed was the most ideal when I was with the nephrostomy.**

 **As I wrote in other a/n, I'm still struggling with things that happened to me at that time, and it never really went away, and I've never been diagnosed, but I read about it, and I have some suspicion I have PTSD because of that time.**

 **When I was hospitalized after my surgery I had TV in my room and they showed The Big Bang Theory, and I actually run into the episode where Sheldon learns how to drive, I think, and that is actually when I started to watch TBBT. The fangirling came when I waited for season 10.**

 **When I was discharged from the hospital, I thanked my parents for agreeing doing the surgery with a private doctor, and for paying for it. I really needed to thank them and let them know that I don't take it for granted.**

 **Pearl Harbor is one of my favorite movies and it has a special place in my heart.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **First of all, thank you so much for sticking with the story. I know it take me some time to post, but I wrote before, I didn't want to rush this story so much, and I want to build Sheldon and Amy's relationship through friendship and mutual trust. They both have a lot of issues and insecurities, and I want them to face them and accept it about each other.**

 **Also, it takes me some time to post because I have non-fanfics commitments as well.**

 **I think Amy and Sheldon will have a serious talk soon and they will learn more about each other, and we will learn about Amy's insecurities. And also, Amy will finally go back to her own apartment.**

 **I changed the way Amy dresses to my own style, which is still relatively conservative, and still not showing so much of her body. There is a reason for that, and I will write about it.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 20:**

The weeks past and it was nearing the middle of April. Amy was feeling better with each passing day. she still had some pains from her surgery, but she knew it was normal, and she always tried to calm herself.

She had some checkups from time to time, to see that everything was okay and because she had the need to pee from time to time. she had some minor urinary tract infection, that she took antibiotics for, but other than that, everything was going well, and when she visited professor Moore, he said that everything is looking okay, and that he doesn't see anything he needs to worry about.

Amy was starting to feel much better, and she thought she may go back to her own apartment soon. Once again, she found herself terrified at the thought, but she knew she had to do so. She was about to go back to work and she wanted to start and drive again, so she decided she will do it very soon.

One evening Penny asked Amy if it was okay for them to come and visit her, and Amy decided to go out and join them for dinner for a change. She asked Penny if she could pick her up, and she said she will come and pick her up.

Penny arrived after twenty minutes, and Amy opened the door for her.

"Hey, how are you?" Amy greeted Penny.

"I'm good, how are you?" Penny said and gave Amy a hug and a kiss.

"I'm much better, thanks. I just need to go and change, why don't you come and help me pick something." Amy said, and she and Penny went to Amy's room.

"Most of my nice stuff are back in my apartment." Amy sighed, as she stood in front of her closet. Most of her cloths here were her old sweaters and skirts and button shirts, that she didn't tend to wear that much anymore.

"Wow, you wore a lot of sweaters." Penny said.

"Yeah, but I don't wear those things anymore. I stopped wearing those clothes about a year after I graduated from college." She said.

Penny nodded and Amy took another look at her closet. She eventually found a pair of jeans and a black basic shirt. She went to change her clothes and put some makeup on. Then she returned to her room, put on her Converse and grabbed her jacket, and then they were on their way to Los Robles.

When they arrived to 2311 Los Robles, the memory of the not working elevator came rushing back to Amy, and she sighed heavily. She forgot all about it, but then again, she decided it would be a good exercise.

"are you okay? I forgot about the stairs…" Penny asked Amy.

"yeah. I'll be fine. I'll just take it slow." Amy said, and they went up the stairs.

It wasn't unusually hard for Amy, but she did want to sit down and drink water.

They arrived at 4A and Amy was greeted by Leonard who was in the living room, setting the coffee table for dinner.

"Hey Amy. How are you?" Leonard asked her.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?" She replied.

"I'm good. Come, sit. You look like you need it." Leonard said.

Amy nodded and set in the middle of the couch. Amy looked around at the apartment and noticed the decorations around. There were some action figures around, books and various collectables items. She didn't really notice it the first time she was here, but she thought it was unique.

Seeing how the apartment was decorated, made her think how Sheldon's room looked like. Last time, Leonard gave her his room, and she remembered that he had some action figures, but she didn't remember it clearly. She wasn't feeling so well at the time.

As she wondered about Sheldon's room, she heard him coming down the hall, calling Leonard's name.

"Leonard, do you remember nothing with avocado on Amy's order?" Sheldon asked, as he came down the hall.

"Yes Sheldon. for the tenth time, I remember." Leonard sighed.

"Sorry about that Amy." Leonard turned to Amy, as to not sound rude or that he didn't care.

"Amy? What are you talking about?" Sheldon asked Leonard with confusion, before he turned around to see that Amy was sitting next to his spot.

"Oh. Hey Amy." Sheldon said shyly.

"Hey. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. how are you? Do you want something to drink?" he asked quickly.

"Water, please, and I'm good. Getting better with each day." she said, and grabbed a pillow to put in her lap. It was a habit by now, but she also needed it after three flights of stairs.

Sheldon went to grab her a bottle of water from the refrigerator, and then came to sit next to her.

"thank you." She said as Sheldon handed her the water.

"are you sure you're okay?" Sheldon asked her when he saw the pillow in her lap.

"Yes. I just need to calm a bit after those stairs." She said with a smile.

"we should have come to you." Sheldon said, with frustration.

Amy put her hand on Sheldon's to ease his mind. "No. It's okay. I really needed to come outside. It's driving me crazy to be in my mom's house for so long. And the stairs is a good exercise for me." She said with a chuckle.

"Okay, but if there is anything wrong, tell me immediately." Sheldon said, as he grabbed her hand back, and Amy nodded her agreement.

"so, what are we eating tonight?" Amy asked.

"we thought about ordering from Subway. Is that okay with you?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Amy said.

"No avocado, Leonard" Sheldon said once more, and Amy lowered her eyes at that. she couldn't believe he remembered it, and reminded Leonard that fact so many times, according to what she just heard.

Leonard just nodded.

The rest of the group arrived about ten minutes after Penny and Amy arrived. They all settled in their sits and the food arrived after about thirty minutes.

The evening was very nice. They all talked and laughed, and Amy was happy to be with her friends, and not in her mother's house, for a change.

Amy suddenly remembered the night that Raj went out with Stuart, to try and maybe find a woman.

"So Raj, how was the other night with Stuart? Any luck?" she asked him. Sheldon looked at her for a moment, confused at her question. He thought that something is happening between them.

"No. women can be mean." Raj answered.

"Yeah, they can be. I'm sorry to hear that. if I had a friend I could introduce you to, I would. Maybe when I'll go back to work I'll run into a nice woman." Amy said, and at the same time put her hand on Sheldon's. she saw from the corner of her eye the look he gave her when he heard her question, and she wanted to ease his mind.

No one noticed that, and Raj asked her back.

"What about you?" and Amy chocked a bit from her water, and Sheldon patted her back, and looked at Leonard and Penny in question, trying to understand if they said something to their friends, and they shook their heads in the negative.

"I… I… I'm okay. I don't know yet." She said. Not wanting to give anything away.

"What do you mean?" Raj pressed.

"Well… with my condition… I want to focus on my recovery…" she said, trying to avoid the subject. At that moment, she wanted to take Sheldon aside and tell him everything.

"Do you have any advice? They are not helping so much…" Raj gestured to his friends.

Amy was glad that he changed the subject, and thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't have so much experience, but from what I do have, respect her, treat her like an equal and don't force your beliefs, but also don't pretend that you agree with her just to please her. you don't have to agree on everything, but there is always a way how to say things." Amy said.

"But those are relationship advice. I still don't know how to approach a woman." Raj whined.

"Well, that's the best I can give you. I met three of my ex-boyfriends through somewhat friends, and my last ex, I met through a dating website, and I actually started the conversation, so yeah…" she said, and took a bite from her sandwich.

Sheldon heard that, and felt dizzy. _She has way more experience in this than me. Why on earth would she want to be with me?_ He thought to himself. the next question that came from Raj, startled him, and he had to know the answer to that. although, he than remembered what she said to him back in Texas, but he still needed to know for sure.

"it seems like you have quite the experience. Have you ever been in love with any of your past relationships?" _why on earth Raj was asking all these questions? She is not for him!_ Sheldon started to get annoyed.

"It's not that much of an experience _._ Only my last relationship was really serious. It lasted six months. The rest were like two months. And as to your question, no. I don't think I've ever been in love. I think at the time I loved the idea more than the person. Don't get me wrong, I had feelings for the guys I've dated, but it was never love." She said, and Raj nodded.

Sheldon kept eating for a few moments, and then left for his room.

It was all too much for him. _what if that's what happening to her now? What if she just like the idea more than she likes me?_ Sheldon thought to himself, and started to breath quickly. A small knock on his door startled him.

"Yes?"

Amy saw the look on Sheldon when he left for his room, and she decided to go after him, not caring if their friends will talk. she needed to talk to him for a long time now.

She knocked on his door, and a small "yes?" came from it.

"Sheldon, it's Amy. Can I come in?" she asked him.

"Girls aren't allowed in my bedroom." He answered. Amy was confused, but she tried again.

"Sheldon it's important, do you want everyone to hear it?" she said.

After a few moments, he said she could come in.

She entered his room. It was a very nice room, with a lot of superheroes and science fiction stuff.

Sheldon was sitting on his bed, breathing quickly. Amy took notice of that, and went to sit next to him, and patted his back in soothing motions.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I just needed a moment." he said quietly.

"Sheldon, I think we need to talk… about… us…" she said quietly.

"what is there to talk about?" he asked her, confused.

"Sheldon… we can't ignore what is happening anymore. At least I can't." she said, and then took a deep breath and let it out noisily.

"Sheldon… for a while now… I… I'm feeling things…" she faltered, and Sheldon looked at her with question.

"For you…" her voice above a whisper.

Sheldon looked at her. he wasn't impressed, not after what he heard.

"how do you know it's not the idea of me?" he asked, and that question felt like he just punched her in her surgery, and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"because I know! because I didn't ask for it, I didn't even want to have those feelings. I just wanted to get through this whole chaos, but you were there the whole time, and it just grew with each day. I can't explain it or analyze it like an equation. I just know. I didn't even like you back in Texas." She said with feeling, and tears just came falling down.

Sheldon wasn't good with his own emotions, let alone others, but he could see that something about Amy was true, that it wasn't the idea of a relationship, but it was actually him.

"How are you so sure about this?" he asked her softly, taking her hand.

"Because the other times I dated we met for that purpose, for dating. But here… we met, we didn't even like each other at first, and then you helped me even though you didn't have to, and then we became friends, but with each day, I could feel that there was more than just friendship here, something that I know I want to explore with you." Amy said quietly.

Sheldon just nodded and looked into Amy's eyes, and he could actually see all her emotions there. He didn't think of his next move. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away.

Amy closed her eyes at Sheldon's touch. She than felt him leaning in, and pressing his lips to her forehead, like he did after she came out of her surgery. He broke the kiss and Amy opened her eyes, and they were inches away from each other. They looked deep into each other eyes, and they both leaned in and closed their eyes at the same time.

Their lips touched lightly for a moment, but then they pressed it together, and the sensation was unbelievable. Sheldon couldn't believe he would like kissing so much, but right now he couldn't think of anything else. he also knew that it was only because it was Amy. She made all the difference in his life in the past four – four and a half, months.

They moved their lips against each other, and then their hands reached up. Sheldon held Amy's hips lightly, as to not cause her pain where she had her surgery, and Amy's arms went to Sheldon's neck.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She didn't think this will happen tonight, but she didn't have any objection.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss and looked at each other deep in the eyes, still holding each other.

"that was interesting" Sheldon said. He didn't want to sound over enthusiastic. Amy chuckled at that.

"I bet it was." she said with a smile.

"Amy, I still have some things I want to say and ask." Sheldon said quietly.

"Okay. go ahead." She said.

"Now?" he asked her with surprise.

"Yes. We finally got to this point, so yeah, why not?" she said, as she broke the hug.

Sheldon pondered and nodded.

"You said you've never been in love before, but you had a boyfriend for six months. How is that possible?" he asked her.

"well… he said it to me first, after two or three weeks that we actually dated. At least, that's how it felt. I did say it back, not immediately, but I did say it out of pressure, even though he said I don't have to say it back right away. I said it, but at the same time I always thought that I shouldn't continue with that relationship. It wasn't a good time for me. I regret every day that I didn't break it when at the beginning, when I felt it wasn't right for me, but I learned from that, not to do it again. It's not fair to either side." Amy said with sincerity.

"And what do you mean that you liked the idea of a relationship?" he asked her.

"I started dating late in life, and the idea of a relationship always fascinated me, so I guess that's how I ended up in those relationships. I tried to prolong them, even though I knew there wasn't a real future, because I was afraid to be alone or that I will never have a real relationship." She said with embarrassment.

The next question, Sheldon asked very quietly, that Amy had to lean in to hear it.

"Did you ever… slept… with…" he couldn't even finish his question. He had to know, especially now that they are about to start their own relationship.

Amy understood where he was going with this. "Yes." She said quietly. Sheldon just nodded. She clearly was way more experience than what he was.

"with all of them?" he asked quietly.

"No. I tried with a guy I dated for two months, but it didn't work out. so, it sums up to just the guy I dated for six months, and a guy I dated before him, for two months. I had one sexual experience with a guy that we barley dated, but it wasn't intercourse." She said with embarrassment. She felt cheap, even though she knew that wasn't so much, or that she shouldn't feel that way. that was a part she always hated, but she knew it was necessary for medical reasons, and for a healthy relationship. She didn't want to lie to Sheldon or hide things from, especially after everything they've been through.

Sheldon was taken back by all this information. He didn't know what to think, but he knew he had to come clean as well.

"I never… not even dated. Or kissed, well that I liked it." he whispered.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"I never had a girlfriend. The only time I was kissed, was by Leonard's mother, and she kissed me while she was drunk." Sheldon said, and then added, "I'm not sure how to do this." He said quietly.

Amy was shocked a bit. She remembered that she swore to herself at the time, not to date someone who wasn't a bit experienced, but it all went out of the window. She couldn't care less if Sheldon was inexperienced. She knew that she wanted to be with him because of him, because he was such a good man, and because she can't imagine throwing away something that can be amazing, because of such a stupid thing.

She took his hand and held it tightly, and he looked at her.

"I don't care." She said to him with confidence.

"You don't?" he asked her, surprised that she didn't care about it.

"No, I don't. maybe it would have bother me another point in my life, but right now, all I know is that you are a good man, and that I want to get to know you better than anyone else." she said with emotion.

"does it bother you what you learned about me?" she asked with hesitation.

"It is a lot to prosses, but I don't think so. and you said earlier that you did had some feelings to each one of those guys. And it was in a relationship and not a one-time thing." Sheldon said.

Amy just nodded.

"I hope you won't think less of me…" Amy whispered.

Sheldon pondered about that. he always used to think of himself as unique person, above human emotions, but all that changed the moment of Amy's septic shock, and maybe even before.

"I won't lie to you. Another time, I probably would, because I used to see the concept of love and relationship as unnecessary, but that changed." He said

"Really? When?" she asked him. a bit skeptical.

"The second day of your hospitalization." He said with confidence.

Amy looked at him, shocked. That day… that awful, awful day.

"That day?" she asked him shocked.

"Yes. That is when I realized that you are important to me." He said softly.

Tears started to run down Amy's eyes as she remembered that day, and she leaned into Sheldon, who held her tight, and tried to calm her down.

After a few moments, she looked up at him again, and she saw that he was remembering that day as well, and that it pained him. she broke the embrace just a bit, and put her hand on his cheek and caressed him. she felt that his cheek was moist, from tears he shed, she assumed.

"Thank you for being there the whole time." she said to him, with all the feelings she could muster.

Sheldon just nodded. He looked at her for a moment and then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again. As they felt each other lips, they closed their eyes and melted to it. it felt like it was the most natural thing in the world, and the rightest thing in the world.

They were both overwhelmed with emotions. At that moment, Amy knew that she never felt that way before. True, she kissed other men before, and it was always nice, but none of them ever was with so much emotions and with such pure intentions. She knew it was it. This is how it supposed to feel.

Sheldon was so overwhelmed with everything that was happening. He knew how much Amy meant to him, and he started to prepare himself for the change that was about to occur, but that wasn't enough preparation. It was so much more than what he thought it would be. It felt like he was waiting just for her, and that he was finally where he belonged. He didn't believe in those things, but at the same time he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. He knew right there and then, while they were kissing, that he won't let her go. Ever.

At that moment, they were both thankful that the universe brought them together and that they went through that crazy journey together.

 **A/N:**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter, and I would love to read your thoughts.**

 **So, the Shamy is happening. They still need to talk about stuff, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. I want Sheldon to know everything about Amy, and to Amy know everything about Sheldon, and I will explore it with each chapter, along with Amy's recovery.**

 **Next chapter I think I will let Sheldon know more about Amy's dating history. Once again, I based Amy's story on my own story - medically, part of her childhood, her insecurities and dating, so a lot of Amy's feelings here, are also my own feelings.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for all your sweet words. It really means a lot to me, because I had some hesitation about how I wrote Amy, and I still have hesitations through every chapter I write and tell her story, simply because a lot of Amy story is actually my own story.**

 **Once again, I will write in the end or at the beginning of each chapter how or if, it relates to me.**

 **This chapter I want Sheldon to learn more about Amy's experience. There will be some angst, but it is for a reason and in the end, it will turned out for the better. I know it maybe too soon for Sheldon to learn about it, but I also think that he would want to be prepared to whatever may come and how to deal with it.**

 **Once again, this story is a way for me to deal with things that happened to me and things that I don't like about myself or even somewhat regret about things I did, and that include my own experience in relationships, which I'm going to write about in this chapter, in general, through Amy.**

 **I will appreciate if you won't judge or critic it.**

 **Chapter 21:**

After a while, they broke the kiss. And looked at each other. Suddenly Sheldon reached for Amy's glasses and took it off gently. At first Amy was startled.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, with confusion.

"I want to clean them. they have tears all over their lenses." He said quietly and reached for a tissue and started to clean Amy's glasses.

"Oh… thank you." She said quietly, and looked around, as Sheldon cleaned her glasses thoroughly. Her vision was a bit weaker without her glasses, but she could still see the room quite well, and she saw more action figures and comic books, as she examined the room.

"Here." He said after a moment, and handed her, her glasses back.

"Thanks." She said, as she put them back on.

"I think we should get back there." Amy said, and Sheldon nodded, but made no move to go out.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him, when she saw that he was still sitting on his bad.

"I don't know." he said.

"what is it?" she asked him softly.

"I'm concerned or rather afraid…" he faltered.

Amy just looked and waited for him to elaborate.

"about your experience…" Sheldon said quietly.

Amy was afraid that this will alarm him. after all he was inexperienced. She decided to try and ease his mind.

"I can totally get where your concerns are coming from. It may seem like I have a lot of experience, but I honestly don't. I mean, I know what I want in a relationship, that's for sure, but regarding being intimate… I really don't feel like I have so much experience." Amy said quietly.

"what do you mean by that?" he asked her confused.

"look. Yes, I have had intercourse, but I don't feel, and I'm glad about it in a way, that I know exactly what to do." She whispered.

"how is that possible?" Sheldon asked.

Amy took a deep breath and let it out.

"I… I don't know… it's just is…" she didn't know if it was the right time to start this discussion.

"Please Amy. I need to know…" Sheldon implored her.

"But why? It's not like we are going to jump right to bed now. I don't want it to be like that…" she said earnestly.

"I need to be prepared." He said.

"Why?" she asked him, confused.

"Because I just do…" he insisted.

She thought about it for a while, and finally started to talk. Sometimes she really regretted dating those guys and doing those things with them.

She hoped everything will be different from now on, when she will have her next relationship.

"I just need you to remember that there are things that I'm not so proud of, and I would take some of them back because they were with the wrong guys and that is not what I'm looking for in a relationship. That's not the main thing." She said, and Sheldon nodded. She took a deep breath and started to talk, while she looked down.

"well, as I told you before, I have four ex boyfriends. The first guy I dated we just made out and got to second base. The second guy I dated, we mostly made out and got to third base. We made out a few times in his car. we did tried to have coitus when he broke up with me, but it didn't work out – "

"What do you mean that it didn't work out?" Sheldon was confused.

She took a deep breath and hoped that this won't alarm him so much, or make him doubt himself.

"Well, we were both virgins, and well, we tried to be intimate, but we didn't figure the mechanics so much, and it didn't happen eventually." She said.

Sheldon nodded, and let her continue with her story. Amy took a deep breath and continued.

"The guy I dated after him, was the guy I slept with for the first time. it was nice, and we did some things, that in retrospective I am a bit ashamed of them and I don't know what I was thinking." She said quietly.

"Like what?" he asked her, a bit afraid.

Amy was terrified of herself. She wanted to bury herself somewhere, and didn't know if it was a good idea.

"Sheldon, it's embarrassing." She said, not looking him in the eyes.

"Amy… please. This is important to me." He said.

"Why?" she asked him.

"I told you. I need to be prepared. I need to know what I'm up against." He said, trying to catch her eyes, but to no avail.

"Sheldon…" she whispered.

"Please." He said again.

"fine." she relented. "Well, after I finally had my first time with that guy, we did some stuff in public places. Not so much. One time we had intercourse in a public restroom and the few other times were just a bit more than make out."

"what is that mean?" he asked her, his voice barley a whisper.

"other forms of gratification." Amy said, and Sheldon nodded his head.

"you said you had one sexual experience with a guy you barley dated." He said after a few moments.

"Yeah. I was at shoes shop one time, and we started to talk and exchanged numbers. We met once after he finished his shift and hang out and… well… he took care of my needs. In a public restroom, too." She couldn't believe she reviled those things to him right now. She wanted to jump out of the window.

Sheldon was overwhelmed with that information. That was extremely bold, and so not him. how he could ever compete with that, he didn't know. he had to know about her last boyfriend before he will make a decision.

"and your last relationship?" he asked her, still overwhelmed with everything.

"with him, I didn't do anything like this. It was rather normal, and I was glad about it. he did surprise me, with stuff about himself, though." She said, and stopped for a moment. that was another uncomfortable issue.

"How he surprised you?" Sheldon was nervous.

"apparently, he had some… um… sexual toys. And thongs. For man." Amy almost hurled at the memory.

"I'm sorry. What?" Sheldon was shocked.

"Um… yeah. I didn't like any of it. we did try to use a small thing he had, that called butt plug. Well I hated that too. And no, no… I didn't let him put it there!" she said as he looked at her, horrified.

"So where on earth did he… never mind…" Sheldon said immediately.

"well, the point is, that I dated with the first three guys for two months, and I didn't get the hang of everything. And that is how I felt with the guy I dated for six months, and i still feel that way. And there was a time that we did other things instead of full intercourse because apparently, I had Chlamydia, which I took antibiotics for and it went away." She said quietly, not looking at him.

She wanted to run away, she knew she probably blew it, but he wanted to know so bad. God, she felt cheap.

"did you ever um… did… oral…" he whispered.

"Yes, but not to all of them. I did for the guy that we tried, and then to the guy I slept with for the first time. I tried to for the one we barley dated, but it didn't work out, which i'm glad it didn't, and my then the ex, whom I dated for six months. " She whispered, in the hope he won't hear her.

She needed to get out of there. Now.

"Sheldon, I think I should get going." She said quietly, trying not to cry. She feared that she just ruined everything.

"okay." Sheldon nodded. He was so overwhelmed. He couldn't believe it. _I can't compete with that._ he thought to himself.

"Amy… I don't think I can do this." He whispered. Amy looked at him, and nodded.

"I get it." she said, and went out of the room, trying hard not to cry.

"Hey, Penny, can you give me a ride home?" Amy asked her as she came back to the living room.

"Yeah, sure. what happened?" Penny said as she got up from her chair.

"nothing. I got tired." Amy said.

"It was nice seeing you all. Bye." She said.

"bye." They all said, looking at each other with confused looks.

They wandered what was happening there. They assumed that they finally revealed their feelings to each other, and also berated Raj for snooping and trying to see if Amy is available while they all pretty much know, that there is something going on between Sheldon and Amy.

As Amy and Penny were out of the door, Penny grabbed Amy in her arm and walked her to 4B.

"Hey… what are you doing? Whose apartment is this?" she asked her.

"mine. I'm not buying that you are fine. what happened there?" Penny point blank asked her, as they walked to her apartment.

Amy tried to hold her tears back, but some of them escaped.

"what do you mean?" Amy asked innocently.

"Oh come on, we can all tell that there is something going on between you two for a while." Penny said, and Amy gave in.

"Well… we talked about everything. About our feelings, well I said how I feel, and Sheldon expressed his concerns about my experience. Than he wanted me to tell him about it, and I did, and I think this is as far as our relationship will get. I think I scared him." Amy said with tremor in her voice.

"what did you said that could possibly scare him so much?" Penny asked, even though she knew that just the concept of being intimate or even being hugged, scared Sheldon to death.

"It just sounded like I was way more adventurous than what I really am, and eventually he said that he didn't know if he can do this" Amy said. She was getting tired and she wanted to go home.

"Is there any way you can give me a ride home now?" Amy asked her.

"No. I want you to stay here. I want to make sure you're okay. I can see that it hurts you, and I can only assume that you don't want to be alone with your mom right now." Penny said, and she was right.

"Okay. but where will I sleep?" Amy asked.

"here. I will sleep across the hall with Leonard, and if you will need anything, you can send me a text." Penny said softly.

"Thank you." Amy said, and she dialed to her mother.

It took her about fifteen minutes to assure her mother that she was okay, and just got really tired, and that is why she is not coming home, but eventually her mother relented and wished her goodnight.

Penny organized her room, and let Amy borrow something to sleep in. she looked at Amy who was now sitting on her bed. She looked so distraught, that she didn't know what to do.

Penny came to sit next to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay." Penny whispered, and at that moment Amy couldn't hold her tears any longer, and she started to cry hard. She wandered if she ever felt like this. She had crushes and deep feelings for other guys in the past, but she didn't want to name her feelings towards Sheldon, like she did in the past. She learned the hard way, not to get attached so soon, but sometimes she just couldn't help it.

But she knew that the kiss they shared was the pretty much the perfect kiss. It's like all the others were practice for the real thing, or something like that.

Penny tried to sooth Amy, and after a few moments, Amt set straight and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly to Penny, and she nodded.

"Do you need any help?" Penny asked her.

"No. I'm okay. I think I'll just go to sleep." Amy said, and she rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the night.

Penny told her from the other side of the door, that she is going back across the hall, and that she can call her or text her if she needed anything.

Penny went back to apartment 4A, and saw that everyone already left. Everything from dinner was already cleaned up.

Leonard wasn't in the living room, so she called his name.

"I'm with Sheldon." he said, and after a moment added, "I will join you later." He said.

They were clearly talking about what happened with Amy. Or at least, Leonard tried to know what happened.

"Sheldon… I've been here for almost fifteen minutes, everyone already left, and Penny came back, and you still haven't said a word. Whatever happened, I won't judge or tease you. I'm just worry about you." Leonard said to his friend, who was lying on his bed in a fetus position.

Sheldon just laid there, not knowing what to do with himself and with all the information he heard from Amy. She was right. They weren't about to jump in bed right away. Even just kissing her made him freak out a little. Well, a lot. But it also felt unbelievably amazing. But he didn't know what he has to offer her. or if he has something to offer her.

She maybe saying that she doesn't want those things, but what if she will someday. He can't do those things. He started to hyperventilate, and Leonard rushed to his side and help him sit up and calm down.

"Sheldon. I don't know what is going on, but it's not doing you any good. Please talk to me… or to Penny… Or Amy… but don't keep it to yourself, buddy." Leonard practically begged him.

Sheldon set up and mumbled something. Leonard caught the words "experienced… do this…".

He figured from those words alone, that he and Amy had a deep conversation about Amy's past relationships. He patted his friend's back in soothing motions.

"Do you want me to grab you some water?" Leonard asked, and Sheldon nodded.

Leonard went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Sheldon.

"How is he?" Penny asked from the couch.

"Not very good. I think they had a serious talk, and he got panicked." Leonard said, and went back to Sheldon's room.

"here you go, buddy." He said, as he handed Sheldon the bottle. He set back next to Sheldon, and saw that he calmed down as he took big gulps from the water he brought him.

"Look. I don't know what you talked about, but I think you should clear it up." Leonard said.

"I don't think there is something we need to clear. She is way more experienced, and I have nothing to offer her." Sheldon said with a definite tone.

"Sheldon, you have a lot to offer to her. you can't just decide that based on one conversation. you should really clear things up." Leonard said.

Sheldon pondered about that. he still didn't know what to do. A knock on his door startled them both.

"Sheldon, can I please come in?" Penny said.

"Yes." He said and Penny opened the door.

"Sheldon… I really don't want to intervene – " Penny started to say and Sheldon cut her.

"But you're going to anyway…" he said, not looking at her.

Penny sighed and started to talk again. "Look. I know in general what you talked about, and I think you should have another conversation. Amy looked pretty distraught after she came back to the living room, so I let her sleep in my apartment. you should talk to her in the morning."

"Why is she in your apartment? did you gave her alcohol?" Sheldon asked.

"No! she was sad and I offered her a place to sleep, since she clearly needed some time to herself after being in her mother's house for so long, and I wanted her to be close in case she will need any help." Penny berated him, and Sheldon just nodded.

"I think I will go to sleep now." Sheldon said, and his friends went back to the living room.

The night wasn't easy for neither Sheldon nor Amy. They both thought about their conversation a lot. Amy felt disgust with herself, and so immodest, that she started to cry again. She couldn't believe she just told Sheldon that. she also couldn't believe that she did all those things. She thought about them a lot, even before she met Sheldon, and she regretted the majority of those things, if not all of them.

When she heard, Sheldon was a virgin, she felt envy of him. at that moment, she wished she was as well, and that if their relationship would have worked, they will explore all those new things together.

On the other hand, she still felt like a virgin, even though she was a bit experienced.

Sheldon barley slept. His mind was constantly reminding him about his talk with Amy. He tried not to judge her actions. He reminded himself that everything she did was within a relationship, but the feeling that she wasn't as modest as she seemed, was stuck in his head. Eventually he fell asleep, with the decision to talk to her in the morning.

The morning came and Amy stayed in bed for a while. She didn't have some place to be in particular. Eventually she went to relieve her bladder, and maybe she will go home. as she walked to the living room the door to Penny's apartment opened.

"Hey. How was your night?" Penny asked her.

"Okay. I didn't get much sleep." Amy said gloomily.

"I see. Look, I saw Sheldon last night. I really don't know what exactly you were talking about, but he looked so sad and in pain, and I really think you should try and talk this through. It's a scary subject for him." Penny said, and Amy just nodded, and she followed Penny to the kitchen, an set on a stool.

"I actually think I will go home in a while. Maybe I'll go have some breakfast first." Amy said.

"You sure you don't want to eat with me? I will sit here with you if you want to." Penny said. She tried to make Amy feel better, as she saw that she was still not over what happened last night.

As she said that there was a knock on the door.

Knock, knock, knock, Penny and Amy.

Knock, knock, knock, Penny and Amy.

Knock, knock, knock, Penny and Amy.

Amy looked at Penny with wide eyes.

"What is he doing here? How does he know I'm here?" she whispered to Penny, terrified.

"I don't know, but we should let him inside, and I told him that you stayed here because you seemed pretty distraught. " Penny said. Amy nodded and Penny told Sheldon to come in.

Sheldon came inside the apartment and said a quiet "Hello" to both Amy and Penny.

"Hello." They answered back.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, that eventually Sheldon broke off.

"May I talk to Amy in private?" he asked, and looked at Amy.

Penny and Amy exchanged looks, and eventually Amy nodded, and Penny went across the hall.

They stood there in silence. Stealing glances at each other. Finally, Amy talked.

"Do you want to sit on the couch?" She asked him quietly, and Sheldon nodded, and went to the couch.

Amy went to sit on the chair next to the couch. She didn't know what Sheldon wanted and how to act. She never been in a situation like this before.

Sheldon took a deep breath and then let it out.

"Look, Amy… I don't know what to say… react… do. I never been in this situation before." Sheldon started and Amy nodded.

"I'm trying really hard to look past it, but it's hard. You have so much experience, and you did some stuff, that I consider really immodest…" he faltered. It was hurting him to admit that, and as he saw that Amy was lowering her eyes, it hurt him even more.

"I'm scared that I won't have anything to offer you. I don't find the idea of coitus as fascinating, as it seems that you have. I really don't know how to do this, and if I even can do this… being in a relationship…" he said, and clarified himself.

Amy nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Sheldon, I totally understand you. I thought about all the things I told you in the past year and a half and even before that, and I'm being one hundred percent honest with you, I regret almost everything I did, but sometimes being a late bloomer, and discovering those new things, takes over. I'm not saying that will happened to you, just that that is what happened to me. You have to know that I know what I want in a relationship, and it's not all being physically intimate. I would much rather be in a supportive relationship, treated like an equal, having that one person I can trust the most, not being judged or someone who forced his beliefs on me, being each other best friends, and being intimate in other ways before we get physical. Those are the things that matter to me the most. Yes, that form of physical intimacy is also important to me, but not as much as the connection and the trust that I aspire to achieve in a relationship. Also, I am not planning on doing anything in public ever again or using weird stuff. I learned a lot from each relationship, and I have my thoughts of how I want to be in my next relationship and how I want my relationship to be." She said with feeling, holding her tears, and then added.

"I don't feel so modest myself, and I wish I could take It back, but I can't. when I learned that you were a virgin, I actually felt envious, and wished I was too. I do feel like that most of the times or not so experienced, as I told you last night, but all I can do, and did, is to change that behavior, but you also need to know, that those things are inclined with the guys I dated and their personalities. It's not all my idea. But in conclusion, I have no will to revisit most of that behavior. At all." She said.

Sheldon looked at her, and he could see she was telling the truth. He moved to the spot on the couch that was close to her. Amy noticed that and turned to face him.

"Are you sure of that?" he asked her with a tremor.

"Yes." She said with all the confidence she could muster.

"And you still okay with what I told you?" he asked again.

"Yes. Are you?" she asked him now.

A huge smile spread on Sheldon's face, and Amy was taking back. She didn't realize what got into him.

"Yes, I am." He said, and grabbed her hands. She looked at their hands, and then at Sheldon and smiled. They stared at each other and tears started to fall down from Amy's eyes, and as Sheldon saw that, he moved to the side, and motioned her to come sit next to him.

As she did so, he put his arm around her and held her tight. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. Amy than looked up at him and smiled a huge smile at him.

He smiled back at her, and leaned in carefully, and pressed his lips to hers. The sensation was so delicious, that he couldn't believe he almost gave it up.

"Thank you for giving it a chance." She said when they broke the kiss.

Sheldon nodded.

"I want to know about your past relationship a bit more. not the sexual parts. I think we covered that. just why they ended." He said.

Amy nodded. "that seems acceptable, but only if it won't make you freak out again."

Sheldon nodded. "I will work on that." he said, and held her tight.

Now he really won't let her go. Not after their honest conversation, and the knowledge that Amy wasn't looking for sex, or being intimate in public places, but for a real, deep relationship. He thought he could do that. he couldn't believe it, but Amy made it simple, and made it sound so appealing, that he had some confidence he might actually be able to do it. he knew she will help them, as she just did.

 **A/N:**

 **This was one of the most personal chapters I've written so far, and I hope you will enjoy it. every single emotion that Amy has in this chapter, is the exact emotion I had in last few years, and during the writing of this chapter.**

 **Amy's experience is my own experience.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it, and I will appreciate it if you won't be harsh with your reviews.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so, so much for your reviews about the last chapter. It means the world to me. It was a very personal chapter to write and I have one more emotional and personal chapter to write. It will have some angst, but not as much as the last chapter.**

 **This is based on my own story including Amy's insecurities. I hope that I transfer the emotions well, because all of Amy's emotions are my own during the last few years, and especially in the year and a half since I broke up with my ex (the six months guy). Also, little by little we will start to discover Amy's insecurities and the reasons behind them.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 22:**

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"Not much. I will go back home, and I think I will start pack the things I brought from my apartment, so I'll be able to go back there soon. It's good to have my mom close, but it's also annoying at times." She said, and Sheldon nodded his head.

"Maybe once I'm back at my apartment you can come and visit me, and we will have that conversation you wanted to have, without worrying someone will knock on the door at any moment." she said, and smiled at him.

Sheldon looked into her eyes and gulped. He knew she really meant to have a conversation, but it was new to him being alone with her in her apartment without interruptions from her mother or their friends.

Amy saw his struggle and added quickly. "We don't have to… we can meet here again, or even at a coffee place."

"I'll get back to you on that, but I really do want to have that conversation." he said, trying to ease her mind that he is not freaking out again.

"Okay. I promise you, we will only talk. and drink tea and maybe eat." She said, trying to ease his mind that this is what she wanted. To sit with him and talk, and learn about each other. The rest will come when it will come. Sheldon nodded with a smile.

Amy stayed with her mother for another two weeks. During those two weeks, she went to finally take the ureteric stent out, and she was so relieved that she no longer had tubes inside her.

A few days after they took out her stent she came back home. she missed her apartment so much, but the alone also frightened her a bit. She was so used to being around people and that everyone always asked how was she, that she forgot how was it being on her own.

She texted Sheldon, asking him what he's doing for dinner. He said that they are eating Italian tonight, and then watching a movie. he didn't ask her to join him, and she didn't want to interrupt his evening, so she let it go for now.

They still haven't discussed the specifics of their new relationship, and Amy didn't want to freak him out again, and didn't really matter to her the definition of their relationship. For nor. It was all too new. They still had another conversation to have, that she was also nervous about, and she thought that they should talk about everything before they jump into any definitions.

After ten minutes, since Sheldon's text, Amy's phone rang, and it was Sheldon.

"Hey. How are?" Amy answered him, happily.

"I'm good. I was a bit busy. Sorry I didn't ask about you." Sheldon said.

Amy brushed it off. "It's okay. so, how's work?" she asked him, not wanting him to think she didn't understand his reasons.

"it's fine. a bit busy with the project. And it's not okay, that's why I'm calling. How are you?" he scolded himself, and asked how was she. She was the one at home, healing from her surgery, and she was asking about him.

 _What is wrong with me? I didn't even ask her to join us for dinner._ He scolded himself. he could see how he could blow this whole thing before it even began.

"Sheldon, I know that you are working, and you may not have time to talk to me. I can pretty much ignore everyone while at work. I understand that." she said to, trying to make him feel more at ease, and that she wasn't mad at him. it did sting that he didn't ask her to join them, but she understood that it also maybe because he was so swamp with work. And besides, they didn't need to be together all the time. though it can be nice to spend a lot of time with him.

 _No! stop that! you still don't know what is going on between you two. You can't get all clingy and needy. Not now, not ever._

She than added, "I'm fine. just got to my apartment. it's a bit weird to be alone after so much time being around people, but I guess I'll get used to it soon." She said to him as she walked around her apartment and opened the windows, so that some fresh air will come inside, after all those months that no one visited here, except for a several times her mom was there.

"why won't you come to my place for dinner. I wouldn't want you to be alone. I really wasn't thinking earlier when I texted you. I really do want you to come." Sheldon practically beg her.

"Okay, I'll come, but you need to stop feeling guilty about it." she said to him.

"fine. do you need someone to pick you up?" Sheldon asked her.

Amy thought about it for a moment, and decided to give driving a try.

"Umm… no. I think I'll drive. It's about twenty minutes, so I think I'll be fine." she said.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked her.

"Yes. I need to start driving at some point." She said.

"Well, then, you can come to my place around 6:30 pm." He said.

"Okay. I will." She said back.

"Please, drive carefully. And let me know when you start to get to my place." Sheldon said quietly, and she could hear he was worried about her.

"I will." She said tenderly.

They said their goodbyes and hung up the call.

It was 4:30 pm when they hung up the call, so Amy decided to start getting ready. She took a shower, put on her usual natural makeup, and then she stood in front of her closet, wandering what to wear.

She didn't want to wear skinny jeans yet, so she picked some relatively loose jeans, in the hope they won't hurt here in the surgery area, a basic-white-short-sleeved-shirt, that her collar ended just at the beginning of her neck, and above that she wore a black cardigan. She than decided to wear her black and white Converse again. She told Sheldon she was going out on her way, as she promised him, and he once again, asked her to drive safely.

The driving to Los Robles was fine. the seatbelt wasn't pressuring anything and Amy drove carefully, and a bit slower than what she usually drove, in order to avoid any sudden, strong breaks.

The drive to Sheldon and Leonard's place took twenty minutes, as she anticipated. She walked up the stairs. She thought she will never get used to them. then again, she did need the exercise, per doctor instructions. Well, she wasn't doing any other form of exercise, so that will have to do.

She knocked on the door of apartment 4A, and Sheldon open the door and gritted her with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello Amy. How are you?" he asked her, as he looked at her. she looked so much better every single day. he saw her twice in nicer clothes than a pajama and he thought she cleaned up nice. More than nice. For some reason Sheldon wanted to see her in something more than the casual outfits he saw her. he shook his head lightly, as he brought his attention back to Amy, just as she answered him.

"I'm good. How are you?" she asked him back.

"I'm good too. Come in." he motioned her to the couch.

"How was the ride here?" he asked her when they sat down.

"It was good. I still want to drive more before I go back to work." She said with a small smile.

Sheldon nodded in agreement.

The rest of the group arrived shortly after Amy arrived, and they all sat down for dinner. They ate and talked, and put on a movie at some point.

Amy felt a little tired during the movie so she put her head lightly on Sheldon's shoulder, as a pillow. Sheldon looked at her, and she whispered to him that she is getting tired.

"Do you want to go rest for a while?" he asked her. he was a bit concerned that she was getting tired and still had to drive home.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll be heading home. I don't want to drive too late." She said, and started to get up and Sheldon got up too. Everyone looked at them.

"I think I'll get going. I still need to drive, and I'm getting tired." Amy said to everybody, and the all said their goodbyes.

Sheldon walked her to her car, and as they went down the stairs, he asked her, "are you sure you don't want to stay here? Maybe you ask Penny to sleep at her apartment again?" he didn't like the idea of her driving while tired.

"I'm fine Sheldon. I'm just starting to get tired. I wouldn't drive if I felt that I was out of my faculties." She said.

"Fine. but let me know you arrived safely." He said, and she nodded in agreement.

They arrived to Amy's car, and say goodbye. Amy was starting to head towards the driver's seat, when she felt Sheldon's hand lightly touching her arm, so she turned away.

Sheldon looked at her, and then at the ground. He started to close the small gap between them, and Amy did the same.

They were inches away, and Amy looked up at him, the same time he looked down at her. at the same time that Amy stood on her tiptoes, Sheldon leaned down, and put his hand on her cheek and started caressing her jaw and cheek with his thumb. they looked each other deep in the eyes for a moment, and then pressed their lips together. This time they massaged their lips against each other, and after a few moments, that felt like the time has stopped, they parted away.

Amy was grabbing on Sheldon's bicep for some balance. She looked up at him with a dazed looked, and then swallowed the lump in her throat.

Sheldon didn't remove his hand from her cheek, as to keep her balance. also, her skin was warm.

"would you like to spend some time together, tomorrow? just us?" he asked her in a low voice.

"sure. I would love that." she said, with the same low voice.

"good. Then send me your detailes, when you text me you arrived safely." Sheldon said and Amy just nodded.

Sheldon gave Amy another kiss on her forehead, and then let her go to her car.

As she promised, she texted him that she arrived safely, and also her address. Sheldon texted her goodnight, and they set a time, to when Sheldon will come to visit her.

Sleep eluded both Sheldon and Amy, because they knew there is going to be another talk, tomorrow. they didn't like the idea, but they knew it's better to start with a clean slate, and put everything on the table. Sheldon knew that he wanted to be with Amy, and he's going to do his best job not to run away. He reminded himself that it was her past, and not her present, and she told him exactly what she wanted, which sounds like something he would be looking for, if he was intentionally looking for a relationship.

But Amy came into his life, by accident or fate or the universe playing some trick on him, and with every new thing he learned about her, and her desires and wants in a relationship, she taught him how a relationship should look like, which made him think about how he wanted their relationship to be like, and it gave him comfort to find a lot of similarities between what Amy wanted and what he wanted.

The next morning was Wednesday, and Amy had an appointment with her surgeon, to see how everything is going. She took her tests during the time she was at her mother's. her mother was meeting her at the doctor's.

The appointment went well. The doctor said that there are some signs and you can still see what happened, but he wasn't worry about it and said that it will pass, but that there will always be a slight sign of the enlarged kidney.

Amy decided to ask him about something that was bothering her for a while.

"Professor Moore, you said that the chances of that happening again, are very low, but I want to know, is there any risk of me getting pregnant in the future? Is there a chance for it to come back?" she asked him. she needed to know if there was any risk or a chance of that happening again, if she ever decided to get pregnant. She also asked that question when she was a young girl, when she met with her cardiologist.

"Well, there are cases in which the embryo is pressuring the kidneys, and in most cases, it's the right kidney, and sometimes it can get to a stage when the patient needs to be inserted with nephrostomy." Professor Moore answered.

"I see. Well that makes me think about stuff." Amy said mostly to herself.

"Once you decide about having kids, you should consult other doctors as well." he said to her, and Amy nodded.

"Is that all?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. I think it is." Amy said, and she and her mother left his office.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked her, when she saw the look on her daughter's face.

"Yes. I just have some things to think about." Amy said.

"I get that. but whatever you decide, I will support you." Her mother said, and Amy nodded with a small smile.

"I know. thank you." She said to her mother, and they parted ways.

Her mother may be supportive, but that was yet, another thing that she will have to talk to Sheldon about. She had her decision for a while now, and her mother told her back when they discussed it, that she can understand her decision, but she was afraid of how Sheldon would react. It's not a common decision, but she felt it was right for her considering everything she's been through.

It was nearing the time that Sheldon was supposed to come, and Amy was getting ready. She thought about all the things they still need to discuss, and she got nervous. The part of her, that was always afraid of being too close to someone, started to wake up. Maybe she should just give it up, and let Sheldon live his life without the burden of her history, her decision regarding pregnancy etc. but she knew she couldn't. there was something strong between them that made her call him and text him during the day, and smile every time she saw his name on her phone.

After she was finished with her makeup, she went to her closet and decided to wear one of her favorite turtleneck shirts; it had short sleeves, and it was brown, which was one of the colors Amy loved, she wore a black pants that were a bit wide, and put on black ankle shoes, with really small hills with laces. She put on small tight earrings, and her watch.

She decided to wait for Sheldon with dinner. She still didn't cook, and she thought about ordering take out.

At 6:30 exactly, there was a knock-on Amy's door.

Knock, knock, knock Amy.

Knock, knock, knock Amy.

Knock, knock, knock Amy.

By now, Amy understood that it's best letting Sheldon finish his knocking, since it was something he repeated every time he knocked on doors, from what she learned from hanging out with his friends.

"Hey Sheldon. come in." Amy said with a smile. He nodded and came inside.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"I'm good. And you? How was your day?" Amy asked him back.

The beginning of their conversations still felt awkward to her, but she hoped with time it will get much better.

"I'm good. Thank you. We had quite a productive day. we made some progress with our project, and we hope to start and design and built it soon. How was your day? you were at your doctor, right?" he asked her.

"Yes. It was pretty good. He said that he could still see some signs of the enlarged kidney, but it will pass with time, but at the same time, there will still be small signs of it." Amy said, and lowered her gaze, as she closed the door behind Sheldon. she didn't want to tell him about what she asked him, just yet. It was a heavy topic and maybe way too soon for talking about it, but she had to put all the cards on the table, before anything happens between them.

"That sounds good." Sheldon said to her, and she nodded.

"What would you like to eat for dinner? I thought we could order some takeout. I'm still settling back, and didn't cook yet." Amy said, apologetically.

"That's okay. what about Chinese food?" Sheldon asked her.

"Sounds great. I'll put an order." She said. Sheldon gave her his order, and she called the restaurant, and after a few minutes she hung up the call.

"It will be here in thirty minutes." she told him, and he nodded.

"Would you like some tea, in the meantime?" Amy asked him.

"Yes. Do you need some help?" Sheldon asked her.

"You can put water in the kettle and then put it on the stove." She said to him.

While Sheldon put water in the kettle, Amy pulled out some tea bags and mugs for them, and then they stood there in silence, waiting for the water to boil.

After a while, Sheldon decided, that they can't avoid the topic any longer.

"So, Amy…" he started, but then faltered.

"Amy looked at him with question. "Yes?" she asked him.

"I don't know… it's suddenly weird for me…" Sheldon confessed, and Amy laughed in relieve.

"For me too. I mean, I know we have some stuff to discuss, and that you wanted to know, but it suddenly so weird." She said, and he smiled at her.

"Yes. I know that too." Sheldon said, and moved to the kettle to put the water in the mugs, as he heard them boiling.

"Well… you were the one who wanted to know stuff… what are they?" Amy asked him, as they walked to sit on her couch.

"We really need to do this now?" Sheldon asked her.

"Well, better now, that we finally got around it." Amy reasoned, and Sheldon nodded.

Sheldon took a deep breath and started to ask his question without waiting for Amy's answer. He just wanted to end all this discussion once and for all.

"Have you ever been hit on? Did you like it? you said that you told your ex that you dated for six months, that you loved him, but it was pressure and that you don't know if you ever been in love. What was the pressure? Is there something else beside it? did you tell anyone else of your ex boyfriends that you love him? if so, why? Did you ever kiss other men beside your ex boyfriends? Why did your relationships end?" Sheldon finished asking his questions, and took a big sip from his tea.

Just as Amy was about to answer, there was a knock on her door, and she went to grab money from her purse.

"Wait, I'll bring you my share – " Amy cut him off.

"Nope. You paid for my meals twice. This is my turn." Amy said, and didn't take Sheldon's money.

Amy paid to the delivery man, and tipped him. she gave Sheldon the food, and went to the kitchen to bring plates, forks and drinks.

She sat down, and handed Sheldon a drink.

She took a sip from her own drink and opened her meal, put on a plate, and took a deep breath before she answered Sheldon.

"Okay… so I'll answer by order." She said, and took a bite from her food.

"Yes. Men hit on me, but not so much. Every time a man hit on me, he wasn't my type of guy, and, or I was in a relationship. But even if they were my taste, most of the time I was in a relationship, so it wasn't relevant, and I would never cheat on a any boyfriend, no matter how hard the relationship will get. It was a bit ironic, like where were they, when I was single and wanted a boyfriend? But whatever." She said, and took another bite. Sheldon looked at her intently. It stressed him out, that men hit on Amy every time she was in a relationship, but it also calmed him down that she said that it wasn't relevant and that she will never cheat.

"Did I like it? well, depend on the person and how he approaches me, but it did flatter me since I started dating late in life and I have a lot of insecurities about myself, but again, it wasn't relevant, so I declined politely." She said. Sheldon put a mental note to ask her or try and learn about her insecurities. It was weird to hear that, since she seemed so strong, and knows exactly what she wants.

They both paused to eat and drink, and then Amy continued.

"Un… what was next? Oh… about the love part. So…" Amy faltered, and swallowed. She knew she might look bad, but that's a risk she was willing to take. It was now or never.

"As I told you, my ex, Jake, told me that he loved after, what seemed like two weeks of actually dating, but we did chat a lot online. Well, we had about one date, and then I needed to be out of town for a week or so, and I told him I'm not sure if I will have time to talk to him, and I wasn't sure about WIFI etc. he seemed okay with it, and I thought I will have some time for myself and I would think about that relationship, because somethings didn't feel right, and he was pretty smothering, and he proved it by sending messages after what I said. I guess it's a bit my fault that I didn't tell him right out to let me have this time for myself, but on the other hand, it's too mean. So, we texted, and there was a moment that the thought crossed my mind, but I kind of brushed it off. I still wanted to see how it will go, and I wasn't sure one hundred percent about him. eventually, after I came back, he told me he loved me, and he wanted to wait with intercourse until I'll say it back. I did say it a day or so after, because it is a lot of pressure. I felt bad for not saying it back, but yes, there was a part in me that knew that with me saying that, we will be intimate, and at the time I really wanted and needed that intimacy. I think, in retrospective, that he said it so quick, because he also wanted intercourse, but who knows why he did a lot of the things he did. so yes, it was both pressure and the need for intimacy, that drove me to say it. I really do regret I told him and in a way let him pressure me, but I did learn a lot from that relationship, like how to not let anyone force his beliefs on me, that I wanted to be treated like an equal and more, and that those are things that are more important to me now, than having intercourse. I mean, they were important to me before, but not like it is now. I don't think I will jump so quickly and say to my next boyfriend that I love him so fast, as I did with him. love and trust are something that needs to be build and they need their time to evolve, and I learned it from that relationship alone. I tend to enter relationships with all my heart, but I'm getting more carful nowadays. Also, back in grad school there was a guy I liked a lot, and eventually I told him I had feelings for him, but it wasn't mutual" Amy said.

She couldn't look Sheldon. it was too embarrassing admitting why she told Jake she loved him and that she actually said to that guy from grad school that she liked him. she dug into her plate, and continued.

"That leads me to your next question, about my other ex-boyfriends. So yes, I think I said it to Roby, the guy I tried to have sex with, or some way of it, when he broke up with me. I told him that, because I thought that will keep him with me. Well, it didn't and I'm glad it's over." Amy said.

She still couldn't look Sheldon in the eyes. She was too ashamed. She felt pathetic and a little bit like a bitch. She took a long sip from her drink. In the corner of her eye, she saw that Sheldon was looking at her intently. She was a bit surprised that he's still there.

"About the kissing part. Also, yes. Well, when I was 22 I had my first kiss, but I don't really count it because I got into an argument with the guy I did my research with. I got frustrated with him, so I grabbed the first thing I saw, which apparently was his insulin syringe. He told me to give it back. I said he could either kiss me or say I was right about our results. We both had different results, and we both insisted that we were right. He didn't want to admit it, so he kissed me. Eventually I was right. Beside him, I went on a date after Brian, my first boyfriend, broke up with me. That guy's name was also Brian. So, we went out, had a nice evening, and eventually he took me to the beach, and we sat there, and eventually kissed. It wasn't that nice. We laid on the blanket he brought, and he hugged me, as we lay there, and it was so weird. Eventually I told him that I wasn't interested. It was really not so long after the first Brian broke up with me. It seems like I have a pattern. That I somehow need to be in a relationship right away, and it now that I think about it happened after every breakup, but I also love the time I'm alone. sometimes even more." Amy said.

"Really?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, I can do whatever I want, and have all the time to myself and my hobbies, without someone judging me, or making me question or second guess myself." Amy said. And Sheldon nodded.

"but I also like being in relationship, but in a good one. What I had up until now, weren't the best relationships I've experienced." Amy said, and slightly rose her head from her plate. She still couldn't read Sheldon's expression.

"So why were you in those relationships?" Sheldon asked her quietly.

"I don't know. fear, happy that someone actually wanted to be with me." Amy said quietly, and took another bite from her food.

"To you last question, about the breakups. So, Brian broke up with me. We were working in different universities and we barely saw each other. I think it was also related to the fact that we didn't sleep together. I was still a virgin when we dated, and it was all new to me. Roby also broke up with me. He said that he didn't feel "it" anymore, but at the time I was also cutting teaching hours because I didn't feel so well, and I know now that it was also because of that. I think it was also sex related because he always asked me when will we have sex. Jerk. And I was stupid enough to try and get him back with a letter. Uhhh…" Amy took a deep breath, before she will start crying, about all the things she did and regretted.

Sheldon looked at her with question.

"Yeah, I sent him a letter that we can work on stuff… blah, blah, blah… well, good thing he said no." Amy said, with bitterness, that Sheldon didn't understand.

"I broke up with Kyle. That is, they guy I first had intercourse with. He was a year younger than me, and he like to party a lot. Also, he was weird. I was okay with him not calling me his girlfriend, but after he came back from some music festival, he just called "someone" when he talked on the phone, and put a profile photo of himself with another woman, who was his friend. It was so disrespectful. Well I don't remember what I told him, but pretty much that it didn't fit. And yet again I wrote a letter that maybe we could work things out. good thing I never sent this one, and I even deleted that one." Amy said. She wanted to run away, again.

She hated to talk about those things, but she knew it was necessary.

"Finally, Jake the jerk, I broke up with him. three times. The first time I tried to break up with him, but eventually we stayed together. The second time we broke up for a few days, and I was so afraid being alone and I actually was worried about him, so called to see how he was, and after a few days I sent him a message that the bottom line was, that I wanted to get back together. And the third time, he was really busy that week, and I gave him his time, but eventually when the pressure was off, I wanted him to come and hang out, but he refused, because the night before he went to sleep at 4 am, and I promised him we won't do anything, and he still said no, and it was some sort of a pattern with him, that I needed to convince him and come be with me, so I've had it. he apologized, but didn't do any real effort to rectify the situation. I don't think that if two people are in relationship, once side actually need to insist and convince the other one to be with them. I wrote him a text, that I don't accept it anymore, and that things could have been different, especially after we go t back together. We didn't speak the entire weekend. Eventually he called me on Monday night, saying he wanted to talk and that he will arrive after half an hour, and then he said another fifteen minutes, so I said, no, and we ended up things on the phone. Uhh, fun. I found another pattern of mine, trying to get those guys back. Man, I can be pathetic." Amy finished answering all of Sheldon's questions.

They sat there in quiet, and then Sheldon asked Amy.

"Why did you break up with Jake? It wasn't so clear to me."

"Because he tried and force his beliefs on me, one of those was waiting until I say that I love him with intercourse, even when we got back together, and I don't really think he believed it, because I never told him that after we got back together and we were intimate, but I did have feelings for him. plus, I actually needed to convince him to come and spend time with me." Amy said.

"What is wrong with waiting with intercourse until saying you love each other?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"There is nothing wrong with it. but I wouldn't declare such thing, and I would let things happened when they will happen. The most important thing is, to me, the knowledge that the other side has feelings for me, and cares about me. Falling in love can be a long prosses to some people. For me, I want to feel safe, equal, respected and accepted for who I am, and that's how I want my partner to feel. Part of this is communication, and not trying to force each other beliefs, and to me, declare such thing is not fair, because it can take a while, and in the meantime both sides can get hurt."

"How is that? I heard that intercourse only bond the pair." Sheldon got confused.

"Because if one side already knows and declares that he loves the other side, and the other side didn't say it back, it puts pressure on said side, and adding the intercourse factor, is even more pressure. Maybe the wisest thing can be to break up at that point, but it doesn't happen normally, and people want to explore their relationship. And sometimes intimacy is important to the couple. Again, I'm not saying there is something wrong with waiting, I'm just not sure I would declare such thing and keep it above someone's head like that. it's not fair to both sides. In a way, to me, he said, you have to say that you love me."

Sheldon nodded, but remained silent and looked at his plate. Amy put her hand on Sheldon's thigh and talked to him, trying to comfort him.

"It maybe not clear to you. it isn't clear to me either, but you must know, that first, I will never force intimacy on you if you are not ready, nor will I hold it from you when you are. I won't pressure in saying things you are not ready to say, and I'm not expecting them. I want you to know that it is okay that if we will have a relationship, that will eventually be physical, it's okay to have feelings of trust and caring for each other, and still want to be intimate. I'm not saying because I want to take you to my room now, I want to reassure you that everything is okay and you can feel whatever you want, and to me, gaining your trust is way more important than be intimate. And I don't think we should make any final decisions, such as the example we mentioned, but let things happen. " Amy said with feeling

Sheldon nodded, and excused himself to go to the bathroom. He washed his face, and looked in the mirror. It was overwhelming for him. Amy knew so much, especially about what she wanted.

He was afraid again, and wanted out, but he also wanted Amy. He knew he wanted her, and he actually trusted her. he didn't want to make any rush decisions, as she said, but he knew he needed some time to process it, but also that he is not going to run away from her again. It also showed him that Amy had some courage in her, and she acted according to her feelings, even if she knew she might get hurt, and that impressed him, for some reason. He normally wouldn't be so impressed by people acting according to their feelings and not their mind, but with Amy it seemed like a combination. From what she said, it seemed like she thought about things before she acted, or that she snapped and got tired of thinking, and decided to act with her feelings. Whatever it was, it impressed Sheldon, and he wanted to know more about this woman.

Sheldon was in the bathroom for a while now, and Amy started to fear he was panicking again. She went to the bathroom, the same time that Sheldon came out.

"Is everything okay?" Amy whispered, and Sheldon just took her hand and led her to her couch, where they both sat.

"Yes. I just needed, and still need, to process some of this information, but I asked for it. you were just being honest. But for now, I know I also want to gain you trust and friendship, for us to build a relationship." Sheldon said quietly.

"You already gained my trust." Amy told him., and Sheldon smiled.

"Sheldon, there is something else, not related to any ex-boyfriend, that I need to talk to you. it is way too early, but I think about it for a while, and today after the appointment I gave it a lot of thought." Amy said quietly, and Sheldon started to freak out.

"Is everything okay? you said that the doctor was okay with what he saw – "

Amy cut him off. "He was. Sheldon, I know I said I hated declaration, but this is one exception. Before this goes any further you must know this: someday, I probably will want kids, I know I will, **but** I'm not sure I want to get pregnant. Right now, I'm too terrified of thinking about putting my body through pregnancy. I asked the doctor about it, and he said that there are occasions when the baby presses on one of the kidneys, to a point where the woman needs nephrostomy. I'm not saying this for sure and that I won't get pregnant, but it's a possibility. Again, this doesn't mean I don't want kids of my own."

Now Amy really finished everything she had to tell Sheldon. the last part was more terrifying then the entire conversation they had, simply because they were just started dating, but for some reason, she felt like she needed to tell him that now., so he could make an informed decision.

There was an awkward silence, that Amt broke after a while.

"Look, I'm sorry for bringing this up. I wanted you to have all the information before you decide if you want to be in a relationship with me. I'm sorry if I freaked you out with the pregnancy thing, but I really needed you to know that, for some crazy, stupid reason. I'll understand if you would want to leave and end it now. I'm sorry."

Amy said, and got up to put her food in the container, so she won't throw it away.

Sheldon sat there for a while. He wondered why she even brought it up. He never thought about the possibility of having kids of his own, because he never thought he will find someone that will challenge him so much, and pick up his interest, like Amy did. the fact that she was so honest with him, made him want to know her more, and be with her.

He went to Amy, and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

"Why did you really say that part about the pregnancy?" Sheldon asked her.

"I don't know. I needed to let it out, part of me wanted to see and know how you would react to it, and also I wanted you to have all the information." Amy said, with her head down.

"So, you put me on a test?" Sheldon asked her flatly.

"Partially, yeah…" Amy whispered.

Sheldon felt a bit insulted. She just told him she trusted him. what was that about?

"You just said you trusted me." He countered.

"I know, and I am. It's just…" Amt faltered.

"What?" Sheldon pressured.

"I don't know what your intentions about kids, and a part of me wanted to know when you will go, because I'm that insecure. I'm always insecure that the people I'm dating will break up with me, okay?" She practically screamed.

Sheldon was shocked. He knew he fled once, but he wasn't intending on doing that again, even if she did brought kids up. In a way, it showed him that she hoped to have a future with him.

"Look. I know I put you in a corner, and I'm sorry, but in a way, I'm always hoping to find that one relationship, that I will finally feel safe and secure. I still don't know what and if something will happen here, and I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you right away. If you decide to continue this, I promise I won't say a word about a future, before you are ready." She said.

Sheldon looked deep into her eyes, and saw nothing but honesty and pain. So much pain, that he wanted to take away from her. right there and then he knew exactly what to do and say.

He took Amy in his arms, put his cheek on top of her head and caressed her hair and back softly.

"I'm here Amy, and I'm not planning on going away again. It is a lot of information, and it is more than stressful, but we are together in this, and we will pass it together. I'm okay with any decision you make, as long as you are healthy and strong. And about your ex-boyfriends., I guess there is a reason why they all exes. You truly beat yourself up about them, for no reason." Sheldon told her, and she looked up at him.

"We really are together in this?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Yes." He nodded and caressed her cheek lovingly.

Amy smiled at him, and he took off her glasses, and put them on the counter. He then leaned in and kissed her deeply. He massaged his lips against hers, and ended up taking her upper lip into his mouth. That felt even more delicious than the kisses they shared before.

After a few moments, they broke of the kiss for air, and Sheldon pressed his forehead to Amy's.

"I will do my best to be the boyfriend you deserve" he said to her, and Amy shook her head in the negative.

"No?" he asked her and leaned back.

"No. I don't want you to be the boyfriend I deserve. I want you to be yourself. Quirks and all. We need to accept each other just the way we are. The change will come from inside, when we won't see it. that's the beauty of a relationship" she said, and they smile at each other.

"That sounds even better. Even though I don't like changes." Sheldon said.

"Well, me neither, but I think we can both agree that we already made some progress without even notice it" Amy pointed out, and Sheldon nodded.

He knew she was right. He leaned in and kissed her again.

"So… wait… are you my girlfriend now?" Sheldon asked, as they walked back to the living room, hand in hand.

"It's up to you. we don't have to decide now." Amy said.

Sheldon pondered that for a moment.

"I think you are. You are not seeing anyone else, right?" Sheldon asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No. in the past, I chatted with a few guys and went on a few first dates with different guys at the same time, but it never past the first date, and once there was one guy that impressed me more, than anyone, I focused on him. Plus, it didn't happen a lot. Amy said, and regretted it immediately.

"I hate dating. It sucks, and it looks like shopping, but that's how our stupid world work today. I promise you, that I never talked to anyone, let alone dated anyone, since I met you. you can ask Penny and Bernadette." And she leaned towards her phone, in order to send them a message or call them, but Sheldon took her phone from her hand.

"I believe you. besides, we were with you a lot." He said, and Amy smiled in relief.

She really liked Sheldon and she really hoped this time, it will finally be "it". that final relationship. She also really wished she could have a clean slate like Sheldon's, but she didn't, but she knew that there are going to be a lot of new things for both of them.

As she thought about it, Sheldon leaned in and kissed her again. He broke off and said, for the first time in his life, "Let's see where we will go from here, and we try and not make any rush decisions." Amy nodded in agreement.

"I like the way you think." She said, and they settled in her couch, and turned on the TV to relax from their heavy conversation.

Sheldon put his arm around Amy's shoulder and she snuggled to his side. they both felt lighter after that conversation, and that everything was out in the open. they knew they can start their own relationship with a clean slate.

 **A/N:**

 **thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. the story of Amy's ex boyfriends, and basically all of her story in this chapter, is based on my own, so I would appreciate if you won't be too harsh, and as always,** **I would love to read you reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to CBS, Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm in the middle of exams and papers for college, plus I started to write a one-shot that I wanted to finish before I'll write the next chapter.**

 **I really appreciate all your support and warm reviews for this story. this story is a way for me to cope with things I've been through and going through in my life.**

 **I also want to you to know that writing a chapter or a one shot, takes me a long time, and it's a lot of work and a lot of time to write, and trying to combine it with exams, makes it even harder, so I really appreciate your support and you sticking with the story and I hope you understand why it can take a while for me to update this story or in general, posting one-shot or continuation to other stories.**

 **Chapter 23:**

As they set there, on Amy's couch snuggled, Amy decided to put on some music. She reached out for her phone and put on some music.

"What is it with you and music?" Sheldon asked her when the music came out of her phone.

"It makes me feel better. It helped me a lot when I was younger." She told him.

"That makes me wonder what kind of childhood you had." He told her seriously.

"I'll tell you about that as well, someday." She replied, and looked up to him, and then snuggled back into him and laid her head on his chest.

The next song that came was Champs Elysees.

Amy took a heavy breath and let it out, hoping that Sheldon wouldn't notice that, but he did. of course, he did.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"Just remembered something." She said. She didn't know if she wanted to get into this. She felt so ashamed of everything, that every time she remembered something, she felt like Sheldon will run away.

"Why do I have a feeling that it has to do with your dating history?" he said and gave her a knowing look.

"Because it is." She said quietly.

"Come on… tell me. I'm still here, and I'm not planning on going away." He told her and nudged her shoulder.

Amy took a deep breath and let it out noisily.

"So, I don't know we got to it, but I played that song to Jake at the beginning of our relationship, and he started to cry. He told me that he listened to it in his grandmother's house or something like and I asked him if that's why he cried and he said that no, so I asked what it was, and he said that he can't tell me, but he will someday. I let it go, but I still remembered it, and from time to time I tried to ask him about it. he didn't tell me, and he said that he will someday, again. Eventually, I made him promise me that if we ever break up, I wanted him to tell me what was it about, and he agreed." Amy paused for a moment, and set up and took a sip from her water.

"So, you broke up with him because you wanted to know why he cried?" Sheldon asked her flatly.

"Even if it were my main reason, he wouldn't know it. he was so oblivious to my feelings or didn't want to acknowledge them, or I don't know what his deal was. No, the first time I broke up with him was because I saw that there is no future with him, or at least not one that I'd be happy in. that was the main reason. That thing wasn't something I considered when I decided to break up with him. but it did was in the back of my head and eventually, I did ask him about it, and he said that it was because he realized in that moment that he wanted to be with me and he said that he wanted to tell me this when he'll propose." Amy finished. And took another sip from her water.

Sheldon processed this new information.

"And then you got back together?" he asked her.

"Yes. After a week, but then eventually, we broke up, after another few weeks." Amy said quietly, and started to panic. She knows she sounds like a user, but in reality, she wasn't like that, and she was afraid that Sheldon would think so and leave her for good.

"So, you used him?" _And there it is._

Amy didn't know what to answer, and eventually she decided to go with what she felt at the moment.

"I don't know. I told you, I did had feelings for him." she whispered.

"Did you even care for him? for his family?" Sheldon started to attack her.

"Of course, I did! I cared for him more than he cared for me, even though it looks like I'm the bad guy here. Every time he felt bad I tried and convince him to come and be with me or that I'll come over, but he was the one who refused for reasons that I didn't care about, like his room wasn't clean or it was too late, or god knows what. I had to freaking convince him to come and be with me and explain to him that it would be better for him to be with me than alone in his apartment. I had to fight with him about it, the most normal thing in the world. I haven't seen him a whole week because of some things he did, and left him alone, and when the pressure was off, I wanted to be with him, and because he went to sleep at 4 am he said we shouldn't meet after he promised we will, after I told him repeatedly that we would only sleep, and he still refused, and after I sent him an angry message he didn't think to make an effort and come, and then he had the nerve to think that I would invite him to Friday night dinner. So, tell me Sheldon, did I not care for him? I came to his family dinners, I bought his sister a present for her birthday, I made him a lovely picnic at the beach on his birthday, that occurred when we were at the beginning of our relationship. So, am I still just a user to you? yes, I may have said and did things that came out in my favor, but I know for sure, that one of them wasn't only for my own benefit, and if it was that important to him, he would have stuck to his opinion, as he did most of the time." Amy finished and got up to the kitchen to take another bottle of water.

Sheldon didn't expect that. he was terrified that Amy would use him and manipulate him for her own good, but after hearing all the things she did and that she had to fight with her ex-boyfriend just to be in his company, he knew she wasn't the user he thought, but it did still worry him. he had no experience in that area.

He got up and went to the kitchen, where Amy stood with her back to him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, but Amy didn't answer him.

"I'm… just… it's too scary for me Amy." He said eventually. Amy turned around to face him.

"I understand that. it's scary for me too. I am working on myself, about things I don't like about my character. And I also told you before, I learned a lot from that last relationship. i leaned not only about what kind of partner I want next to me, but also how I want to be in a relationship, and I promise you, Sheldon, I swear to god, I will never, ever push you about anything that you are not ready to day or do, but I also want us to be open and honest with each other. And to be honest, I wouldn't like us to keep secrets for years, no matter how romantic it can be when the right moment comes, at least not when one of us asks about it. I hate not knowing things, and from what I just learned about you, it seems that you don't like that either. I want us to have an open relationship, where we can share everything without judge each other and I want us to treat each other as equals. I want us to be best friends. I'm pretty sure I told you that before." Amy answered him.

Sheldon came closer to her and caressed her fingers lightly.

"I'd like that too. Especially the not keeping secrets from each other for years. I'm not good at that. and as you said, I also hate not knowing things." He told her, as he looked down to their fingers.

Amy took a deep breath and asked him, for what she hoped would be the last, final time/

"Sheldon, are you sure about this? Because it would hurt both of us if something were to happen, even now. Do you really trust me that the last thing I want to do is use you or hurt you in any way?" she asked him.

In response Sheldon nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes. I'm one hundred percent sure." he told her.

"Okay then." Amy smiled and turned to wash some dishes that were in the sink. Sheldon looked at her back with confused look, and then he went to the living room to bring the rest of the dishes, which they washed in silence.

"Amy, are you okay?" Sheldon asked her when they finished washing the dishes.

"Yes. Why?" she replied.

"You've been quiet for a while now." Sheldon said.

"I was just thinking about my actions." she said quietly.

"Why? They're in the past." He said.

"I know they are, but I have a tendency to beat myself up about things like that, and giving the fact that it made you think I might use you… it's just… I can't shake it away…" she said and for some reason, she started to cry again.

Sheldon grabbed her hand and led her back to the living room.

"Amy… look. I won't lie to you. it did occur to me at our first conversation, and then again now, but you explained yourself, you told me what you did, your reasoning for your actions, and I got to know you, and I can see you are not like that, and I want to get to know you more. you said it yourself. We need to learn about each other and trust each other, and that's what we're going to do. I can honestly say that after everything you told me, I trust you, and without even realizing it, you made me think about how I want our relationship should look like, and what you described to me sounds pretty good." he said to her, as he looked deep into her eyes.

They looked at each other eyes, and all they could see was honesty and the willingness to start a new relationship filled with new experiences, new feelings, new friendship and new love.

"I trust you, Amy. I really do." Sheldon broke the silence.

"Do you trust me?" he added. This was an easy answer for her.

"Yes." She said immediately. She trusted Sheldon. she trusted him with her life, without even realizing it.

They hugged each other tight, as if they tried to merge into one being, without the past that hovered over them like a dark cloud.

At that moment, they knew they were finally ready to start their relationship, that would be filled with trust, love, equality and without secrets between them. they knew it's going to be a lot of work, but they were ready for it. they were ready for it for a while now.

They walked back to the living room and sat on Amy's couch, hugging each other. Sheldon caressed her arm, and thought about earlier, when he mentioned Amy's childhood. He thought he would give it another try.

"So, tell me more about yourself." He said.

"What would you like to know?" she asked him, lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"How was your childhood?" Sheldon asked her.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"You really are impatient, huh?" she asked him with a smile on her face, and he smiled back.

"Well, I'll save the long version to another time, but basically I was an outcast and I didn't have many friends and those who were my friends, apparently pretended to be my friends." She said flatly and Sheldon nodded his head.

"Sounds like we have more in common than what I first thought." Sheldon said and hugged her tight.

They spent the rest of the night snuggled together and watched tv, until Sheldon had to go back to his apartment.

"Let me know that you got home safely." Amy said, as they said goodbye at the door and he nodded.

He leaned down to kiss her goodbye, and as he did so, he pulled her closer to him. he didn't know how it happened, but Amy was having a magnet like effect on him. every time they were together he had a need to be close to her, and it never was enough for him.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke the kiss. "Of course." he whispered, and kissed her lightly one last time, and then he left her apartment.

After about an hour, when she was already in bed, Amy got a text from Sheldon.

 _Hey Amy,_

 _I arrived safely. I had a great evening,_

 _I hope you'll have good night._

 _Sheldon._

She looked at it and texted Sheldon back.

 _Hey Sheldon._

 _I'm glad to see you arrived safely._

 _I had a great evening, as well._

 _Have a good night and sweet dreams._

 _Amy._

They both laid their phones down, going to sleep, knowing that after the night they had, their relationship could only get stronger.

The weeks past and before they noticed, it was two months after Amy's surgery. Sheldon and Amy got even closer, Amy returned to work, but not full time, yet. She still experienced some pains, and still got nervous every time that it happened to her. she knew everything was okay but she couldn't shake away the thoughts that maybe something was wrong, which caused her a lot of panic.

It was Thursday and Amy talked with Sheldon, and they decided that she will come after work and have dinner with the rest of the group. They hang out almost every day, in the last few weeks, but a lot of the times Amy went home early so she won't have to drive too tired or with pains from after the surgery.

That Thursday, she felt quite alright. She felt a bit unconfutable, but she knew it was normal and kept working. She didn't have too much work, since most of the research was done, and she went over some final notes. She basically waited for her next research.

She got out of her lab at 4:00 pm. She knew Sheldon wasn't going out of the office before 5:00 pm, so she went to her apartment to take a shower and change her clothes from work to something nicer. She wore a nice short sleeved black shirt with a collar that ended just above her collar bones, a bootcut jeans and the shoes she wore when Sheldon came for dinner the first time the black ones with the laces and the small heals. She put on some gentle make up earrings and her watch.

She arrived to 4A around 5:20 pm and was welcomed by Sheldon, who opened the door, and Leonard.

"How are you feeling today?" Sheldon asked her, as he came close to her after he closed the door behind her.

"I'm okay. a bit uncomfortable, but I keep reminding myself that it's normal to have some uncomfortable feelings or even pain at times." She told him. as she said down in her spot on the couch, next to Sheldon.

Sheldon looked at her with concerned look, and she rook his hand in hers, to calm him down.

"I'm okay. If something was wrong I would tell you." she whispered to him, and he nodded and squeezed her hand tightly.

He was still having troubles to forget about the time she was hospitalized, even if it was behind them and she was after her surgery and they were spending time together, almost every day. those pictures were burned in his mind forever.

Amy knew that Sheldon remembered every moment of her hospitalization even more vividly than what she remembered, and at times like this, she could see that the pictures was running through his beautiful mind. she caressed his hand with her thumb to ease his mind. he looked into her eyes and smiled a small smile.

If Sheldon learned anything in the last few weeks of spending time with Amy, is that she could read his emotions without a problem, and he was getting better at reading her facial expressions, and when he looked at her now, he could see that she was trying to ease his mind, but knew she was thinking about those awful days, like he was, at the moment. it was hard for both of them to not think about it completely. It was the time that everything has changed for both of them, in every possible way.

The rest of the group arrived not long after Amy arrived. They talked about their day and about work and their plans for the weekend. They didn't plan on something special at first, but Bernadette mentioned a spa resort she read about, which got Penny all excited. They tried to convince Amy to come along, but she declined politely. She still didn't want to engage in all the spa activities, even though she knew she probably could. Eventually, what at first meant to be something for the three women, turned out to be a couple's trip. Penny and Bernadette convinced their husbands to come with them, promising they won't regret it.

It was around 8:00 pm, when Amy felt a pain where she had her surgery. At first, she tried to calm herself down and drink a lot of water, but eventually, the panic won.

"Sheldon, may I go to your room to make a call?" Amy whispered to him. he looked at her, and saw that something was off.

"Is everything okay?" he whispered back.

"I just want to make a call. I'll tell you later." She said. She didn't want to alarm everyone, with something that is probably nothing and normal after a surgery.

Sheldon nodded, and Amy grabbed her phone, and excused herself, saying she need to make a quick phone call.

As soon as she closed the door in Sheldon's room, she called her doctor. She described him the pain, like other times she called him, and he reassured her that those pains are common, and that according to her last ultrasound, she was healing very well, and everything is okay. he said she should wait, and if the pain won't pass, she should take a urine culture. Nothing he didn't tell her before. She knew that eventually, the pain will pass, like it always did, but it always freaked her out.

Back in the living room, the group talked amongst themselves, until Howard noticed that's it's been twenty minutes since Amy left.

"Is she okay in there? She's been there a long time now." Howard asked.

Sheldon, who was deep in thoughts about what that call might be about, was shaken by Howard question.

"I hope so. I know she sometimes calls her surgeon when she experiencing pain, and he calms her down and tells her what to do." Bernadette said. Sheldon knew that as well, and the thought of Amy in pain, even the mildest of pains, made him worry about her.

When she didn't come back after five minutes, Sheldon went to check up on her.

Back in Sheldon's room, Amy ended up her call to professor Moore, and sat on Sheldon's bed, trying to compose herself. She didn't know how long she's been there, talking to her surgeon, but after what seemed like twenty to thirty minutes, she heard Sheldon knocks on the door.

"Yes." She answered in a small voice.

Sheldon entered his room. Amy was sitting on his bed, and she looked a bit shaken.

"Is everything okay? you've been here for a while now." Sheldon asked her tenderly, as he closed the door and came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Yeah. It's just that I have some pains and I freaked out about it, so I called my doctor. He said that it's normal and that I should wait and see if the pains go away, and if not, I should give a urine culture. I know it'll pass, that's how it's been in the last two months, but I'm always panicking about it." she sighed, and laid her head on Sheldon's shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her tight.

They sat there for a while, and Sheldon could feel, that Amy was starting to fall asleep.

"Amy… you're falling asleep." He whispered to her.

"Sorry… I guess I'll go home." she said, as she started to raise from his bed.

"Nonsense. I'm not letting you drive like this." He said, and Amy looked at him in question. She knew he didn't drive if he didn't have to.

"Well, I have to drive. I have to go to work tomorrow." she said, matter of factly. The was no other way around it. she couldn't take the bus, and she didn't want to bother the others driving in two cars.

She could see that Sheldon's brain was working hard on something. He had the same look he had while he was thinking about an equation on their project.

After five minutes that he didn't talk, she said, " I guess I can ask Bernadette or Howard to drive me and my car back to my apartment." Sheldon looked at her. he looked surprised she was still there.

"Um… no, no…" he said, quietly.

"Then what is your solution?" she asked him.

"You should stay here for the night." He whispered. Amy's eyes grew wide at that, and she came to sit back next to him.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him softly. "You know that there is no pressure on you, in any way, right?" She added.

"What? No… I know. I didn't mean **coitus."** He said confused.

Amy looked at him with a soft smile. "Me neither. But I also don't want you to feel pressured to share a bed with me. I can sleep on the couch – " but Sheldon cut her off.

"You're in pain. There is no way I'm letting you sleep in the couch." He said firmly. "I was going to suggest that I will take the couch." He added quietly.

Amy looked him in the eyes and saw how worry he was. "Okay." she said and smiled lightly. He smiled back, and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

He didn't know what was it about kissing Amy, that he loved so much, but it didn't matter anymore. He was addicted to that feeling, and he started to worry about what will happened if and when, they'll ever share a bed. He was having all those emotions of caring for her deeply, since her hospitalization. He cared for Amy so much. even more than he cared for his mother or even his mee-maw. He was afraid of those feelings at first, and he still was, but little by little he accepted them, and realized he couldn't fight them anymore.

They returned to the living room for the rest of the evening, letting everyone know that everything was okay. When it was around 9:30, they started to clean up and Howard, Bernadette and Raj said their goodbyes.

"Aren't you going home as well?" Penny asked Amy, when she saw that Amy was still there. She always went when Bernadette and Howard left.

"No. Amy is staying the night here, since she wasn't feeling so well." Sheldon answered instead, in a tone that left no room for arguments or judgment. Both Penny and Leonard nodded, and after everything was clean, they went to Penny's apartment for the night, wishing them both goodnight.

"Let's get you into bed." Sheldon said, after Penny and Leonard left, and took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

When they were in his bedroom, Sheldon went to his dresser and took out a white t-shirt for Amy and some short pants, that were probably too big for her, and handed it to Amy.

"there is some extra toothbrush under the sink in the shower." He said softly, and she took the clothes and smiled at him. she came close to him and went on her tiptoes, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you." she said, and went to the shower to change her clothes for the night.

After ten minutes, she came back to Sheldon's room. He was in his pajamas already, and she held the pants so they won't fall off.

Sheldon looked at her attire and chuckled.

"What?" she asked him with a smile.

"You look funny, with clothes that are ten times your size." He said and went over to her, putting his arms around her carefully.

"I know. I look even smaller." She chuckled back, and Sheldon leaned in and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I like it. you look cute." He said and gave her a soft, long kiss. Amy wanted to hug him, but she knew that if she'll do that, her pants will fall, so she decided against that.

After a few moments, they broke off the kiss.

"I think you should go to sleep now." Sheldon said and Amy nodded her agreement.

Another peck on the lips, a goodnight, and Sheldon left his room to go sleep in the couch.

It took them both, a while to fall asleep. Amy thought about how things turned out since her hospitalization, and she was still overwhelmed by it. in a way, she waited for all of this to go bad. That everyone will decide to leave her or she'll discovered they were all pretending to like her, like she experienced when she was younger. She still couldn't believe that she was dating Sheldon. she was also afraid that he will decide to leave her, for something she did or said. She was aware of everything she did and say, and was afraid that at one point he will get over her, but she was smarter now, than to ask him about it like she did with her second ex-boyfriend.

Sheldon on the other hand, couldn't get his mind off of Amy and how cute she was, wearing his clothes. She looked so small. He thought about when they met, and how everything turned out. he couldn't believe that meeting Amy back in December in Texas, will be such a journey, in which, he eventually has a girlfriend. He still found it hard to prosses the magnitude of his feelings for her. it seems like every day, his feelings only grew more. he thought he would burst from those feelings.

After about twenty minutes of turning and tossing on the couch, Sheldon got up and went to his room, to see how Amy was doing. Amy was asleep when he entered the room quietly and closed the door. he went to sit on the floor next to the side Amy was sleeping. He looked at her and smiled. She looked deep in sleep and he could see she was exhausted. He was glad he told her to stay at their apartment. he didn't want her to risk herself while driving.

He didn't know how long he was looking at her. at one point of the night he couldn't help himself and kissed her hand, that was above the blanket, softly. He didn't know when it happened, but eventually he fell asleep, leaning against his dresser.

The morning came, and Amy woke up. It took her a while to understand where she was, but when she did, she smiled widely. She was in Sheldon's room. True, he wasn't with her in bed, but he was sweet enough to give her his bed, after he saw that she was stressed out last night, about the pains she had. Then she remembered the pains, and felt they were back to the normal discomfort, but she still wasn't fully awake, so she will come back to that later. She got out of bed to use the bathroom, and saw that Sheldon, asleep, against his dresser.

 _When did he get here? How come I didn't hear him._

She decided to wake him up. He can't be comfortable sleeping like this. She came close to him and bent down, to his height.

"Sheldon…" she whispered. Nothing.

"Sheldon…" she tried again, a bit louder. He made some noise, and moved his head a little.

"Sheldon…" she tried for the third time, and touched him carefully. At that he woke up, with a start.

"I want pancakes, Amy." He said as he woke up.

"Oh… good morning." he said with a shy tone, as he saw it was morning already.

"Good morning. you want pancakes?" she asked him, a bit confused, but also amused.

"What? Oh… just a dream." He said, and smiled.

"When did you come into the room." She asked him, as they both rose from their position.

"I don't know… in the middle of the night. I had trouble falling asleep. Now that I think about it, sleeping on the floor wasn't the wisest decision." He said as he felt his entire body tensing. Every muscle in his body was hurting.

"You should take a hot shower. It might help you relax your muscles." Amy said, and Sheldon nodded.

"Do you need to use the bathroom first?" he asked her, and she nodded. As she left the room, Sheldon noticed that she wasn't wearing his pants and he could see her beautiful legs. He gulped hard.

Only when she arrived to the bathroom, Amy noticed she wasn't wearing the pants Sheldon gave her last night. She hoped that Sheldon didn't notice, and if he did, that it won't freak him out, and the other thing she hoped was, that Leonard and Penny were still in her apartment. from what it sounded like when she went to the bathroom, that was the case, but she wasn't sure.

 _What is that woman doing to me?_ He thought to himself. Amy came back to the room, and smiled shyly when she saw Sheldon. he didn't seemed too freaked out about the fact she was only in his t-shirt.

"it's all yours." She said with a smile, and he nodded and grabbed his stuff to take a shower.

While Sheldon was in the shower, Amy changed her clothes, and decided she'll go back home after a cup of coffee, and get ready for work.

She was just next to Sheldon's nightstand, putting on her earrings and her watch, when Sheldon came in. she turned around to greet him, but before she could say anything, he closed the door and walked up to her to hug her tightly and then he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Amy melted to the kiss quickly, and wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck.

After what seemed like forever, they broke off the kiss, holding each other tight, as if their life depended on it.

"Good morning." Amy whispered.

"Good morning, indeed." Sheldon answered back, and kissed Amy's nose, to which she giggled.

"What's got into you?" she asked him, still hugging him tightly.

"I don't know. I was so worried about you last night, that seeing you here, alright, first thing in the morning, makes me feel nice things." Sheldon admitted shyly, and she smiled at him softly, and caressed his cheek lovingly, and he leaned to her touch, closing his eyes for a moment.

"It makes me feel nice things, too." She told him softly, and he opened his eyes to look at her. they looked into each other eyes, and they could see all the emotions there. All the emotions they were still too afraid to voice.

Then, a mischievous smile spread on Sheldon's face as he remembered the sight she gave him earlier today. _Plus, I got a glimpse of your beautiful legs._ He thought to himself, and with that thought he leaned in to kiss her again. They could keep that way forever. If only it was possible.

"So… how about those pancakes?" Sheldon asked her, and they went out the bedroom.

"I wish I could, but I still need to go to my apartment and change for work. Maybe I'll just grab a cup of coffee, though." She said.

She could see that Sheldon was a bit disappointed.

"I promise that we will schedule a day in which we will have pancakes together, okay?" She asked him with a smile.

"Okay." he said, smiling back at her.

After Amy left, he started to plan things. He was afraid to think about it while she was there. He thought she might actually read his mind sometimes, even though he knew that it wasn't possible. He liked waking up to the sight of her this morning, and he wanted to experience it more, and maybe in the next times, they would actually share a bed. The sight of her in the morning made him forget that he slept on the floor the entire night.

He started to plan how little by little, they will start to share a bed together, and maybe he will even clear a drawer for Amy. He still wasn't sure about that. but the first thing he wanted to do, was to make her officially his girlfriend, and that he will do very soon.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for reading and being patient with me. As I wrote before, I'm in the middle of exams, and I'm struggling with a lot of stress I put myself through, about what to do next, so I had some difficulties writing.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would love to read your reviews. again, all the emotions about her friends leaving her and Sheldon leaving her, and what happened with Amy and her exes in this chapter, are based on my own story.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to CBS, Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hey! Sorry for not updating for so long. Thank you so much for being so patient. I was under a lot of stress lately. I know I've been posting a lot of one-shots but I didn't want to give up writing completely and to me and the schedule I had lately, it fitted more to write one-shots. So thank you again for sticking with the story. I can't tell you enough how much it means to me.**

 **I know things may go slow between Sheldon and Amy, but I don't want to rush into the plot. I love writing this story and I want to make sure I capture every moment and every emotion, and that it will be transferred through the writing. Also, this story is a way for me to cope with a lot of things, as I mentioned previously, so this is another reason why I don't want to rush it.**

 **I hope you will enjoy the next chapter. As always, I would love to read your reviews. it's a good way for me to improve.**

 **Contain spoilers for Star Wars: A New Hope.**

 **Chapter 24:**

That Friday, after Amy left his apartment, he went to work as well, but his mind was someplace else. he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he woke up and the first thing he saw was Amy's face. It made him feel giddy. He tried to think of the last time he felt that way before he met Amy and he couldn't come up with one. Maybe Comic-Con came close or meeting one of his idols, but still not remotely close to how he felt now.

All day long he thought about the fact that this weekend he will have the apartment all to himself without anyone to interrupt him. he decided that this will be the perfect opportunity to make Amy his girlfriend officially. He tried to concentrate on work, but ideas of the perfect evening kept popping to his head. Eventually, after an hour of thinking he decided to go with the most familiar and comfortable thing for both of them: a movie and a take out. not especially romantic, but nice and cozy and perfect for them. maybe this time he will let Amy choose the movie and dinner. Maybe another favorite of hers. This is another way for him to get to know her better.

Eventually Sheldon resumed his work and the day went by quickly. he and Amy didn't speak or texted throughout the work day, so when Leonard mentioned the spa on the way home, Sheldon remembered his plans for the weekend and remembered that he hasn't said a thing to Amy. He took out his phone and texted Amy.

 _Hey. How are you doing? S._

Amy was about to enter her apartment when her phone pinged with an incoming text. She took it out of her purse and before she looked at it, she opened the door to her apartment and entered her apartment.

It was a message from Sheldon. she remembered how happy she was the first half of the morning, thinking about how she woke up in his bed and how she saw him sleeping as he sat on the floor, keeping an eye on her, but she soon got her mind of it since she was so busy with work and she didn't have time to send Sheldon any messages during the day.

Sheldon was asking her how was she, so after she put her things in their place, she answered him.

 _Hey. I'm good. How are you? A._

While she waited for a message from Sheldon, she went to put on some hot water for tea and check what she will eat for dinner, though she didn't have to wait long. A new message was coming in almost immediately after she sent her own message.

 _I'm good too. How was your day? S._

 _It was okay. Pretty busy. And yours? A._

 _Busy as well. though I got a little distracted a little on the first half of the morning. S_

 _Oh really? Why was that? A._

 _Um yeah… I thought maybe you would like to come over tomorrow night and watch a movie and order some dinner? S._

Amy could actually feel Sheldon's blush from his message.

 _I would love that. what did you have in mind for a movie and dinner? A._

 _Your choice. S._

 _Really? How about Greek food and some Devil Wears Prada? ;) A._

 _If you'll insist, I will accept it, but I strongly hope you will choose something else. S._

 _I was teasing you Sheldon. I will think about something we both enjoy. Or something you won't suffer so much. :P A._

 _Thank you. S._

 _Anytime. A._

After a few minutes where there was no new message from Sheldon, Amy set down her phone and went through her take out menus and decided to order Italian for dinner. While she was on the phone with the restaurant a new message came in and after she hung up the call, she looked at it.

 _It was nice seeing you this morning. S._

To someone from the outside it might seem the most benign sentence in the world, but to Amy and Sheldon it meant everything. They both knew the true meaning behind it; Sheldon liked waking up and see Amy first thing in the morning. and do did Amy, but since she knew it was a new territory for Sheldon, she texted him back with the same sentence.

 _It was nice seeing you this morning, as well. A._

They both felt the butterflies going crazy and lightheaded. They both new those words meant something important. More than they were ready to admit at that moment. they felt a need to be with each other after those words were exchanged, but they tried to maintain calm. They were going to see each other the next day.

After a minute or two, where Amy was thinking about Sheldon's kisses and hugs this morning, she was startled by her phone again.

 _So what are you doing tonight? S._

 _Nothing special. I ordered some Italian food and I will watch some tv, I guess. Can't wait to go to sleep. A._

 _Why? Are you in pain? Is everything okay? S._

 _I'm feeling good, Sheldon. I'm just tired it was a long and busy day and I hadn't had one of those days in a very long time. I promise you everything is okay. A._

 _You would tell me if it's not, right? S._

 _Of course I will. A._

 _Okay then. S._

The exchanged a few more text before they said goodbye and they each went to their dinner and the rest of the evening.

Once she got out of the shower and got ready to enter her bed, she saw that there was another message from Sheldon.

 _Goodnight Amy._

 _Come over tomorrow at 6 pm._

 _PS: it's also my laundry night tomorrow, so if you want you can join me._

 _S._

She chuckled at Sheldon's invitation to do his laundry, but there was also something sweet and kind of intimate about his invitation.

 _Goodnight Sheldon._

 _No problem. I'll be there at 6 pm._

 _I will join you to laundry night._

 _I will let you know tomorrow the movie and dinner I choose. Still thinking about it. so many options._

 _A._

 _I'm starting to regret giving you that power. S._

 _Don't be. I might end up choosing Star Wars. A._

 _Is that your choice? S_

She could actually hear his excited tone.

 _I don't know yet. I'm still thinking. I will let you know tomorrow. I promise. Goodnight Sheldon. A._

 _Okay. Goodnight Amy. S._

The next morning Penny and Leonard left early to meet with Howard and Bernadette so they would arrive at the spa early and will be able to spend as much time as they can there, so Sheldon was alone in his apartment since early morning. he watched Doctor Who and after he finished watching the show he was a but lost.

He didn't have something planned for the rest of day until Amy will come. He wasn't use to being alone this early on a Saturday. He thought maybe he will call Raj and see what he's doing but Raj said he's going to be busy that weekend with work or something else that Sheldon didn't really listen to. Besides, the only person that Sheldon really wanted to see and be with at the moment will come later that day.

He felt so stupid at the moment, telling Amy to come only at 6 pm. He had an entire day to pass by himself. normally he didn't care that much and he wished for that quiet time, but ever since he met Amy and they got closer he wanted to spend almost every moment with her and after she woke him up yesterday he found himself thinking about what it would be like if she would wake him up again, this time when they are sharing a bed.

Sheldon shook his head, trying to bury those thoughts for now. It was for early for these kinds of thoughts.

 _Or is it?_ Sheldon thought to himself.

 _Yes. It is. We are not even officially boyfriend and girlfriend, yet._ He scolded himself.

Amy was in her apartment, trying to relax herself. She was a little nervous about tonight, but she didn't know why. It's not like Sheldon and her weren't alone together already. She guessed that it was because she the entire day to herself until she will go over to Sheldon's. she also remembered the fact that Sheldon told her that it was nice seeing her on Friday morning.

She was in her kitchen pouring some juice to herself, when her phone rang. She went to grab her phone from the counter and saw that it was her mother. she grabbed her juice and walked to her couch and settled on it as she answered her mother.

"Hey mom. How are you?" Amy answered the call.

"I'm good. How are you? we barely spoke lately." Her mother answered, a little concern in her voice.

"I'm good. You know… the usual." Amy said.

"Still having pains?" her mother asked.

"Sometimes, but it's getting better. Professor Moore says it might take some time for the pains to completely go away. I'm reminding myself that it is a normal thing." Amy tried and calmed her mother.

"Are you sure? you are not hiding anything serious?" Her mother asked. she knew that Amy would tell her if something's wrong, but she still worried that she wouldn't.

"I'm sure mom. I promise you that if, god forbid, something serious would happen I will let you know right away." Amy promised her mother. she hated that her mother was worrying over nothing, even if Amy herself wasn't always calm about things.

"Okay. so, what you've been up to lately that I barley heard from you? was it work? Are you dating? Oh, please tell me you are dating that handsome tall man with the blue eyes… Sheldon, was it?" her mother started to sound enthusiastic and Amy figured there is no way to hide it any longer, even though she still wasn't entirely sure if she should say that they are dating, but things definitely seem to heading that road.

"Yes. I was really busy with work. I was catching up on things I've missed during the time I was absent and also I want to catch up on the latest development at the field and I hope to have a new research soon." Amy said casually, trying to avoid the dating question, but since she knew her mother she soon pressured at that issue again.

"And what about dating? Are you still in touch with Sheldon?" Her mother asked a little less enthusiastically now.

"Yes mother. we are still in touch. In fact, I will see him tonight." Amy said, again trying to avoid confirming her mother that she and Sheldon are dating.

"Oh sounds nice. So how long are you dating?" Her mother bluntly asked, not waiting for her daughter to actually confirm it.

"Mom, please…" She begged her mother to drop the subject, to no avail.

"Come on Amy. You're going to tell me that you two aren't dating after how he took care of you and came to see you during that time?" Her mother challenged her.

Amy sighed heavily. "Fine. we are kind of dating for a few weeks now, but nothing is official yet. We are still getting to know each other and explore this new situation. Happy?" She told her mother. she hated when her mom got so involved in her private life like that.

"What do you mean 'kind of dating'? are you seeing other men except for Sheldon?" Her mother asked. she knew her daughter wasn't like that, but she also didn't know what kind of dating supposed to mean.

"I told you. nothing is official yet. We haven't said we are officially in a relationship and I don't want to press that button. I like the way things are going between us. And to your other question – no. I am not seeing other men." Amy said firmly.

"Okay. just be careful." Her mother said. She remembered the other guys that her daughter dated. She didn't think that Sheldon was selfish or a bad man, but it is always important to guard yourself.

"I will." Amy said.

"Okay then. So I will let you get back to your day. have fun tonight." Her mother said, a little more cheerfully now.

"Thanks. Have a great weekend mom. Love you." Amy told her.

"Thanks. Love you too." Barbara replied and they hung up the call.

Amy wasn't sure if that was the right thing to tell her mother, but she knew that if she'll keep hiding her growing relationship with Sheldon her mother will keep pressing and pushing her about dating and make a big deal about her not dating at her age.

Amy turned on her tv and started flipping the channels until she stopped on some random movie that seemed nice. She got wrapped in the movie when she was startled by the sound of an incoming text. She picked her phone from the table and saw that it was Sheldon.

 _Hey. How are you doing? S._

 _Hey. I'm good. How are you? A._

 _I'm good. Leonard and Penny left early so after I've watched Doctor Who, I found myself a little bored. How is your morning?_

 _My morning is going okay. I'm watching a movie on tv and my mother called earlier. Don't you have anything planned for Saturdays? A._

 _Sounds nice. How was the talk with your mom?  
I usually do something with Leonard or catching up with some comic-books reading. S._

Truth be told, Sheldon couldn't get his mind off of Amy. He couldn't focus on anything else, so that's why he decided to send her a message. See what she was up to and maybe if she had nothing better to do, maybe they could meet up earlier and spend the Saturday together. He just didn't know how to ask her that.

 _That sounds nice. You don't have anything to read today?  
the talk was okay. my mom gave me the third degree about my love life. hope she'll be satisfied for a while. A._

Right after she sent Sheldon the message she regretted writing it. she didn't know how he would react to the fact that she told her mother that they are kind of dating. She started to freak out when Sheldon didn't answer her after nearly ten minutes.

Sheldon on the other hand, didn't know how to process the information. On one hand, he didn't know what exactly Amy told her mother, but on the other hand he was afraid she will push him into something he might not be ready because of her mother pressuring her about her love life and there was also the fact that he wanted to ask Amy to be his girlfriend tonight. His head started spinning so he went to drink some water and calm himself. he decided that the best way to handle it is by asking Amy what she actually told her mother. he decided that this was a matter better handled over the phone. Face to face was the best option, but he couldn't wait that long.

After nearly ten minutes, Amy's phone rang with Sheldon's name on it.

"Hey… Sorry if I freaked you out. my mother tends to be really pushy, so I decided not to lie to her or hide anything anymore." Amy opened before Sheldon could even talk.

"Um… okay. may I ask what did you tell her?" Sheldon asked her with a little panic in his voice.

"That we kind of dating for a few weeks and that nothing is official and that I like the way things are going between us right now." Amy answered him truthfully.

"What does it mean 'kind of dating?'" Sheldon asked. he wasn't familiar with that expression. He knew that a person either dated or didn't and from what he had experienced with Amy, they were definitely dating.

"It means that I didn't want to put any label on us yet, because we didn't say that we are officially boyfriend/girlfriend. I don't want you to take it as a pressure to put a label on our relationship. I want you to be ready and sure to take that step." Amy tried to calm Sheldon, and herself in the process.

"But isn't kind of dating leave space for the other to see other people?" Sheldon asked suspiciously.

"Not necessarily. It can mean that the couple are trying to get to know each other before they decide to make it official in front of their family. Also, I told you I'm not seeing anyone else. have you seen other people?" Amy asked, a little afraid now.

"No… no…" Sheldon answered immediately. "I'm just not familiar with all this terminology." Sheldon said softly.

"It's okay Sheldon. we are in a good place. don't worry." Amy said softly. She heard Sheldon sighing on the other line of the phone.

"Amy. Will you come over now?" Sheldon blurted out.

"Um… okay, but what about the dinner and the movie?" Amy asked him.

"We'll do a marathon. I'm bored and I honestly am a little impatient." Sheldon told her truthfully.

"Sure. I am impatient too. Do you want me to bring anything?" Amy asked and Sheldon could hear her smile.

"Nope. Just yourself." He told her with a smile of his own.

"Okay. I'll get ready and be there soon." Amy told Sheldon and they hung up the call.

Amy took a shower put on some casual, yet at the same time, nice clothes and about an hour later, Amy knocked on Sheldon's door.

"Hello." Sheldon greeted her with the widest smile she ever seen from him.

"Hey." Amy answered back. Sheldon moved to side so she could enter the apartment. she entered the living room and sat her things on the couch and turned to face Sheldon, who was now close to her.

"You look very nice." Sheldon told her. he thought she looks gorgeous, but he didn't want to sound too eager. She was wearing a nice light short sleeved blouse with a collar that ended just at her collarbones in a shade between light pink and light purple, jeans with boot cut and her black converse. As always, Amy wore a subtle make up that enhanced her natural beauty.

"Thank you." Amy said and lowered her head and let a small smile spread to her face.

Sheldon just came closer and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Amy was taken by surprise a little but returned it after a moment and laid her head on Sheldon's chest. After a few moments of just holding each other, Sheldon kissed the top of Amy's head and was hit with her lavender smelled that made him a little week in the knees.

He broke the hug and gestured to the couch and they both sat down.

"So… did you decide what movie you want to see?" Sheldon asked her.

"Yes. I thought we could finally finish A New Hope." She said with a soft smile.

"Goody!" Sheldon smiled a huge smile and almost ran to bring the CD.

"But wait. Since we are doing a marathon, let's pick other movies." Amy grabbed him lightly by his arm.

"We can watch the entire franchise." Sheldon said with hope.

"I don't know. I want to start with that and see how I like it. I'm not saying that I wouldn't watch it, but how about a different movie… How about an animated one?" Amy asked him with hope in her tone.

"Um… Okay. How about a Justice League one?" Sheldon asked.

"Um… I don't like the animated superhero movies. How about the second movie of Shrek?" Amy asked. it was one of her favorites.

"I'd rather start with the first one. How about The Lion King?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh… yeah. And can we also watch Beauty and the Beast?" Amy asked.

"If we'll have time. and I get to choose another movie since you picked two." Sheldon told her.

"Okay. I hope we'll have enough time to watch them all. And you do know that A New Hope is in a way something we both chose. I chose it because I wanted to watch it but also because I knew you want to watch it with me as well." Amy told him truthfully.

Sheldon pondered at her words and then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you. but I still get to choose another movie." he told her with a mischievous smile. They got up and made some popcorn for the movie and brought some drinks.

They settled down for the movie and started playing it. once it started Amy was hooked. She enjoyed all the effects of the seventies and the plot was nice. She didn't even notice that Sheldon was watching her the entire time, instead of the movie.

It was a bit long and she did have to take a few bathroom breaks, but all in all she really enjoyed it. she was shocked when they killed Obi-One.

"I can't believe they killed Obi One." She said, a little sad, when the movie ended.

"Don't worry. He will appear in the other movies." Sheldon said as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"It seems like you enjoyed the movie." Sheldon said.

"Yeah. I did. I can't wait to see the second film. But not today." Amy said quickly, before Sheldon will put the second film.

"Okay. we can watch Lion King now. You know that James Earl Jones who voices Darth Vader also voices Mufasa in The Lion King?" Sheldon asked her as he got up to take out the movie and put it back in its place.

"Really? That's cool. Now that I think about it, it is the same voice." Amy said enthusiastically and grabbed her phone to check it out.

"That's so cool." She said as she looked at her phone.

"Why are you checking your phone? I wouldn't lie about that." Sheldon said as he saw she was looking at her phone.

"Oh… I know. I just have a tendency to look up everything myself. It's not that I don't believe you." Amy explained quickly.

"I guess I can relate to that." Sheldon said and went to bring the next movie.

"Oh… I see that it's 4:30 pm. Maybe we should decide when and what we should order for dinner." Amy said.

"Your choice." Sheldon reminded her.

"I had Italian yesterday. How about Chinese?" Amy asked him and Sheldon nodded with a smile. He liked the fact that Amy wasn't too risky with food and tried to make him eat new things. He felt really comfortable around her.

They settled for The Lion King and Amy laid her head on Sheldon's shoulder. She was getting a little tired, but she still wanted to watch the movies. they decided to order food around 5:30.

Amy was dozing off when Sheldon leaned in to pause the movie and order the food. He saw that she fell asleep so he took off her glasses and she woke up.

"What?" She mumbled and looked around her.

"You were sleeping. It's okay. I'll order the food and you can keep sleeping." Sheldon calmed her down as he put her glasses on the table.

"But we were watching the movie." Amy said, feeling a little guilty that she fell asleep.

"It's okay. you look like you need to rest. I'll bring you a blanket and you can take off your shoes." Sheldon said as he got up and went to bring her a blanket.

He sat back down in his spot as Amy took off her shoes and handed her the blanket.

"Thank you, Sheldon." She told him she sat there, covered up to her neck with the warm and cozy blanket.

"It's alright. What do you want to eat?" Sheldon asked her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Whatever you order for yourself. Just nothing with avocado." Amy said and she started to drift off again and Sheldon nodded his head.

As he saw that Amy was drifting to sleep again he couldn't help but think that she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping while sitting. He got up while on the phone with the restaurant and brought her a pillow.

He sat back in his spot and put the pillow close to his right thigh and patted on it to indicate Amy that she could lay her head there. She looked at him a bit shocked, but adjusted the pillow and laid her head on it. after Amy laid comfortably on the pillow with her face towards the tv, Sheldon laid his hand on her hip and Amy smiled to herself.

"You can put the movie back on." She told Sheldon after he hung up the call. She was comfortable now and she wanted to keep watching the movie as long as she's still up.

Sheldon put the movie back on and they watched it quietly until the food arrived.

When they were done with dinner it was around 6:30 pm and the movie was over.

"So… what do you want to do next?" Amy asked Sheldon. she remembered that he said something about laundry today.

Sheldon looked at his watch and then looked into the air.

"Well… it's 6:30. I do my laundry at 8:15." Sheldon said, still looking into the air.

"And what do you do until 8:15?" Amy asked.

"Well normally I get my things organized for laundry night. You know cleaning the hamper, but I normally start at 7:00 pm so we still have half an hour." Sheldon said and looked at her.

"I see…" Amy said. she had no idea what they can do. They sat in awkward silence again until Sheldon broke it.

"So… how was the talk with your mother?" Sheldon asked. he was still curious about that.

Amy sighed. "The normal. She asked why we haven't talk lately so I told her I was busy catching up with work and then, as I told you, she questioned me about my love life." Amy said.

"Yes… you did. why do you seem so upset about your conversation?" Sheldon asked her. he could tell that Amy was upset about something regarding that talk and he had a guess. He just didn't want to speculate anything.

"Well… I hate it when she gets nosy when it comes to my love life. I didn't want to tell her anything about us, because…" Amy faltered.

When Amy still didn't say anything after a few seconds, Sheldon pressured her.

"Because… what?" He asked.

"Well… because things are going pretty well right now and we still getting to know each other and I didn't want to put a label or confirming anything because I didn't want to jinx it, you know, but I told her that we kind of dating after she insisted so much and I couldn't lie or hide it any longer. not that I want to hide it. I just didn't want her to know since she get so nosy and I wanted her out of that part for now. Also, when I came back home from the hospital she kind of insinuated that I should start a relationship with you and I hate it when she knows things about me before I know them or starting to acknowledge them." Amy lowered her eyes.

Sheldon was shocked at the last part. "Your mother wanted you to get in a relationship with me?" he asked her. that was something new for him. most people who knew him wanted to get away from him, not getting involved with him.

"Yes. She said that you seem like a good man. She was right." Amy said, not looking at Sheldon.

They looked at each other and suddenly Sheldon smiled a huge smile. "Darn right, I am! Take that Leonard." He said proudly and Amy laughed loudly and Sheldon joined her.

"And modest…" Amy added a little flirtatiously and leaned into Sheldon who wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"But to be fair, I don't think Leonard think you're a bad person." Amy looked up at Sheldon as he looked down at her.

"Yeah… I know." he said and tightened his hold on Amy.

They locked eyes and before they realized what was happening, they were kissing. At first the kisses were light, but they soon got more heated and passionate. Before they wrapped their minds around the situation, Sheldon was wrapping Amy in a tight hug and pulled her so close to him that she was almost in his lap.

Amy wrapped Sheldon in a tight hug and pulled him as close to her as she could, without lying on the couch. suddenly she got a familiar sensation in her stomach that she didn't feel for a long time and realized the situation that she and Sheldon got into and she broke the kiss.

"Sheldon… Sheldon… we should stop." Amy said as she caught her breath. Sheldon looked at her in a daze and didn't understand at first what was happening.

"What… Why?" He asked her, still confused, nuzzling her cheek.

"Because… we should." She said and she pushed him a little and fixed her clothes. It wouldn't have to take much before they would have found themselves laying on the couch and making out.

"Yeah… you're right. I'm sorry." He said and lowered his eyes.

"It's okay. it's normal. I just didn't want us to get too carried away with our hormones." Amy said and put her hand on Sheldon's knee. He looked at her and smiled shyly.

"Thanks for not letting our hormones control us." Sheldon said and kissed her softly on the cheek. He wanted to kiss her lips but was too afraid that this time he won't be able to stop himself.

"Anytime." She said and smiled at him. "Want to start cleaning your hamper?" Amy asked him. she needed to take her mind off of what just happened or she won't be able to resist him for long.

"Yeah… okay." Sheldon said and they went to his bedroom to sort his clothes for laundry night.

When they were on Sheldon's, Sheldon started to pull the clothes out of the hamper to put in the basket. When he saw his first pair of underwear there he blushed and turned to Amy.

"Um… maybe you should just wait for me in the living room. I'll do it quickly I promise." Sheldon said with a shy look and Amy nodded her head and went to the living room. She wandered why he got so shy all of a sudden.

When he came back to the living room fifteen minutes later he still looked a bit embarrassed about something.

"Is everything okay? Are you sure you don't need any help?" Amy asked him.

"Yes. Everything is okay. I'll be back soon. Make yourself comfortable." Sheldon said and went down stairs to do his laundry.

When Sheldon didn't come back after ten minutes, Amy started to think she'll just go home and will tell him goodbye on her way out. it was a little weird from him, but she still didn't know very well.

When she was about to get up her phone pinged with an incoming message.

 _Please don't leave yet. I'm not supposed to leave the laundry unattended. And..._

Another message.

 _I didn't want you to see certain clothing items. S._

Amy started to imagine things as she read the last text.

 _Um… do you have any… weird undergarment that I should be warned about? A._

 _If you mean full body undergarment, then I do. Though I have a feeling that's not what you meant. S._

 _Um… nope. Though. That's the first time I hear someone actually owns one of these. A._

 _Then what do you mean? S._

 _I'll tell you later. I'll just wait here. A._

 _Thank you. S._

Sheldon came back after thirty minutes since they texted, which in this time Amy found something to read.

"Hey. I'm sorry for keeping you here. I just couldn't skip my laundry night and I wanted to spend more time with you. thank you for staying." Sheldon said as he came in to the apartment.

"No problem. why couldn't I come with you?" Amy asked as she leaned towards the table to grab her bottle of water.

"I told you. I didn't want you to see certain clothing items." Sheldon said and went to his bedroom to put the laundry back in its place. Amy stayed in the living room since Sheldon didn't told her to join him.

After a few moments he came back out and sat down in his spot.

"So, what did you mean about weird undergarment?" Sheldon bluntly asked Amy.

"Oh… ummm… I don't know… there's all kinds of different undergarment. Especially for women…" Amy said quietly.

"I don't own women undergarment, if that's what you're implying." Sheldon said.

"I'm sure you don't. I just got… nervous because… well… apparently, they make thong for men too… I only know that, and I wish I didn't, because of the idiot I went out with for six months. That was why I got curious when you wrote what you wrote, but now I understand that you probably didn't want me to see your undergarment." Amy said quickly and didn't look at Sheldon.

"Dear lord. No, no, no… that's not what I meant… I mean I did meant that I didn't want you to see my standard undergarment. I didn't mean that I own **those** kinds of undergarment. Nope. Never." Sheldon said quickly and Amy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god!" Amy said with a chuckle and Sheldon also chuckled and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"This turned out to be the weirdest discussion we had so far." Amy said as she buried her head in Sheldon's chest.

"Yes. It most certainly is. Do you feel like watching another movie?" Sheldon asked her. it was nearing his bedtime but he didn't want to go to sleep just yet.

"Sure… we can start watching Beauty and the Beast or your movie choice. You said you wanted to choose another movie." Amy said.

"I'm still thinking what I want to watch. Besides, the last movie was my choice, so we should watch yours now." Sheldon said and Amy nodded.

Sheldon and Amy got up to get more snacks for the movie before settled down to watch the movie.

They sat on the couch snuggled up for the majority of the movie except for the occasional times they leaned towards the table to grab a snack or to take a sip from their drinks.

Sheldon was again fascinated by Amy and how she was enjoying the movie and how she sang along with the theme song at the end of the movie. it all made him feel so much warmth in his heart and in his belly. At the first times it happened he got annoyed with those feelings and tried to push them aside, but he learned to embrace them and actually enjoy them.

"I love that movie so much. It's one of my favorite movies. And the song is one of my favorites." Amy said as they grabbed the plates and glasses to put in the sink.

"Really? How come?" Sheldon asked her.

"How come what?" Amy asked, a little confused.

"How come it's your favorite movie?" Sheldon asked. he knew there were other Disney princesses' movies and he thought that maybe Amy would like those better.

"Because its message is beautiful. That looks doesn't matter and that there's more to people than how they look on the outside. Also, compared to other princesses Belle didn't really needed some rescue from bad life or someone who was after her. it was the beast who needed the help and that's beautiful. It shows that men can be vulnerable too and that's okay." Amy said as they started to clean the dishes.

Sheldon gaped at her. he was shocked at this new perspective Amy gave him about the movie. he never gave it that much of a thought. He just thought of it as another princesses movie by Disney and when Amy explained the movie to him, he realized that she was right.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked Sheldon when she saw the way he looked at her.

"Um… yes, yes. Everything is great." He shook head and smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked him with a little concern.

Sheldon put the plate he held in the sink and dried his hand in the towel and then grabbed Amy close to him by her waist and kissed her deeply.

"You are one unique woman, Amy Farrah Fowler." He told her after he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers.

"You are a unique man, Sheldon Cooper." Amy told him back and he caressed her nose with his own which elicit a sweet laugh out of Amy.

After they finished cleaning up the dishes Amy looked at her watch and saw that it was 10:45 pm.

"Wow. How time flies. I guess I should get going." Amy said as she went to grab her things. Sheldon went after her and watched her as she got organized to leave his apartment.

She went back to him and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I had a great time Sheldon" She said as she broke the kiss. Sheldon leaned in for another kiss that he quickly deepened.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss and stared at each other right in the eyes. Both of them didn't want to end this night.

Sheldon cleared his throat after a moment and started to speak.

"Um… would you like… um… to… stay the night?" Sheldon whispered.

"I… I don't know. I don't have anything with me and… well… I don't want to push you to anything you are not ready for. Again, not talking about coitus." Amy said. She did want to stay here, even if she'll sleep on the couch.

"I can lend you some clothes like last time. and I guess I can take the couch or Leonard's room." Sheldon said.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch or in Leonard's room. I can sleep there. I don't want you to end up sleeping on your bedroom floor again." Amy said sternly.

"It's okay. really. Besides, my girlfriend shouldn't sleep in the couch or in other man bed." Sheldon said with an equal stern in his voice.

"Your girlfriend?" Amy gaped at him. she was shocked about that new title and that it came so naturally to Sheldon.

"Drat. I was planning on asking you to be my girlfriend this weekend I didn't know how to do so, but I definitely see you as my girlfriend. Unless you have an objection or second thoughts." Sheldon said and started to panic.

Amy stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sheldon lightly on the lips.

"I'm okay with that. I like how it sounds. You just took me a little bit by surprise. I guess that makes you my boyfriend." Amy said truthfully.

"Yes it does. how come it took you by surprise? We've been dating for a few weeks now." Sheldon was confused.

"I don't. I guess I knew it would come eventually. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon." Amy said honestly.

"Well, the realization fully dawned on me yesterday morning." Sheldon said and smiled widely at her and she smiled back at him.

"Okay. I will stay, but you better not come in just to sleep on the floor again." Amy warned him.

"Good." Sheldon said and they broke their embrace and went to get ready for the night. Sheldon gave Amy the same shirt and pants he gave her last time and she went to change while Sheldon changed to his pajama.

Amy came back to the room, holding Sheldon's pants again, and again he laughed at how small and cute she looked in his clothes.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of seeing you in my clothes. You are so cute." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a searing kiss.

"Goodnight." He said as he broke the kiss.

"Goodnight." She said back and after another peck Sheldon left his room and got settled in the leaving room.

This time they both fell asleep quickly, but Sheldon did wake up in the middle of the night. He went to the kitchen and made himself a glass of warm milk. After he finished his milk he tried to get back to sleep, but to no avail. He wondered if Amy fell asleep okay so he decided to sneak into his room just to see if she was okay.

He opened the door lightly but couldn't see her clearly so he went inside and closed the door behind him. he went to his dresser and sat on the floor again, as quiet as he could, so he could see Amy better. He looked at her and smiled at how peaceful she seemed, but suddenly Amy stirred and woke up.

Amy woke up because she thought she heard someone entering the room. She opened her eyes and looked at her surrounding and quickly realized she was in Sheldon's room. She saw a silhouette of someone sitting next the dresser and she got a little scared.

"Sheldon?" She asked with a little panic in her voice.

"Drat." She heard her boyfriend.

"Sheldon what are you doing here? You scared me." She said, trying to calm herself.

"I just wanted to see if everything was okay with you. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry." Sheldon said from his spot near the dresser.

"Okay. you better not planning on sleeping on the floor again or so help me god, I'm coming there to sleep with you." Amy said earnestly.

"No… that wasn't my plan." Sheldon said, but he didn't move from his place.

They looked at each other in the dark, neither one of them knows what to do.

"Goodnight Sheldon." Amy said, hoping that it will give him a clue to go back to where he slept.

"Goodnight Amy." He said, but still didn't get up.

"Oh for god sake." Amy got out of bed and went to sit next to Sheldon and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon asked her, confused.

"I told you. if you're going to sleep on the floor then I'm sleeping there with you." She said and closed her eyes.

"Oh no, little lady. You are going back to bed." He said as he rose and helped her get up.

"And so are you." Amy said.

"Fine." Sheldon said and after Amy got back into bed, Sheldon just stood there for a moment.

"Sheldon? is everything okay?" Amy asked him softly when she saw that Sheldon wasn't going back to where he was sleeping.

"Yes." Sheldon said quietly.

"Aren't you going back to sleep?" Amy asked him.

"I am." He said and still didn't move.

"Amy… do you mind… if we… if I try… and share my bed…?" Sheldon asked quietly. Amy was taken by surprise by his question and she gulped.

"Sheldon… are you sure about this?" Amy asked him softly.

"I think so. I can always go back to the couch." Sheldon whispered.

Amy looked at him and nodded her head.

"Do you have any preference for a specific side?" Amy asked him and Sheldon just shook his head in the negative, so Amy just made room for him and he got in bed with her.

"Is this okay?" Amy asked him after a while.

"Yes." Sheldon said.

It was weird for him. he never shared his bed with anyone before. This was new to him. he could feel Amy's body warmth, he could feel that she was only wearing his shirt. His thoughts were racing and so did his heart. He thought about what he should do. Should he hug her? should he kiss her goodnight again? He didn't know what to do in this situation. They lay there quietly, on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Each in his own thoughts.

"Goodnight Sheldon" He heard Amy's soft voice after a while.

"Goodnight Amy" he said back. He could hear her turning on her side and getting comfortable for the rest of her sleep.

It took Sheldon a while to fall asleep, but eventually he did and it was one of the most peaceful sleeps he ever had, and maybe even the most peaceful one.

The soft rays of the sun woke Sheldon and he couldn't help but smile at what he saw when he woke up; his girlfriend peacefully sleeping, facing him and snuggled up to him. he wanted to caress her but he didn't want to disturb her sleep. That thought went out of the window as Amy started to stir and wake up.

"Hey…" she said sleepily as she saw that Sheldon was looking at her.

"Hey." Sheldon said back. Amy took a second look at her position and saw how close she was to Sheldon.

"Oh… sorry." She said and started to back up, but Sheldon wasn't having any of it.

"For what?" he said as he turned to face her and put his hand softly on her hip.

"For sleeping so close to you." Amy said shyly.

"It was okay. it didn't bother me. I liked waking up like this." He admitted softly and smiled at Amy who smiled back.

He kissed her forehead softly and she put her hand on his chest.

"What do you want to today?" Sheldon asked her.

"I don't know. you can pick another movie and we can watch it." Amy said sleepily and snuggled up to Sheldon once more and he pulled her in for a tight hug.

"That sounds great." Sheldon said and laid his head on Amy's crown.

"But I will need to get some clothes first, so we can hang out at my apartment." She said as she started to drift back to sleep again.

"That sounds acceptable." Sheldon said.

They went back to sleep in each other arms for another thirty minutes, before they started their day and they never felt more relaxed then when they were at that moment.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you again for being so patient. i hope you will enjoy this chapter and as always, i will love to read your reviews and thoughts about it. i'll try and update again soon, but i still have one more paper to write, so i apologize if it might take a while. thank you for your support and understanding. i really** **appreciate it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to CBS, Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **Chapter 25:**

After they woke up, Amy and Sheldon got dressed and decided to go to Amy's apartment so that Amy could change and then they'll decide what to do for breakfast and for the rest of the day.

While Amy was taking a shower and got dressed, Sheldon sat in the living room taking a better look at her apartment and memorizing every single piece of decoration Amy has in her apartment. In Sheldon's mind every single decoration and object in the apartment was another piece of Amy.

After about ten minutes in which Sheldon look around, he saw a book on the coffee table. It was Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. It picked Sheldon's curiosity. He wondered how many times Amy read it. he remembered that when they saw the movie with their friends a few months ago, she agreed with some of his commentaries about how things happened in the book, so he knew she read the books and he could see that by the looks of the spine, the book was read a fair amount of time.

He took the book and started reading it until Amy came out of the shower.

 _Darn it. now I will have to finish the entire series soon._ He thought as he got suck into the book and into Harry's world anew.

When Sheldon got to the half of the first chapter Amy came out of the shower all dressed up but for the first time since she got back to her apartment, Amy wasn't wearing makeup. She went to sit next to Sheldon quietly. As Sheldon heard her coming to the room he looked up at Amy and wondered if everything was okay. she wasn't as cheerful as she was when they got to her apartment. he put down the book as Amy sat next to him and turned to face her.

"Is everything okay?" Sheldon asked Amy and caressed her hand lightly.

"Yeah… why do you ask?" Amy asked him, somewhat surprised by his question.

"Because you seem like something happened during the time you were in the shower." Sheldon said and Amy looked down at her hand that were placed between her thighs.

Something did happen but she wasn't sure if she wanted to get into it right now. She will have to eventually, but she assumed that it's too soon to talk about it now.

"It's okay. I just got a little tired. Do you mind if we stay in today and do some cooking?" Amy asked Sheldon. She really didn't feel like going out today.

"Sure. are you sure you're okay?" Sheldon tried again and my just nodded.

"Thanks, I'm okay. We can make breakfast and then you can pick a movie to watch." Amy told him as she leaned a little on his shoulder and Sheldon moved a little closer to her so he would close the gap between them.

"Okay." Sheldon said softly as he put his hand on Amy's. He had a feeling that something was troubling Amy but he didn't want to pressure her, so he decided to just be there and hoped that eventually she'll tell him what is troubling her. He just hoped that Amy was feeling okay.

While they made breakfast, Sheldon came up with the movie he wanted to watch. He remembered the last time he and Amy watched this movie and he wanted to make it a better experience for her.

"I've decided which movie I want to watch." Sheldon told Amy as he set the table for breakfast.

"Good. Which movie would you like to watch?" Amy asked him as they switched places and Amy went to the table to put on the salad she just made and Sheldon went to the kitchen to watch over the eggs Amy just put in the pan.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone." Sheldon said confidently.

"But we already watched it together. Wouldn't you want to watch something else?" Amy asked him as she walked over to the fridge to take out some drinks. She was a little confused by his movie choice.

"I know we have watched it together, but I just started reading the book while I waited for you and it made me want to watch the movie." Sheldon said as he looked at her. He then paused for a few moments, turned to face the pan with the eggs so the food won't get burned and then continued his explanation.

"Also, I remember pretty well when we watched it and if you don't mind, I would like to try and make this time a better experience for you." he said quietly and didn't turn to look Amy in the eyes as he spoke.

Amy was touched by the rest of his explanation and walked over to him and put her hand over Sheldon's hand that was now holding the pan as he scrambled the eggs and looked up at him.

Sheldon didn't dare to look at Amy directly. From the corner of his eye he saw that Amy was now on her tiptoes and felt her warm breath approaching his cheek and the next moment he felt he lips kiss him gently on his cheek.

"Thank you." Amy whispered and continued setting the rest of the table. Sheldon blushed fiercely and smiled to himself. he still wasn't use to this side of him; the side that wanted to make someone happy, but ever since Amy's hospitalization the urge to see her happy and smile got stronger in him, and ever since they started dating that urge became one of his main goals in life. he was still navigating through this relationship, but every time he made Amy smile he felt more confidant that he can actually be in a relationship, but he also knew that the only reason he felt this way was because it was Amy, since she was the only woman to ever make him feel the way he feels at this moment, and he knew deep down he wouldn't have it any other way.

After breakfast and cleaning the table, Sheldon went to the living room while Amy looked for the movie's DVD and then she sighed heavily.

"It's back in my mom's house." She said after she remembered she forgot, yet again to bring the movies back to her apartment.

"I always forget to bring the movies back." She sat next to Sheldon with a small thud and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulder awkwardly in consolation.

"I think they have it on Netflix. Let's check it out." he said as he rubbed her shoulder. After a few moments of searching, they found the movie and then went to grab some snacks for the movie.

At some point during the movie they covered themselves with a blanket and snuggled under it and after the movie ended they just stayed there, cuddled.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy said eventually as she looked up to him and kissed his cheek lightly and put her head back on his chest. His idea of re-watching the movie was a great idea and it really made up for the last time she watched it.

"You're welcome." Sheldon said and kissed the top of Amy's head.

"What do you want to do next?" Sheldon asked her. since they weren't in his apartment he wasn't sure what their options are.

"Um… I don't know. we can always watch another movie. Maybe going out and have some fresh air…" Amy suggested.

"Didn't you want to stay home?" Sheldon asked her and looked at her trying to understand how she feels now. It seems like she was in a better mood than she was before breakfast.

"Yeah, but I feel better and I think fresh air will be a good idea. We could get some ice cream." Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Sheldon in an attempt to convince him.

"Hahah… Okay." Sheldon laughed and kissed her cheek. she was too cute to refuse her.

After they got their ice creams, Amy tried to convince Sheldon to walk through the park, an attempt that failed since he refused to go to the park on a Sunday during the noon hours since the park was crowded with people and kids. Instead they walked in a parallel street to the one Amy lived in.

"What bothered you more about the idea of walking through the park? The people or the kids?" Amy asked Sheldon with a small a small smile.

"Hm… I think it's the combination, and again the fact that it's more crowded on a Sunday. I never was good with big crowds. But then again, I never was that good with people either; neither kids nor adults. Even in small groups" Sheldon said as he thought over some his interaction with kids and adults. Well, maybe except his nephew since they kind of do get along.

"I know what you mean. It takes me a while to get used to people as well. better say, trust people." Amy said as they got closer to her apartment.

"What? How can you say that? the first real conversation we had you poured your heart out and we barley knew each other, let alone liked each other." Sheldon said, shocked.

"The talking and sharing sometimes just comes to me. That doesn't mean it's easy. Over the years I've worked on not over sharing private things to people I know, so it won't come back and bite me in the ass, but sometimes it's just too much to bare and I guess that blurting everything to a stranger was what I needed at that time and easier to do then to share with someone I know, since what could you have done with that information at the time?!" Amy said and smiled a sad smile at the horizon.

Sheldon looked at Amy and saw the sad smile on her face and wondered how she was feeling. She seemed okay, but something in her expression didn't quite fit in and he wondered what that was.

By the time they got back to Amy's apartment they were both done with their ice creams and they both wanted to wash their hands from the ice cream.

When they got in the elevator, Sheldon took Amy's hand in his and didn't let it go until they got into her apartment, despite the fact that he wanted to wash his hands more than anything in the world at the moment, and so did Amy, but it warmed her hear that Sheldon decided to hold her hand despite the stickiness from the ice cream.

When they got back in Amy's apartment, they both went to wash their hands and then sat down on the couch in the living room, both a little lost in their thoughts. Sheldon glanced at Amy and saw that her gaze was far away and that she looked a little sad again so he pulled her into his arms in a hug. Amy was a little surprised, but went willingly and put her head on Sheldon's chest.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asked her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Why do you ask?" Amy asked him, her head still buried in his chest.

"Because you were a little quiet today and maybe a little sad, if I read your facial expressions correctly." Sheldon said as he caressed Amy's arm.

Amy sighed and sat up and looked at Sheldon.

"Well… you kind of read it correctly. Remember earlier today, after I took a shower I was a little distracted?" Amy asked Sheldon and he just nodded.

"Well… I got up today with some aches in my stomach and I was sure it'll pass by, but by the time we got here and it got a bit stronger. Ever since everything that happened I'm always thinking about the surgery and the hospitalization, and every little pain scares me. Eventually, I saw in the shower that…" Amy pause. She was a little embarrassed, but then she saw the look on Sheldon's face and quickly continued her story.

"I saw that I got my period." Amy whispered. It wasn't something she wanted to tell Sheldon, but maybe it's for the better that way. she the continued.

"I just needed some time to calm myself and remind myself that it's okay to have some pains and that not every pain will be related to what happened, and that's why it took me a while to get out of the shower. I'm sorry if I worried you." Amy said and lowered her eyes.

Sheldon took her hand and caressed it.

"I can see why you'd be terrified every time you have a little pain in the area of your surgery, but I want you to tell me if something is bothering you. even if it's just your… well menstrual cramps. I told you I'm not so good with social cues, so I might need you to tell me exactly what's bothering you." Sheldon told her.

"I know. though you are better than you think you are." Amy said with a smile.

"I don't know… somehow I can sometimes understand you, but with others it's a lot more difficult." Sheldon said and looked down at their hands for a moment.

"So that's what was going on with you the entire day?" Sheldon asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"Pretty much. It really affects my mood, how I feel physically and mentally. A lot of the times I get into deep thoughts about my life and almost every time I get super hungry a few days before." Amy told him.

"And how are you feeling now?" Sheldon asked her.

"I'm just a little tired. I took a painkiller in the morning and I think I might take one now before its affect will fade away completely." Amy said as she felt a little cramp and went to take a pill.

"Do you want me to do anything? do you want me to leave?" Sheldon asked. it was a first for him and he didn't know what to do. I mean, he grew up with a sister and a mother but he never wanted to help his sister and his sister never wanted him near at that time. and if he was near he got kicked in the nuts, so all the more reason to stay clear from his sister.

"No. I want you to stay. We can watch TV or something." Amy said as she got back to the leaving room.

"Um… do you mind me going to change my pants for a moment?" Amy asked him.

"Not at all." Sheldon said and she went to change her pants and got back after a few short moments in her pajama pants and sat next to Sheldon. She then turned on the TV and they ended up watching a documentary about WW2.

At some point in the documentary, the pill Amy took started to affect her and she fell asleep on the couch, leaning lightly on Sheldon's shoulder. Sheldon noticed that and woke Amy gently.

"Amy wake up." He said gently and she moved and looked up at him.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little tired." She said with an apologetic tone.

"It's okay. it's getting late and you're getting tired. I think that's the cue for me to go back home." Sheldon said with a smile, but inside he wanted nothing more than to stay with her another night.

"I'm so sorry. I guess the pill had a string affect on me. I'll take you home." She said and got up to take her stuff to dive Sheldon home.

"No way. you look pretty tired. You need you're rest. I'll take the bus." Sheldon got up as well."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked. and in response to that, Sheldon leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yes. Go rest." He said firmly and kissed her again, more passionately than the first kiss.

"Okay. just let me know that you home safe." Amy said as they broke the kiss.

"I will." Sheldon said and kissed her once more and then left.

After Sheldon lest Amy cleaned the leaving room and the kitchen, took a shower and then went to bed. Sheldon was right` she was exhausted.

About fifteen minutes after she got into bed, her phone rang and she looked at the screen and it was Sheldon.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" She asked him. she was sure he'll text her when he'll get home.

"Yes. Everything is fine. I got home and I wanted to tell you that I had a lovely weekend with you." Sheldon said in a soft voice.

"I had a lovely weekend too, Sheldon. I'm glad to hear that you got home safe. I really enjoyed our weekend together. **All** of it." Amy said, hoping that Sheldon will understand what she referred to.

"I enjoyed it as well. **All** of it." he said with a shy tone and Amy understood that Sheldon knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Goodnight Amy, sleep well and I hope you'll feel better soon." Sheldon said after a few seconds of silence.

"Thank you, Sheldon. have a good night as well." she said back and they hung up the phone.

They both went to sleep happy after an enjoyable weekend together, which they both wished wouldn't end.

The next days Amy and Sheldon texted and talked on the phone most of the time. they were both extremely busy with their work, but with every day that passed Amy's messages were shorter and straight to the point or it took her a while to text him back, a thing that got Sheldon suspicious and after five days of that, Sheldon decided to check on Amy in person.

Sheldon checked his schedule on Friday and saw he could miss a few hours at work so he decided to go to Amy's work and talk to her. when he got to UCLA he was a bit lost, but after some help, he found Amy's lab. He watched her for a few moments, as she was examining something under her microscope.

 _She's so pretty._ Sheldon thought as he saw Amy in her lab coat, working. Sheldon was used to see Amy after work. Seeing her during work was refreshing, and kind of sexy, if he would be honest with himself.

 _You're here to see what is going on with her, not to stare at her like an idiot._ Sheldon scolded himself and knocked on Amy's lab door.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy.

Knock, knock, knock, Amy.

Amy looked up from her microscope with a confused look that quickly change to something different, that Sheldon could assume was scared.

"Hey Sheldon. What are you doing here?" Amy asked him as she opened the door and let him in.

"I came to see you. I was getting worried about you." Sheldon said without hesitation.

"What? Why?" Amy said as she went back to her desk and wrote some notes on her note-pad.

"Because it seems to me that you got a little distant these past few days. Is everything okay?" Sheldon asked her. while he was talking, Sheldon noticed that Amy haven't made any eye contact with him, and it rose his suspicion even more.

"Yeah… I was just busy." She dismissed him and still didn't looked at him.

"Amy, please talk to me. Is everything okay? you don't even make eye contact with me" Sheldon pressed.

"Yes." Amy answered and briefly looked at Sheldon.

"Amy, I maybe not good with reading people's feelings, but in these past months I learned some of your expressions and emotions. I still don't excel at it, but right now I can tell that something is up, so please tell me what's wrong. Are you okay? is everything okay with the surgery?" Sheldon pressed. He wasn't leaving until he'll get his answers.

"Yes. Everything is okay with my surgery." Amy answered and kept working.

"Amy please stop for a few moments. I promise it won't take long." Sheldon pleaded. Something was going on and he didn't know what it was and it scared him.

"What Sheldon?" Amy finally stopped her worked and looked at him.

"What's going on with you? why are you so short with me? Did something happen? Did I do something?" Sheldon asked her, a sad tone in his voice.

"Everything is fine Sheldon, I already told you." Amy said. She was indeed bothered, but not because of Sheldon, but because of herself.

"It's not! Stop telling me that. I can see that you're going through something and you try to distant yourself from me. Why are you doing this?" Sheldon asked her with anger.

"Because…" Amy faltered.

"Because what?" Sheldon pressed.

"Because I'm a mess Sheldon, okay? I'm a mess and I don't know how to handle it so I don't know how you can handle it." She finally broke. She was about to cry or throw up or both.

"I've seen you hospitalized dealing with things I couldn't even dream of dealing myself, I've stayed after you told your dating history. I think I proved that I want to be with you and that I can handle whatever it is you refer to as 'mess'." Sheldon said with anger. He didn't like the fact that Amy still didn't give him enough credit.

"How are you going to deal with it if I can't even deal with it or accept it completely? Tell me… how are you going to deal with the fact that I pick at my skin for years to the point where I have scars on my body and I feel ashamed of myself? How are you going to deal with the fact that I used to hit or bite myself if I got extremely angry or frustrated? How are you going to deal with the fact that I'm so insecure that I'm literally afraid of doing things and want to stay in bed? Tell me… how are you going to deal with it? because I don't even know how to deal with it." Amy finally broke. Those things have been weighing on her for the last few days and she was mortified about them. she didn't know how to deal with them and she didn't think it'll be fair towards Sheldon to deal with them either.

Sheldon stood there, shocked at this turn of events, he didn't know what to say or do. He just found out about some private things about Amy and he didn't know how to digest this new information.

After a few moments of silence between them Amy finally spoke.

"That's what I thought." She said and got back to work.

Sheldon just kept standing there, gazing at the space, before he snapped out of his shock.

"I don't know." he whispered, but Amy didn't reply to it because she figured that's the answer she would get from him and that the next thing he'll do will be to go and relax. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She knew she wanted Sheldon but she was also at a point that her insecurities clouded everything that she was willing to just give it all up.

"I don't know how to handle those things. I don't know what you're trying to achieve by keeping your distant and then snapping at me like I'm the one to blame. I'm not the one to blame here Amy, and you shouldn't take it out on me. I can walk away now and maybe in another time I would have done it, but we've got to a point where I can't just walk away from you. so I don't know how to deal with it or how to help you, but I am willing to try if you are, because if you're not ready then this is where it will end. It's your decision now." Sheldon said as he looked right at Amy.

Amy lifted her head to look at Sheldon and her eyes and nose were red.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Sheldon just stood there. He didn't know what's the meaning of this, he didn't know if Amy was apologizing for what just happened or if she was ending things.

After a few moments of silence Sheldon turned to the door without another word. He didn't know what just happened, but the pain he felt was something he didn't want to feel. He felt like someone just punched him in the stomach.

As he walked towards the bus station he made a promise to himself that this is the first and last time he's going to date. He didn't want to experience that kind of pain ever again.

In the meantime, Amy snapped out of her shock and ran after Sheldon, but all she saw was him getting on the bus. She knew she have to apologize to him. he was right. He wasn't the one to blame for her problems and the way she told him everything was inappropriate. She knew she wanted to be with him, more then anything.

She went back to her lab to grab her stuff, but she didn't know if Sheldon went back to work or to his apartment. she tried to reach him on his phone but he didn't answer. She decided to try Leonard, who answered on the second ring.

"Hey Amy what's up?" Leonard answered.

"I'm okay. Look Leonard, I need you to do me a favor. Sheldon was at my work and we had an argument and he left. I need to talk to him and I don't know if he's back at his apartment or if he went to work. I tried and call him but he didn't answer my call. Can you please try and contact him and tell me where can I find him?" Amy practically begged him.

"I'll try and reach him, though if you ask me, my guess will be home, since it takes time to get here by bus from UCLA." Leonard said.

"Thanks," was all that Amy said and they hung up the phone.

Leonard called Sheldon who answered, and as he predicted Sheldon was on his way home. Leonard texted Amy and she grabbed her things and drove to Sheldon's apartment.

It took Amy pretty much the same time as the bus to get to Sheldon's apartment, since there was a traffic jam. She practically ran the three flights of stairs and knocked on Sheldon's door as she stabilized her breathing.

Sheldon opened the door the look on his face scared Amy. He didn't look good. He looked like someone just punched him and hurt him deeply and all Amy could think of was that she was responsible for that look on his face.

"Why are you here?" Sheldon asked her coldly.

"You said it was my decision." Amy said brokenly.

"Haven't you made it already? You came all the way here to inform me? I think I got it." Sheldon said and was about to close the door.

"I'm sorry Sheldon." Amy said and put her hand on the door.

"You said that already." Sheldon said and proceeded closing the door, but Amy spoke up before he closed it completely.

"I want to be with you." The door stopped moving and then started to open again.

"What do you mean by that?" Sheldon asked her, confused.

"Look. I handled things horribly. I shouldn't have distanced myself like that or talk to you like you were the one to blame for my own issues. You were right about that and I'm so sorry about it. I will never forgive myself for it, trust me. I will probably beat myself up about it in fifty years. It's just that in the last few days my gloomy thoughts took over and I couldn't shake them off. I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way I acted and reacted, but I can tell you that I do want to be with you, if you're still willing to handle with all of me." Amy said, lowering her eyes. She knew, as well as Sheldon, that this is the last time that these sorts of things happens. She can't risk losing Sheldon again. She won't risk it.

"I'm willing to do so, but we need to talk about this first. I don't want to do it here, so do you mind if we'll go to your apartment?" Sheldon asked.

"Sure." Amy said and they went to Amy's car and drove to her apartment.

Back in her apartment, Sheldon and Amy talked about everything that Amy told him in her lab and Amy explained to Sheldon that the fact the she picks at her skin is part if not the main reason, as to why she didn't like to wear revealing clothes. Sheldon just listened and took all the information in. after Amy was done with that part Sheldon reassured her that he's not going anywhere and that he accepts her just the way she is and that he's going to be with her through everything. They started to tell each other a little about their childhood. They discovered that they were both outcasts and were bullied in some way or another back in school, Amy told Sheldon that back in high school she wrote journals, that the only person who saw a small part of one of them was her ex, and she told Sheldon she regretted to ever show him that, since it was personal and she wasn't sure about the relationship and also all he did was to pity her after he read it and that's not what she wanted. When Sheldon asked her if she'll show him them she answered that once she'll feel more comfortable and confidant with herself and the relationship, she will show him the journals, a thing that Sheldon understood.

They talked for so long, that eventually they fell asleep on the couch and woke up when Leonard called Sheldon to see where he is. Sheldon told him he's with Amy and that he'll stay at her apartment that night since it was late.

After Sheldon hung up the call, Sheldon and Amy went to Amy's bedroom, changed clothes and went to sleep. Well, Sheldon only took off his pants and his top shirt, since he didn't have anything else.

Once in bed, they hugged each other tight and went to sleep, with a mutual thought in their mind that neither one of them was ready to say out loud, but both of them knew that the moment was getting closer than ever.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for your support and understanding. I'm hoping to go back on track with my writing soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The part where Amy tells Sheldon what she's dealing with, is the things I'm currently dealing or dealt with them in the past, and those are some of my greatest insecurities.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to CBS, Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **In the next chapters we'll learn more about Amy and her family, especially about her father.**

 **Chapter 26:**

When Amy woke up she felt a hand caressing her back lightly and she looked up and saw that Sheldon had his eyes closed and he had a small smile on his face. She was pretty sure he wasn't asleep, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure about it, so she lifted her head a little and kissed him lightly on his lips. As she did that, she felt Sheldon's hand on her back pulling her closer to him in a hug and she knew he wasn't asleep.

"Hey." Amy said quietly.

"Good morning." Sheldon said back and kissed Amy on her forehead.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sheldon asked Amy quietly.

"I am. Thank you Sheldon." Amy answered and cuddled into him. Yesterday, after Sheldon left her office, Amy was so afraid she lost him for good, but during their talk at her apartment she promised to herself and to him, she'll to her best to let Sheldon in and help her deal with any demons she's still struggling.

"Amy. I will tell you this again. I want you to trust me. I don't think I'll be able to stand losing you." Sheldon and Amy nodded her head.

"I promise." She said as she looked him in the eyes.

"And don't think I'm saying those things because I pity you." Sheldon added and Amy looked at him, shocked. No one ever read her mind like that except for her mother.

"What?" Sheldon asked her, confused.

"For someone who says that he can't tell what people are thinking, you can read me pretty well Sheldon Cooper." Amy said with shock in her voice.

Sheldon kissed her softly as he spoke. "I told you that I learned to read some of your expressions." Sheldon pointed out.

"Yeah… well that was just hitting the target at first try." Amy said and cuddled into Sheldon again.

"Were you thinking about your ex again?" Sheldon asked softly, without resentment in his voice.

"Kind of…" Amy answered truthfully.

"What were you thinking about?" Sheldon asked her, genuinely interested in what was going through Amy's mind.

"A lot of things." Amy said quietly.

"Tell me." Sheldon said as he hugged her tighter, so she'll know he's not going anywhere.

Amy sighed and started to talk.

"Just how they were all wrong for me, but especially Jake." Amy said quietly. She didn't want to talk about them anymore, but she promised Sheldon she would let him in, and this is what she is going to do.

"Why him of all?" Sheldon asked.

Amy took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Well… I told you last night that I got a feeling from him that he felt sorry for me when I showed him a little bit of my diary, but I also felt like he felt like a savior or something, since he used to say things like where he was all this time I was with the other men so I wouldn't have to go through them, and I felt it the strongest when we broke up. Remember that I told you that wrote him a text the second time I broke up with him?" She asked him and Sheldon just nodded as he looked at her intently.

"Well I wrote there that I'm sorry and that I don't deserve him etc. Well, when we broke up he used that sentence and told me I was right and that I don't deserve him. it was a strange situation and a strange relationship because I wanted to get to know him and everything, but felt a lot of hesitations at the beginning and during the relationship because he was really intense from the start, but we also had a different set of beliefs that bothered me a lot and a lot of times the relationship had a gloomy atmosphere." Amy said.

"Like what?" Sheldon asked.

"Well, as I said, he was really intense and was pretty sure he wanted to marry me, and we discussed about children. If you take a scale from zero to ten, I was ten and he was zero. Like we were totally the opposite, and those things are crucial to me. another thing that triggered me once, was when he asked about a small scar I have from picking at my skin, I was maybe kind of a bitch about it, but it is an insecurity of mine, as I told you. he asked if it's treatable and I kind of attacked him and asked if it bothered him and it took him so long to answer, and instead he just repeated his own question. Eventually he said it didn't, but who knows. Also, several times he tried to intervene with decisions I made, that really weren't actually couple related, like things I wanted to buy or donate." Amy finished and looked no place in particular.

Sheldon just listened to what Amy said and looked at her.

"Do you think you were right to break up with him?" Sheldon asked. he wasn't sure why Amy kept thinking about her ex.

"Yes. I do. He was all wrong for me, as I said." Amy said with confidence.

"Then how come you think about that relationship a lot?" Sheldon asked her.

"I don't know, honestly. I guess because he was the first really long-term relationship I've had. But trust me Sheldon, when I tell you, I don't want to get back together with neither one of them. At their core, I guess they were all good men in some way or another, but they weren't right for me." Amy said and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"May I ask you another question?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes. Of course." Amy said.

"What were the things you discussed regarding kids?" Sheldon asked with a little hesitation in his tone.

"Things like what if they want to do a big trip when they're 18 before college or the possibility they will come out as gay or transgender." Amy said, praying to a deity she didn't believe in that Sheldon wouldn't have problem with that.

"Oh… well, I guess there's not so much to say other than as long as they're happy and healthy and of course not harming anyone, if it were me, I will support them. As for college, I would rather they'll go to college though, but if they'll insist and save for a trip I'll let them be. I don't think I can force an 18-year-old to stay home and go to college just because I want them to. I remember that as a child my mom always talked about Jesus and the bible, and from a young age I didn't believe in god, and I didn't like how my mother tried to convince me that he existed, so if I will ever be a father, I wouldn't want to do things of the sort to my kids. I also don't think he had place to ask if your scars are treatable and meddling in things you want to donate, that as you said, were not things of both of you." Sheldon said as he looked at a certain spot in Amy's room, and Amy was shocked.

"Well I heard that you are also hard with your friends." Amy pointed out.

"I was a lot more difficult years ago. But I always believed in what I just said, regardless how I am with my friends. I mostly point out to people where they are wrong or bringing up interesting facts." Sheldon said and smiled and Amy smiled back. He hugged her tightly and Amy laid her head on his chest and he returned his gaze to the spot he looked at a few moments ago.

This moment, right there, being in Sheldon's arms, hearing him saying all those things, just filled her heart with so much happiness that she didn't know what to do with herself.

After a few moments Sheldon felt Amy's gaze and looked at her.

"What?" He asked her shyly and she just smiled at him with eyes glistening from tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Nothing." Amy said, and before Sheldon could ask her why she was crying she kissed him deeply on the mouth.

The kiss only got more and more heated and before they realized it Amy was lying on her back and Sheldon was lying on top of her, kissing her deeply and slowly moving towards her jaw and neck, all the while his fingers found their way to Amy's waist and started to caress her and Amy was hugging Sheldon tightly, threading her fingers through his hair.

When she felt Sheldon's fingers slipping under her shirt for the first time she gasped and hugged Sheldon tighter. Sheldon on his side didn't know if he was doing things okay so he stopped and looked at Amy, who was flushed from their activity.

"Is everything okay?" Sheldon asked her with a little concern in his voice.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Amy asked him confused.

"You gasped. I didn't know if I'm doing something wrong." Sheldon said shyly.

Amy lifted her herself so she could reach Sheldon and kissed him for a moment.

"You're doing everything just right." Amy said as she looked him deep in the eyes and smiled at him. and he was. not just that part. He was being caring and understanding ever since she was hospitalized, and even back in Texas, when they didn't get along so well.

Sheldon smiled back and kissed her on the lips again and they soon resumed the heated session they were having a few moments ago.

Amy kissed Sheldon's neck and soon was on top of him as he was lying on his back. His hands on her bare back under her shirt. Sheldon's touch set Amy on fire and she wanted to have him right there and then, but she tried to control herself. Soon Sheldon captured her lips again in a heated kiss and Amt felt the tension building in her stomach. She decided to stop for a moment.

"Sheldon… let's stop for a moment, please." She said almost without a breath.

"Is everything okay?" Sheldon looked at her with dazed eyes.

"Everything is great… I just don't want us to move too fast…" Amy said shyly. She knew they wouldn't have intercourse at the moment, but she wasn't sure how far she wanted to go at this point, and she definitely didn't know how far Sheldon was ready to take things at the moment.

"Are you sure?" Sheldon asked her as he hugged her tightly under her shirt. Her skin felt so nice against his hands. He thought he could use to it.

"I am. I'm just not sure how far we should take it. I mean I know that we won't have coitus today, but I don't want to pressure you into anything you may not be ready for." Amy answered truthfully and Sheldon kissed her nose.

"Thank you. I also promise to tell you if it's getting too much too fast, for me." Sheldon smiled and Amy nodded her head.

"Okay then." Amy said and kissed his nose as well.

They lay there hugging, Amy on top of Sheldon and Sheldon still caressing her bare back under her shirt.

"So… what do you want to do today?" Amy finally asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I want to go and change clothes, so after you'll change, do you mind giving me a ride home?" Sheldon asked.

"Not at all. I'll go take a shower. I'll be out soon." Amy said and pecked his lips.

Once Amy was gone, Sheldon regretted telling her he wanted to go to changed clothes. He missed her warmth already.

While Amy was in the bathroom Sheldon got out of bed and started to get dressed when he noticed the consequences of their make out session.

 _Yep… she will be the end of me._ he thought to himself, but at the same time smiled to himself. he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. it's like he was waiting for her the entire time.

As he got dressed he noticed a picture of on Amy's nightstand. In the picture there were a young woman and an older man. The woman looked like young Amy, but Sheldon didn't know who the man was. he assumed it might be her father.

Sheldon was tying his laces when Amy came out of the shower all dressed for the day.

"Is that you in the picture?" Sheldon asked when Amy came out of the bathroom and gestured his head towards the picture.

"Yeah." Amy answered shortly.

"And who is the man next to you?" Sheldon asked with hesitation.

"My dad." Amy said shortly, but the sad tone wasn't lost on Sheldon.

"Oh…" Sheldon said. He didn't want to pressure Amy, but she continued.

"He died A few months before I turned 19. This is the last picture of us together." Amy said as she looked at the picture with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. My dad died when I was 14." Sheldon said and went to stand next to Amy.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

They stood there a few moments longer and then went to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment so that Sheldon could change.

They ended up hanging with Leonard and Penny the entire day and in the evening the rest of the group came for dinner and movies.

"Oh… there is a new documentary I've been wanting to see for a while and it's on today, do you mind if we watch it?" Howard asked.

"No. what is it about?" The group asked.

"9/11. Since this year it's going to be 15 years since the attacks, some of the survivors talk and family members of the victims are telling their story and how it affected them and how it's still affect them 15 years later." Howard said and they all nodded their agreement.

During the movie they were all fascinated by the movie and the stories and there was no dry eye left in the room. In the corner of his eye, Sheldon noticed that Amy was wiping her tears more than anyone else, which picked up his curiosity, but the next thing Amy did was the thing that rose his suspicion.

Amy excused herself and left the livingroom, but she didn't go to the bathroom. He heard the door of his room closes. The rest of the group exchanged looks didn't give it too much thought, but Sheldon went after her.

As he approached his closed door, he heard Amy crying, so he knocked on it.

"Amy can come in?" Sheldon asked when she didn't say anything after he finished his traditional knocking.

"Yes." She answered weakly.

Sheldon entered his room and saw that Amy was sitting on his bed in a fetus position, shoes on the floor.

He approached her carefully and sat next to her.

"You were about to turn 19 in 2001, right?" Sheldon asked and Amy just nodded.

"He died at 9/11?" Sheldon asked softly and Amy just nodded again.

Sheldon just hugged her tightly as his suspicions were confirmed, and without even noticing started to cry himself.

After a while, Amy broke the silence.

"He was on American Airlines flight 11 that was crushed into the North Tower. He was on his way back to California after he came to visit me at Harvard." Amy whispered.

"That photo was taken…" He started asking and Amy completed him.

"A few days before the attacks." Amy whispered and leaned into Sheldon.

"I'm so sorry Amy." Sheldon hugged her tightly.

"I wish he wouldn't have come. That way he would still be alive today." Amy cried.

Sheldon didn't know what to say to this. Amy shouldn't blame herself for the death of her father. Nearly 3000 people were killed in those attacks, and it was no one's fault other than the abductors and those who planned the attacks.

"Amy… don't blame yourself…" Sheldon whispered and kissed the top of her head.

Amy just held Sheldon tightly and sobbed. They were in Sheldon's room for another fifteen minutes before the came back to the living room.

"You missed the entire thing. It's about to end." Howard whispered, but Sheldon and Amy just sat back in their seats and watched the rest of the movie.

Amy leaned her head on Sheldon's shoulder as tears kept streaming down her face and Sheldon grabbed her hand. No one but Penny, noticed it and she caught both of their eyes and they exchanged looks. Amy shook her head, telling Sheldon she's still not ready to tell anyone else and then mouthed Penny she will tell her another time.

By the end of the movie, Amy knew she will soon tell Penny and Bernadette about her father, but as everyone in the movie said – it's never going to be really easy, even after 15 years.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story takes place in the years 2015-2016 (for might move on to 2017). I have full intention in exploring more the relationship Amy had with her father, the relationship of the girls and the rest of the group in the next chapters, especially once they will learn about Amy's father and of course, I will keep exploring Sheldon and Amy's relationship.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to CBS, Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for keeping up with the story. I really appreciate it and I am always happy to read your reviews.**

 **In this chapter I'll start to reveal a little more of Sheldon's story as well.**

 **A big thank you goes to bialikandparsons for helping me with the last part of this chapter.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 27:**

When the movie was over they all sat in quiet for a while until Leonard got up to grab a drink.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" he asked and they all murmured no. Sheldon, who still held Amy's hand leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want anything? maybe some tea?" Sheldon asked her quietly.

"No. thank you." Amy answered and Sheldon kissed her temple. He got up and started to pick his things and Amy got up to help him.

"You don't have to do that." Sheldon said with a soft voice as Amy started to wash the dishes.

"I don't mind. It's the polite thing to do. Plus, I hope that it'll distract me a little." Amy said and Sheldon a small smile as she cleaned a mug. Sheldon took a towel and started to dry the dished she was washing.

Once Sheldon and Amy got up to the kitchen with their dishes, everyone got up and started to clean after them.

"Is everything alright?" Penny asked them quietly so that the rest of the group won't hear her.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. just got a little emotional. Every time I see movies about 9/11 I get emotional." Amy said. Not letting Penny know yet how emotional she really gets when it comes to that date.

"Yeah… me too. It was such a horrible day." Penny said with a sad tone and Sheldon and Amy only nodded.

Penny then left them alone in the kitchen and Sheldon then checked that no one can hear him.

"Do you want to stay over? Do you want me to come and stay with you? I don't want you to be alone tonight." Sheldon whispered to Amy, but she just smiled.

"Thanks. I appreciate it, but I think tonight I do want to be alone. I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about it more than what I said." Amy said with a sad tone.

"Are you sure? we don't have to talk about it." Sheldon said.

"Yes. I am. I never told anyone how he died and tonight I kind of want to be alone with his memory." Amy whispered and Sheldon nodded.

"Tell me if you change your mind. Or call me if you feel like you need someone." Sheldon said softly and kissed the top of her head.

"I will. How about tomorrow, though?" Amy asked as a compromise.

"Sure. we'll talk during the day." Sheldon said and they kept washing the dishes.

After they finished cleaning after them, everyone left including Amy who promised Sheldon she will call him if she'll need anything.

Penny and Leonard were about to leave to Penny's apartment when Leonard saw the look on Sheldon's face as he sat back in his spot.

"I'll be there later." He told Penny who nodded and went to her apartment.

Leonard went to sit on the white chair next to Sheldon.

"Is everything okay?" Leonard asked Sheldon.

"Yeah, I guess." Sheldon said and didn't look at Leonard.

"What is it? Is everything okay with you and Amy?" Leonard asked him with concern.

"No… not really." Sheldon said.

"Buddy you know you can talk to me." Leonard reassured Sheldon.

Sheldon sighed and began to speak.

"I know. thank you, Leonard. It's just that in the last two days Amy really opened up to me about her life and it scares me in a way. not that I want to leave her." He said when he saw the concern on Leonard face.

"It's just that she's been through a lot of things, and I'm not even talking about what she's been through when we just met her. I don't really know how to behave or react to that. I don't want to act like I feel sorry for her or that I pity her, but it does make my heart ache. You know what I'm talking about?" Sheldon asked Leonard.

"I think I do. Well, I don't know what happened tonight and what she talked to you about, but I think that just being there for her and listen to her, is what you need to do. Like you did tonight. Amy really doesn't look like the woman who wants someone to pity her. maybe she needs someone to understand her and listen to her. from what she told Raj a while ago, looks like she wants that you and her will be equals in the relationship and from what I learned, you always have to be there for each other and make each other feel safe with each other and know you can always count on each other." Leonard told Sheldon, who listened to Leonard and took the information in. Sheldon knew that this is how he wanted their relationship to be; based on trust, equality and that they will feel safe with each other. And of course, the words he still wasn't ready to say out loud.

"Thank you, Leonard." Sheldon said.

"Anytime." Leonard replied and got up from his sit and started to walk to the door.

"Leonard?" Sheldon in a small voice.

"Yes?" Leonard replied.

"Can I talk to you about another thing?" Sheldon asked and Leonard nodded and went back to his sit.

They sat there for about five minutes in silence.

"Sheldon. is everything okay?" Leonard asked him.

"Yes. It's just that… before I tell you I want your promise that you won't talk about what we discussed here with Penny or anyone in the group. You do realize that it's personal, right?" Sheldon said and looked at Leonard straight in the eyes.

"Of course." Leonard reassured Sheldon.

"Also… don't mock me about what I'm about to talk to you about." Sheldon asked his friend.

"I promise." Leonard raised his right hand as in oath.

Sheldon took a deep breath and let it out noisily before he started to talk.

"How does it feel… to be… um… intimate with… someone you deeply care about?" Sheldon whispered.

Leonard took in Sheldon's words and processed them in his mind. As he did that it dawned on him what Sheldon is asking him.

"I can't describe it with words." Leonard answered him truthfully as he looked from Sheldon to the ground.

"Why not?" Sheldon was confused.

"It's not that I don't want to… it's because well… you see… it's always fun and nice, but when you are with someone that you deeply care about it's just… I don't know. but it's a good I don't know. because amazing is not enough to describe it. Just take your time before you go there and keep that connection you have now." Leonard told him.

"Thank you. again." Sheldon said quietly.

"No problem." Leonard said.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Leonard asked him.

"I don't think so." Sheldon said.

"Then I think I'll go to sleep." Leonard got up.

"Okay. Goodnight." Sheldon said with a small smile.

"Goodnight, buddy." Leonard returned the smiled and went to the apartment across the hall to go to sleep next to his wife.

Sheldon took out his phone from his pocket. Earlier he received a message, but he was too engrossed in his conversation with Leonard that he didn't check it. the message was from Amy.

 _Hey Sheldon.  
I got home. Thank you for yesterday and today. You don't know how much it means to me.  
I wanted to wish you goodnight and I'll talk to you tomorrow. A._

Sheldon looked at the message and smiled. He sent Amy a message and hoped he didn't wake her up.

 _There's no need to thank me. I'm here for whatever you need. I hope you'll have a goodnight as well and we'll talk tomorrow. S._

Sheldon then went to the bathroom and got ready for bed and went to sleep. Before he went to sleep he saw that there were no new messages on his phone and he guessed that Amy was already asleep. He really hoped Amy will get a goodnight sleep after tonight.

In the morning Amy felt a little better, but not completely so she checked her schedule and saw she had something to do at work and then she had the rest of her Sunday free, but she decided not to go immediately to work. She took a shower and got dressed in black skinny jeans, black ankle boots with small heals and a striped black and cream shirt with sleeves that ended in the middle of her biceps and a small turtleneck. She put her natural makeup, her watch and earrings and glasses. She grabbed her black blazer and purse and went down to her car and drove to her father's grave.

As Amy entered the cemetery after she parked her car, she put her phone on silence as she always did when she went to visit her father, and went to her father's grave.

She approached his grave and when she was near it, she bent down and sat on the grass near his tombstone and moved her fingers over the cold letters that indicated that this is where her father is buried. Or some of him.

 _ **In loving memory of Franklin Samuel Fowler.**_

 _ **A loving Father, Husband, Brother and Son.**_

 _ **You Will Forever Be Treasured in Our Hearts.**_

 _ **February 8. 1955 – September 11. 2001**_

"Hey Dad." Amy said quietly as she stroked his tombstone. after last night, she couldn't stop thinking about how much she missed her father and how she wished he was alive.

"I miss you." she whispered brokenly and a few tear drops stained the letters on the grave.

She sat there for almost two hours, telling her father everything that happened since the last time she visited him in February of last year.

Meanwhile Penny and Bernadette tried to reach Amy and invite her for a brunch.

"Any luck?" Bernadette asked Penny, when the last one called Amy for the second time that morning.

"Nope." Penny shook her head in the negative.

They kept their conversation and after about 15 minutes that Amy didn't called back, Bernadette picked up her phone and called her again, and again no answer.

"That's weird. You think that something's wrong with her?" Bernadette asked and they both started to get worried.

"I don't know. I think we should call Sheldon. maybe he knows something." Penny said, remembering how last night both of them spent some time in his room during the documentary.

Sheldon answered on the second ring.

"Hey Penny. Is it important? I'm in the middle of a breakthrough here." Sheldon said and Penny rolled her eyes.

"Um… look, I don't want to freak you out or anything – " She started, but Sheldon cut her mid-sentence.

"Well, you didn't achieve that, because no I'm starting to freak out. what happened?" Sheldon asked her nervously.

"Nothing happened. It's just that Bernadette and I trying to reach Amy on her phone. We wanted to invite her for brunch, but she is not answering her phone and we thought you might know something. Have you talked to her today?" Penny asked him a little worried.

"No. I haven't. that's weird. I'll try and call her. thank you for letting me know. I'll keep you updated." Sheldon said and hung up the call.

 _Amy's not answering her phone? That's weird. She almost always answering her phone._ Sheldon thought to himself. he thought about sending her a text message, but if she's not answering her phone calls, she probably won't answer her messages.

 _Or maybe she will? Maybe she's meeting her mother and can't talk right now?_ Sheldon thought about it and decided to send a message anyway.

After a few minutes Amy didn't answer his message, he decided to call her himself. when she didn't answer her phone again, he started to feel the panic creeping up to him.

 _what if something bad happened to her and she's in the hospital again?_ He started to think of the worst-case scenario, but then shook that thought out of his mind.

 _No. no. she's okay. her mother would have called him by now._ He told himself. he knew that Barbara would call him.

He tried to call her again twice, but both times she didn't answer and Sheldon started to freak out. he called Penny again and told her she's not answering to him as well and when Penny heard the panic in his voice she decided to go and calm him down, and after twenty minutes, that seems twenty hours to Sheldon, Penny and Bernadette were in his apartment, trying to calm him down and reassure him that Amy's okay. after another twenty minutes Sheldon calmed down a little, but still thought he should go check on her.

In the meantime, Amy was still at the cemetery, talking to her father.

"I hope you understand now why I didn't come this last September and then again two months ago in February. I was so busy with work and the checkups I've been through because of how I always has nauseas and then everything that happened in December that took longer than we all thought it would take, so I couldn't visit you in February." Amy apologized to her father.

She always made sure to visit him at least twice a year; on his birthday and around the time he died. She always let him know what's going on with her life, especially when it came to school. He always knew what to say and do and how to calm her down. they had a special connection and she always missed him but there were points in her life in the past 15 years, where she really missed him and wished he was there to advise or cheer her up. And like any other parent he was very protective of her.

"So I'm in a relationship again, but unlike any other relationship I had I feel really good about him. he can be really arrogant and annoying, but underneath he really is a sweet and kind man. We met when I took that vacation to Texas and he was with me through every step of the way since the hospitalization and actually since we came back together from Texas. Mom really picked up on something before I even realized it, as she always does. It's been a little over a week since we've decided we're actually boyfriend and girlfriend but we are dating for two months, apparently. we became closer and closer with each passing day during that chaos. As usual, I don't want to get my hopes too high for fear of getting hurt, but I feel a lot more relaxed with Sheldon and secure than with the other men I've dated." Amy said with a small smile.

With the other boyfriends she had, she sometimes wished her father was alive to meet them, but with Sheldon it was a whole new level. It was actually hurting her that her father couldn't meet him and that Sheldon couldn't meet her father.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly 11 am and she decided it's time to leave.

"I have to go to work dad, but I promise I'll come visit you more often and keep you posted. I love you." she said and kissed her fingertips and then caressed the cold stone goodbye.

When Amy arrived to her car, she took out her phone and saw she has three missed calls; two from Penny and one from Bernadette and three missed calls and a text message from Sheldon. she decided to call Penny first, since she was the first one who called her.

"Hey Penny." Amy said when Penny answered her.

"Hey. Where were you? we were about to call about a missing person." Penny said, half joking.

"Is everything okay? I saw that you, Bernadette and Sheldon were looking for me." Amy asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. Bernadette and I tried to reach you because we wanted to invite to brunch, but you didn't answered or called us back and then we asked Sheldon if he talked to you today and he said that he didn't and then he tried to reach and started to freak out since you weren't answering him either, and now we were about to go to your apartment and see that you're okay." Penny told her what happened in the last hour and a half.

"I'm so sorry. My phone was on silent and I'm currently on my way to work. I have something that needs to be done today. I think I'll take rain check for that brunch, though. Can you please let me talk to Sheldon? I want to reassure him that everything's okay." Amy asked Penny and Penny passed the phone to Sheldon.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Sheldon asked Amy as soon as Penny gave him the phone.

"Yes, yes I'm okay. sorry for making you all worried. I was at a place where I needed my phone to be on silent. Would you come to my place in a few hours as we agreed last night?" Amy asked him.

"Sure, but everything is okay?" Sheldon asked her again.

"Yes. I'll tell you in a few hours where I was." Amy promised him.

"Okay." Sheldon said and they hung up the call. After he heard Amy he was much more relaxed, though he wondered where she was on a Sunday that required her to keep her phone on silent.

"She's okay. I'll meet her later today." He told Penny and Bernadette who visibly relaxed at his words.

"Did she tell you where she was?" Penny asked.

"No. she said she will tell when we'll meet." Sheldon said.

"Why so much mystery?" Bernadette wondered and at that Sheldon had a guess where Amy was.

"Let her tell you when she'll feel ready." Was all that Sheldon said and left the room. He then texted Amy when he should arrive and if she wants him to bring anything. after a while he got a text saying when he should arrive and that she would like him to spend the night since she didn't want to be alone and Sheldon started to pack an overnight bag with all his essentials.

After Penny and Bernadette told him Amy is not answering her phone, Sheldon couldn't to keep on working, and now that he knew she's okay he decided to try and get back to work until he'll go to Amy's apartment.

He came back to the living room in order to keep on working, when he saw Penny and Bernadette still in the living room.

"Sheldon are you okay? do you need anything else?" Bernadette asked him.

"Yes. I'm okay. if you had plans you can keep on with them. I'm really fine and I also need to some things that I started." Sheldon said and Penny and Bernadette nodded and left the apartment.

Sheldon kept working until it was time for him for to go to Amy's. on his way to Amy he texted both Penny and Leonard that he'll stay at Amy's that night so that they won't get worried about him.

It was 4 pm when Sheldon arrived to Amy's apartment. he knocked his signature knock and Amy opened the door.

"Hey. Come in. I ordered some pizza and it should be here any minute. I barely ate today. such a busy day. Is pizza okay with you or would you like something else?" Amy asked him.

"No. Pizza is fine." Sheldon said and Amy nodded her head and returned to the kitchen to take out some drinks from the fridge and prepare some salad.

"You can put your bag in my room." Amy said when she was in the kitchen.

"Okay." Sheldon said and went to her room to put his bag there and quickly returned to the kitchen.

"So… how are you?" Sheldon asked her softly as he stood next to her in the kitchen.

"I don't know. I was at my dad's grave today. That's why I didn't answer. I always put my phone on silent when I'm there. Sorry if I made you worry." She answered honestly with a small voice as she kept chopping the vegetables for the salad.

Sheldon didn't know how to proceed from here, so he tried and gouge Amy's mood or emotions. He did have a feeling that's where she was when they talked on the phone.

"Oh… Um… Okay… And how… How was it?" He asked her with hesitation. Even though she was the one who brought it up, Sheldon didn't know if Amy wanted to elaborate on the topic. Amy sighed and answered Sheldon.

"It was… okay… I guess." She said quietly and looked at him for a moment and then returned to her vegetables. She didn't really know how to answer that question. It always made her miss him even more.

"Yeah… I think okay is exactly the word to describe my visits to my father's grave." Sheldon said in a quiet voice. He never spoke about this with anyone else.

There was a knock on the door and Amy opened it. it was the pizza delivery and Amy paid him.

"You can pay next time." Amy said before Sheldon started to argue with her and he just nodded.

There was an awkward silence while they set up the coffee table in the living room. They started to eat and then Amy broke the silence.

"I miss him." Amy said simply as she took a bite from her pizza. Sheldon put his hand on her knee and caressed it softly.

"I can understand that. I know that I miss my father as well. yes, he cheated on my mom and there were times he used violence as a disciplinary method, but there were a lot of others times that he wasn't that person and I think this is the father I miss most of all. I think I already missed that father when I was 12, when his drinking problem increased and he started to cheat on my mom." Sheldon said sadly.

Amy looked at Sheldon with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry Sheldon." Amy said and laid her plate on the coffee table and put her hand on his and Sheldon took her hand and squeezed it and gave Amy a small smile.

"How was it at you father's? Really?" Sheldon deflected the topic back to Amy. He was a bit shocked at how he opened to Amy about his father. He rarely did that with his friends and he needed to distract himself for a moment, but at the same time he was glad he opened up to her so freely.

"It was fine. I can't really define it. I just talked to him as I always do when I go there. I told him about everything that happened since the last time I was there in February of last year." Amy said quietly. What Sheldon just told her still itched her brain.

"How many times do you go there?" Sheldon asked her softly when Amy grabbed back her plate and kept on eating.

"At least twice a year. Once on his birthday and once around the time he died. This year I wasn't able to visit him on either date because I was busy with work and then because of everything that happened." Amy said quietly and Sheldon just nodded and then they both kept eating in silence for a while.

"Sheldon… I want you to know that you can count on me for everything and if you ever want to talk about your father with me, you can. I don't know the kind of relationship you had with him, so maybe I won't be able to understand everything, but I'm here if you just need to talk to someone." Amy told him. she could feel that the topic of his father was a sensitive thing for him and she didn't want to push him, but she also wanted him to know that he could feel safe with her if he ever wanted to talk about it.

Sheldon looked at her with soft eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Amy." He said and pecked her lips. the depth of the feelings he felt for her at that moment overwhelmed him and again he needed to change the subject from him and he cleared his throat.

"So… uhm, what did you tell your father?" Sheldon asked Amy. He knew people are talking to their loved ones at cemeteries. He saw his mother, brother and sister do a few times. He never believed in doing so, and this is why he never did it while visiting his father, but this was one of the few things he always respected. He also remembers he used to do it as a little boy when his Pop-Pop passed away, but it didn't last for long.

"I told him about Texas, work, the entire hospitalization story…"Amy faltered for a moment.

"You…" She whispered the last word.

"Me?" Sheldon looked at her with shock on his face and Amy just nodded her head vigorously.

"Why?" He asked, still surprised.

"I don't know… you became an important part in my life." Amy said shyly.

"Have you told him about the other men?" Sheldon asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, but it wasn't the same. Trust me." Amy told him.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon was even more curious about it now.

"I don't know how to explain it, but the it was a good different." Amy said. she didn't know how to explain it to Sheldon without it coming out like she is gushing over him.

"Oh… come on… what did you tell him about me?" Sheldon teased her and Amy saw right through him and narrowed her eyes and smirked at him.

"That you love when people complement you all the time." Amy teased him back.

"Are you mocking me?" Sheldon asked her and furrowed his brows.

"A little. You clearly want to hear nice things about yourself. Don't worry, I told him nice things, mostly." Amy said and took a bite from her pizza.

"Mostly?" Sheldon glared at her now and Amy sighed.

"I told him that you can be really arrogant and annoying but that underneath you really are a good man. Is that okay?" Amy asked him.

"Arrogant and annoying?" He asked her with surprise.

"That was I thought of you at first, and you yourself said that you used to be difficult with your friends, but I got to know the amazing man that you are and that is the person who I'm falling for." Amy said and immediately put her hand mouth and Sheldon turned his head towards her with surprise while at the same time he swallowed the food he had in his mouth, which caused him to start choking from his food.

Amy patted his back and gave him some water and after a few moments Sheldon stopped chocking.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dropped that on you – " Amy said and lowered her eyes to her lap and was cut off by Sheldon's hand on her cheek, caressing her. He gently made Amy look at him.

"Are you? Really? Falling for me?" Sheldon asked her softly and Amy nodded her head shyly.

"Yeah. That's why I was able to tell you how my father died and I guess everything else I shared with you. That and because you figured it out by yourself." Amy said quietly and Sheldon kissed her temple. He knew he was falling for her as well.

"You really never told anyone how he died?" Sheldon asked with surprise.

"Yeah. I always got away with answering that question by saying I didn't want to talk about it. the only time it was kind of hard to hide it was with Jake. We've been dating for a while in September two years ago, or so, and well… I always fly to New York in the week of his death anniversary and go to the memorial on September 11th. Jake insisted he wanted to come and didn't want me to go by myself and kept asking why do I need to go alone etc. he always had some problems with me wanting to do things by myself, without him, such as going on trips or the fact I lived by myself. Anyway, I kept telling him it's a work thing and that I can't miss it and that he would be bored. Eventually he accepted it and I went alone." Amy said.

"Why didn't you want him to come?" Sheldon asked her.

"Because it's too personal and we've been dating for a few months and I wasn't sure about him and I didn't want to share it with someone I wasn't sure about. I wanted to keep this part for myself." Amy said truthfully.

"Is that mean you're sure about me?" Sheldon asked her with surprise in his voice and it took her by surprise. She tried to avoid answering that question earlier, but now she didn't have any other option. She didn't want to have her hopes too high and she didn't want Sheldon to have his hopes high, but at the same time she did feel good about their relationship. Really good.

"I feel really good about us, Sheldon." She answered him with a smile and he smiled back.

"I feel the same way, Amy." He told her and kissed her for a few moments.

"About everything you said." He clarified with a raise of his brows, hoping she understood he felt the same way about her as she felt about him and she smiled back at him and kissed him again and lingered there for a while.

They broke off the kiss and smiled at each other.

"So… would you like to watch some tv or something?" Amy asked him shyly and Sheldon just nodded. Amy turned on the tv and they flipped through the channels until they found a nice movie to watch.

As the movie came close to its end, Sheldon started to nodding off and Amy noticed that.

"Sheldon do you want to go to sleep?" She asked him softly.

"Once the movie is over." Sheldon said and they kept watching it until the credits were done rolling because didn't want to miss some hidden scenes the sometimes put at the end of movies.

Once the movie ended they went to Amy's room and then they took turns in the shower. Amy took a shower after Sheldon and was the last one to get in bed after she checked the door was locked and turned out the lights except for one in the hall.

When she got back in the bedroom she saw that Sheldon was already lying in bed with his eyes closed. He was lying on the side he slept in when he was in her apartment on Friday.

She entered her bed gently, as to not wake up Sheldon, and was surprised when he pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her on her cheek and lingered there.

"I thought you were asleep." She said softly.

"Not fully." He said and inhaled her lavender smell and sighed in contentment and Amy just snuggled into him even more.

"Amy, can you promise me that the next time you're going to visit your father you'll tell me, so I won't get so worried? Especially since you put your phone on silent." Sheldon asked her softly.

"Yes. I promise." Amy answered and kissed his chest softly.

"Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight Amy." He kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep in each other arms, though at some point during the night they disentangled from each other.

It was the middle of the night when Amy woke up with a start from a bad dream. She dreamt that she was in the hospital again and that she needs another surgery and when she was about to have the surgery, she woke up. It took her a few moments to realize she's in her room and that everything is okay. she then looked to her right side saw that Sheldon is sleeping peacefully next to her and that he was facing her, so she got closer to him and hugged him as tight as she could without waking him up and inhaled his scent. She was still a little shaken from her dream.

Even though Amy tried not to wake up Sheldon, he did wake up from her hug and looked at small body that was hugging him and was so close to him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her sleepily and put his hand on her wait and caressed it gently.

"Bad dream." Amy mumbled.

"What was it about?" Sheldon asked. he could tell that it was bothering her by the way she was still buried to his chest.

"I dreamt that I had to go through another surgery." Amy answered him with a shaky voice. Sheldon hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Hey… everything is okay. I hope you will never have to go through another surgery in your life." Sheldon said softly. He couldn't promise her she wouldn't have to go through another surgery in her life, but he could definitely hope for it. if it was up to him he would have done anything in his power so she won't have to go through any surgery ever again.

Sheldon knew that what happened to Amy affected her, but he didn't know the depth of it.

"I know. I know. it's just… I still can't shake it off. I'm always afraid when I have even the smallest pains, I'm thinking about it pretty often… it's just really scared me. I guess because this time I was aware of everything that's happening." Amy sighed and Sheldon just hugged her tighter. He wanted to reassure her that it was just a dream and that she's okay now.

"I always remember that awful day and the day I got into surgery. I remember that after I said goodbye to my mom I started to cry and when I got into the surgery room I didn't recognized anyone and when I saw Professor Moore I was kind of relieved but not really. He saw that I was crying and he put his hand on my forehead in a reassuring way and it was really comforting. I really owe him a lot." Amy rumbled and Sheldon listened to her.

"Why do you always remember those days? Isn't it better to just forget it and leave it behind?" Sheldon asked her with curiosity.

"I kind of want to remember it. to remind myself where I was and that I was able to overcome it and become even stronger." Amy answered truthfully.

"I know that with time the memory will be a blur and that I probably don't need to 'force' myself to remember it because I probably always will remember it, but I do want to remember it in a way. it's a huge thing that affected me a lot, but sometimes the memories can catch off guard." Amy continued. Sheldon just nodded. he didn't fully understand Amy's reasoning, but he did relate to it in one way or another. After all, he did held grudges from when he was a little boy.

They laid there hugging each other for a while, still awake.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy mumbled into his chest.

"For what?" He asked her and she looked up at him and locked eyes with him.

"Everything. You really helped me through that time." Amy said with all the feelings she could muster.

"You're welcome." Sheldon smiled at her and she leaned up to him and kissed him and he returned it quickly.

The kiss got deeper and deeper and soon Sheldon was lying on top of Amy. He peppered her face with kisses and when Sheldon started to kiss her neck, she hugged him tightly. His hands started to roam to her waist as he kissed her neck, and then Amy felt his hands on her skin and sighed contently and he looked up at her with a smile and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Sheldon caressed her abdomen under the shirt and slowly started to go up Amy's body towards her breast and Amy moaned his touch. Sheldon's touch was gentle and caring, but also somewhat hesitant. Her body was yearning for more of his touch, but at the same time she didn't want to rush it if Sheldon wasn't ready for something more than what they experienced so far. when his thumb grazed her left breast, she broke off the kiss and looked it him with shock and was about to ask him to stop, but before she could say anything Sheldon spoke.

"Please don't stop again. I… I want us to experience… um… some more." Sheldon said shyly.

"More as in…?" Amy tried to understand where Sheldon wanted to take it.

"Not intercourse… yet… but well… more than what we've done so far." Sheldon said and he could feel the heat on his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked him with hesitation. She wanted to experience more as well, but didn't want Sheldon to freak out.

"Positive." He said.

"O… okay." Amy said. She herself was insecure about it both about her body, but at the moment she was worried about the pleasure she wanted to give Sheldon. even though she had more experience than Sheldon, she always felt inadequate when it came to that part with the two men she was intimate with and she hoped she could bring Sheldon the pleasure she wanted to give him for so long.

"Um… Sheldon I need you to promise me something." Amy said hesitantly before Sheldon resumed kissing her.

"What is that?" He asked her with concern.

"Um… just tell me what feels good and what's not and tell me if you want to stop." Amy said with a small voice and he smiled at her.

"Will you do the same?" Sheldon asked her back with a shy voice.

"Yeah." She said and they smiled at each other.

Sheldon kept caressing her left side gently from her abdomen to her breast, not fully touching her breast yet. Amy became very aware of her body when Sheldon moved his thumb over a scar she had from when she was a baby, but it seemed that Sheldon wasn't bothered by it and he just kept his actions on her body.

The kisses got more heated and Amy slipped her own hands under Sheldon's shirt and the feeling of his hot skin against her hands made them both even more turned on. Amy moaned into Sheldon's mouth, which ignited Sheldon's reaction and he moaned back and moved to kiss her neck and started sucking on it lightly. he didn't want to leave a mark. Well maybe he wanted to leave a little mark.

"Oh god Sheldon. that feels good." She whispered and Sheldon smirked into her neck and kept on with his kisses. Her reaction made him feel a little bold so he started to massage her left breast carefully. He couldn't believe himself. if someone would have told him back in December that in a few months he'll be having a girlfriend and they would be making out like randy teenagers and that he would actually want that, let alone wanting to do more than that, he would probably would have reacted with haughty derision. But hearing Amy moaning like that, he knew right then and there that he wouldn't have it any other way.

When Sheldon started massaging her left breast, Amy was surprised that he did that, but it felt amazing nonetheless and she grabbed his head and kissed him passionately and he kept his actions which turned her on even further.

"Oh my god Sheldon. please don't stop." She cried with pleasure and kept massaging her breast, but after a few moments he stopped and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked him.

"Yes. Everything is great. I… just… can I try something…?" He asked her shyly.

"What is it that you want to try?" Amy asked him curiously. She didn't know what was on Sheldon's mind.

Sheldon just look at Amy deep in the eyes as he started pull her shirt up a little and he saw how her eyes widened with surprise.

"Is it okay with you?" He whispered and Amy gulped.

"Are you sure about this?" Amy whispered back and Sheldon nodded.

"O…Okay…" Amy whispered. It's been a long time since she let someone see her body and she suddenly was aware of every mark, scar and freckle on her skin and she hoped Sheldon won't be repulsed by her body. She always felt insecure about her body with her former boyfriends, even when they got accustomed to being intimate. She didn't think it will be any different with Sheldon. on the contrary, she felt even more aware and insecure about her body because it was Sheldon.

Sheldon kept moving the shirt up as he looked deep into Amy's eyes and he could tell she wasn't completely comfortable so he stopped.

"Amy. Are you sure it's okay?" He asked her softly.

"Yes. I'm… just… I don't know… I want this. I do, but at the same time I'm also very aware of my body right now and how it looks." She answered truthfully.

"Amy, if you want we can stop." Sheldon said with a soft voice.

It was surreal how the tables have turned at that moment. the fact that Sheldon was the one who took control of the situation made her feel comfortable and safe. She smiled at him and lifted herself to kiss Sheldon lightly.

"It's okay." She said with confidence in her voice and smiled at him and he smiled back at her and started caught her lips in a searing kiss. Amy hugged him tightly and Sheldon slowly lifter her shirt again, revealing her stomach and ribcage. Sheldon broke the kiss and lowered himself as he locked eyes with Amy and started to kiss her belly. Amy smiled at him and giggled.

"What?" Sheldon asked.

"It tickles." She said sweetly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sheldon asked and pecked her belly again.

"No." Amy giggled

Sheldon kept kissing her on her belly and Amy giggled some more until Sheldon started to burn a path up to her ribcage and Amy started to arch her back a little. She caressed Sheldon's back up and down, an action that made Sheldon moan into her skin. He kept his path up her body and as he approached the part that was still covered by Amy's shirt he looked at Amy again for permission and she nodded her agreement.

Sheldon threaded his right hand under Amy's shirt and started massaging her left breast. Once he touched her nipple for the first time Amy moaned and arched her back even more.

"Yes…" Amy said softly.

"Is it good?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes… keep doing that." Amy said and Sheldon kept his action on her breast with his right hand and brought his left hand under her back so he could hug her and hold her closer to him. he captured her lips again and as Amy kept moaning into his mouth while he kept his actions on her breast he felt more and more confident with himself and eventually he broke the kiss and started to kiss a path down her neck, but he didn't stop at her neck as he usually did. he kept going down and as he reached her breasts he kissed her right breast over her shirt and she moaned louder at the action, which made him keep going and he started to suck her breast through her shirt gently and she kept writhing under him.

Sheldon never thought that bringing someone this kind of pleasure will make him feel so complete, but here he was; giving Amy pleasure and he couldn't feel more complete. Amy was holding him tight, but as he kept his assault she removed her hands from his back and moved her hands between them and reached his pajama button shirt. She looked down at Sheldon.

"May I?" She asked and Sheldon stopped his actions and let Amy unbutton his shirt. Once she took it off she put it on a nearby chair and then resumed kissing Sheldon who returned it quickly.

Sheldon soon found his way back to her breasts only this time he wanted to it without the shirt in his way. he once again looked at Amy and she understood exactly what he wanted to do and she nodded her head yes. Sheldon pushed the shirt up with his nose and started to kiss Amy gently on her left breast, while his left hand massaged her right breast. His kisses became more passionate and soon he started to suckle on her nipple.

"Oh god… Sheldon…Yes." Amy moaned as she felt the tension building inside of her and she started to writhe uncontrollably underneath him and he wanted to do more. he wanted to make her reach her climax.

All the time that Sheldon was pleasuring Amy, his own arousal started to grow and Amy could feel Sheldon against her thigh and she wanted to do something, but she was didn't want to push him.

While Amy thought about how she wanted to pleasure Sheldon, he moved his mouth to the right breast and Amy felt that his right hand was getting caressing her abdomen and getting closer and closer to her underwear and she suddenly tensed up and Sheldon felt that and looked at her with shy eyes.

"C-can I touch you… there…?" He whispered and Amy was shocked by his question.

"Sheldon… are you sure about this? It's okay of you don't feel comfortable…you really don't have to do it…" Amy reassured him that it's okay with her if he'll decide to stop.

"Yes. I am. I really want to do this for you, but…" Sheldon faltered.

"But what?" Amy asked him confused.

"I'llneedyourhelp." He spoke quickly.

"I didn't get that." Amy said gently and Sheldon looked away from her and whispered.

"You're help." He whispered.

"S-sure." Amy whispered back and gulped. It awkward for a few moments and then Amy gently caressed his right hand but decided to let him decide when he is ready to proceed.

He caressed her hand in return and then slowly started to guide their hands down to Amy's underwear. When they reached her underwear, Sheldon laid their hands on her womanhood, atop of the garment.

Sheldon looked at Amy with question and a shy smile. He wasn't sure how to proceed from there.

Amy lifter herself a little and kissed him. she broke the kiss and looked at Sheldon, who looked at her actions as she opened his hand and put his palm and fingertips on her core, never putting his hand under the garment. She then laid her on hand on top of his, the same way she put his hand, and she then started to rub their hands on her core. At first it was slow since she wanted to gauge Sheldon's reaction but he was invested in what their hands were doing. Amy soon felt the tension building in her stomach and she quickened their pace a little, and Sheldon looked up at her.

The moment Sheldon looked at Amy while she quickened the pace, he was mesmerized. She was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. Her eyes were hooded and her mouth was slightly open from the pleasure and Sheldon could feel how hot and wet she was through the fabric. He then decided to bring his left hand to her breast and he could feel her entire body was on fire, a thing that ignited his arousal to a whole new level. He never thought that giving someone pleasure will arouse him so much and give him so much satisfaction at the same time. he never thought he would actually want to this for anyone as he wanted to this for Amy in that moment.

Sheldon lowered his lips and started to kiss the breast he was massaging while Amy was rubbing their hand on her core. Once Sheldon's lips touched her nipple Amy moaned loudly and flung both her hands to Sheldon's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh god… yes… Sheldon…" She moaned and Sheldon kept his actions both on her breast and her womanhood as she instructed him.

"So good…" Amy kept moaning and Sheldon kept the same pace.

"Press… harder…" Amy mumbled and Sheldon pressed harder on her core and at the same time suckled on her breast and Amy felt that her orgasm is getting closer and closer and she felt the need to kiss Sheldon. she needed to feel his hot mouth on hers so she moved her hands from his neck to his jaw and made him look up at her. not a moment passed since they looked in each other eyes, and they already were locked and a passionate kiss.

Amy moaned into Sheldon's mouth as he kept rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves and Sheldon took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into her mouth and mingled their tongues together in a sensual dance, which made Sheldon even harder than he already was and Amy couldn't stand the feel of him without doing nothing, any longer.

She slowly moved her right hand down Sheldon's body and Sheldon stopped his actions as her felt her hand getting lower and lower on his body. Amy looked him deep in the eyes with a determined, yet soft look.

"Sheldon… can I…?" She asked quietly and he looked a little confused.

"I want… to help you… as well…" she said softly and lowered her hand a little more so he would understand what she meant.

"Um… but… it will make a mess…" Sheldon whispered shyly.

"I have tissues on my nightstand." Amy said and nodded her head towards her nightstand.

"My pajama pants and briefs…" Sheldon whispered again.

"If you want… I can lower it so it won't get dirty." Amy whispered shyly.

"So… um…I'll be naked?" He asked with a little panic.

"A little... it's kind of impossible doing it with your clothes on… but if you don't want to we don't have – " Amy whispered and started to move her hand slowly, but Sheldon cut her off.

"I… I want to…" He whispered shyly and looked down at her hand that was now lying on his waist.

They looked at each other for a few moments that felt like forever, that at the end Sheldon captured Amy's lips in a slow and sensual kiss and started to rub her swollen nub again and Amy responded to him immediately.

"Oh god… Please Sheldon faster." She moaned. She was nearing her edge and she hoped that the pause didn't make her lose momentum, but she also wanted to get Sheldon's agreement before she started to invading his pants.

Amy carefully lowered her right hand while Sheldon kept rubbing her through the fabric and once she got to the hem of his pants she broke the kiss and looked at him one more time for confirmation, and he nodded with a shy smile.

Amy slowly slipped her hand into Sheldon's pants and started to stroke his member through his briefs. She didn't want to scare Sheldon, so she decided to let him adjust gradually.

At the first stroke Sheldon moaned loudly and buried his face in Amy's neck.

"Oh god…" he moaned into her neck.

"You okay there?" She asked him with a small chuckle and in response Sheldon lifted his head a little and kissed her mouth hungrily.

"I am… please don't stop." He said when he broke the kiss for a moment and then kissed her again with the same hunger.

Amy kept stroking him for a few moments through his briefs before she slipped her hand into his briefs. All the while, Sheldon kept rubbing Amy's bundle of nerves and she felt how she's getting closer to her climax.

When Amy slipped her hand into Sheldon's briefs and started to stroke his bare flesh, Sheldon growled into her mouth. Her touch was so gentle like she was afraid to break anything.

"Amy… please…" broke the kiss.

"What? Tell me what feels good for you." She said shyly. She always was insecure in that area and she recently realized things about sex and foreplay, she wasn't aware of them while she was in her relationships.

"Please… faster and… tighter…" Sheldon whispered and Amy obliged by holding Sheldon's erection tighter and pumping it faster. The dimensions of Sheldon weren't lost on her and if she had to compare, he was the most impressive, but she quickly let that thought go, since it didn't really matter. All that really mattered was the pleasure she wanted to give him at that moment and she kept pumping him up and down, spreading some of his natural lubricant on his member so it won't hurt him.

"Oh god…yes…" Sheldon moaned as Amy kept her actions and at the same time he increased his actions on her womanhood and Amy did the same.

They both started to writhe while pleasuring each other, especially Amy who was already on the edge.

"Faster… harder Sheldon… I'm so close…" she moaned loudly and Sheldon obliged and kissed her neck hard as he quickened his pace as much as he could.

"Yes… Yes…Sheldon…" she moaned and Sheldon felt how Amy shook under him as she her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. He felt how wet she was through her underwear and how hot her body was and it turned him on even more and he kissed her all over her face while she kept stroking him fast and hard.

"Yes… Amy… don't stop…" Sheldon moaned. He knew he was also getting closer to his climax and as soon as he felt he can't hold any longer, he reached for the tissues on Amy's nightstand and took a healthy amount of tissues from it and gave it to her and she quickly covered the tip and Sheldon came in the strongest orgasm he ever experienced in his life, whispering Amy's name into her neck.

They lay there, panting. Sheldon still on top of Amy, kissing every part of her he could reach; her face, her neck, her collarbones through her shirt, her chest, her breasts. He didn't care that they were both sweaty and hot in that moment. all he cared was how amazing and complete he felt at this moment.

After a few moments they were lying like that, Amy took out the tissues from Sheldon's pants and Sheldon moved to his side of the bed so she could throw it away and go to the bathroom. While Amy was in the bathroom Sheldon rearranged his clothes so he'll be more comfortable, though he never put the pajama button shirt back on. While in the bathroom Amy rearranged her cloths as Sheldon did, she relieved her bladder and cleaned her hands and came back to her room. After she was back in bed, Sheldon got out of it to do the same. He was back in bed in no time and once he entered the bed he grabbed Amy and pulled her so close to him in a tight hug, that he almost made her lie on top of him. he wanted to ask her about the scars he mostly felt, but he decided to leave for another time. he assumed they were from when she was a baby.

"Goodnight, Amy." Sheldon said and kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Sheldon." Amy whispered back and kissed his chest through his white t-shirt, and they fell asleep in each other arms, amazed at what they just shared together.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm basing George Sr. according to what we know about him from TBBT and from Young Sheldon, but also from my own imagination.**

 **The conversation between Sheldon and Amy after she wakes up from her dream is based on what I felt at the time, and when my parents asked me why I always think of it, that was my answer to them. nowadays I definitely think about it less and don't reminisce it as much.**

 **Also, I had a lot of dreams about what happened after my surgery.**

 **I want to thank bialikandparsons for helping me with the last part of this chapter. I was having some reservations about it, but she really helped me with it.**

 **I really hope you all enjoyed it and I would love to read your reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Chapter 28:**

It was 6 am when Amy's alarm clock woke them up and Amy quickly turned it off.

"Ugh… why do we have to go to work?" Amy sighed sleepily and snuggled into Sheldon who looked at her small form sleepily.

He pulled her in for a hug and inhaled her scent. She smelled like lavender from the shower she took last night, but he could still smell the residues of their last night activity, a thing that made him to sigh with content into her hair.

"Because we are at the top of our fields and are on our way to change the way humanity sees the world." Sheldon told her sleepily and kissed the top of her head.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Amy asked and looked at Sheldon with sleepy eyes.

"Unfortunately, I can't do it tomorrow. I have to work with Leonard and Howard on our project. And you have findings to check at your lab." Sheldon said as he looked at Amy with a small smile.

"Yeah… okay. I'll just go to the bathroom quickly and then start make us some breakfast." Amy said as she got out of bed and Sheldon nodded.

As Amy went out of the room Sheldon couldn't help but looking at her as she walked out if the room. She was so beautiful no matter what time of the day it was. she was just gorgeous, and when he caught a glimpse of her bare legs as she got out of the room, he felt his arousal starting to form again. He was still overwhelmed at what they shared during the night and how they pleasured each other to the point of climax. He couldn't believe he would ever want that with anyone, but Amy wasn't anyone and he knew that and now Sheldon couldn't imagine a life without her. he can, but he knows it'll be a very lonely life. The kind of life he had until he met Amy and he didn't want to relive that life ever again. He didn't even realize how lonely he really was until he met Amy. Granted, he has his friends, but they were all married or looking for a relationship, and if he was truly honest with himself, he couldn't live with Penny and Leonard forever.

Sheldon was still in bed, deep in thoughts, when Amy came back to the bedroom to tell Sheldon she's done with the bathroom and ask him what he wants for breakfast.

"I'm done with the bathroom so you can go use it. Do you want anything specific for breakfast?" She asked him sweetly and went to sit next to Sheldon and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"Hmm… oatmeal." He said in content as he felt Amy's lips on his cheek and felt how his eyes closed automatically.

"No problem. I'll go and start making breakfast. You can use the bathroom until it's ready." Amy said and pecked his cheek once more and was about to go to the kitchen, but Sheldon grabbed her by her hips and sat her down next to him and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He could taste the mint of the toothpaste while he kissed her and he it only made him want to stay there and kiss her the entire day. After a few moments, that felt like eternity, they broke the kiss and look deep into each other eyes, and what they found there was overwhelming for both of them. they could tell exactly what it was, yet neither one of them was ready to call it for what it is.

"If you'll keep doing that we'll be late for work and won't be able to change the way humanity sees the world." Amy whispered.

"Ugh… can't we do it from bed?" Sheldon asked her with a small whine and Amy's eyes winded a little.

"I don't think that we'll be doing any contribution to science from bed, if I'm judging by that kiss." Amy said mischievously. After last night she thought Sheldon won't be completely terrified by the idea of innuendo.

"Well, we can contribute to a different kind of science…" Sheldon wiggled his eyebrows at Amy with a smirk and Amy gasped at Sheldon's own innuendo.

"Tease. Let me go and make some breakfast before I'll rethink the entire going to work idea and join you back in bed." Amy chuckled and they broke their embrace and Amy put on a robe and went to make some breakfast and Sheldon went to relieve his bladder and brush his teeth.

After last night both Sheldon and Amy knew that their relationship is going to become more and more intimate in every aspect, but especially in the physical aspect, and in so many ways it felt freeing. They both were concerned about that part of their relationship, and in a way, they still are, but not as much as they used to be and they finally were a bit more relaxed regarding that aspect of their relationship. Especially Sheldon, who couldn't believe that giving Amy pleasure and seeing her reaching climax because of him, will make him feel so complete in every way possible, which made him feel more confident about their relationship.

When Sheldon was entering the kitchen, Amy was putting two bowls filled with oatmeal on the dining table. She spotted him entering the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Oh good. The food is ready." She said and put two spoons in the bowls. Sheldon smiled back at her and went to the fridge and took out two bottles of water for them.

"Thanks." She said as she sat down to eat her breakfast and Sheldon handed her bottle of water.

Before he went to sit in his chair, Sheldon kissed Amy's temple and lingered for a few moments, in response Amy leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes. Amy was a little shocked by the amount of affection she got from Sheldon this morning, but nonetheless wasn't too bothered by it. she did however, decided to ask him about it.

Sheldon sat down and took a bite from his oatmeal.

"Mmmm… this is amazing, Amy." Sheldon said as he tasted her oatmeal for the first time.

"Thanks." Amy blushed and kept eating her own oatmeal.

"Did you do add something to it?" Sheldon asked her as he kept eating.

"Nope. Just the basic ingredients such as milk and sugar and a tiny bit of salt and then I followed the instructions." Amy said with a small smile.

"Are you sure that's all? It never tasted that good when I made it, and I use the same things." Sheldon looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Sometimes I add a little maple syrup, but this time I didn't because I wasn't sure you'll like it." Amy said.

"Yeah, I do that too if I want it sweeter, but I normally eat the plane version." Sheldon said as he savored Amy's delicious oatmeal and Amy just smile.

After they finished their breakfast Amy told Sheldon to take a shower first while she'll wash the dishes, so they'll be able to arrive on time to work. He pecked her lips and tasted the sweet oatmeal on her lips and he had to stop himself from deepening the kiss.

Amy smiled to herself as she washed the dishes. She wasn't used to Sheldon being that affectionate. It's not that he wasn't affectionate at all, but this was whole new level, and she wondered if it had anything to do with what happened last night or was it something more than that. she knew Sheldon wasn't that kind of guy who's mind was all about sex, in fact he couldn't be farther away from it, but she couldn't help but wondering.

Once Sheldon was out of the shower Amy went to take a quick shower herself. After she finished her shower she went to her room, wrapped in her robe and drying her hair with a towel, to pick her clothes for the day. she went to her closet while Sheldon was tying his shoes.

Sheldon finished tying his shoes and looked at Amy as she picked her clothes and he felt like his breath was leaving him; the sight of her body wrapped in a robe, and her damp hair falling on her shoulders made his heart race, as he remembered the feeling of her body under him, the feeling of her skin, the feeling of her enjoying the pleasure he gave her only a few hours ago. Suddenly, Sheldon felt that his pants are getting tighter around his waist and down and he crossed his legs in order to conceal his growing problem.

Amy turned around from her closet with clothes in her hands, to go to the bathroom again to get ready for work when she saw that Sheldon was fidgeting,

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked him.

"Yes. I'm okay. go and get dressed so we can go to work." Sheldon said with some nervousness in his voice. Despite what they shared last night, Sheldon still didn't want Amy to see the situation that made him feel so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Amy looked at him, a little confused, but after a short moment she went to get ready for work.

 _That was odd. A moment ago, he kept kissing and hugging me and all of a sudden, he got all nervous and distant. What's with him?_ Amy thought to herself with confusion. She decided to address the issue when she'll get out of the bathroom.

While Amy was in the bathroom Sheldon tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths and thinking about things such as Zachary Quinto as Spock. That one really helped to calm him down. It made him a little annoyed, but he preferred that Amy will see him annoyed about that over Amy seeing how tight his pants got around his waist.

When Amy got back to the room, Sheldon was still thinking about Zachary Quinto as Spock, but he was much calmer than fifteen minutes ago.

"Sheldon. Are you sure everything is okay?" Amy asked as she entered the room and went to her dresser and put on her earrings and watch.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Sheldon asked her with more confidence in his voice than he had when she asked him the same question earlier.

"Well…" Amy faltered and went to grab her shoes she went to sit on the bed and put them on.

"Well… what?" Sheldon asked her as he looked at her from head to toe and his breath escaped from him once again. She was wearing brown skinny jeans, white short-sleeved shirt, that wasn't tight to her body but still complemented her figure. Underneath the shirt, Amy had a white tank-top, since the shirt was a little see through. Once Sheldon looked at her face he felt how his heart was racing all over again; she was wearing her natural makeup as she always did, but in the course of once night, the way he saw Amy has completely changed. Up until last night, every time Sheldon saw Amy he was mesmerized, but now he couldn't even think coherently.

"Well… it's just that you've been acting a little strange this morning. at first you could barely stop kissing me and the next thing I know you're distant and nervous. Are you sure you're okay?" Amy said quietly as she put on her brown shoes and eventually looked at Sheldon shyly behind her glasses.

Sheldon sighed and took her hand in his.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I made you feel that something is wrong with me. what we shared last night was amazing. So amazing that by just remembering it again, I feel…" now it was Sheldon's turn to falter.

"What?" Amy asked quietly.

"I feel… well… overwhelmed that it happened. In a good way. But remembering it also… well… made me aware of my body." Sheldon said quietly and looked at their hands as he spoke.

It took Amy a moment to understand what Sheldon was talking about, but when she did she squeezed his hand.

"I know how you feel. I… I feel the same way." Amy said quietly and Sheldon's eyes flew to hers.

"You do?" He asked with surprise and Amy nodded.

"Yeah… I do. It's just that… well… you just can't see that…" Amy chuckled and Sheldon squinted his eyes at her but at the same time smiled at her.

"Touché." Sheldon said with a smirk and kissed her forehead.

"So… work?" Amy sighed and leaned on Sheldon's shoulder.

"Work." Sheldon said and they got up from Amy's bed, grabbed their things and went to work.

The ride to Caltech was quiet and both Amy and Sheldon were deep in thoughts. At one of the red lights Amy remembered something about Sheldon.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked him suddenly.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Remember when you came to visit me the second time I was hospitalized with an infection?" Amy asked him.

"Of course I do. You sang Don't Stop Me Now by Queen." Sheldon told her as a proof he remembered that day. it was also the day he learned to love music a little more.

"Yeah… I did. we talked about our birthdays and you said you're going to be 36. We've known each other for almost six months and we're together for two months and since that talk you never mentioned your birthday and neither did your friends. When's your birthday?" Amy asked Sheldon with curiosity.

Sheldon was quiet for a few moments and when Amy was about to talk, Sheldon spoke.

"It was on February 26. I didn't tell any of my friends about it until February of last year, when I did an experiment with Penny. You take a set of personal questions and see –"

"If you fall in love at the end of it." Amy completed his sentence.

"Yeah… exactly." Sheldon said and looked at her.

"Have you done this experiment?" Sheldon asked her, now curios himself.

"No. but I read about it. how did it go?" Amy asked and Sheldon looked at her like she's crazy.

"What do you mean? We clearly didn't fall in love." He said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I know that. but still. How was it for you to share those things with Penny?" Amy asked and started to drive as the light turned green.

"Oh. It was okay, I guess. It did bring us closer. I always thought of her as a sister. And sometimes a mother." Sheldon said as he thought about the experiment.

"So why did you tell her about your birthday?" Amy asked him.

"Well, we did the experiment on my birthday and one of the questions was 'if you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone?' and I told her that I supposed there's something satisfying about dying on my birthday. She was very surprised because up until then no one knew when my birthday is. she asked me why I told her and I told her that the point of the experiment was to be completely honest with each other. She promised not to tell anyone, but of course that when she walked me back to my apartment that evening, our friends were there, yelling surprise. That is another reason I never told anyone about my birthday; I don't enjoy presents nor do I enjoy people jumping and yelling surprise or and when I was a kid I had some bad experiences with birthday parties because my sister's friends always teased me at our parties."

"Well, I can't promise anything about presents, but I do promise not to throw you a surprise party." Amy said with a soft smile.

"You really promise?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes. I promise. I will never throw you a surprise party. If I will, I'll tell you first, okay?" She asked him with a wink and Sheldon smiled back.

"Okay. I suppose I could live with the presents part." Sheldon said, and they kept driving a few more minutes in silence, before Amy took notice of something Sheldon said.

"You and your sister had parties together? Are you a twin?" Amy asked him and looked at him quickly and then looked back at the road.

"Yes I am." Sheldon said shortly.

"How was it growing up as a twin?" Amy asked, now even more interested in her boyfriend's childhood.

"Okay I guess. We were very different and had very different interests. One of hers was to tease me a lot, but I guess we had some nice times." Sheldon said.

"How many siblings do you have?" Amy asked him as they arrived to Caltech's parking lot.

"Two. I have my twin sister and an older brother." Sheldon told her as he removed his seatbelt.

"Oh. Big family." Amy said.

"It's actually an average family." Sheldon said.

"Well. it's definitely bigger than mine." Amy said.

"Really?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes" She said.

Sheldon looked at Amy's face and saw some sadness in it, and he couldn't stand seeing her like that. he caressed her cheek lightly and leaned in and gave her long a kiss.

"How about we'll go out for dinner after work? I really want to continue this conversation." Sheldon suggested with a soft smile when they broke the kiss.

"Sure. we'll keep in touch during the day." Amy said and pecked him on the lips lightly and then Sheldon was out of the car and entered the university.

during the day both Sheldon and Amy were busy with their work, but after lunch Sheldon called Amy on his way back to his office.

"Hey. How is you day going?" Amy answered him while she walked to the fridge in her lab.

"It's going pretty good. We had some good progress with our project and we might start designing it soon. Hopefully we'll start building it not too long after that." Sheldon said with excitement.

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for you, Sheldon." Amy said with the same excitement.

"Thank you. What about you? How is your day going?" Sheldon asked her with a smile on his face.

"It's going pretty good. I also had some good progress with my research and soon we will be starting to analyze our findings." Amy said enthusiastically.

"That's so great." Sheldon said happily.

"So… what about dinner tonight? Is it still on?" Sheldon asked Amy, a little nervous.

"Sure. where would you like to eat?" Amy asked him.

"How about an Italian restaurant?" Sheldon asked her. he learned by now that Amy loved Italian food for dinner, because it wasn't as heavy as other types of food. He also learned that she wasn't too picky when it came to food and that she basically loved almost everything, but if he wanted to go for a safe choice for dinner, it should be Italian food.

"Sounds good. Do you have any specific place in mind?" Amy asked Sheldon.

"I read a lot about a restaurant named Gale's and I think we can try it tonight. What do you say?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh… sounds nice. I heard a lot about it too and wanted to try it for a while, now." Amy said with excitement.

"Great. So, I'll call them and make a reservation. I'll send you a text with the time and address of the place." Sheldon said.

"Great. Just try and make it not to early. I think I'll be done here at 5:30, so if they have a reservation at 6:30 or even 7:00, it'll be great." Amy said.

"Okay. I'll call them and let you know. have a great rest of the day." Sheldon said with a smile that Amy could here from the other side of the line.

"Thanks. You too, dear." Amy said with the same smile and hung up the phone.

"Did I just call him 'dear'?" Amy wondered out loud. And the she shook her head. She rarely had pet names for her exes. She sometimes told them they were cute and stuff like that, but she almost never, called her exes by a pet name. she sometimes called Penny and Bernadette 'dear', but she very rarely used this pet name with her exes, let alone now with Sheldon. what shocked Amy more than the fact she used the pet name, was how naturally it came to her calling Sheldon 'dear'. After about 5 minutes she thought about this whole thing, she decided to go back to work or she'll drive herself crazy with it. she just hoped she didn't freaked out Sheldon.

In the meantime, in Caltech Sheldon looked at his phone with wide eyes. He was still shocked that Amy called him by a pet name. It was a little weird, but it didn't feel too bad. He wondered if it was like Penny calling everyone 'sweetie' thing, or it meant something. Now he was curios and wanted to know. he shook his head and called the restaurant. The sooner he'll have the reservation the closer he will get to meeting Amy tonight and ask her about it. he was a bit disappointed when they had a reservation for 7 pm, but he took it anyway, so that Amy won't be in a rush after work.

 _I made a reservation for us at 7 pm. The address is_ _452 S. Fair Oaks Ave_ _. it's pretty close to Caltech by car. -S._

Sheldon texted Amy and after a few minutes h she texted him back.

 _Great. It'll give me more time to work on my research. I'll come and pick you up from Caltech at 6:30, okay? -A._

 _Okay. I'll see you at 6:30. -S._

Sheldon kind of wondered if she'll call him 'dear' again, but she didn't. now he was really curios about it but decided he will leave it for now.

Amy got out of work around 5:20 pm in case there was traffic, and as she predicted the way to Caltech was busy, even more than usual, so she called Sheldon to let him know and hoped they won't be late to their reservation.

Eventually, Amy arrived at Caltech at 6:20 and was at Sheldon's office at exactly 6:30. Amy knocked on Sheldon's office door, but there was no answer. She wondered where he could be. She knows by now that Sheldon is an extremely punctual person, so she called him.

"Hello." Sheldon answered and Amy could hear that he didn't even look who's calling.

"Hey Sheldon. it's Amy. I'm outside your office, where are you?" Amy asked him.

"Oh… Hey Amy. It's 6:30 already? I'm at Leonard's lab. I'll be there in a few minutes. the door to my office is unlocked so wait for me in my office. You can help yourself with some snacks from my mini-fridge. I promise it won't take long." Sheldon said with an apologetic tone.

Amy was sitting at Sheldon's table, across from Sheldon's chair, munching on a string cheese, when Sheldon entered his office. She turned around when she heard the door opens.

"Hey." She said with a smile when she saw Sheldon, who looked like he ran from Leonard's office.

"Hey. I'm so sorry for keep you waiting. It never happened to me before, and you called me earlier." Sheldon said as he closed the door and approached Amy and gave her a peck on the lips.

"It's okay. did you have a lot of progress today?" Amy asked Sheldon with a soft smile.

"Yes. I was so invested in our work that I didn't pay attention to the time. I'm so sorry." Sheldon said as he caressed her shoulder.

"How was your day?" Sheldon asked as he started to grab his things so that he and Amy could go to the restaurant.

"It was good. I had some good progress as well. I can't wait to keep working on this research." Amy said enthusiastically as she got up and went to help Sheldon pack his things.

After about ten minutes of organizing Sheldon's stuff, Sheldon and Amy were back in Amy's car, driving to the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before the original time of their reservation and were seated not long after they arrived.

"This place is beautiful." Amy said as the waiter showed them to their seats.

"Yes. it is." Sheldon said as he looked around him. Both Sheldon and Amy were mesmerized at the design of the restaurant and the warm and intimate atmosphere it had.

After some discussion Amy decided she'll have pizza and Sheldon decided he'll have pasta. During dinner Sheldon and Amy discussed about their day and there was a moment of silence, Sheldon decided it was a good time to ask Amy about her family, which they talked about earlier that day.

"So… Amy…" Sheldon said softly, looking at his plate as he put some more pasta on fork.

"Yes… Sheldon…" Amy answered with equal softness and looked at him.

Sheldon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, before he started to talk. for some reason, he was nervous asking Amy about her family or anything that has to do with her childhood, for that matter. He put the fork with his pasta in his mouth and looked Amy straight in the eyes.

"This morning you said that my family is bigger than yours. How come?" Sheldon asked Amy after he swallowed his food. Amy looked at Sheldon and decided it was time to share more with Sheldon about her past.

"Well… I'm an only child, so you having two siblings, makes your family bigger than mine." She said with a soft smile.

"Oh. I had a feeling about it." Sheldon said softly.

"You had a feeling?" Amy asked, surprised.

"Yes. we've known each other for six months and I never heard you talk about your siblings." Sheldon said flatly.

"You didn't mention yours either." She countered.

"You're right." Sheldon said as he thought back to their conversations.

"So how come you assumed that?" Amy asked. she was curious about the reasons Sheldon had a feeling she's an only child.

"I guess because during the hospitalization your mom was the only family member that was there and she was the main family member we heard about when we visited you. that's when I understood that your father is absent from your life for some reason, but I didn't want to pry at the time." Sheldon said quietly.

"You really are better at this reading people thing than you think you are." Amy said as she grabbed her glass of soda.

"I don't think it has to do with reading people. I just took notice of those details and connected them in my head. It's like science, in a way." Sheldon said simply.

There was a silence that Sheldon broke once again.

"Um… did your parents ever wanted more children?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"Yes. they tried to get pregnant again, but it was really hard for them to conceive and eventually they decided that they are not going to have more children." Amy said quietly.

"May I ask why?"

"My mother told me it was hard on both of them and every time they saw the tests were negative it broke them mentally. eventually they decided to be thankful for the fact they have one child and decided not to dwell on the fact they were struggling to get pregnant." Amy said as she finished her meal.

"Did she tell you why they were having troubles conceiving?" Sheldon asked.

"No. but she did say it took them time to get pregnant with me, so I guess with age it got even harder." Amy said.

"And did you ever want more siblings?" Sheldon asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Yes. there's always a part of me that is a bit sad that I'm an only child, no matter how old I am, but with the years, when my parents explained to me the situation, I understood that they are people as well and that I can't demand them something that they can't give me or that will hurt them. with time I also realized that there are good side to being an only child, because even if I had a sibling, that doesn't mean we would have gotten along." Amy said as she looked into Sheldon's eyes.

"That's true. When did you understood all those things?" Sheldon asked, amazed by Amy's insights.

"Over the years. I asked my mother about that a lot during my childhood and adulthood. I think the last time I asked her about it was when I was in high school or before I went to college, and that's when she told me everything and how it affected her and my dad." Amy said and Sheldon just nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, they ordered the check, which Sheldon paid before Amy could say anything, and went to Amy's car.

"So, you're okay with being an only child?" Sheldon asked again.

"Yes, because I learned to accept that and I think my parents were much happier when they finally accepted the fact they will have only one kid." Amy said as she started the car.

"How old were you when they tried to have another child?" Sheldon asked.

"Um… according to my mother they tried for 3 years. From the time I was 4 to the time I was 7."

"Wow… that's a long time." Sheldon was shocked. He could see why Amy's parents decided to give it up eventually.

"Good thing they didn't give up when they tried to conceive you." Sheldon said quietly, but Amy heard him and looked at him, for a short moment, with wide eyes. He felt her look but didn't look at her. he just looked at the road and smiled.

The drive was quiet, and when they arrived to Sheldon's building, Sheldon asked her another question before he said his goodnight.

"So… you know my birthday, but I still don't know yours." He said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I was born on December 17, 1982." Amy said and smiled at him.

"Good to know." Sheldon said with a smile and leaned over the console to give Amy a kiss that lasted for a while.

"You better get going or I'll take you back to my place." Amy said teasingly, not hating the idea at all.

"I'm not hating the idea at all. Maybe this weekend?" Sheldon asked her quietly.

"Sure. maybe. We'll talk during the week and see how it goes." Amy said with a smile and Sheldon smiled back at her.

They both wanted to spend more time together, but still didn't know how to voice it out and they were both worried it'll interrupt each other work if they'll spend some nights together during the weekday.

When they were both in their beds, after dinner, they both wanted to be with the other and they decided to talk about an arrangement they'll have so they could spend some nights together during the weekday as well. the more the relationship grew between Sheldon and Amy, the harder it got for them to spend time apart.

 **A/N:**

 **The part where Sheldon tells Amy why he told Penny about his birthday is taking from season 8 episode 16 – The Intimacy Acceleration.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so, so much for keeping up with the story. I know it takes me time to post new chapters and I am doing my best to post as soon as I can, but I want to write the best chapters I can and it can take some time.**

 **I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 29:**

The weekday went by quickly, during it Sheldon and Amy learned more and more about each other. The things they love, the things they hate, favorite food, music, colors – basically all the common things a couple gets to know about each other when they start dating, only Sheldon and Amy got to know a lot more about each other before they actually started dating.

It was Friday night and Amy insisted on cooking them dinner, so they decided that Sheldon will come to Amy's apartment at 6:30 pm, which gave Amy enough time to prepare the dinner she wanted to make for Sheldon. They also decided that Sheldon will stay the night.

When Sheldon entered Amy's apartment he was surprised at the dinner he saw on the table and the desert he smelled from the oven.

"Spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it? Pecan pie? What's the occasion?" He asked as he walked towards Amy and wrapped his arms around her hips, and in return she wrapped her arms around his nape.

"Nothing special…" Amy swayed in his arms and he raised his eyebrows in question.

"What?" She asked him innocently.

"Why did you make all of this?" He pressured.

"Fine… I wanted to do something nice for you since you didn't get to celebrate your birthday this year." Amy said as she looked anywhere but Sheldon's eyes. Sheldon was shocked and tried to catch her eyes, but he couldn't, until eventually Amy looked him in the eyes and continued talking.

"I didn't get you a present!" She said as if defending herself and she then lowered her eyes shyly.

Sheldon didn't know what to say. Even though he got to celebrate his birthday as a kid and after he told Penny about his birthday, he got to celebrate it as an adult, he never, ever, felt the way he was feeling now. He never enjoyed the birthdays he had as a kid and when his friends celebrated his birthday it was nice and fun and he was grateful for them in so many way, but right now he felt loved and grateful in a way he never felt before and he didn't know what he did to deserve it, but he swore at that moment he won't give up on Amy. ever.

Amy was staring at the floor when Sheldon brought back to reality from his thoughts. He lifted her face and she stared at him shyly from behind her glasses and before she could say anything he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. A type of kiss they never shared before. A kiss that captured all of Sheldon's emotions towards Amy in the last six months. Amy returned the kiss with the same hunger and held Sheldon tightly.

The kiss lasted so long, that they were practically couldn't breathe.

"Amy…" Sheldon said when they broke the kiss and he started to kiss her neck.

"Sheldon…" She said back as she leaned in to his kiss.

"Cover the food and turn off the oven." He ordered her.

"What?" She said and looked at him confused and surprised.

"Please… I want…" Sheldon said quietly and Amy's expression changed to complete shock.

"Sheldon… a-are you sure you're ready?" She asked him, tremor in her voice.

"More than I've ever been before." He said with so much confidence that made Amy weak in the knees.

"But we don't have to if you're not ready." He said quickly when Amy didn't answer him.

"I…I'm not entirely sure. I know I want to… just… lets see how it goes, okay?" Amy said with a soft smile.

"Of course." Sheldon said and kissed her softly.

They put the food in the fridge and went quietly to Amy's room. They felt how the atmosphere changed and now they were both nervous. They were standing in Amy's room, looking at the floor and from time to time the sneaked looks at the other.

"Ughh… why is it suddenly so nerve racking?" Sheldon finally said as he sat down on Amy's bed.

"I think it was because we had that short pause." Amy chuckled and sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Sheldon kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"I guess so." He said as he caressed her waist.

"We don't have to, Sheldon. We don't have to rush into anything." Amy kissed his shoulder.

"I know. But I think I'm ready." Sheldon said quietly.

"Really?" Amy asked quietly.

"Yeah. I think that as the time passed I got more and more ready for it. I even read and researched about… well… different ways…" Sheldon said quietly and looked at the floor.

"You did?" Amy asked with surprise in her tone.

"Yeah… not porn… just articles. And… well… they all concluded with 'listen to your partner', so I guess I will listen to my partner." Sheldon looked at Amy with soft eyes.

"That is the best conclusion you could have reached." Amy said and kissed him softly.

They sat there for a little while in comfortable silence, enjoying the level intimacy they reached in their relationship without being physically intimate. Yet.

"Amy?" Sheldon said suddenly.

"Hmm?" Amy looked at Sheldon.

"Can I ask you something?" Sheldon said quietly.

"Of course. Anything." Amy said as she looked deep into Sheldon's eyes.

"I read about oral gratification… and… well… does it feel good?" Sheldon whispered.

Amy looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't know how to answer his question.

"Umm… w-why do you ask?" Amy ask with tremor in her voice. She didn't want Sheldon to feel pressured to do something he wasn't ready to do. She had to make sure he was ready for everything.

"Because… I want to know." Sheldon said honestly.

"Before I'll answer you, I want you to know that you don't have to anything of what you read. If you are not feeling ready for it, its okay. I'm not going to pressure or ask you for anything. Whatever you'll do it must come from you." Amy clarified before answering him.

"I know" Sheldon said and kissed Amy on her shoulder.

Amy took a deep breath before answering Sheldon's question.

"Well the short answer is yes." Amy answered truthfully.

"And the long answer?" Sheldon pressed.

"That well… at first, it's weird and it can be repellant, I won't lie to you, but…" Amy faltered.

"But what?" Sheldon pressured.

"It feels really good to be at the receiving end, but it also feels really, really good to know that you can give someone that kind of pleasure. Especially if it's someone you deeply care about." Amy said quietly and Sheldon simply nodded.

There was a moment of silence that Amy broke.

"Sheldon please tell me that you know that you really don't have to do any of it. I'm really okay with waiting until you're absolutely ready for – " Amy spoke, but was cut off by Sheldon's kiss.

"I know all of this Amy. But… I'm also sure that I want this. Now more than ever before." Sheldon said as he laid his forehead on Amy's and when she was about to ask him, for what seemed to Sheldon the thousand time, if he's sure, Sheldon started to talk again.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. You are strong, independent, brilliant, beautiful and everything I didn't even know I want in a woman. I don't know what I did in this life to deserve to be able calling myself your boyfriend, but I'm not going to question it anymore. I'm just going to cherish every single moment with you and do the best that I can to be the man that you deserve to have by your side and I want to show you in every possible way how I feel about you. so please, please don't ask me again if I'm sure, because I am. I'm sure that I want to take this next step with you now like I'm sure that tomorrow the sun will rise, like Leonard was sure from the moment he met Penny that he'll marry her. that's how sure I am. The only thing that will stop me now is if you tell me that you want to wait, because if that's the case then – " Now it was Amy's turn to stop Sheldon with a searing kiss.

"I want that too." Amy whispered when they broke the kiss.

They kissed softly and then broke it. they took off their shoes and climbed into the bed and under the blanket, still in their clothes.

A moment after they entered the bed Sheldon was out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked, a little hurt. She thought that Sheldon already regretted it.

"To bring my bag. I need it." Sheldon said flatly. When he was back in the room Amy looked at him with confusion.

"What do you need from your bag?" Amy asked him as he pulled out a few condoms from it, and her confusion turned into shock.

"Y-you're prepared…" Amy said quietly. She couldn't say the same regarding herself, though.

"Umm… a little. I started to carry one in my wallet just a little while after we've became officially boyfriend and girlfriend packed a few more when I came to your place for sleepovers. at the time I didn't think I'll use them, but I believe one always has to be prepared. Additionally, with every day that passed I knew that day would happen soon." Sheldon said shyly.

"How did you know that?" Amy asked with mixture of confusion and shock.

"Because with every passing day it gotten harder and harder for me to deny myself that I want to be with you. really be with you… in every possible way." Sheldon said with confidence and Amy felt the tears in her eyes starting to form.

"Sheldon… I can't tell you how happy you make me. I can't put it into words, and I do want this. I really do. But before anything happens between us I really need you to know that even though I had sex before… I'm really, really not as experienced as you think I am." Amy said honestly as she held the blanket tightly.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked her with confusion.

Amy sighed heavily and answered him. "It means that… up until recently I didn't really know what my role is, what the actual role of foreplay is for the woman, what the role of any form of gratification for a woman before the actual act itself… I didn't really know all that. I didn't really know what to do in the act itself. I'm really insecure about my abilities, so in a way I feel like I am still a virgin." Amy whispered timidly and Sheldon was mesmerized and didn't know what to say.

"We'll help each other." He finally said and Amy looked at him with wide eyes and what she saw in his eyes gave her all the confidence in the world to do this.

"I've read that the first time is not always perfect, but as long as we listen to each other I'm sure it'll be okay. and again, if you're not ready, we won't do it." Sheldon said with more confidence than he felt.

"How about we just see where this situation will take us?" Amy said finally.

"Okay." Sheldon said softly.

"Another thing is… well… I'm not as prepared as you." Amy said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked with confusion.

"Um… well… I'm not on the pill… or any for of contraception for that matter. Yet." Amy said quietly. She did have an appointment to her gynecologist exactly for that matter, but if she had to be honest, Amy didn't want to use the pill if she didn't have to, and even more so after her hospitalization and the amount of medications she got there.

"Um… okay… how is it affect the current situation?" Sheldon wondered out loud.

"Well, if you're not feeling comfortable with just the condoms we can wait. I have an appointment soon, but it's recommended to wait for a month before we engage in intercourse. Or… we can not wait." Amy said.

Sheldon thought about it for a few moments, and Amy decided to try and calm him down.

"Look… I have done it with not being fully protected on my side. I think I was just at the beginning of the process of the pill, and nothing happened. Everything was fine. but again, we don't have to if you're not feeling safe doing it." Amy said softly. She was nervous about the whole situation herself and she didn't know what's going on in Sheldon's mind at the moment. his expression was unreadable as he stared into the room.

"What if it'll break?" Sheldon asked carefully.

"I'll get the morning after pill." Amy said simply. She wasn't ready to have kids now and from Sheldon's question and expression, neither was he.

"Are you sure about this?" Sheldon asked again, a little scared.

"Only if you are." Amy said and took his hand in hers. They sat there in silence until Amy broke it.

"Sheldon, let's just snuggle for a while and see how everything is going. I can see you are nervous, and to be honest, I'm nervous too." Amy said and Sheldon just nodded.

They settled in bed with Amy lying her head on Sheldon's chest. They calmed down and breathed deeply. They were both nervous and didn't know where to continue from that point.

Amy caressed Sheldon's chest while he stroked her arm up and down. they laid down in silence, finally relaxed.

Sheldon looked down at Amy and he felt like luckiest man alive. He was still amazed that he is in a relationship. Of all things he thought would happen to him, having a girlfriend was way down on his list.

He kissed the top of Amy's head and hugged her tightly. She looked up at him and was shocked at Sheldon's smile. She couldn't tell exactly what this smile meant, but the amount of happiness in that smile both excited her and scared her, because she didn't want that smile to ever go away from Sheldon's face and she didn't want to lose Sheldon, but at the same time she was happy to see Sheldon this happy.

Sheldon leaned in for Amy at the same time she reached up for him until their lips met with a soft kiss.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other and everything they needed to know was there – in the eyes and smiles. At that moment they never felt surer about their relationship and their feelings towards each other.

Amy settled better in bed so she could reach Sheldon better and Sheldon grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer so she laid on top of him.

"Sheldon!" Amy laughed and he laughed back and kissed her deeply on the mouth and Amy returned the kiss with the same passion.

They broke the kiss for air and Amy laid her forehead on Sheldon's and he hugged her tightly.

"I can't tell you enough how grateful I am that you came into my life." Sheldon said to Amy with all the emotions he could muster.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who is grateful." Amy said and kissed Sheldon's nose and smiled at him mischievously and Sheldon took off her glasses and put them on the nightstand next to him.

Sheldon then quickly returned to Amy and captured her lips again in a hungry kiss that Amy returned with the same hunger as she threaded her fingers through Sheldon's hair.

"Amy…" Sheldon growled into her mouth and hugged her tighter, letting her feel how much he yearns for her and the moment Amy felt him she moaned into his mouth.

"Oh god… Sheldon." Amy moaned as she started kissing his neck. When she reached his Adam's apple she lingered there for a while.

Sheldon held her tightly as she kissed his neck and moaned into her hair and she soon captured his lips again as his hands traveled under her blouse and once Sheldon touched Amy's hot skin they both moaned at the contact.

Both of them didn't want the contact to end. Ever. They broke the kiss and looked into each other eyes.

"I want this Amy. I want this more than I ever wanted anything in my life. I want to make you mine and I want to be yours." Sheldon said as he stared deep into Amy's eyes.

"I want this too. I want to be yours and I want to make you mine," is all that Amy could say in response.

While Amy was still lying on top of Sheldon they hugged each other tightly; Sheldon's hands still resting underneath Amy's blouse and their faces buried in each other's crook of the neck.

Slowly, Sheldon caressed Amy's back and brought her blouse up and when Amy felt that she rose from him and he gently pulled her blouse over her head and threw it at the end of the bed.

Sheldon swallowed hard when he saw Amy in her white bra. True, he saw her body before, but never like this, never without a shirt on. It was the first time they took off Amy's shirt completely.

Amy felt embarrassed when Sheldon looked at her body and took it in. he could now see all the scars she talked about; from the surgeries and from picking at her skin and she felt uncomfortable as Sheldon caressed the sides of her body, and in the process running his fingers over her scars from the last surgery and the one she has from tube she had in her stomach from when she was a baby, and she quickly laid back on him, in order to hide her body and in return he hugged her even tighter.

"You are gorgeous Amy, inside and out, and you have nothing to hide from me." Sheldon said with all the devotion he could muster. He wanted to convey to Amy how he feels about her.

Amy rose again from Sheldon, now taking the hem of his shirts and taking them up Sheldon's body slowly, all the while keeping eye contact with Sheldon in order to find any resistance, but all she found was desire in his eyes.

Sheldon sat in bed and helped Amy, who was sitting estrade on his lap now, take off his shirts. Once his shirts joined Amy's shirt at the end of the bed, Amy caressed Sheldon's shoulders and moved her hands over his body as if she's learning how to read Braille writing.

It was the first time that Amy saw Sheldon's body and she was in awe. Sheldon's body was firm, but not too firm and there were definitely some signs of the age at the stomach area, but that didn't bother her. on the contrary, it showed her that Sheldon took care of himself, but was not obsessed with it as a lot of men were nowadays, and his body was a reflection of his personality in every possible way; Sheldon's personality was strong yet warm, soft and caring.

She hugged him tight and put her chin on his shoulder and the moment she did so, she felt his arms engulfing her in a tight hug, and once he did so, she felt how his soul is wrapping her in a hug as well.

Amy slowly started to kiss Sheldon's shoulder and little started to kiss a path up his neck and to his jaw line. The moment Sheldon felt Amy's lips on his skin he closed his eyes and felt how his heart raced faster than it already did.

Amy kissed Sheldon softly and then stared deep into his deep blue eyes that took her breath away every time she looked at them.

"You are an incredible man, Sheldon Cooper, in every possible way and don't you ever forget that." Amy said with tremor in her voice. Amy was overwhelmed with everything that was about to happen and she didn't know how to contain it anymore.

Sheldon captured Amy's lips in a passionate kiss and slowly laid them back on the bad, covering them with the blanket. Once he covered them, Sheldon hugged Amy under the blanket and her skin never felt hotter than in that moment.

His fingers slowly went to the clasp of Amy's bra and he broke the kiss before he opened it and looked deep into Amy's eyes.

"May I?" Sheldon asked with a low voice and Amy swallowed hard. She couldn't believe that this is happening.

"Yes." She whispered back and Sheldon opened the clasp of her bra and gently took it off, adding the garment to the pile at the end of Amy's bed.

Once they felt each other bare skin they gasped simultaneously. The contact felt like a warm bath that seemed to never get cold.

"Oh my god… Amy… you feel amazing… so warm." Sheldon said as he caressed her bare back and in returned Amy started to kiss Sheldon's chest as if it was fresh water and she didn't drink for days.

Sheldon inhaled sharply at the touch of Amy's lips on his skin and he felt how his arousal making his pants tighter by the second, so he turned them over, so that Amy was on her back.

Once Amy was lying on her back, her hair scattered on her pillow in a mess, Sheldon looked at her and he was flabbergasted. He didn't think that Amy could look prettier, but here she was, lying underneath him with passion in yearning in her eyes and she looked as if she could kill a man with her beauty, and in that moment, Sheldon could only hope that from now on he will be the only man who will get to see her in this state.

Sheldon leaned and kissed Amy with so much passion, that they both thought they would come right then and there.

Sheldon slowly moved from Amy's lips to her collar bones and her breasts. Once he started kissing her breast Amy moaned loudly.

"Yes Sheldon…" Amy whispered with passion and Sheldon kept his actions for a little while and then started to kiss a path down Amy's stomach.

"You… are… the… most… beautiful… woman… the… strongest… woman…" Sheldon said as he kissed a path down Amy's stomach.

"And I can't imagine my life without you anymore." Sheldon said as he once again was above Amy, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Amy hugged him so tight that their intimate parts came in contact and they both moaned into the other's mouth as they felt each other.

"Sheldon… I need you…" Amy moaned into his mouth and Sheldon gently sat up, the blanket on his back, and put his hands on Amy's thighs.

"You sure about this?" Sheldon asked her again.

"Yes. are you?" Amy asked him back and the only thing Sheldon could do was swallow the lump in his throat and nod.

Sheldon slowly opened Amy's jeans and gently took them off along with her socks, and in that moment, Amy was lying on her back, Sheldon above her, with nothing but her red underwear and a print of polar bears on it and she smiled shyly at Sheldon who took the sight in front of him.

"Polar bears?" He asked sweetly.

"Hey! I loved them at the store!" Amy answered with a giggle and added, "Are yours any better?" She asked teasingly.

"I have some superheroes underwear." He said shyly as well.

"Aww… my man-child." Amy said sweetly and opened her arms in a hug.

"Hey!" he pouted and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Hey yourself… you know I don't see you like that, right?" Amy sat up and caressed Sheldon's arms but he stuck with his pouting.

"Come on… I like that side of you. a lot!" She said and kissed his arms and then his chest and he soon hugged her tightly again.

"I know. I was just teasing you. I think the polar bears are cute." He said truthfully into Amy's hair and then lifted her head and kissed her soundly and laid her back on her bed.

For the first time that night, their tongues met and Amy moaned loudly as she felt both Sheldon's tongue and his hard member and all she could do was hug him tighter than ever; wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Sheldon gasped loudly as he felt himself closer than ever to Amy's core and he broke the kiss.

"Amy… is it okay if…" Sheldon faltered.

"What is it Sheldon?" Amy asked as she looked into his eyes.

"My pants…" He whispered.

"Oh… okay…"Amy said quietly and let go of Sheldon for a moment and his hands moved to his pants, when Amy stopped him. he looked at her with confusion.

"May I?" Amy asked and Sheldon nodded. gently, Amy opened Sheldon's pants and helped him take them off along with his socks.

She took him in and couldn't contain her feelings any longer.

"Beautiful." She whispered and Sheldon grabbed her gently by her hips and positioned her on his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They locked eyes with each other and the first thing that came to mind was Sheldon's attire.

"You said you have superheroes underwear." Amy teased once she saw his white briefs.

"Not at the moment." he answered with the same teasing tone and kissed her again.

He gently put Amy back on her bed and once again, kissed a path down her body. He kissed every part of her body, tasted every part of her skin, and once he gently kissed her scars, Amy felt the tears prickling in her eyes.

Amy pulled him up to her and kissed him on his mouth as if her life depends on it and their bodies were pressed tight against each other, that once again their intimate parts were in contact and they moaned at the sensation.

When Sheldon felt Amy's core so close to him the second time that evening, he couldn't control himself any longer and slowly started to move his hips against Amy's womanhood, a thing that elicit low moans from both him and Amy.

"God… Sheldon…" Amy moaned in a low voice as she broke their kiss.

"Amy…" Sheldon moaned. He captured her lips again, but soon he felt it wasn't enough so he moved to her breast once again and Amy moaned loudly.

He sucked on her right nipple and felt how Amy arches her back against him. he had a feeling she was getting closer to her climax so he moved his right hand to her womanhood and laid it on top of her underwear. He stopped for a moment and when Amy looked at him he asked her with a nod if it's okay for him to touch her there and she nodded back.

Sheldon resumed kissing Amy's breasts and started his ministration on her womanhood and Amy was in complete ecstasy.

"Yes… oh god yes…" Amy breathed heavily. Sheldon kept his actions and it wasn't long until Amy came strong from his lips on her breast and the way he pleasured her with his hand.

While Amy calmed down from her orgasm, Sheldon laid his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeats.

Amy hugged him tightly and after a few moments pulled him up to her.

"Come here…" She said as she stabilized her breathe. Their faces were at the same level now, and Amy kissed Sheldon softly on his lips.

She caressed his back up and down with one hand and the other went to his briefs. She touched Sheldon's member lightly through his briefs and Sheldon inhaled sharply.

"Amy… don't." Sheldon said in a low voice.

"You want to stop?" Amy asked him as she moved her hand from Sheldon's briefs.

"It's not that. I'm really close…" Sheldon said quietly.

"Oh… just relax for a moment." Amy said as put the hand that was on Sheldon's briefs, back on his back and caressed him slowly.

They lay there for a little while, relaxing from what just happened. When Sheldon felt more relaxed and confident that he can keep going, he started to kiss a path down Amy's body.

"Sheldon… you sure you're okay?" Amy said as she started to writhe underneath him in respond to his kisses.

Sheldon just kept kissing her as an answer and when he got to her underwear he look at her with question.

"You're sure?" Amy asked again.

"Yes. Are you?" Sheldon asked her. Amy took a deep breath and nodded her head.

Slowly, Sheldon took off Amy's underwear and they both inhaled at the same time.

"You okay?" He asked her as he heard her sharp inhale.

"Yes." Amy said quietly. She felt like she was being examined. She felt so vulnerable at the moment, that she wanted to cry. Sheldon sat up and took off her underwear completely and put it in the pile of clothes.

"Amy…" Sheldon whispered as if he is seeing her for the first time. he didn't know what to do. He was overwhelmed with emotions that he felt tears in his throat.

Sheldon slowly spread Amy's legs and settled between them. he kept his hands on her thighs, caressing them as he looked at her, speechless.

"What is it?" Amy asked with shaky voice when Sheldon didn't say anything.

"What?" Sheldon looked at her as he came back to the here and now.

"Is everything okay?" Amy asked him softly.

"Perfect." Sheldon said with a soft smile.

He lowered himself, his face dangerously close to Amy's core.

"Sheldon no." Amy said as she saw what Sheldon's intentions were.

"You don't want me to?" He asked her with confusion.

"Sheldon, it's not about what I want. It's about what we both want and if you are doing it just because of me, then no. I don't want to. I don't want you to do anything that you are not ready for." Amy said with small moans as she felt Sheldon's hot breath on her womanhood.

Sheldon couldn't more thankful for Amy than he was at this moment, and he wanted to be a part of her, to give her more pleasure than she ever experienced in her life, to make her the happiest woman he could make her, because seeing her smiling and happy, made him happy, and he wanted to start doing it now.

"I want to do this." Sheldon said with more confidence than he felt. Yes, he was still concerned by germs, taste etc, but somehow those concerns were far back in his mind at the moment, and he intent on keeping those thoughts there.

Sheldon started to kiss Amy's inner left thigh and Amy let out a little sigh. He slowly kissed a path up her thigh. As Sheldon got closer to Amy's private part he felt and heard how her breathing accelerated. He looked up at her and saw that she was looking at him. he smiled softly at her, but she quickly closed her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Sheldon whispered with confusion.

"Yes. it is." Amy opened her eyes and looked at Sheldon. she felt embarrassed when he looked at her and too exposed. She always did in those situations, but this time it felt completely different. And Amy knew why or rather who, made it all so different. It was Sheldon; the man who annoyed her back in Texas and yet didn't leave her side when she was in the hospital, the man who introduced her to new people and to a whole new world of feelings she didn't she think she ever experienced before. That man, who despite his fear of germs came to visit her in the hospital and waited for her to come out of surgery and talked to her every day. It was all Sheldon. he made everything different. He could drive people crazy, but he made her happier than she ever thought she could be.

When Sheldon kissed Amy's womanhood for the first time Amy thought she would combust. She grabbed her sheet tightly and Sheldon, who already knew when Amy was in pleasure kissed her for the second time.

"Ahhh…" Amy moaned loudly. Sheldon kissed her a few more times for experiment, before he decided to add his tongue as well. the taste wasn't as bad as he thought it might be and he thought he could get used to it. When he looked up and saw and heard Amy's reactions, he **knew** he **will** get used to it. and quicker than he thought he would.

Sheldon added his tongue and he could tell what Amy tasted like, it wasn't anything familiar, but it surprised him how liked the taste. And he knew that it was because it was Amy. He always thought of this act as discussing, but the moment Amy's taste hit his taste buds he knew he was done.

"Oh my god… Sheldon." Amy moaned and Sheldon only kept his actions. He licked her and kissed her as if she was his favorite ice cream flavor and it's the last time he would be able to have that flavor.

"Ahh… Amy…you're amazing." Sheldon moaned as he held her hips tight, while she writhed above him. he could feel himself getting harder and harder by the second and he wondered how much longer he could control himself.

"Sheldon… c-close…I'm…close." Amy moaned, and Sheldon was determined to make Amy come again, this time with his mouth.

Amy was still sensitive from her first orgasm, so her second one came quickly as Sheldon kept kissing her womanhood and it hit her like a tidal wave.

"Sheldon!" She whispered his name in passion. he felt Amy's walls getting tighter around his tongue, but he still kept his ministrations. He couldn't believe how he felt seeing Amy achieves this level of pleasure and that he was responsible for it.

"S-stop… Sheldon…" Amy said as she caught her breath from her climax and Sheldon still kissed her core. She had to move away from him so he would stop.

"Was it not good?" Sheldon asked when Amy moved from him.

"It was…beyond good… they need to invent a whole new set of words for that… I just need… to catch my breath for a second." Amy said between breaths.

Sheldon caressed he thighs and climbed to Amy and laid next to her, looking at her catching her breath, the blanket that covered him, long forgotten.

Amy turned on her side to face Sheldon and she gently laid her hand on his hip and Sheldon looked at her with soft eyes.

"I need you. I want you." Was all that Amy could say and Sheldon's eyes got even darker than what they already were.

He kissed her softly on her chick and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I need you so much." He replied and in response Amy looked into his eyes as her hand touched the hem of his briefs.

"May I?" She asked huskily.

"Yes." Sheldon moaned and Amy slowly and gently took off Sheldon's briefs. When she saw his hard member for the first time she gulped.

True, she never gave much thought to her exes genitalia, except her six months relationship, that she could tell was small, but when she saw Sheldon she could tell he was well equipped and she was a little afraid it will hurt.

When she took off Sheldon's briefs she brought back the blanket and covered them a little.

Sheldon hugged her tightly under the blanket and Amy let her hand roam and she reached Sheldon's member. She started to stroke him gently and Sheldon inhaled sharply. Amy could feel his pre-come starting to leaking, and if previously she was scared about this, she now knew better and used it as a lubricant on Sheldon so nothing will hurt him as she pleasured him with her hand.

After a few moments Sheldon stopped Amy.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amy asked him, concerned that she might have hurt him.

"No. you're doing everything incredibly good, but I really want you to stop because if you won't… well… I won't be able to hold myself any longer." Sheldon said as he gulped. Amy nodded.

Sheldon got up and grabbed a condom from the nightstand and ripped the foil. He remembered what he read for a few seconds and then he rolled it on gently, trying not to tease himself to the point climax.

Amy was lying on her back, covered by the blanket for a few moments, until Sheldon was back next to her in bed. she tried to calm herself down, to no avail.

Sheldon positioned himself above Amy and looked her deep in the eyes and he could tell she was nervous.

"Is everything okay?" Sheldon asked softly as he put his weight on his forearms.

"Yes. I'm just a little nervous." Amy said truthfully.

"Why?" Sheldon asked her confused.

"Because… it's different. Very, very good different." Amy said.

"How is it different?" Sheldon asked.

"Because of the connection we have… because what we've been through… just everything." Amy said truthfully. She looked deep into Sheldon's eyes as she said those words and Sheldon couldn't help but kiss her soundly.

After a while, Sheldon broke the kiss and positioned himself at Amy's entrance. He remembered he read that the woman needs to be ready so he rested his hand on her core and gently put a finger inside of her to see if she was ready for him and he then saw she needed more teasing, so he pulled out his finger and started caressing her as she taught him and soon Amy climaxed again and Sheldon was harder than ever.

He gently positioned his member at her entrance and started to push very gently. It took him a few tries until he was where he wanted to be.

Once Sheldon was at the position he wanted, he gently pushed into Amy, always keeping eye on her, to see how she reacted to the invasion.

"Slowly." Amy said as she felt Sheldon filling her inside. The invasion was never a nice part for Amy.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asked when Amy held his biceps tightly.

"Yes. just give me a moment." Amy said and Sheldon held still for a few moments. While he waited for Amy's permission he kissed her forehead, cheeks and basically every part of her face he could reach, so she would calm down.

"Okay…" Amy said after a few moments, and Sheldon continued to move until every part of him was inside of her. he then stopped again and let Amy adjust to him.

Sheldon was waiting still for Amy to tell him it was okay to move. He breathed deeply, trying to control himself. Amy was wrapped around him so tight that he nearly lost it the moment he was fully inside of her.

As he waited for Amy to adjust, he thought he felt more complete than he ever felt before. As if there was a part of him that was missing, and now as he became one with Amy, he found that missing part of him.

He looked at Amy who was lying under him with her eyes closed as she adjusted the invasion and lowered himself gently and lightly kissed her lips, as if to say that he is here and he is not going anywhere.

When Amy felt Sheldon's lips on hers she melted into the kiss immediately and she felt how she's getting more relaxed.

"You can move." Amy said softly after they broke the kiss and she felt she has adjusted to Sheldon.

"Okay." Sheldon said softly and pecked her on the lips.

Sheldon put his weight on his hands and adjusted himself gently, not wanting to hurt Amy. he started to move slowly, keeping eye contact with her, looking for any sign of discomfort, but Amy nodded that she was doing okay.

Sheldon moved slowly at first and little by little he sped up. He was afraid he'll hurt Amy and he also didn't want to lose himself completely, a thing that with each thrust became harder.

"Amy…" Sheldon growled into her neck.

"Sheldon… a little faster." Amy said as she hugged him tightly.

"God… you feel incredible." Sheldon said as he sped up a little more.

"Yes… Sheldon." Amy moaned and lifted herself a little and captured his lips and a passionate kiss. Their tongues soon met in a maddening dance which spiked their arousal further on.

"Sheldon… please. Faster." Amy moaned again and Sheldon sped up as much as he could.

"Ahhh… Amy…" Sheldon moaned himself and wrapped her legs around his waist and Amy grabbed him tighter.

"Yes… Sheldon…"Amy moaned loudly.

Sheldon stopped for a moment and Amy looked at him confused.

"I want… to try something else." Sheldon said quietly and Amy nodded.

Sheldon then held Amy's legs tight and started to sit on the bed and Amy's legs estrade over his lap.

"Ahhh…" They both moaned into each other shoulders. Amy laid her head on Sheldon's shoulder.

"Give me a moment." Amy said as she kissed his shoulder and Sheldon just caressed her hair lightly.

A few moments later Amy started to move her hips, a thing that won her a growl from Sheldon and he started to move himself and they both felt the depth that position offered them and moaned at the pleasurable sensation.

"Oh god… Sheldon… harder… I'm getting close." Amy said loudly and Sheldon thrusted as hard as he dared.

"Oh… yes… yes…" Amy moaned and Sheldon soon laid her back on the bed, her legs still wrapped around his hips.

Once Amy was on her back again, Sheldon thrusted as hard and fast as he can. He looked at Amy through hooded eyes and was overwhelmed with emotions. She was the sexiest woman he ever saw and he wanted to make her feel that way every single day of his life. he captured her lips in a searing kiss and that was it for Amy.

Once Amy felt their tongues together, Amy felt her orgasm hit her like wave and she held on to Sheldon tightly, as if she was about to drown and he is the only thing that is keeping her alive. She moaned loudly into Sheldon's mouth as she came in the strongest orgasm she ever had, and the first orgasm she had from intercourse alone.

Sheldon felt Amy's walls gripping him tightly as she came and it only brought him closer to his own edge, and after a few more thrust Sheldon also felt himself going over the edge as his climax hit him hard.

He laid his head on Amy's chest and tried to catch his breath, while Amy stroke his back and hair faintly. He heard how her heartbeat getting back to normal and couldn't believe what he just experienced with Amy. She was his and he was hers and he did not regret any of it. he felt more complete than he ever felt in his life. seeing Amy in her climax, and the knowledge that it was because of him, overwhelmed him with emotions.

Once they both calmed down a little, Sheldon started to kiss Amy on every part he could reach and she looked at him with the look that both scared him and excited him at the same time.

"I don't want to get out of this bed – " Amy started to say and Sheldon cut her off.

"Then don't."

"But I should go to the bathroom. I'll be quick." Amy said and Sheldon nodded and started to pull out of her gently.

They both moaned once Sheldon was out and they missed that connection the moment it was lost.

Amy went to grab her underwear and put her robe when Sheldon got out of bed to dispose of the condom.

"Amy, is there a reason you needed the blanket to cover us or to cover you?" Sheldon asked before Amy left the room.

"I… well, I felt too exposed and I needed to cover myself." Amy answered truthfully. She wasn't comfortable being this exposed and vulnerable and covering herself gave her somewhat of confidence.

Sheldon got closer to her, still naked as the day he was born, and hugged her tightly.

"You are gorgeous Amy, and if it makes feel better than I'm all for it, but just remember that you don't have to hide yourself when we are together. You are beautiful. Every part of your body is a part of the amazing and strong woman that you are, and that's how I see you." Sheldon said with all the devotion he could muster.

Amy hugged him back and they stood there for a few moments before Amy went to relieve her bladder.

When Amy came back to the room, she noticed that all their clothes were lying neatly, on a chair next to Sheldon's side and that Sheldon was lying in bed. At first, she thought Sheldon was naked, but when she got back into bed she noticed he was wearing his briefs back, like she was wearing her underwear again.

Amy took off her robe before snuggling into Sheldon under the covers and he quickly wrapped his arms around her. She thought she could never get enough of this; hugging each other tightly, their hot, naked bodies touching and mingling into one. She kissed Sheldon's chest before she laid her head on his chest and Sheldon smiled into her hair.

They both couldn't believe that they belonged to each other. That was the last thing they thought would happened tonight.

Sheldon absentmindedly caressed Amy's arm as he was deep in thoughts.

Amy was starting to fall asleep when she heard Sheldon mumble something.

"What?" She asked him sleepily.

"You were prepared as well." Sheldon said and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Amy looked at him with confusion.

"You were prepared… how did you know it'll happen tonight?" Sheldon asked her.

"I didn't know. What do you mean… oh…" Amy realized what Sheldon was referring to when he raised his eyebrows at her.

"That… well… I do that at some point when I'm in a relationship, you know." Amy said quietly.

"Yeah… I guess…" Sheldon said as he stared into the room.

"What is it?" Amy asked Sheldon as she positioned herself on her elbow, facing Sheldon.

"I just remembered you said you had a short thing, a week or so, with a man and that you… well… he… helped you." Sheldon said quietly.

"Yes. what about it?" Amy asked him, even more confused.

"Did you? then?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Did you know it'll happen?" Sheldon asked, his eyes now staring at the blanket.

"Kind of. We mentioned it, but I didn't know if and when it'll happen." Amy answered truthfully.

"I see. And did you know with the others?" Sheldon asked.

"Not really. I was prepared in case things of this sort might happen. You must know that even that guy, I saw him as a potential boyfriend, I'm not a woman who hooks up with random men, if it wasn't clear up until now." Amy said.

"I know. and… um… why are you shaving? I mean is it because of social consensus or something like that?" Sheldon asked her.

"Maybe, but honestly it makes me feel a little more confident in myself, especially when I'm in relationship."

"You're not shaving when you're single?" Sheldon asked her, intrigued

"Only if I have to." Amy buried her face in Sheldon's chest. It was weird for her to hear so many question about that from Sheldon and it embarrassed her a little.

"Why do you ask all these questions?" She asked him after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. I was intrigued, I guess. Also, the knowledge that other men saw how beautiful you are, annoys me." Sheldon said as he hugged her tighter.

"Sheldon… come on… you know they mean nothing to me." Amt said.

"Yeah… but still, knowing that is annoying." Sheldon said truthfully.

"Sheldon… you have to stop dwelling on this. They mean absolutely nothing to me. Yes, I have a past, but that's what it is – the past. I'm with you now, and I'm not going anywhere. If someone would have told me that you'll be entering my life at some point, I wouldn't have been with those men and I would have save myself for you, but that's not how life works. I've been with them and if you insist on comparing – "

"I don't –" Sheldon cut her off, but she continued anyway.

"You topped them all!" Amy was on the verge of tears.

"What?" Sheldon whispered, surprised at what Amy just said.

"Yes! the amount of caring you showed me and the pleasure you gave me. I never experienced it like that. ever! And I never experienced that level of pleasure during intercourse." Amy said truthfully and Sheldon didn't know what to say.

"Sheldon, we have a connection that is unique and that is what makes our relationship ours. You understand more than anyone ever understood me and if not, you're trying your hardest until you do. You have to stop comparing yourself to the men I've dated because they have nothing on you. I may have had certain feelings for them, but I now know that the feelings I had for them are nothing when it comes to how I feel about you. I told you once that I don't think I've ever been in love… I can't say that anymore, because… well…I know that I love you, Sheldon. and what I've experienced now was more than sex. It was love in its most pure and most organic way." Amy finished talking and looked down at the blanket.

Sheldon looked at her, shocked.

"It's the endorphins." Sheldon said quietly. He couldn't believe what she just confessed to him. he knew loved her as well. he just didn't want to wake up the next morning and be heartbroken.

"No! it's not!" Amy snapped at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you and I've known it for a while now, so don't tell me it's the endor – " Sheldon cut her off with a searing kiss and hugged her so tight that she was sitting in his lap.

"I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry I dismissed it like that." Sheldon said as he laid his forehead on Amy's and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Y-you love me?" Amy asked him, shocked.

"I do. So much that I don't know what to do with all those feelings. They excite and scare me all at once, and I've known for a while now, I just didn't know how, when and if I should tell you. I was so afraid it will be one sided, even though you were the one who confessed her feelings first." Sheldon spoke.

"I love you and I'm here with you." Amy said softly as she caressed Sheldon's cheek.

"I love you." Sheldon repeated.

"Good. Don't you dare dismiss me again!" Amy punched him gently on his shoulder.

"I promise! since when you knew that?" Sheldon asked her as he caressed her back.

"I had a good feeling for a long time, but I was sure of it that week I got distant and nearly lost you." Amy said truthfully.

"Huh? Really?" Sheldon asked her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"That was the same time I was sure I love you. that pain I experienced when I thought you broke up with me made me realize that it's because I love you so much." Sheldon said truthfully and he smiled at her.

"Well, I have no intention of going anywhere." Amy said honestly.

"Me neither." Sheldon said and kissed her softly.

"In fact, I don't think we'll be going anywhere this entire weekend." Sheldon said mischievously and hugged Amy tight and without notice turned to lay Amy on her side of the bed.

"Sheldon!" She giggled.

"And to think all of this is because you made me my favorite food and wanted to celebrate my birthday." Sheldon teased her.

"Yeah… I'm magical like that. wait until you see what I'll make you for your next birthday. Star Wars night and pizza" Amy said with a wink and Sheldon growled and hugged her.

"You vixen. if you keep saying those things we really are going to stay here the entire weekend." Sheldon said as he kissed Amy's cheek.

"I don't mind." Amy said mischievously and Sheldon started to pepper her face with small kisses that elicited the most beautiful sound Sheldon ever heard; the sound of Amy's giggles. That increased once their naked bodies started to make noises as they came in touch with each other.

"What is so funny?" Sheldon asked her.

"I don't know. our skins together make a funny noise." She giggled and once Sheldon noticed that he had to agree with her and started to laugh as well.

The giggles quickly turned into moans as Sheldon started to kiss Amy's ear and slowly kissed a path down her neck.

Before they knew it, they made love for the second time that night. Becoming one with another person never felt more fulfilling and right for Sheldon and Amy, than it felt in that night.

 **A/N:**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you will enjoy it as well. A little reminder: Amy slept with only two of her boyfriends.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so, so much for keeping up with the story. I know it takes me time to post new chapters and I am doing my best to post as soon as I can, but I want to write the best chapters I can and it can take some time.**

 **I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 30:**

It was 0:20 am when Amy woke up from the sounds of her own stomach; she was hungry and she felt it. She looked at Sheldon whose arms was wrapped around her in a tight hug and was sound asleep and smiled a huge smile to herself.

The moment Sheldon entered her apartment and saw what she prepared for dinner he told her to store everything and took her to her room and they made love for the first time. and then a second time. both times Sheldon brought her to climax, a thing she never experienced before during coitus.

She gently disentangled herself from Sheldon, as to not wake him up, and got out of bed. She was still in thoughts when she got up and put on herself Sheldon's long-sleeved shirt and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She took out the dish with the spaghetti and hot dogs and put some on a plate and heated it for a minute.

As she sat at the table to eat she remembered the events of the evening and night and she felt how her stomach is getting tighter from all the feelings that were floating her all over again. She remembered how gentle and caring Sheldon was, how he made sure she is okay with every move and that he wasn't hurting her, how he made her climax that she couldn't breathe normally and the feeling of Sheldon shaking above her, whispering her name and kissing her as if his life depended on it while he achieved his own climax.

As she remembered Sheldon in climax she shuddered from head to toe at the feeling his hot breath on her skin, how he kissed her softly and told her how much he loves her. she had to stop eating in order to compose herself. She took a deep breath and went to grab a bottle of water and drank almost a half of it in a few large gulps.

A few moments after she sat back, Sheldon came into the kitchen dressed in his white undershirt pajama and rubbed his eyes at the small light in that came from the living room.

"There you are." He said sleepily and went to sit at the table, across from Amy.

"Hey. Sorry… did I wake you?" Amy asked him softly with a shy smile.

"Not per se. I just felt a little cold and when I grabbed the blanket I felt that you weren't in bed so I waited for a few moments to see if you're coming back, but when you didn't I decided to see where you are." Sheldon said sleepily and then he examined his surroundings.

"You're eating?" Sheldon asked when he saw Amy's plate with spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it.

"Yeah… my growling stomach woke me up and reminded me that we never even got to dinner." Amy said shyly and lowered her eyes.

"Yeah… we didn't." Sheldon agreed and smiled shyly himself.

Without him having to say anything, Amy got up from her chair and went to the cabinet and took out a plate and then a fork from one of the drawers and put the fork in front of Sheldon and the plate on the kitchen island. She then took outa bottle of water and put it next to Sheldon and then she took out the dish with the spaghetti and put a fair amount on the plate and heated it in the microwave for a minute or so and then returned the dish back to the fridge.

"I figured you're hungry as well." Amy said as she saw Sheldon's confused look.

Without a word Sheldon got up and walked the sort distance to Amy. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissed her soundly. The moment Amy felt Sheldon's lips on hers she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her and returned the kiss with the same passion he kissed her.

They broke the kiss and Sheldon looked deep into Amy's eyes.

"How is it that you know those things?" Sheldon asked softly.

"What things?" She was confused.

"Making my favorite food, heating it for me before I even ask…" Sheldon said as he caressed her back with his thumb.

"I don't know them. I just go with my instincts. Right now, I figured that if I'm hungry you must be starving. And with the food… well everyone likes it when they see their favorite food. I just hope it will be almost as good as your mother's." Amy said shyly.

"But you don't have to eat it if you're not hungry." Amy added quickly.

"You're kidding? I'm famished!" Sheldon said and just as he said that the microwave was done heating his meal. Sheldon quickly went to grab his plate and returned to his seat across from Amy, who was already back in her seat.

"I hope you'll like it." Amy said quietly when Sheldon sat at the table to eat the meal she prepared for him.

"This is really good." Sheldon said enthusiastically once he took the first bite from Amy's spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it.

"Really? I know it's not your mother's recipe, and I looked over the internet for a recipe, and they had ingredients I know you don't like or I wasn't sure you liked, so eventually I did the tomato sauce I usually do and added the hot dogs. Maybe you could give me your mother's recipe so I will make it for you." Amy rambled nervously.

Sheldon put his hand on hers to stop her from rambling and she looked at him with shy eyes.

"Amy, it's amazing, really. It's not my mother recipe, but it's really, really good." Sheldon said as he looked deep into her eyes. Her green-blue eyes that reminded him so much of the ocean. It was ironic for Sheldon how much he loved Amy's beautiful eyes, even though they reminded him so much of the ocean and all the while he wasn't find of the ocean and what it entailed.

Amy smiled shyly and kept eating.

"I will give you my mother's recipe if you'd like, but you have to promise me that it won't come at the expense of you making your own recipe as well." Sheldon squeezed her hand.

"I promise." Amy said with a smile. The knowledge that Sheldon enjoys her cooking and specifically her recipe of spaghetti with hot dogs made her heart swell of love for the man in front of her.

They were eating quietly while looking at each other with small smiles on their faces. They were still overwhelmed about tonight and what had transpired between them.

"Thank you." Sheldon said after a while.

"For what?" Amy was a little confused.

"The meal, not pressuring me into anything…" Sheldon said shyly.

"There's nothing to thank me for. I should be thanking you for everything you've done for me. even when we met and didn't really like each other, you still make sure to send water with lemon to my room. You took care of me even though you didn't know me and didn't have to do it, you were at the hospital with me. you are definitely an incredible man and I'm so happy and thankful that you are in my life, that at times I'm scared it will all go away." Amy said quietly as she finished the last of her spaghetti and hot dogs.

Sheldon got up from his seat and went to Amy and crouched in front of her. he put his hands on her bare thighs and looked deep into her eyes.

"And I'd do it all over again." He said with a shaky voice that made Amy gasp loudly. The amount of emotions and love she felt from that sentence alone took her by surprise. She was still overwhelmed by everything that happened between them tonight; proclaiming their love for each other and making love. She didn't know how to contain all the emotions she has for Sheldon.

She leaned in for Sheldon and kissed him in a desperate kiss, trying to convey her love for him with that kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck the same time that Sheldon got up a little so she would have better access to him. they kissed passionately, learning each other with their tongues like it was the first time they kissed after a long separation.

Sheldon nibbled on Amy's bottom lip as they broke the kiss. They look deep into each other eyes and they saw how their eyes glistened with tears.

"I love you Sheldon. I love you so much that I feel that there are no suitable words for what I feel for you." Amy said with a soft smile.

"I feel the same way. I love you so much that can't and don't even want to picture a life without you. I never felt more complete in my life and it's all thanks to you. I love you so much. I can't even describe it in words, but all I know is that I love you in every possible way." Sheldon said as he wrapped his arms around Amy's waist.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled softly at each other.

"Let's go to bed." Sheldon said softly and Amy looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"To sleep." He chuckled and Amy nodded and got up from her chair and picked up the plates and put them in the sink and started to wash them while Sheldon brought the rest of the things and started to clean the table.

"Though I wouldn't mind doing other things." Sheldon said as he stood next to Amy and started to dry the plates.

Amy looked at him surprised and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"That's a whole new side of you." Amy said as she seductively got closer to Sheldon once they were done with the dishes.

"Well, you woke it up." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know if I should be scared of it or excited about it." Amy said with same seductive tone as she wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck.

Sheldon wasn't sure if Amy was joking, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"You should never be scared of me, Amy. I would never knowingly hurt you." Sheldon said as he put her hair behind her ear.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, but that new side of you is fascinating." Amy said with a soft smile.

"It is. Well, it is a little scary, I can't deny it completely, but we're going to have fun exploring that side." Sheldon said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Amy once again and she laughed loudly.

"We most certainly are." She said and pecked him on his lips.

They went back to Amy's room and got back into bed. Once they were settled in bed Amy got closer to Sheldon and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and inhaled her sent contently and closed his eyes.

"I'll never get enough of that smell." He said into Amy's hair quietly with his eyes closed.

"What smell?" Amy asked softly.

"The smell of you… after you after we make love. I could tell I wouldn't get enough of it even earlier that week, but now I know for sure that I'll never get enough of it." Sheldon said as he hugged her with one hand and the other caressed her thigh.

"Ah… that smell. I know what you are talking about. You have the most incredible scent that I want to bottle it up and make my own perfume out of it." Amt said as she snuggled into Sheldon and buried her nose in his neck, trying to get more of his scent.

Amy started to pepper Sheldon's neck with small kisses, a thing that elicited a low growl from Sheldon.

"We should get some sleep." Sheldon said as he started to caress Amy's back from under his shirt.

"I know." She said and kissed him softly on his lips. Sheldon kissed her back and the settled in bed to go to sleep, Amy with her back to Sheldon, and he soon laid his hand on her hip. They both fell asleep quickly, feeling safer than they ever felt before.

When morning came, Amy woke up and she was facing Sheldon who looked at her through sleepy eyes.

"Hey." he said with a sleepy voice and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey." She said with the same sleepy voice and got closer to him and kissed him on his chest.

"How did you sleep?" Sheldon asked her softly.

"Pretty good. And you?" Amy asked with a smile on her face.

"Pretty good as well." Sheldon said and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"What do you want to do today?" Amy asked Sheldon as she snuggled closer to him.

Sheldon brought his mouth closer to Amy's ear and whispered in a shy voice.

"You." and Amy audibly gasped, shocked at Sheldon's comment.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still wrapping my mind around everything that happened last night." Sheldon said shyly as he looked away from Amy.

"You don't need to apologize for wanting to be with me. I myself can barely control myself at the moment. last night was incredible, Sheldon, and I myself am still overwhelmed by it." Amy said as she caressed Sheldon's cheek, making him look her in the eyes.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and it was like they looked straight into the other deepest thoughts, deepest feelings, deepest fears and worries, and they felt like only the other could make everything better.

"I love you so much." They said at the same time, with so much passion and devotion that it brought tears to their eyes. Amy caressed Sheldon's moist cheek with her thumb at the same time that Sheldon kissed her tears away from her own cheeks, a thing that made Amy close her eyes automatically.

They felt safer than they ever felt before, in their bubble, and they weren't ready to break it just yet.

"Honestly Amy, I have no idea what I want to do. That never happened to me." Sheldon said after a few moments.

"We don't have to decide yet. We can stay home for now and maybe later eat dinner with the rest of the group." Amy said softly.

"That sounds like a good plan. we haven't spent much time with them lately." Sheldon pointed out.

"I know. I miss them." Amy said with a small sigh.

"And what about after dinner?" Sheldon asked.

"Well… it's your laundry night so if you want after you do your laundry we can spend the rest of the evening together. We can stay at your apartment, we can come back here, I can go back to my own apartment or hang out with Penny and Bernadette and you can spend the rest of the night with the guys." Amy suggested. She would be okay with whatever Sheldon will decide, but she did hope that Sheldon would want to be with her. If they'll be with their friends for the evening, she did hope he would want for them to have another sleepover.

As if he read her thoughts, Sheldon came up with another option.

"How about we'll have dinner with our friends, then you can have girls' night with Penny and Bernadette and I will have a games' night with the guys and then you can come back to my apartment and maybe spend the night?" Sheldon suggested shyly.

"That sounds perfect, but what about Penny and Leonard? What if they'll want to sleep at Leonard's room?" Amy asked.

"I will handle him. after all the years I made him stay at our apartment, I'll be surprised if he won't take it as confirmation that he can move in with Penny and stay there for the rest of his life." Sheldon chuckled with a sad tone, that wasn't lost on Amy.

"Is it a confirmation?" Amy asked softly.

"I honestly don't know. maybe it is, in a way." Sheldon sighed.

"What is it Sheldon? you know you can tell me anything." Amy said after a few moments of silence.

"I've always been the smartest kid wherever I went, and as such I always had low tolerance to mundane things in life that occupied other kids at my age. I always said what I thought without really filtering it first, and the result of that was that I didn't have any friends and I got bullied a lot. That trait still goes with me till these days. Leonard entered my life as a roommate, and he couldn't stand me, and sometimes he still can't stand me, but eventually we somehow developed a friendship and he is now my best friend, and I feel like I owe him a lot. On top of being my friend he introduced me to Howard and Rajesh. Even though I hated the idea of more friends and it took me a while to get used to more people in our social group and I berate them a lot, I really do care for all of them and I am grateful that Leonard introduced me to them and that they somehow tolerate me and my quirks, and I think that maybe it's time for me to show him how much I appreciate all the things he has done for me over the years, and the first thing that comes to mind is to let him and Penny live together. Without me being a burden to them." Sheldon confessed to Amy. He never told anyone how he felt about Leonard and how much he appreciates all that he has done for him over the years.

"Have you ever told him that? or your friends?" Amy asked, and she could guess the answer.

"Not really." Sheldon answered truthfully.

There was a silence. Amy didn't want to pressure Sheldon. she knew by now that Sheldon wasn't one to talk about his feeling so much, and she figured that was the reason he never really told his friends how much he appreciated them.

Sheldon caressed Amy's back lightly when he spoke again.

"I guess I should tell them how I feel." He said as if surrendering in a long battle and Amy looked up at him.

"Not necessarily." Amy said and looked at her with question.

"I don't?!" Sheldon asked with shock.

"I'm not saying you don't have to say anything, but if it's hard for you to actually say something, you can do things that will show them that you appreciate them. even saying thank you when they help you. you don't have to go on spill your guts if it makes you uncomfortable. You can let Penny and Leonard stay at Penny's apartment more often, not put down Howard about his lack of PhD or his alma mater every single time. those things may mean more to them and will show them how much you truly appreciate them." Amy said and Sheldon looks like he's thinking about what she said.

"I guess I can try that… maybe I'll try to combined the two." Sheldon said as he remembered last night and how much he felt loved by Amy when he saw the dinner she made for him and even more so when he heard the reasoning behind it.

"I think that's a great idea. Just don't overwhelm yourself all at once." Amy said as she caressed her boyfriend's chest.

"Thank you." Sheldon said softly to Amy.

"No problem." she said and smiled at him. he leaned in and kissed her forehead and lingered there for a while.

Amy snuggled into Sheldon and he inhaled her scent and sighed with a smile on his face. They fell asleep again for a couple of hours.

It was 9:00 am when Sheldon woke up and saw Amy sleeping so peacefully, her left arm wrapped gently on his waist. He wasn't used to waking up in 9:00 am. It was the middle of the day for him, but he thought that after all the years he woke up at 6:00 am, maybe sleeping in wasn't too bad. especially with his girlfriend hugging him in her sleep.

Sheldon kissed her forehead lightly, trying not to wake her, but once her smell hit his nose, there was nothing more he wanted to do in that moment than to wake her up by kissing her. he kissed her forehead again and then carefully moved to her cheek and lingered there for a few moments. That kiss woke up Amy.

Amy slept soundly when she felt something on her face and she opened her eyes, finding Sheldon only inches away from her face.

"What?" She murmured a little irritated with the interruption.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." Sheldon said with a shy smile. Amy was still too sleepy to react, when Sheldon captured her lips in a searing kiss. It took Amy a moment or two to react, but when she, she returned the kiss with the same hunger and brought the hand that was on Sheldon's hip to his nape and pulled him closer to her.

Sheldon started to lay Amy on her back, but Amy had other plans and she started to lay him on his back as well. when they reached an impasse, Amy broke the kiss.

"Sheldon, lay on your back." She said with determination in her voice.

"Why?" Sheldon wondered.

"I… I want to um… do something for you." Amy said shyly. She didn't know how Sheldon would react to what she had in mind.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. in response she slowly lowered her left hand to his briefs and started to stroke him through his briefs and Sheldon growled loudly.

"Can I?" Amy asked softly and Sheldon swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't know how to process her request. He had a suspicion what Amy wanted to do, but he wasn't completely sure about what she wanted to do and how he felt about it.

When Amy saw his hesitation, she removed her hand from his briefs.

"We don't have to…" She said quickly.

"I… I want to, but… I don't know how I feel about this. I mean, doing it for you was amazing… but the other way around…" He said quietly.

"We can try and you'll guide me, with words, what to do or if you want me to stop." Amy said quietly, putting her hand over his chest.

"Of course, I'll tell you with words. How else can I tell you?" Sheldon wondered.

"Well, some guide with actions, by putting a hand over the head, and I don't really like it, so that is what I meant." Amy said softly.

"Oh… okay." Sheldon said in understanding.

"But first, you need to decide if it's okay with you." Amy reminded him.

Sheldon thought about it for a moment, and then kissed Amy soundly.

"Yes." he whispered hoarsely and kissed her again.

Slowly, Amy moved her hand back to Sheldon's briefs and started to stroke him lightly through his briefs. When Sheldon felt Amy's touch he growled into her mouth and sucked her lower lip into his mouth with passion, a thing that elicited a low moan from Amy.

Amy sneaked her fingers up Sheldon's shirt and became even more aroused than she already was, when she felt Sheldon's hot skin against her hand. She broke the kiss and looked at Sheldon, looking for his consent, and once he nodded, she gently removed his shirt with his help, and once the shirt was out of her way, Amy started to kiss Sheldon's neck with wet and lingering kisses, moving slowly from his neck to his clavicles and chest.

Once Amy got to Sheldon's chest she pushed him lightly so he would lie on his back and she would be on top of him.

Once Amy was lying on top of Sheldon, she started to pepper kisses on his shoulder and he soon brought his hands under his shirt, that she still wore, and started to caress her bare back, a thing that made Amy shiver. Once she felt Sheldon's touch she slowly up from him, so he could take the shirt off of her.

Once Amy sat on Sheldon's lap with nothing but her underwear, she felt too self-conscious about her body and wanted to lay back on Sheldon the moment he took off her shirt, but she calmed a little, when she saw the look on Sheldon's face as he gently moved his hands on the sides of her body, taking her in.

Sheldon was mesmerized when he saw Amy's body in front of him again. He caressed her sides up and down, gently, caressing every part of her with his thumbs. Amy's body had scars from her surgeries and other scars Sheldon assumed were because of some tubes she had to have and scares and marks from her picking at her skin and some redness from it; a sign that she's still picking at her skin, but to Sheldon her body couldn't be more perfect. He loved every single part of her, every patch of skin, every laughter and moan, even the tears she shed, though he wished she'd never shed those tears other than happiness. He loved her, period.

Amy could see the love on Sheldon's face as she looked at him, and she stayed seated in his lap for a moment longer before she laid on top of him once again, kissing him slowly, savoring and exploring every part of his mouth all over again.

Sheldon hugged her tightly, caressing her spine up and down as he kissed Amy with the same love and the devotion she kissed him, hoping she's feeling all the feeling he has for her in the kiss.

They broke the kiss and Amy started kissing his neck slowly and Sheldon inhaled her scent in.

"I love you so much, Amy." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too. So, so much." Amy said as she looked deep into Sheldon's blue eyes. She never thought she would love someone so much, but the more time she spent with Sheldon and got to know him she fell more and more in love with him, and every time she thought couldn't love him more she was surprised at how much her love for him is growing with each passing day.

Amy kissed Sheldon softly on the lips and slowly moved to his jaw and neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Once she reached his chest she slowly burned a path of kisses on his chest leading to his right nipple.

Once she got to his nipple, she started to slowly kiss it a thing that elicited a low moan from Sheldon, a thing that ignited Amy's own arousal and she started to suck on his nipple. A thing that made Sheldon hug her tightly. He was surprised at how aroused he got from Amy's actions on his nipple. He never thought that his nipples were such an erogenous zone, but here he was, lying on his back being proved wrong by Amy kissing him passionately. He could feel himself growing harder by the minute the whole time during Amy's assault on him.

Amy slowly moved from kissing Sheldon's chest to kissing his ribcage and abdomen, getting closer and closer to the hem of his briefs. Once she got to the hem of Sheldon's briefs she looked up at Sheldon, trying to gauge his reaction and consent. She saw him looking at her through hooded eyes, his breathing heavy.

"May I?" She asked him softly, seeing the nervousness on his face.

Sheldon visibly gulped and nodded. Amy kissed Sheldon's member through the fabric and Sheldon growled in a low voice and Amy smirked as she looked at him.

Amy was taken aback for a moment when she saw the man she loves in pleasure; his eyes shut close, his breathing is heavy and his right hand grasping the sheet tightly. The sight of the man she loves in pleasure and knowledge that she's doing it for him made her heart expand with love for him once more.

She gently put her fingers at each side of Sheldon's briefs and slowly started to pull them down. Sheldon felt Amy's action and without opening his eyes, lifted his hips so she could take off his briefs.

Once those were out of the way, Amy looked at Sheldon's naked body with awe. He was the most beautiful man she ever saw and she was again surprised at how much her love for him grew with each passing moment. she was grateful to the universe that she was the only woman who gets to see him like this; in the most vulnerable way a person can be, and she swore right there and then she'll be the only woman who'll see him in this state.

Sheldon looked at Amy as she looked at him and was a little confused, a thing that Amy picked up on.

"You are amazing Sheldon, and with every passing moment I love you even more. I've never loved anyone the way I love you." Amy whispered with passion as she softly caressed his thighs. she could feel the tears prickling in her eyes.

Sheldon sat up and kissed her passionately, putting both his hand on her cheeks, feeling her tears on his thumbs.

"I love you so much that I sometimes scared that it's all a dream, but every time that we're together I know it isn't and I'm thankful to the universe for bringing you into my life." Sheldon to Amy with the same passion, laying his forehead on hers.

She pecked his lips once more and then whispered to him, "Lay back," and Sheldon did as she asked of him.

Amy started to kiss his inner right thigh and slowly went up, getting closer and closer to his member that was getting harder with each kiss.

As she reached his member, Amy pecked the tip a thing that made Sheldon inhale sharply.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked softly as she sat up, worrying she might have done something wrong.

"Yes." Sheldon whispered.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked.

"No…no." Sheldon whispered with determination. he was nervous about what's about to happened, but at the same time was excited about it. Amy's lips on him felt really good, from the short sensation he just experienced.

" **Tell** me if I am doing something wrong or if you want me to do something in a different way… and… if you're getting close…" Amy said shyly and Sheldon just nodded frantically.

Amy looked down at Sheldon, her entire focus on his manhood.

She softly caressed his virility from top to bottom, using his liquid as a lubricant. She started to pump him slowly, earning low moans from Sheldon.

Slowly, Amy lowered herself a little and kissed his tip once again, only this time she peppered kisses down his manhood, and then she left a trail of wet kisses on her way up to his tip, lingering there.

Sheldon was overwhelmed by the sensation of Amy's actions, that he thought he'll come then and there. The moment that Amy opened her mouth and took him into her hot mouth he saw stars.

"Damn!" he moaned in a low voice. in that moment Sheldon realized how much Amy was right about oral gratification. It was a little repulsing at first but doing it for the person you love is incredible and experiencing it from the person you love is amazing. Sheldon wrapped his mind around the fact that Amy was willing to do this for him as she started her actions on his member and he was afraid that he'll combust before she'll be done with her actions.

Amy started to move her lips up and down Sheldon's member and at the same time she held him with her right hand for support. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth as she moved her lips along his virility.

Sheldon was overwhelmed with feelings as Amy wrapped her lips around his member and started to swirl her tongue all over his length, a thing that made him moan with pleasure. She made him feel things he never, in his right mind, thought he would feel or experience.

"Amy… I'm getting close…" Sheldon warned her, clawing at the sheets. But instead of letting him go, Amy kept her actions, bringing her lips to the tip and swirling her tongue with maddening movements.

Once she wrapped her lips around Sheldon again, he let out a low groan and his breathing got more accelerated, a thing that signaled Amy that Sheldon was getting even closer to his orgasm and made her continue her actions.

"Amy… I'm so close… you should stop." Sheldon said between breaths, but Amy didn't let go. Something happened to her during the time she gave Sheldon pleasure and she wanted to taste him, something that never happened to her.

She kept her actions a while longer, using her hand to intensify the pleasure and a few moments later Sheldon reached his climax with a deep groan as Amy's mouth still wrapped around him.

Amy carefully removed her lips from Sheldon and drank Sheldon's essence as she got up, a thing she thought she'll never do in her life. it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Sheldon looked at his girlfriend through hooded eyes, panting from his orgasm and something didn't seem right to him. he was well aware of the way he climaxed, but she was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at him with passion in her eyes and a small and shy smile.

 _Is it possible that she did what it looks like she did?_ Sheldon wondered to himself. he then tried to focus his vision on her.

 _No… it can't be_. Sheldon shook his head a little.

Amy laid down next to Sheldon, kissing his chest and feeling how he was still shaking from his orgasm. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Amy…" he whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"Did… um… what did you… um… did you just…" Sheldon stuttered his question, and Amy understood what he was trying to ask and nodded her head and Sheldon looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why?" he asked her scandalized.

"Because I wanted to." Amy answered simply.

"But you told me to warn you." Sheldon insisted.

"I changed my mind." Amy said simply.

"But why?" Sheldon was still shocked.

"Because… it felt right." Amy said quietly.

"Right?" Sheldon wondered out loud.

"Yeah… why did you do it for me?" Amy countered.

"Because… it felt…" Sheldon paused and looked at her.

"Right?" Amy asked him with a small smile.

"Yeah… right." He smiled and kissed her temple.

"I'm still sorry for it." Sheldon said shyly. Even though he warned Amy and she chose to continue her actions, he still felt bad for it.

"It's okay Sheldon. I chose to do that. I was well aware of what I'm doing and I'm happy I could bring you to this level of pleasure. I never thought I would want to **that** for a man, but there's always a first and I couldn't be happier that it was with you." Amy said softly as she laid her head on his chest.

Sheldon looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"But you told me that…" Sheldon started and Amy cut him off.

"I know what I told you and I did do it, but I never got as far as what you and I just shared. I never wanted to go this far before." Amy answered honestly and Sheldon felt tears filling his eyes. even thought Amy was a little more experienced than him, she still shared some first times with him and Sheldon couldn't be happier about it.

Before Amy could say another word, Sheldon was already rolling on his side, and was on top of her in to time and she let out a small scream as she saw what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"You." Sheldon whispered in her ear and started to kiss her soundly, not caring the moments ago her lips were on his manhood pleasuring him and that she drank him like he was her favorite juice.

"I love you so much." Sheldon said as he broke the kiss.

"I love you too. So, so much." Amy said back and kissed him soundly.

They spent the next hour in bed, making love, before they got up and took a shower together. They then decided to go out and grab a late breakfast and go back to Sheldon's apartment and watch a movie.

They decided to watch Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. Amy was interested in watching it and she didn't mind watching it when Sheldon suggested it. when they made a break during the movie for refills, Sheldon decided to ask Amy about her scars. He didn't mind about them at all, he loved her just the way she is, but he wanted to know. he couldn't help it.

"Amy?" Sheldon said shyly when they were in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Amy answered him as she looked at him.

"May I ask you something?" He said quietly.

"Of course." Amy said with a soft smile.

"Before I ask you this, I… I want you to know that I love you, all of you, exactly as you are and my question is coming from a place of pure curiosity." Sheldon said nervously.

"O…kay…?" Amy said with question.

Sheldon took a deep breath and let it out noisily.

"Amy… what caused… um… all your scars?" Sheldon said quietly and Amy was surprised by the question. She wasn't prepared for it. she wondered if and when it'll come and her first thought was to defend herself and attack aggressively as she did with her exes, but she took a deep breathe and reminded herself that Sheldon is not her exes and that he loves her and that she loves him.

"Well… I told you that I pick at my skin so most of my scars are from that, and the others that are closer to places where I had surgery are either from the surgeries or tubes I had to have." Amy said with fear in her voice that Sheldon would ask if she can treat it, but he didn't ask her that. his next question also took her a little bit by surprise.

"And the one that shaped like some sort of a star?" Sheldon asked softly as he came closer to her.

"It's from a tube I had to have after my first surgery and before I had my heart surgery. They feed me through it and it stayed there until after my heart surgery." Amy said simply and Sheldon wrapped his arms around her hips and simply nodded as he looked deep into her eyes and then leaned in for a soft kiss.

The door to Sheldon's apartment opened just as they broke the kiss and the group entered the apartment.

"Sorry." Bernadette said as she saw Sheldon and Amy hugging.

They both went back to their tasks at the kitchen as their friends found a place to sit.

"Oh… you were watching Dawn of Justice. That's a great movie." Raj said.

"Yeah… we were about to continue watching it. want to join us? I myself am watching it for the first time." Amy said enthusiastically.

"Sure." the guys said and Penny and Bernadette just let out a sigh.

"Are you sure you want to watch it?" Penny asked Amy, trying to get them out of another superhero movie.

"Yeah. I got invested in it and I want to watch to see how it ends. You should give it a try." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Fine." Penny said with a sigh.

They grabbed more snacks and ordered take out and started the movie from the beginning, so everyone will be able to know exactly what happens.

At the beginning of the movie Sheldon and Amy sat close to each other but did nothing that would raise any suspicion at how much their relationship had progressed in the last 24 hours, but after they were done eating the take-out Sheldon wrapped his arm absentmindedly around Amy's waist and caressed her hip and Amy snuggled closer to him, and from time to time Sheldon kissed Amy's temple.

If it was any other couple in the world, no one would have suspected a thing, but since it was Sheldon and Amy, Sheldon being the main reason for suspicion, their friends noticed it and suspected something, each in their own time.

When they made a bathroom break during the movie and Sheldon and Amy went to the kitchen and whispered things and smiled at each other, all their friends noticed it and suddenly they all called them out on it, each of their friends saying their theory out loud.

"Oh my god, you had sex!" yelled Bernadette, Penny and Howard at the same time that Raj and Leonard yelled "Oh my god, you said I love you."

The friends exchanged looks between them before they looked at Sheldon and Amy who looked at each other and were red as a beet.

"So?" their friends asked them with excitement in their voices.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update but I really appreciate all of you who still keep up with mt stories. I'm trying my best to write and update as much as I can, but I have s lot of writers' block lately, but I am trying.**

 **I have more things planned for this story and my other stories, so I hope you'll stay tuned.**

 **And once again, thank you so much for your support. it really means a lot to me.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Chapter 31:**

 _"So?" their friends asked them with excitement in their voices._

"So what?" Amy and Sheldon asked their friends innocently as they sat back in their seats.

"Have you done it?" Howard asked enthusiastically.

"Howard!" Bernadette berated her husband.

"You asked the same question!" he countered his wife.

"I don't think that it's any of your business." Sheldon said with determination. he didn't have any intention revealing the details of their relationship.

"That's fine… It's not like I wanted the details or anything. I bet it was short…" Howard said and grabbed a snack. He was pretty sure that if they did had sex, it was short since Sheldon was a virgin.

"Shorter than 5 minutes?" Bernadette whispered to her husband and he glared at her and she just smiled lovingly at him.

Sheldon got upset with Howard's last comment and had to response somehow and put him in his place.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we did it for an hour." Sheldon said without looking at his friends, who were now looking at him with shock in their eyes. Amy included.

"Oh… each time." Sheldon added without looking at his friends and Howard was now coughing at Sheldon's revelation.

All eyes were now on Amy who felt it and looked at her lap.

"Girls' night." Penny declared and got up and went to her apartment while Bernadette grabbed Amy by her arm and dragged her to Penny's apartment. Sheldon looked at Amy confused and Amy just shrugged her shoulders.

Once the women and men were each in a different apartment, Amy and Sheldon were bombarded with questions.

"An hour? Each time? How? How many times have you done it? How was it?" were the question that both groups of friends asked Amy and Sheldon.

"Um… I guess so. I didn't look at the watch or calculated it. it was amazing." Amy answered her friends quietly.

"How many times?" Her friends asked.

"How many times what?" Amy asked innocently. She felt that she already shared too much.

"Well… honestly… how many times have you done it, but also… um… did you…?" Bernadette asked quietly. She didn't want to pry, but she was just too curious.

"Um… three times. And yes. I have… and well more…" Amy whispered and blushed fiercely.

"You climaxed more than three times?! How?" Penny shouted and Amy glared at her.

"Foreplay…" Amy said with a stern look and Penny and Bernadette took a big gulp from their wine glasses.

"So… amazing, you say?" Penny wiggled her eyebrows at Amy.

"Amazing." Amy said with a smile.

"Multiple times amazing." Bernadette teased her.

"Let's just say I never climaxed from the act itself…" Amy said quietly.

Penny and Bernadette exchanges looks and then turned to Amy.

"And now?" They asked her with curiosity and Amy only nodded with a shy smile.

"Okay… let's…let's leave it alone… I feel like I shared too much." Amy said in realization.

"But… we want more details." They whined.

"I gave you more than enough details. Soon, you'll want me to describe everything we did and Sheldon's genitals description." Amy said firmly.

The two women exchanged looks.

"Well…" they said,

"No! it's not like you two never had sex in your life." Amy said.

"Yeah… but Sheldon was always a mystery and – " Penny said but Amy cut her off.

"Penny I shared more than enough details with you two and I feel uncomfortable sharing more. Please respect that." Amy said. She felt really bad for sharing what she already shared with the girls and she'll talk about it Sheldon once they're alone.

"Fine…" Penny sighed and took a sip from her wine.

"So wait… you slept together, but Raj and Leonard had another theory… that you said I love you?" Bernadette remembered.

"Um… yes. we did." Amy said in a small voice.

"Really? Who said it first? When?" Bernadette asked enthusiastically.

"I did. and after the first time." Amy said and blushed even more than she already did.

"Really? And… well… you don't think it was a reaction to what happened between you two?" Bernadette checked.

"No. he said the same thing. It wasn't. I knew it for a while and was sure of it the week I got distant from him and he came to look for me at work." Amy said with a sigh and the girls only nodded in understanding.

"Did… um… when did he say it back?" Penny asked, a little worried.

"Um… not immediately. I first told him that it wasn't the endorphins that brought that up, and he than cut me off saying it back." Amy said, trying not to overshare.

"And don't you worry that the endorphins were what made him say that?" Penny asked Amy, still worried for her friend.

"No. he also realized it a while ago." Amy said with confidant. She didn't understand why Penny and Bernadette try and make her doubt Sheldon.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Amy asked with confusion.

"Well… because we don't want you to get hurt. We know Sheldon won't hurt anyone knowingly, but he's new to all this relationship thing and we want to protect you. both of you." Penny said.

"I appreciate it, but I can see the truth and the love in his eyes whenever he looks at me. I see that he's trying his best and he's talking to me about things that are bothering him. he's not just my boyfriend you know? he's my friend and I never felt that way about anyone." Amy said with every single emotion she has for the tall man who lives across the hall.

Penny and Bernadette only nodded. they had to agree that anyone who looked at Sheldon right now, will see that he's in love even if Amy wasn't in the room. He tended to lose his track of thought more often than he used to before he met Amy. The change that happened in Sheldon over the past six months, since he met Amy, was more than notable. He was still annoying at times, but not as frequently as he was seven or eight moths ago and it was all since he met Amy.

Meanwhile in 4A the guys gave Sheldon the third degree.

"An hour? Each time? How? How many times have you done it? How was it"

"Yes. three times. It was good." Sheldon answered simply.

"How did you last an hour? You're a virgin." Howard exclaimed.

"I lasted for 30-35 minutes. the other 25-30 minutes were foreplay. And I don't know how… I just did." Sheldon said and blushed. He felt really uncomfortable disclosing this to his friends.

"But… how?" Raj tried again and only got a glare from Sheldon saying that the discussion is over.

There was an awkward silence before Leonard spoke again.

"Um… Were Raj and I right about our theory?" Leonard asked nervously.

"Yes." Sheldon said simply.

"Really? You said I love you?" Raj asked enthusiastically.

"Yes." Sheldon answered softly.

"Awww…" Raj and Leonard said and both Sheldon and Howard looked at them with confusion.

"What?" Leonard said when he saw their looks and they just kept looking at both Raj and Leonard.

"We're just happy for you, Sheldon. Can't we be happy for our friend?" Raj asked sternly.

"You can, but I find the voices unnecessary." Sheldon answered truthfully.

"Well… tough." Leonard said and Raj nodded in agreement and crossed his arms on his chest at the same time that Howard and Sheldon rolled their eyes.

After a few moments of silence Howard spoke.

"So, you really love Amy?" He asked him with a smile.

"Yes. I do." Sheldon answered with a soft yet confident voice and a small smile.

"We're really happy for you, Sheldon." Howard said and patted on Sheldon's back and Sheldon nodded in acknowledgment.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

For the rest of the evening Amy stayed with Penny and Bernadette in Penny's apartment and Sheldon was with the guys in his and Leonard's apartment. The friends were catching up about what's happening in their lives, besides the fact that Sheldon and Amy were intimate for the first time, and the guys even got to play some video games before the girls were back in 4A because Bernadette and Amy saw that it's getting late and wanted to go home.

Amy went to sit next to Sheldon and pecked him on the cheek, which made Sheldon blush and lower his eyes a little.

"I think I'll be headed home soon. Is it okay with you?" Amy told Sheldon softly while Bernadette, Howard and Raj got ready to go and Penny went to sit on the chair next to Leonard.

Sheldon turned to look at Amy with a somewhat terrified look.

"Oh…umm… Okay." he said in a small voice. he didn't want to push Amy to spend every moment together, but he was a little bit hurt that she seemed to forgotten that they decided to spend the night together.

"Do you need anything else for the night or tomorrow?" Amy asked as she gently put her hand on Sheldon's, reminding him in her own way that she hasn't forgot to spend the night with him, but he looked at her with a little confusion.

"Dozens of packets of condoms." Raj mumbled and then chuckled, and so did Leonard and Howard. All three men got glares from Sheldon and Amy and they stopped at once.

After a few moments Amy looked back at Sheldon whose expression was now unreadable, so Amy decided to give him another way out.

"Or we can split and meet again tomorrow morning." Amy said once she saw Sheldon's unreadable look.

Sheldon cleared his throat as to not to sound overexcited about the idea of spending the night with Amy.

"Oh… it's okay. I'll go and grab some extra clothes." Sheldon said as calmly as he could and got up and practically skipped to his room to bring the extra clothes and Amy followed him to his room and chuckled to herself at how happy Sheldon was about the idea of spending the night together, and once again Amy was surprised at how much she loves him.

Once they were in Sheldon's room with the door close, Sheldon turned to Amy and grabbed her by her waist and kissed her soundly.

"Sheldon…" Amy said once they broke the kiss and laid her head on Sheldon's chest and hugged him tightly.

"I was a little afraid that you got tired of me when you said you're be heading home soon." Sheldon confessed to Amy while they stood in the middle of his room, hugging each other so tight that it seemed that they are trying to merge into one being.

"Not a chance." Amy said and looked up at Sheldon with a soft smile and after a moment they broke the hug and she went to sit on his bed as he grabbed some extra clothes from his dresser.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm ready to go home and give you the option to decide if you want to come and spend the night together, but then I saw your somewhat horrified reaction and figured that you were expecting for us spending the night together, but then Raj said what he said and I couldn't read you expression so I suggested that we could split for the night. For the record, I would have been fine with both options, but I'm really glad you decided to come along with me." Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Honestly… I can't wait for us to be alone." Sheldon said in small voice as he rummaged through his clothes.

"Really?" Amy said seductively as she got up from Sheldon's bed and slowly went to him.

"Ummhmm." Sheldon said as he tried to busy himself with his clothes, but got distracted with every step that Amy took towards him.

"What are your plans for when we are alone?" Amy asked him in a low voice. She was now standing next to him and she smiled mischievously at him.

Once her scent hit his nose, Sheldon was having difficulties controlling himself and the yearning he has for Amy.

"Don't tease me woman." Sheldon whispered passionately at Amy as he leaned in to her and their faces were inches apart.

"Oh, I'll tease you…"Amy said as she wiggled her eyebrows at Sheldon, who gulped at the conversation they were having.

"I'll tease you so much that you won't need clothes while you're at my apartment." Amy said mischievously.

"Come here." Sheldon growled and quickly wrapped his arms around Amy and kissed her hungrily.

They kissed passionately and they let their fingers roam all over the other's body. The moment Amy ran her fingers through Sheldon's hair he groaned and started to kiss a path down her neck, which elicited a low moan from Amy. The moment that Amy felt Sheldon's hands under her blouse she gently stopped their actions.

"Sheldon… let's go…" She said between kisses.

"Okay." Sheldon gulped and they grabbed Sheldon's clothes to go to Amy's apartment.

Once Sheldon took his phone from his bad he saw that he has a message from Leonard.

 _When you didn't come out from your bedroom after 5 minutes, we all decided to leave you be. Stay the night here. I'm at Penny's – L._

"Well… we can stay here." Sheldon said as he locked his phone.

"What do you mean? Everyone's outside… we can't stay here." Amy said a little terrified at the concept of being intimate with Sheldon while their friends are in the living room.

"No, they're not. Leonard sent me a message saying that they all left after we didn't come out of the room after 5 minutes. he says that he's staying at Penny's and that we can stay the night here. What are you saying?" Sheldon wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"That I have nothing here." Amy said as she processed this new information.

"Well… we always have an extra toothbrush for emergency, and for clothes… well… you can wear one of my shirts…" Sheldon said as he got closer to Amy.

"Though I plan on teasing you so much that you won't need clothes." Sheldon repeated Amy's words to her. She opened her mouth to gasp loudly, but before she made out a sound, Sheldon captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

After a moment they broke the kiss and put Sheldon's clothes back in the dresser and a moment after they put the clothes back in their place, they embraced each other tightly and Sheldon soon laid Amy gently on his bed.

"Wait… I'll be right back." Sheldon said and before Amy had time to react, Sheldon was out of the room. Two minutes later Sheldon was back in the room with Amy's stuff and his messenger bag.

"Why do your need you bag?" Amy asked confused, after he laid her things in a corner near his nightstand.

In answer to her question, Sheldon took out a pack of condoms from his bag.

"You really are prepared for every situation." Amy chuckled and Sheldon only nodded.

"But… umm… why aren't you keeping them in your nightstand?"

"I bought these today when we went to the supermarket to buy snacks for the movie, because I left the ones I brought yesterday at your apartment." Sheldon said flatly and put the pack on his nightstand.

"Oh… how did I not noticed it?" Amy asked in wonder.

"I hid it between the snacks and after we paid I grabbed it and put it in my bag." Sheldon explained.

"Oh… okay. For future refrence, you don't have to hide those things from me." Amy said softly as Sheldon sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes and socks and did the same for Amy who was lying on his bad.

"I know I don't but it's still new territory for me." Sheldon said softly as he joined her in bed.

"I know. we'll figure it out." Amy said and caressed Sheldon's cheek softly and Sheldon leaned in and kissed her softly and with each moment the kisses got more and more passionate.

Sheldon laid Amy on her back as they kissed and started to pull off the covers from his bed, so they'll be able to lie under it. the stopped kissing for a short moment to get under the blanket and soon were wrapped in each other arms once again.

Amy started kissing Sheldon's neck with long, wet kisses that drove Sheldon crazy, and he soon started to peel Amy's blouse off of her and in return Amy peeled Sheldon's shirts off of him.

They stopped for a moment and took each other's naked form in, before Sheldon gently put his hands on Amy's bra's clasp. He stopped for a moment before he took her bra off.

"May I?" he whispered and Amy just nodded.

Once they were both completely naked from the waist up, they stopped their actions and took each other in and caught their breaths.

Sheldon brought Amy closer to him and hugged her tightly and peppered soft kisses on her shoulder while Amy did the same on his chest.

After a while they laid hugged, they broke the embrace a little and Amy rose up a little the same time that Sheldon leaned in and they captured each other's lips with a deep kiss that conveyed to the other the profoundness of their feelings towards one another.

They slowly let their hands roam to the other's pants and once they reached the buttons they broke the kissed and looked deep into each other eyes, both looking for confirmation. A huge smile spread on both of their faces.

First Amy took off Sheldon's pants and then Sheldon sat up and took off Amy's pants. The were both seated on their hills, wearing nothing but their underwear.

"Hey… Spider-Man." Amy pointed out with a big smile at Sheldon's briefs.

"Christmas trees." Sheldon pointed at her underwear and they started to laugh and embraced each other once more.

"I love you." Sheldon said with a huge smile on his face when leaned back a little to look at the woman in his arms.

"I love you." Amy replied with a smile that illuminated the entire room even more.

Sheldon laid Amy back on his bed and covered them with the blanket. They kept kissing and soon their hands traveled to their underwear. They once again looked for permission and once said permission was granted they got rid of the last piece of clothing that was in their way of becoming one.

They soon started to gently pleasuring each other with their hands.

"Sheldon… that feels incredible." Amy whispered with passion once they broke the kiss and soon enough, Sheldon hit a really good spot that made Amy bite his shoulder in order to muffle a very loud moan but she soon soothed the place with wet kisses.

Amy soon matched the rhythm of her actions on Sheldon's member to the rhythm of Sheldon's actions on her, and soon enough Sheldon was unable to continue his own actions.

"Amy…" was all that Sheldon could say as he tried to keep with his actions, but he soon stopped his actions on Amy and gently stopped her actions on him, and Amy looked at him with confusion.

"I'm too close…" Sheldon said as he caught his breathe and Amy nodded and wrapped her arms around him as Sheldon laid his head on her chest while he was stabilizing his breathe.

A few moments after Sheldon calmed down a little, he started to kiss Amy's clavicles gently and little by little he burnt a path up her neck and, her jaw and finally her lips.

Amy caressed Sheldon's back gently the entire time he caught his breath and the moment Amy felt him starting to kiss her again she gently tightened her hold on Sheldon.

Sheldon kissed her with slow sensual kisses and when he captured her lips, Amy melted into the slow and sensual kiss, and once she felt Sheldon's tongue on her lips, she granted him access and their tongues soon mingles in the most sensual dance they ever experienced.

Sheldon slowly moved his hand to Amy's core and started to pleasure her with his hand and Amy felt how Sheldon is calculating every single movement and how he times his gently movements with his kisses, a thing that turned her on more than she imagined it would turn her on and her breathes soon were erratic, signaling them both that Amy was getting closer and closer to her orgasm.

"More…" Amy moaned into Sheldon's mouth and Sheldon kept with his actions and sped his rhythm a little, and at the same time Amy and him never broke their kiss.

Amy felt her orgasm coming and tightened her hold on Sheldon and he deepened the kiss and soon Amy felt herself going off the edge and soon she whimpered into Sheldon's mouth as she climaxed. She kept kissing Sheldon with hungry kisses the entire time he caressed her womanhood and slowly he started caressing her abdomen.

"I need you…"Amy whispered in a desperate tone into Sheldon's mouth. She needed the man that was now lying his forehead on hers and breathed heavily as if he himself had just climaxed.

"I need you so much." Amy repeated and in return Sheldon gently kissed her lips.

"I need you too." Sheldon whispered back and slowly got up and grabbed a condom from his nightstand and put it on himself.

A short moment later, Sheldon was lying again on top of Amy and he was now carefully positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asked her softly.

"Yes." Amy whispered with a soft smile. Sheldon once again put his hand on Amy's core to check if she was ready for him and once he verified that she was, he removed his hand.

Sheldon stared deep into Amy's eyes as he slowly and gently started to push into her. he looked for any signs of pain or discomfort and once he saw that she closed her eyes at and at the same time felt that Amy is tightening her hold on his bicep, he stopped his movement and leaned in gently and kissed her forehead, her eyelids and then moved to her lips.

Amy felt a little pain and pressure when Sheldon entered her and soon closed her eyes and tightened her hold on his bicep and in less then a second she felt how Sheldon stopped his entrance and gave her the time she needs to get used to him. a short moment later she felt him leaning into her and kissing her forehead, her eyelids and her lips, a thing that helped her calm down.

They broke the kiss and Amy looked into Sheldon's blue eyes and nodded at him, telling him that can start moving again, and he gently entered her once again.

"Oh dear lord." Sheldon said with low voice and arched his back a little, as he was fully united with Amy once again.

"Ahh." Amy softly moaned in unison with Sheldon and closed her eyes as she relished the sensations of becoming one with Sheldon.

Sheldon gave Amy a while to readjust him, and in that time Amy caressed Sheldon's spine and made his entire body shiver.

"I never thought I would enjoy this connection this much." Sheldon said softly to Amy and kissed her lips.

"And now?" Amy asked with a soft smile.

"I won't give it up for anything in this world." Sheldon answered with a soft smile and kissed Amy softly.

"Me neither." Amy said when they broke the kiss, and only looked deep into Sheldon's blue eyes and she found nothing but love and honesty in his expression that made her shiver from head to toe.

"I love you." Sheldon said when he felt Amy shivers underneath him.

"I love you too." Amy said and rose up so she could reach Sheldon's lips and kissed him passionately.

Once Sheldon felt Amy's kiss he melted into it in no time and soon started to move his hips; slowly at first but with each thrust that elicited a moan from Amy, Sheldon gradually sped up the rhythm until Amy wrapped her legs and arms around Sheldon's back so tight that he thought he'll combust. He broke their kiss and soon buried his face in Amy's crook of the neck.

"I love you… I love you so much." Sheldon whispered into Amy's ear hoarsely as he got closer and closer to his climax.

"I love you too Sheldon." Amy whispered back and took Sheldon's lobe into her mouth and started to suck his lobe gently.

"Oh dear lord." Sheldon growled when Amy started to suck his lobe. Her actions turned him on and he knew that soon he'll reach his climax, so he slowed down his pace until he stopped and before Amy had the chance to say anything, Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist and sat up while they are still connected.

Sheldon sat on his bed gently and helped Amy as she settled; sitting in his lap, her legs still wrapped around Sheldon's hips more gently now and her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug.

"This position… I can feel every part of you inside of me." Amy said as she laid her head on Sheldon's shoulder.

"I know… I can feel you too… every single part of you." Sheldon said as her caressed her hair and back gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Sheldon… please…I need you to move…" Amy said after a few moments and Sheldon obliged to her request and started to move once again.

"Oh god… Sheldon…" Amy moaned in his ear once he started to move and she felt every single part of him filling her up.

"Amy…" Sheldon moaned as well and leaned back a little so he could capture Amy's lips in a searing kiss.

"Please Sheldon… deeper…"Amy whimpered in low voice into Sheldon's shoulder as she broke their kiss and Sheldon thrusted into Amy as deep as he could reach.

They both moaned into the other's shoulder the moment Sheldon reached into Amy's depths and reached a spot Amy never knew someone could reach.

"Sheldon…" was the only thing that Amy could say as he kept thrusting into her.

"Amy… you feel incredible…" Sheldon said with passion as he kept with his actions.

Sheldon kept thrusting into Amy as deep as he could and soon he felt how Amy is getting tight around him and he knew that her climax is closer than ever and he as he kept with his actions, he started to burn a path of slow and wet kisses up her neck and her jaw and a moment later he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

When Amy felt Sheldon's kisses on her skin she knew she'll come any moment now, and the moment she felt Sheldon's lips on hers she returned his kiss with the same passion and soon she let her tongue out and roam on Sheldon's lips for a short moment.

The moment Sheldon felt Amy's tongue, he opened his mouth and granted it access and the moment Amy felt Sheldon's soft tongue mingling with hers, that was the catalyst for her climax and a moment later she came hard and strong as Sheldon kept thrusting into her as deep and hard as he could.

"Sheldon." Amy moaned in a low, passionate voice as she broke their kiss and tightened her grip on his back at the same time she arched her back and gave Sheldon the most amazing view he had ever seen; the woman he loves in her climax because of him.

Sheldon kept thrusting into Amy the entire time he watched her as she climaxed and whimpered his name in a passionate yet hushed tone, and that was his own catalyst and a few moments after Amy laid her head on his chest so she could catch her breath, Sheldon felt how his orgasm hits him harder than ever and he held Amy tighter than ever.

The moment that Amy felt that Sheldon is reaching his own climax she wrapped her arms tightly around him and peppered kisses on his shoulder and chest, but a moment later Sheldon captured her lips and moaned her name into her lips in a low growl.

A few moments later they were still sitting on Sheldon's bed catching their breaths, spent from making love.

Amy was still sitting in Sheldon's lap and Sheldon was still inside of Amy, their heads on the other's shoulder and they caressed and kissed each other's shoulder softly.

"I love you so much Sheldon." Amy said as she gently straightened herself so she could look Sheldon in the eyes as she said those words to him.

They both moaned softly at Amy's movement and Sheldon leaned in and kissed her softly on her cheek.

"I love you too. So, so much that I'm feeling that love in every pore of my body." Sheldon said with so much love that Amy couldn't help herself and kissed him passionately on his lips.

Sheldon broke the kiss and put his forehead on Amy's.

"I don't want to be apart from you. I love being one with you" Sheldon said with a sigh as he brushed some of Amy's hair to her back.

"Me neither. I love it too." Amy said with a soft smile, but they both knew they should soon break that connection, even though it was hard for them.

The sat there a while longer, and then Amy softly kissed Sheldon's shoulder and slowly rose from him and they broke the connection.

They both whimpered when the connection was lost and looked at each other with soft eyes, and both of them found something sad in the other look and they knew what the other was thinking; that they wished they could stay connected in this way forever.

They went to relieve their bladders in turns and then took a shower together. Sheldon loaned Amy one of his Flash t-shirt, and when Sheldon handed Amy a pair of new underwear from the store she loves and in the style she likes she looked at him with a questioning look.

"Are those Penny's?" she asked him suspiciously.

"God no. I bought them for you for cases like this. I remembered those you wore and looked for similar ones…" Sheldon said shyly.

"Well what do you know? you keep on surprising me Sheldon Cooper. That is exactly what I like from the exact store." Amy said seductively as she got closer to Sheldon, both still in their towels. She pressed herself against Sheldon and felt him getting a little aroused all over again.

"Don't tease me or you won't sleep all night." Sheldon said in a low voice and Amy pecked his lips.

"Thank you, dear." Amy said sweetly and cut off the tag and put on her brand-new underwear and removed her towel and put on Sheldon's t-shirt.

Sheldon was awe struck as he looked at Amy getting dressed and drying her hair with a towel and the only thing that got him out of his musing was Amy looking at him with a soft smile.

"What?" She asked him softly. Sheldon shook his head and started to get dressed himself as he answered her.

"I don't know what's sexier: watching you putting you clothes on or taking them off of you." Sheldon said as he put on his Flash underwear, matching himself to the shirt he loaned Amy.

"I can say the same thing." Amy said as she stared at Sheldon getting dressed in his pajama.

They got into bed and Amy grabbed her phone and put her head on Sheldon's shoulder as she started to look at flights to New York.

Sheldon looked at Amy's phone and when he saw that she's looking for flights, he was confused.

"Are you flying to New York anytime soon?" Sheldon asked, worried that she's keeping something from him.

"Yeah. I'm starting to look for flights for September now, so I will have enough time to close things at work and to let my bosses know so they won't give me things that'll require me to be physically at work in the time I'm planning on flying to New York and I'll be in much better shape to fly, with hopefully less pains from the surgery." Amy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh… so it's not work related trip I guess." Sheldon said, still confused.

"No. I told you that every year I fly to New York around the time of the anniversary of 9/11, when my dad died so I'll be there on the anniversary itself. Last year I couldn't go and I'm not planning on missing it this year." Amy said with determination as she kept looking at flights for September.

"Oh…" Sheldon simply said and didn't say another word for a while.

"Amy…" Sheldon said after fifteen minutes.

"Hmm?" Amy said, still looking at good flights for September.

"Do… um… Do you want me to come with you? it's okay if you don't. I don't want to intrude or anything, but I just thought that maybe you'd like some company… and maybe someone to be with you if god forbid you'll have some pains from the surgery and – " Amy cut Sheldon off with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes. I would love for you to come." Amy said with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure? is it okay with you?" Sheldon asked again.

"Yes. I contemplated the idea of asking you to come with me, and I was both afraid you'd say no and a little scared to let you in on something so private. But… after everything we've been through together, and especially after last night… well… I'm confident that I want you there, I want your company and your support there, and on top of it all I feel that I **need** you there with me. It will mean a lot to me if you will come with me, Sheldon." Amy said with every emotion she could muster so that Sheldon would know how much this means to her.

"Then I will be there." Sheldon said with a small smile and kissed Amy on her temple and settled in the bed and closed his eyes.

Amy kept looking for flights for another ten minutes before she felt her eyelids closing and she then locked her phone and put it on the nightstand and snuggled into Sheldon who was starting to fall asleep.

Once Sheldon felt Amy snuggling into him, he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I love you." Amy said and pecked his chest.

"I love you too and there is nothing you need to thank me for." Sheldon said softly and pecked her on the lips.

"Goodnight." Amy said softly.

"Goodnight, dear." Sheldon said and they both chuckled.

They snuggled in each other's arms and fell asleep.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for keeping up with my stories. I really appreciate all of your support even if it takes me a while to post new chapters. Your support means so much to me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to read you thought and reviews about it.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all so much for keeping up with the story and for all your kind words. I appreciate it so much and I read every single comment you send me and it warms my heart so much. Sorry for not responding lately to your comments; my life is a little bit in a chaos at the moment and I'm doing my best to balance everything, but as I said, I do read your comments and I appreciate every single one of them!**

 **Chapter 32:**

It was early on Sunday morning when Amy woke up and looked around her before she understood that she was at Sheldon's. she wasn't accustomed to them sleeping at his place. when they spent the nights together, it was mostly at her apartment, and since they were now intimate she was pretty sure that whenever they'll spend the night together it will be at her place.

Boy, was she wrong. Last night, not only did they stay at Sheldon's apartment, but at some point, she was worried that Penny and Leonard might have heard them… from Penny's apartment… even though they were pretty quiet. she only hoped that if they did, they'll keep it to themselves and not give them a questioning.

It was Sheldon who wrapped his arm around her hip and pulled her closer to him, that distracted her from her thoughts.

"Hmm…" Sheldon sighed contently into her hair.

"Hey." Amy whispered and snuggled into him.

"Hey… how long have you been awake?" Sheldon asked sleepily.

"About ten minutes." Amy said softly and pecked his neck and earned herself a small growl from Sheldon.

"How did you sleep?" Amy asked Sheldon.

"Great. And you?" Sheldon asked her as he gently caressed her hips.

"Never better." Amy said, trying to imitate a British accent and Sheldon looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Are you imitating Hermione?" Sheldon asked her with a chuckle.

"Just a little. I love that part of the movie." Amy said with a smile and Sheldon laughed in response.

"Are you mocking me?" Amy pouted.

"Never. It was just so cute. I never would have thought I'll have a girlfriend… and especially not one that will quote Harry Potter to me. Now, if you'll quote Star Wars or Star Trek, that will be the best." Sheldon said with a mischievous smile.

"You'll take what you get." Amy teased him, but kept his remark in mind.

"Fine…" Sheldon faked a sigh and kissed her deeply.

"So… How was girls' night yesterday?" Sheldon asked shyly when they broke the kiss.

"That… was… interesting…" Amy said with a shy tone herself.

"Did Penny and Bernadette question you about… well… about our first time?" Sheldon asked her with a little more confidence.

"Yes… did they guys asked you about it too?" Amy asked back.

"Yes… what did… what did they ask you?" Sheldon asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"Mostly how was it… if you took care of me… the tried to make me tell them about… well… about… uhm… well your… you know… and I think they were kind of jealous when you told them all how much did it last…" Amy said and hoped Sheldon won't linger on the part she tried to avoid, but that blew up in her face right away.

"They tried to make you tell them about my…?" Sheldon looked at her suspiciously.

"Your genitals, but I didn't tell them a thing. I stopped them when I felt that I shared too much." Amy said, not looking into Sheldon's eyes.

"What did you tell them?" Sheldon asked softly and caressed her cheek. He didn't like when Amy didn't look into his eyes. by now he learnd that when she did that she felt uncomfortable and he didn't like that Amy felt uncomfortable with him.

Amy looked up at Sheldon with a shy smile as she answered him. "That it was amazing, that you took very good care of me and my needs and that I didn't look at the clock so I never noticed the time." Amy chuckled and Sheldon joined her.

"What did the guys ask you?" it was Amy's turn to know what Sheldon told their friends about their first time.

"They were mostly shocked at how long it lasted and tried to know how it happened since it was my first time. I told them that I don't know… that I just did and that the act itself was about 30-35 minutes. they also asked me if it was true that we said that we love each other." Sheldon said.

"Oh… yeah… the girls asked me about it too… and also made sure that it wasn't just the chemicals in our brain acting up after being intimate." Amy said.

"And what did you say?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"That we did and that wasn't the endorphins. That we both realized it a while ago." Amy answered truthfully.

Sheldon nodded at Amy. "Yeah… they just asked me if it was true that we said that we love each other and then said they were happy for me." Sheldon said with a small chuckle.

"You have good friends, Sheldon. Thank you for introducing them to me." Amy said softly and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome." Sheldon said with a smile when they broke the kiss.

After they were both done with the bathroom, Amy and Sheldon went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"What would you like to eat?" Sheldon asked Amy as he set a frying pan on the stove top to make scrambled eggs and bacon for himself.

"I think I'll eat some cereal." Amy said as she sat on a stool at the kitchen island, and Sheldon quickly handed her a bowl, the milk and a spoon.

"Which cereal would you like?" Sheldon asked as he gestured their selection of cereal.

"Hmm… the Honey Nut Cheerios." Amy said with enthusiasm and Sheldon grabbed the box and handed it over to Amy and placed a soft kiss on her temple before he went back to make his own breakfast.

"Thanks." Amy said as she made her breakfast.

"So… what would you like to do today?" Amy asked Sheldon as he sat at the kitchen island.

"We can go to the zoo or the aquarium… or maybe go to Wizarding World." Sheldon said with enthusiasm.

"That sounds great, but I think we should wait a little with Wizarding World… it's probably packed with people since it's the weekend and its fairly new." Amy said with a soft smile. She would love to go to Wizarding World but she didn't want to wait in the lines for hours and she knew that Sheldon wasn't doing good with big crowds, so she preferred to wait for a while with that activity.

"Yeah… you're right. So… the zoo or the aquarium? I myself am in the mood for the aquarium. It soothes me." Sheldon said with a soft smile.

"The aquarium it is. But we need to stop at my place first. I want to change my clothes." Amy said and Sheldon nodded.

After they were done getting ready for the day, Sheldon and Amy drove to Amy's apartment so she'll change her clothes.

When Amy came out of her bedroom back to the living room, where Sheldon was sitting on the couch, she took a quick glance at her calendar that was on her kitchen island, and when she saw something written on it for tomorrow she took a second look.

"Oh… damn. I forgot that it's tomorrow." She said to herself and quickly went to her desk, looking for some papers.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just realized tomorrow I have my appointment at my surgeon's office." Amy said distractedly as she looked for her test results.

"Is everything alright? What are you looking for? Maybe I could help." Sheldon got up and went to where Amy was looking for some papers.

"Yeah… it's just a routine appointment to see that everything's okay. I'm looking for my test results and the cd with my ultrasound on it. it should be here somewhere." Amy said as she moved to look near her printer.

Sheldon went to look at the coffee table but it wasn't there and then moved to the kitchen island. The cd and the results were right behind Amy's calendar.

"It was behind your calendar." Sheldon said as he approached to her with the cd and the letter with her results in his hand.

"Oh god. Thank you!" Amy breathed in relief and wrapped her arms around Sheldon's waist.

"I forgot I put it there. I thought I'll remember it's there once I'll look at my calendar. Clearly, I was wrong." Amy said as she put the papers in her purse.

"Amy… are you sure that everything is okay?" Sheldon asked her softly as he took her hand in his.

"Yes." Amy said with a soft smile.

"Let's go to the aquarium before it'll get too crowded." Amy said and Sheldon only nodded and then they left for the aquarium.

They had a great time at the aquarium and they even played some games, but they were both a bit distracted because of the upcoming appointment. Sheldon recalled that with previous appointments to her surgeon, Amy was pretty quiet the day before and was very happy, but still a bit worried after she saw her surgeon, even though he told her that everything is looking better and better. Sheldon figured she was a bit nervous, but he didn't know how nervous Amy really was prior to every appointment.

Amy texted her mother at the aquarium about the appointment she has the next day, and she still waited for and answer from her mom when they got back to Amy's apartment.

"I hope she'll be able to come with me…" Amy mumbled more to herself than to Sheldon.

"What?" Sheldon asked her as he set the food they brought for dinner on the kitchen island.

"Oh… I texted my mom a while ago reminding her about the appointment and I hope she'll come with me. she's been to every appointment I've had." Amy said and set het things on the chair next to the door.

"Oh… I see." Sheldon said, trying not to sound offended, even though he didn't know why he was offended in the first place. it's not like Amy hid it from him. she just wanted her mom next to her. it makes sense. As he pondered about that, a sound from Amy's phone cut off his thoughts.

"Great she remembered and she'll accompany me. at least one of us remembered." Amy chuckled bitterly and went to bring them some plates and forks while Sheldon took off his windbreaker and messenger bag and put them on Amy's couch.

"What time is your appointment tomorrow?" Sheldon asked as he went to bring the food to the coffee table where Amy put the plates.

"4:00 in the afternoon." Amy sighed as she made a last trip to kitchen bring some drinks. She had way too much time to get nervous about what her doctor will say, even though indicated that she's doing okay… even more than okay.

Sheldon noticed that Amy's mood has changed since she saw that she has an appointment tomorrow and open her order so she'll eat something and he went on and opened the bottle of water she brought for herself.

"Here… you should eat and drink. You've been nervous all day." Sheldon said as he handed her the bottle of water and Amy took it with a sad smile.

"Sorry…" Amy said quietly. She didn't want to make Sheldon worry, and yet somehow, she managed to do just that.

"What are you sorry for?" Sheldon asked her confused.

"I made you worry… it wasn't my intention. It's just that… those appointments make me nervous every time. even though I feel better, minus some pains from the surgery that are normal, I feel so much better. I'm not throwing up anymore, again other than the pains from the surgery from time to time that again, are normal, I don't have pains, I think I'm even gaining weight which is a good thing… it's just that I'm nervous. It scares me." Amy said as she took a bite from her food, but didn't really feel like eating, but she knew she had to eat something.

"Hey… everything is going to be alright. I can see you are doing much better. I don't know what was the frequency of your nausea, but it seems that you're doing so much better than when we met six months ago." Sheldon said as he wrapped his arms around Amy in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It was pretty much every day, so yeah… I'd say I'm doing much better." Amy said and snuggled into Sheldon.

"Thank you. again." Amy said as she sighed heavily.

"No problem." Sheldon said and caressed her arm in soothing motions.

"Sheldon…" Amy said quietly as they ate their dinner quietly.

"Yes?" Sheldon asked and turned to look at Amy.

"Would you stay the night here? I… I don't want to be alone…" Amy asked quietly.

"Of course, I will." Sheldon said as his eyes widened. Amy never asked him to stay the night before her other appointments, so Sheldon figured she must be really nervous about this particular one.

After they cleaned the dishes from dinner, they took turns in the shower. When they were both in bed it was 8:45 pm, a little too early for both of them but Amy was too anxious about the next day.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked softly after Amy was snuggled in his arms.

"Yes?" She answered quietly.

"How come you asked me to stay the night today but you didn't previously?" Sheldon wondered.

"Well… um… I normally go to mother's the day before the appointment, but she's having a lot of work in the last month so I didn't want to be a burden." Amy said quietly and Sheldon was surprised at her answer.

"You go to your mother's the day before your appointments?" Sheldon asked with surprise in his voice and Amy only nodded.

"Well… because I'm scared and gets panic attacks, but when I'm alone they're getting worse…" Amy said quietly. She never told Sheldon about her panic attacks.

"Why haven't you told me anything? I would have stayed with you instead of you going to your mother's." Sheldon said with a sad tone.

"I didn't want to make you worry… it's not a nice sight. And my mom helps me a little to distract myself and reminds me that everything is okay…" Amy said honestly.

"Amy… I will always worry about you and I want to know how you feel, what are you experiencing so I could try and make it better or read about it and learn how to help you or maybe find someone that can help you better than I can…" Sheldon said as he hugged her tightly and Amy just nodded.

"I want you to trust me with everything. Even if it will make me worried… I want you to tell me." Sheldon pleaded her.

"I trust you Sheldon. I truly do. I just didn't want to make you worry, but I promise that I will tell you everything that is happening to me." Amy raised her right hand as in oath and Sheldon kissed her palm in return.

"Would like me to come with you tomorrow?" Sheldon asked softly.

"Not at the moment, but if I'll change my mind I'll let you know. how about I'll come to your apartment after I'm done there?" Amy asked him with a soft smile.

"I'd love that." Sheldon said and kissed her goodnight.

Amy didn't sleep well during the night. She turned in bed and even after she fell asleep she had a dream about her appointment that woke her up. She didn't remember exactly what was it about, but she felt disappointed that it was just a dream and that there is still time until her appointment.

She glanced at the watch when she woke up and saw that it was 5 am. She sighed and tuned to Sheldon and snuggled up to him. Sheldon who felt Amy snuggling up to him in his sleep wrapped his arm around her hip in his sleep, and that was how they woke up the next day.

After they ate breakfast Amy got ready for work and put the test results from the last time she was at her surgeon's office in her purse. Amy then took Sheldon to his apartment so he'll get ready for work and then gave him a ride to the university.

"Please let me know if you need anything… if you need me to accompany you." Sheldon said as he looked deep into her eyes when they were at the parking lot, saying goodbye.

"I will. I promise. I'll keep you posted either way." Amy promised. they kissed goodbye and then Amy drove to her work.

Both Amy and Sheldon were distracted during the day because of the upcoming appointment, but they still managed to get some work done despite their concerns.

Amy left the office around 3:00 pm and got to the clinic of her surgeon at 3:45, where her mom was already there.

"Hey mom. How are you?" Amy greeted her mom when she saw her.

"I'm good. How are you? are you okay?" Barbara asked. she was worried about her daughter since she didn't come to stay the night like she usually does before her appointments.

"Yeah. I am. I asked Sheldon to stay the night and he did." Amy said shortly, not wanting to go to any further discussion about her and Sheldon spending the nights together.

"So… may I ask how is it going with you two?" Barbara asked carefully.

"It's going very good. He's making me really happy and…" Amy faltered for a moment, a thing that made Barbara think that her daughter is about to tell her she's getting married.

"And…?" Barbara pressured.

"I asked him to come with me to New York in September." Amy said quietly and that was the moment that Barbara knew that Sheldon is the man that Amy will marry eventually.

"I… I'm happy that you have someone in your life that you can trust in accompany you there." Barbara said with a lump in her throat.

"Thanks mom." Amy said with a soft tone.

A few moments later they were called to enter the doctor's office. As expected, Amy's recovery was going well and her doctor was very pleased at her results.

"Professor Moore, i wanted to know is there any limitation regards flying. I plan on flying to New York in September and I wanted to make sure that there isn't any limitation." Amy asked with a little worry in her voice, even though she assumed that it won't be a problem.

"I can't see a reason why you can't fly to New York in September. It's three months away and it will be six moths from your surgery. I think it will be okay. in any case we are meeting again in August and I will give you right now the phone number of a friend of mine who is a Urologist as well who is living and is treating in New York, just in case, but I don't see a reason why you can't fly." Professor Moore said with his calming tone and smile.

"Thank you." Amy and her mom said and left his office. They both felt like huge weight was off their chest.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Barbara asked her daughter.

"I promised Sheldon I'll come over after the appointment. We'll probably eat some dinner with the group." Amy said as she took her phone out of her purse. There were two messages from Sheldon that she didn't see yet.

"Have a great time then." Her mom said with a somewhat sad smile, that didn't escape from Amy.

"I'll try and come for dinner this week or maybe during the weekend." Amy said as she kissed her mom goodbye.

"Okay. let me know when and you can bring Sheldon as well." Barbara said with a soft smile.

"I'll see what I can do about it." Amy chuckled and they each went to their respective cars.

When Amy got into the car she took out her phone and read the messages from Sheldon.

The first message said:

 _Good luck. Everything is going to be alright._

 _Keep me posted._

 _Love you. -S_

And the second one read:

 _I got back home from work._

 _When you're done with your appointment come over. – S_

Amy texted Sheldon back that she just left her doctor's office and that everything is fine and that there is no limitation regarding flying and that she's on her way to his apartment.

When Amy arrived to 4A she was greeted by a tight hug from Sheldon.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Sheldon said with relief in his voice.

"Me too." Amy said as they broke their tight embrace and kissed softly.

"Hey." Sheldon said, smiling at her with glistening eyes.

"Hey…" she said with a small question in her voice.

"Sheldon… were… were you crying?" Amy asked him when they sat on his couch.

"What? No… why?" Sheldon asked as he wiped his tears. He only felt them when Amy mentioned them.

"I don't know… it looks like you were crying…"Amy said hesitantly.

"No… I… I guess I got a little emotional over the news." Sheldon confessed to Amy with a small smile.

"I get it. I was emotional too. I guess I'll always get emotional about it." Amy sighed.

"But why?" Sheldon wondered. He was a little confused why everything regarding what happened to her still made her emotional. He understood some of it, but he wanted to understand a bit more.

"I guess because the entire thing was so shocking and overwhelming and on top of everything I knew exactly what is happening to me, meaning I was conscious and I remember it very well, unlike the surgeries I've had when I was a baby." Amy explained and Sheldon listened intently.

"I see. Well, I'm here for you for anything you need." Sheldon said as he took Amy's hand in his.

"Thank you." Amy said once again. She felt like lately all she does was thanking Sheldon, but there were no other words to show how much she appreciate him and how grateful she was for his support through this entire chaos.

"So, where's Penny and Leonard?" Amy asked when she saw they were alone in the apartment.

"Leonard went to bring the food and Penny will come back home soon. Leonard said she had to stay to finish up some things at work." Sheldon said.

"Why didn't you go with Leonard to bring the food?" Amy asked confused.

"He asked me the same thing. I told him that I wanted to come home as soon as possible so I'll be here to greet you when you'll come here, so he gave me a ride home and then went to bring the food." Sheldon explained what was behind his decision.

When Penny and Leonard came home, they entered to hear Sheldon and Amy talking about flying to New York.

"Where do you normally stay while you're there?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"I don't have a special place. it depends on the cost, but I'm always trying to pick a hotel that is somewhat close to the center and close to where I need to be." Amy said as she saw Leonard and Penny walking into the apartment.

"Ohh… are you planning a trip?" Penny asked excitedly.

"Kind of." Amy answered vaguely. She still didn't want to share the information about how her dad died with the rest of the group.

"When are you going? Where?" Penny asked enthusiastically.

"I have a conference in New York in September and I asked Sheldon if he wanted to join me." Amy said as she squeezed Sheldon's hand gently, signaling him to let her do the talking.

"Oh… boring. I hope that Sheldon won't give them a hard time in the conference since it's not physics." Penny said as she raised her eyebrows at Sheldon.

"I hope so too. And if not, there's plenty he can do in the city." Amy said and caressed Sheldon who tensed up, ready to answer Penny.

Once Penny was out of earshot, Amy whispered to Sheldon. "Sorry. I'm just not ready to tell them yet." and Sheldon kissed her temple in response.

"It's okay." he said softly.

The rest of the group joined thirty minutes later and by the end of the evening they were watching the first movie of Lord of the Rings. When the movie was over, Howard, Raj and Bernadette left and Amy was about to leave as well, when Sheldon told her he'll bring some clothes to come and spend the night with her, which made Amy think about evacuating some space for Sheldon's stuff, but then again, she felt it was a little too early. She decided that she'll keep things as they are. For now.

Once they were in bed, both Amy and Sheldon fell quickly into a deep sleep.

The months passed by quickly and before they knew it, they were approaching September 10th, the day of Amy and Sheldon's flight.

Amy's appointment in August also showed a good progress in her recovery and her doctor said she can fly in the upcoming month.

Bernadette was the one who drove Sheldon and Amy to the airport.

"Call me if he's being a pain in the ass." Bernadette said to Amy and Sheldon glared at her.

"I'm kidding. Have a great time and let us know that you landed safely." Bernadette said and Sheldon and Amy got out of her car.

"Thank you, Bernadette. We will." Amy said as she closed the car door.

"Don't you regret just a little that you haven't told her and Penny about your father? So you would have avoided her wishing you a great time?" Sheldon wondered as they walked towards the entrance with their luggage.

"No… I don't know… maybe I'll tell them when we get back. Right now, it feels that if too many people will know it will be a big deal… I'm not sure that I want that." Amy said and Sheldon just nodded. it was Amy's decision who will know about her father and he respected that.

The flight was uneventful, and both Sheldon and Amy were able to sleep for a while during the flight. it was 9:30 pm when they landed in JFK and they still needed to take the subway to their hotel in Lower Manhattan.

Once they arrived to their hotel and checked in, they each took a hot shower, put on their pajamas and entered the bed. They both fell into a deep sleep the moment they laid their heads on the pillows.

Amy was the first one who woke up. It took her a moment to understand that she is not in California. Once she looked out of the window she realized what day it was and where she is and smiled a sad smile to herself.

She got out of the bed and went to take a shower, put on some makeup and dressed for the day. As she did every year on this day since she stopped wearing her skirts and sweaters, she wore navy skinny jeans and a black turtle neck shirt with short sleeves and a warm white cardigan on top of it and put on her black ankle boots with heels. Unlike preveious years, she wrote a note for Sheldon letting him know she went for a walk, and she then grabbed her phone, her coat, some money and her room key and went for a walk… thinking about the day, about what it meant to so many people, what it meant to the nation, what it even meant to the world…

That day was a turning point in so many ways and levels, it means so much to millions of people, just in the United States. Everyone sees that day as the day that the United States was caught off guard… a lot of people sees the day on the national level, but to Amy and more than thousands of others, this day is so much more than the national sum of it.

It's the day they lost a part of them forever. Being it a father, a friend, a sibling, a coworker etc… people were still dealing with that loss on a daily basis.

And with those thoughts in mind Amy found herself going towards the memorial of September 11.

When she got to the memorial it was pretty empty. It was still early in the morning, but flowers and flags of the United States were already there.

Amy walked to the place where she stood two years ago when she last visited the memorial... next to her father's name.

"Hey dad." Amy whispered as she caressed his name gently.

"Told you I'll come." She said and tears started to stream down her face.

Sheldon woke up when he heard the door to his room closes and looked to Amy's side of the bed. he saw she left him a note saying she went for a walk.

He took a shower quickly and got ready for the day and grabbed his phone, coat, wallet and room key and left his room. He didn't know where Amy was going, but he had a feeling where she's headed even if she herself didn't know where she was headed.

It took him a while to understand where he needed to go, but eventually he got to where he wanted; The National September 11 Memorial.

He didn't know how Amy dressed today, but luckily there weren't many people at the memorial yet, and he knew that the names on the memorial are engraved in a certain order, so it wasn't too hard to find Amy.

He saw her standing at the memorial, caressing the railing. He got closer to her and once he was at a safe distance he spoke.

"Amy…" he said softly and Amy looked at him with surprise with eyes filled with tears.

"Hey…" She said as she held out her hand to Sheldon and he took it and got closer to her and placed a lingering kiss on her temple.

"Sorry I walked out like that. I needed some time alone." Amy said as Sheldon wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's okay. I'm just glad I found you and that you're okay." Sheldon said as he placed his head on top of hers.

"He's one of the good ones, dad. I promise. The best. That's why I brought him here." Amy said with a lump in her throat.

"I really am one of the good ones." Sheldon said, trying to look at the name that Amy was staring the whole time.

Amy could feel Sheldon's look and she softly motioned to her father's name on the memorial;

 **Franklin Samuel Fowler.**

"I promise, Mr. Fowler, I won't let anything bad happen to your daughter." Sheldon said after he saw the name of Amy's father and Amy just leaned into Sheldon's chest.

"Would you like to go get some breakfast before the ceremony will begin?" Amy asked Sheldon.

"Sure."

They went to the nearest coffee shop and grabbed some hot beverages and some sandwiches and sat at a table when a tall, bald man with glasses about 45 years old, approached them.

"Miss Fowler. Nice to see you again." He said with a sad tone.

"Nice to see you too, Professor Attwood." Amy replied with a sad tone herself. Every year on this day Amy met Professor Attwood and they talked for a while about their lives and what has changed.

"Would you like to sit?" Amy asked him as she motioned the empty chair next to her.

"Do you mind?" Professor Attwood asked Sheldon.

"Oh no. it's okay." Sheldon said and motioned at the chair as well.

"Please, call me Noah." He said as he sat down.

"Only if you'll call me Amy." Amy replied with a chuckle and Noah just nodded.

"Professor Attwood, I mean Noah, this is my boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper." Amy introduced Sheldon to Noah.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Professor Noah Attwood. I was Amy's professor back in Harvard." He said with a smile.

"Really? What are you teaching?" Sheldon asked curiously.

"I teach American History. Ironic, huh?" Noah said with a sad tone.

"How are you doing?" Amy asked him.

"Better, I guess. I finally have a new relationship." Noah sighed.

"I'm glad to hear that. is it going well?" Amy asked softly.

"Yes. it's going very well. Wyatt even came with me today. I was so grateful he wanted to come." Noah said as a second tall, brunette man, about 40 years old approached them with two cups of coffee.

"Hey Wyatt, this is Miss Fowler and her boyfriend Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Wait… you're a doctor now, right?" Noah asked Amy and she just nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Amy said to Wyatt.

"Nice to meet you too." Wyatt said as he handed Noah his coffee.

"Thanks, I'm just about to say goodbye. Sorry for bothering you." Noah said as he got up to leave Sheldon and Amy alone.

"Not at all. I'll see you at the ceremony?" Amy asked him.

"Yes. of course." Noah said and left with his partner.

"I'm so happy he found someone." Amy said as she resumed to her breakfast.

"How… um… why…" Sheldon tried to form his question, but Amy understood it nonetheless.

"His life partner and my father were on the same flight. his partner Ian, was a guest lecturer at UCLA and was on his way to California. They were supposed to get married after Ian got back from California. Noah was in a very bad shape after Ian's death and whenever I saw him in the last years he always said he can't and won't find another man to love the way he loves Ian. A lot of people come here with family members, but we always came here alone and decided to make it an annual encounter. my mom came twice or thrice, but she soon decided to stop coming and decided to go to my father's grave instead. I'm so happy he found someone who accepts him with his past and supports him through this difficult day." Amy said as she looked in the direction of where Wyatt and Noah went, which was the memorial.

Sheldon caressed Amy's hand softly as he took a sip from his tea.

"You should eat and drink your coffee so it won't get cold, and then we should go and find a good spot at the memorial." Sheldon said softly and Amy nodded.

It was around 8:30 am when Amy and Sheldon arrived at the memorial and went to stand next to the name of Amy's father. Right next to them they saw Noah and Wyatt; Noah putting a flower next to the name **Ian Brooks** and then they saw Wyatt wraps his arms around Noah as tears started to stream down both their faces.

Amy sighed heavily and Sheldon wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. He then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Amy whispered back.

Noah caught sight of Sheldon and Amy and smiled sadly at her and she returned the smile.

It was one of the single days that Amy felt the unity of her nation, even though she still thought that the majority of the people looked at this day at a national level, she could tell that this day touched the hearts of each and every citizen in one way or another, even if they weren't affected by it directly.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for keeping up with this story. it really means a lot to me and so is this story.**

 **I just wanted to share that everything that goes through Amy's mind regarding her surgery is a lot of things I thought and sometimes still thinks whenever my appointments are** **getting closer.**

 **I chose to post this chapter today in honor of the victims of September 11. May they all Rest In Peace.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Chapter 33:**

Sheldon and Amy stood right next to Noah and Wyatt as the ceremony was about to begin. As the time got closer to the beginning of the ceremony more people showed up at the memorial, and by the time the ceremony started there were thousands of people were standing at the memorial, getting as close as they could to their loved ones who lost their lives that day.

Amy and Noah normally didn't go to stand or sit close to the stage, and this year was no different. They stayed close to the names of their loved ones, but they stood close enough to see and hear the ceremony.

The ceremony began with the entrance of soldiers holding the flag of the United Stated accompanied by an army band. Once they got to the small stage Amy disentangled herself from Sheldon, and Noah did the same with Wyatt. Both Wyatt and Sheldon looked at their partners with confusion, but as they saw that they were standing with their right hand over their heart they understood that the national anthem is next in the ceremony, and as Sheldon and Wyatt stood in position for the national anthem, a young man started to sing the anthem. At the end of it, Sheldon took Amy's hand in his as he saw the tears streaming down her face.

Once the anthem was over, Amy and Noah reached for each other's hand as the soldier on the stage rang the bell for the first moment of silence, as they did in previous years. This year they were both holding their partners hand with their free hand. After the first moment of silence ended, the soldiers left the stage and marched away with the flag, again accompanied by the army band.

Once the soldiers and the band left, they began to read the names of the victims. The names were read by family and friends of some of the victims. The part of the name reading was the longest, but also the most heartbreaking part of the day. the reminder that behind the number of victims there were actual names, families, stories, lives that were lived and were stopped abruptly. The fact that the names were read by family and friends of the victims emphasized the loss and sorrow that families and friends still carried with them 15 years later.

At some point during the reading of the names, Noah and Amy stopped holding hands and Amy leaned into Sheldon, who wrapped his arms around her once more and Wyatt quietly took out two bottles of water from his bag and handed one to Noah and one to Amy, who took it with a small sad smile, and mouthing "thank you" to Wyatt, who smiled a small sad smile back at Amy.

As the reading of the names got closer to the name Brooks, Amy and Noah broke the embraces they were wrapped in by their partners and embraced each other. Once they read the name Ian Brooks, Amy held Noah tightly. The first time that Amy and Noah hugged each other at the reading of their loved ones' name was five years ago, when the memorial was first opened. Both Amy and Noah were in a confusing and bad point in their lives, and when Amy saw how hard Noah cried when he heard Ian's name, the first thing she came up with was to hug him, a thing that Noah welcomed somewhat eagerly. They hugged on and off during the reading of the other names, and Noah embraced Amy tightly once they heard the name of Amy's father.

Even though their relationship has changed a little during the first time they saw each other at a ceremony in memory of the victims, they still called each other by their titles they knew from the time Amy was a student, but the day of the opening of the memorial changed their relationship even more. even though they still called each other by their titles, they shared more about each other privet life during those annual encounters.

Both Sheldon and Wyatt looked at the embraced Amy and Noah with sad eyes. they only imagined what they are going through during those moments when they hear the names of the people they love, read in such circumstances.

The tears were pouring down from Wyatt and Sheldon, as well as from Amy and Noah. They kept hugging each other for a few moments longer, and then went back to their partners who embraced them so tight, trying to convey all their love and support through that hug.

It was another hour and a half until the reading got to Fowler. Amy's sobs got harder when the reading got closer to her dad's name. When the reading got closer to Amy's dad, Sheldon and Wyatt let loose from the tight embrace they held Amy and Noah in, and Amy and Noah put one of their arms around each other's waist while the other arm still held their partners waist tightly.

Amy looked at the name of her father intently with eyes filled with tears as she heard her father's name – Franklin Samuel Fowler, which made her entire body to shake. Hearing his name always affected her and made her shiver, but this year, after everything she's been through it hit her even harder than previous years.

Both Sheldon and Noah straighten their hold on her, afraid she might collapse. Sheldon was witnessing that side of Amy for the first time, but Noah never saw her react this hard at hearing of her father's name and he was getting worried.

Amy laid her head on Noah's shoulder as the reading kept going and held Sheldon's waist so tight, that Sheldon could feel her nails through his coat.

Sheldon looked at Noah above Amy's head with a scared look, and Noah only shook his head, letting him know he never saw Amy like this.

As Amy was trying to compose herself she let go of Noah and embraced Sheldon in a tight embrace, as if her life depended on it, and Sheldon immediately hugged her back as tight as he could without crushing her. He caressed her back and kissed her hair lovingly, letting her know that he's here and that he's not going anywhere.

Once Amy calmed down, Sheldon encouraged her to drink some water, which she accepted and nearly finished the entire bottle with a few gulps.

"Are you okay? Do you want us to go?" Asked Noah and Sheldon.

"No… it's okay. I want to stay." Amy sniffled.

"We can if you're not feeling well." Sheldon said as he caressed her back.

"No. I'm fine. I promise." Amy said and got on her tiptoes to kiss Sheldon's cheek lightly.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear and Sheldon just kissed her cheek back.

It was another hour and half or two hours before the sound of Taps came from the trumpets, signaling the end of the ceremony for this year.

While everyone was leaving the memorial, some stayed around next to the names of their loved ones, including Amy, Sheldon, Noah and Wyatt. Both Amy and Noah crouched in front of the names of the people they lost and caressed the names on the railing, holding each other's hand., assuring the other that they know what they're going through.

They both kissed their free hand and ran it on the names of their loved ones, and then got up with a heavy sigh and returned to their partners.

Sheldon handed Amy his hand sanitizer, and she took it with a small chuckle and then offered it to Noah who also took it with a small smile.

"Um… Do you still want to go to the pub we go to?" Amy asked Noah with hesitation.

"I think so. Um, we usually go to a nearby pub after the ceremony and raise a glass in memory of Amy's father and Ian… would you join us?" Noah asked both Sheldon and Wyatt.

"Sure… why not." Wyatt said as he put his arm around Noah's waist.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow as he looked at Amy.

"You know that I don't normally drink. And it's only one drink. It's something we've embraced in the last five years." Amy said to Sheldon as she caressed his arm lightly.

There were a few moments of silence while Sheldon thought about the offer, before Amy broke it.

"You don't have to come, Sheldon." She said softly as she saw the struggle in his eyes.

"But I really want to go. This year more than ever. Again, you don't have to come. I won't get mad if you don't want to come." She said and once Sheldon looked at her and saw how drained she looked, both physically and mentally, he knew he had to be there for her.

"Let's go." He said calmly.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked softly.

"Yes." Sheldon said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Okay then. Let's go." Amy said and she and Noah led the way to the pub they usually went to after the ceremony; The Beekman Pub.

The pub has just opened in the last hour so it wasn't too busy yet. As the foursome arrived to the pub they were seated in a booth and the host gave them menus.

"Thank you." they all said as the host handed them the last menu.

They looked at the menus quietly and after about ten minutes, they decided they were ready to order. They all ordered beer. All, except for Sheldon who ordered lemonade.

They sat at the table quietly until the waiter brought them their drinks.

"Thank you." They all murmured in unison.

"So…" Noah broke the silence, looking at Amy who were sitting in front of him.

"So…" Amy answered with a sigh.

"How are you doing?" Noah asked Amy.

"If I have to base my answer just on today, then I'm doing okay, but in general I'm doing really good." Amy answered and reached for Sheldon's hand under the table and in response, Sheldon squeezed her hand softly.

"How are you doing?" Amy asked Noah back.

"I'm doing really good as well." He said and looked at Wyatt who was taking a sip from his beer.

There was another awkward silence, during which the food was brought to the table. After a few moments of eating in silence, Noah couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.

"Amy, are you sure you're alright?" Noah asked, looking directly into Amy's eyes.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" She asked him as she swallowed the bite she took from her sandwich.

"Because… well, first of all I didn't see you here last year, and second of all the way you reacted today… Amy, I've never seen you react like that before." Noah said with concern and looked over at Sheldon, trying to figure out this new man in Amy's life.

Amy sighed heavily and started to talk.

"Well, last year I was really busy with work so unfortunately I couldn't take a few days off of work. I tried, but I couldn't. And as for your second observation, I don't think it was something out of the ordinary…" Amy said, knowing that her reaction was a lot harder this year.

"Amy… you almost collapsed." It was Sheldon who pointed it out with concern in his voice and she sighed heavily.

"I… it was a tough year and I really missed him… and hearing his name even though I knew it was coming… it made everything so final, that he really is gone… even though I know he's gone for 15 years, this year it was like a knife straight to the heart." Amy said and Sheldon got closer to her and wrapped one of his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I get it…" Noah said quietly and Wyatt took Noah's hand in his.

They sat there in silence until Noah took his glass of beer and raised it a little.

"To Franklin."

Amy grabbed her glass of beer as well.

"To Ian."

And the two clinked their glasses. Wyatt and Sheldon soon took their own glasses as well.

"To Ian." Wyatt said and Noah looked at him with a mixture of surprise and love in his eyes.

"To Franklin." Sheldon said and they all clinked their glasses.

And for the first time in many years, Amy didn't feel so alone during this day. Yes, she met Noah every year on that day, but they rarely communicated during the rest of the year. They sometimes sent each other emails, but other than that they didn't talked much, and something inside of Amy told her that this year things will change. She was willing to change the relationship they had and turn it into a real friendship, hoping that Noah will be on bored with it.

"May I ask how did you two met?" Noah asked Amy.

"Yeah… well back in December I took a few days off and I flew to Texas for a little quiet time and to regain my energy. I was waiting in line to take the key to the car I rented and the person before me was nagging the receptionist with questions about different things in the car. Eventually I lost it and just told him to take the key and move on and he did. I stayed in a big cottage or villa, that had some rooms that looked more like apartments and in the room next to me was the man from the rental car line. It was Sheldon." Amy said with a smile as she remembered how annoying she thought he is back then.

"I was making sure that the car was safe for driving." Sheldon said with annoyance.

"For 10 minutes?" Amy asked him with annoyance.

"I would have done it for an hour if I didn't feel safe… and if you wouldn't have yelled at me." Sheldon said with a pout and Amy chuckled and kissed him on his cheek.

"So, you spent the entire vacation together and got to know each other?" Wyatt asked.

"Not precisely. We didn't know we were staying at the same place so when someone in the room next to me sang so loudly I knocked on their door to ask them to be quiet and it was the woman who yelled at me back in the airport." Sheldon said with a soft smile.

"You guys had an interesting start. Sounds like you didn't like each other at all. How did you end up together?" Noah asked.

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other for confirmation, and eventually Amy nodded.

"Well… I didn't feel so well during the vacation and I decided to cut it short. Sheldon also decided, for his own reasons, to cut his own vacation short. So on Christmas eve we found ourselves on the same flight, back to California." Amy said and paused to take a bite from her food.

"What did you have?" Noah asked her.

"It's a long story, but apparently a blood vessel blocked my renal pelvis. I was hospitalized for two and a half weeks because I had some complications during a small procedure and I ended up with an infection in my blood, but after they were sure I'm in a better condition and that they cured the infection, they sent me home and then I waited for a surgery, which went pretty well. Sheldon was there the whole time and was a great source of energy for me, and he cheered me up as much as he could and that's when things started to shift. We were somewhat friends, but I think that a very thin line between friendship and a romantic relationship was there from the beginning." Amy said as she knocked on the table twice and looked at Sheldon who nodded in agreement.

"Wow… I'm glad everything's okay." Noah said and held out his hand for Amy who took it.

"Yeah… everything's much better now." Amy said with a smile.

"So how long are you actually dating?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt!" Noah berated his boyfriend.

"What? she got me curios…" Wyatt defended himself.

"It's okay…" Amy chuckled. "We're dating for five months give or take." Amy said and looked at Sheldon for confirmation.

"Yeah… five months." Sheldon said as he took a sip from his lemonade and Amy noticed a change in his demeanor; he got a little distant, so Amy took his hand under the table and started to caress his hand with her thumb.

"How long have you two been dating?" Amy deflected the subject. She had a feeling that Sheldon became like this because they talked about her hospitalization. She knew it was a sensitive topic for Sheldon, that's why she tried to tell it as quickly as she could, without going into too many details.

"Seven…Seven month now." Noah said as he looked at Wyatt for confirmation and Wyatt nodded in approval.

"And how did you meet?" Amy asked again. She was also curious to know who was the man who is accepting and supporting of her former Professor.

"We actually met right here, a year ago. I came here after the ceremony and Wyatt was here after a job interview. I sat at the bar, a few seats from him and at some point, we started to talk. He said he noticed the sadness in my eyes and it made him want to reach out to me and try and make my day a little better. We talked for two hours until Wyatt had to go. We exchanged emails and corresponded for a few months." Noah said and stopped to take a sip from his beer.

"Why just a few months?" Sheldon asked and Wyatt was the one who answered.

"Well, apparently we both lived in Massachusetts at the time, but we never mentioned it in our correspondence. I worked at Metro Boston as a news reporter at the time we met, and as you already know, Noah worked as an American History Professor in Harvard. I was here for a job interview at The New York Times when we met a year ago. Apparently, Noah was looking for a job in New York as well at the time, and eventually he got a position as Professor at NYU, so we both moved to New York at the end of December and started our new jobs in January. He told me he's looking for jobs and wants to move from where he was living, but he never mentioned where he wants to move or where he lives or where he's looking for jobs. I didn't mention it either. In one of our mails I mentioned that I'm moving to New York at the end of December and Noah said that so does he, and from then on, we exchanged phone numbers and when we moved here we found out we live relatively close to each other and we started to hang out together. It was nice to have here someone I already knew a little." Wyatt said with a soft smile.

"That's so nice… and how… well, how did you started to date?" Amy asked.

"Well, in one of our conversation we talked about how great it is that gay marriage and adoption is legal in all states now and that's how the conversation deflected to us saying how we truly feel towards each other. We both were scared that the other won't feel the same or that the other is straight, because we never outright said "hey… I'm gay," but it turned out we both really liked each other and that's when we started dating." Noah said with a smile and Amy returned it.

"So, I guess you don't work in Harvard anymore." Amy said with a sad smile.

"No. I don't. I had to move. I was at the same place for so long and it felt like I am holding on to Ian for so long and it dragged me down like a rock. Eventually I realized that with all the love I have for him, and will always have, I can't keep up this way, so I decided to move. I couldn't move from the East Coast completely, but I figured New York will be a great place. in a way I'm close to him here as well, but at least I'm not walking in places that constantly reminds me of him and makes me want to curl in a ball under the blanket and cry all day." Noah sighed and Wyatt put his hand on Noah's shoulder.

"I'm so glad for you, Noah. I really am." Amy said with a big smile.

"Thank you, Amy. I'm happy for you too. You seem happy." Noah observed as he looked at Sheldon and Amy and he could see the love pouring out of them.

"I am. You seem happy as well." Amy said. She was happy that Wyatt seems to accept the fact that Noah will always love another man, and that he understood that it's not at his expense, that it just how things turned out in his life and that Noah will never be able to forget the man he was about to marry.

"I am." He said and they finished up eating.

"I'm here for a few more days and I would love to catch up. Would you like to get together again?" Amy asked when they were out of the pub.

"Of course. Would you both like to come to dinner at our place tomorrow?" Noah asked as he looked at Wyatt and Wyatt nodded with a smile.

"Is it okay with you?" Amy asked Sheldon.

"Yes. No problem." Sheldon said.

"Okay then, what's the address?" Amy asked and took out her phone to write down Noah and Wyatt's address.

"And I'll give you my phone number if you'll get lost." Noah said as he gave her his phone number.

"I'll give you mine as well so you can call if there's a change in plans." Amy said and gave him her number.

"I can't believe that after all these years, we only exchanging phone numbers now." Wyatt said with a chuckle.

"I know, but for so long I still felt you were my professor, even after we met here after I graduated or even at the first ceremony we met and by that time I was no longer your student." Amy said shyly.

"I get that." Noah smiled at Amy.

"So, wait… Did you just say 'our' place? you moved in together?" Amy asked with a big smile.

"Yeah. A month ago." Noah smiled a big smile as well.

"Oh my god. That's amazing." Amy said and hugged Noah and at the same time started to cry, a thing that made Noah cry as well.

"It is." Noah whispered as they hugged each other tightly.

After a few moments that they stood there in silence, hugging each other, they broke the embrace.

"I am so, so happy for you, Professor." Amy said with a smile as she joined Sheldon who put his arm on her waist.

"I am happy for you too, Miss Fowler." Noah said with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow. is 7:30 okay for you?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. It's great." Amy said and they said one last goodbye and each couple went on their own way.

"They are really nice people." Sheldon said as they walked back to their hotel.

"They are. Wyatt seems like a good man. Especially if they are now living together." Amy said as she remembered her previous encounters with her professor when he didn't look as good as he looked today.

"Yeah. He does seem like a good man." Sheldon said.

The rest of the walk was quiet and once they got to their hotel room Amy entered the bathroom to take off her makeup and took another shower. She was exhausted from the emotional day and she wanted to take a nap for a while.

Once she was out of the shower she put on her pajamas, brushed her hair and went back to the room, where she saw Sheldon sitting in the bed, his shoes on the floor, and he was staring at the thin air, as if he was calculating something.

"Hey… Are you okay?" Amy asked him softly as she joined him in bed, getting under the covers and in response to her voice, Sheldon turned to her and hugged her so tight that she could barely breath.

"Sheldon… hey… is everything okay?" She asked him, and was alarmed when she heard sniffles coming from him.

"Sheldon, what is it dear?" Amy asked as she broke the embrace a little.

"I'm sorry." Sheldon said with closed eyes.

"What? what for?" Amy was confused.

"For saying those horrible things to you when I first met you." Sheldon said quietly.

"What horrible things?" Amy furrowed her brows in an attempt to remember what he said to her.

"When you told me to get out of the line at the car rental, back in Texas I told you in response 'Fine. Get yourself killed, see if I care.' And then everything that happened to you. I normally don't believe in mystic things, but that is just too big of a coincidence and what if – " Amy cut him off as she realized where he's going with this.

"No! you did not cause it Sheldon. it was there for years. Maybe from when I was an infant. It was about time for the doctors to finally figure out what was wrong with me." Amy said as she wiped Sheldon's tears away.

"But the infection – " Sheldon started but Amy cut him off again.

"Was because something went wrong when they inserted the nephrostomy. That's my theory, anyway. Sheldon none of this is your fault." Amy said and kissed his cheek.

"I can't help but think about it." Sheldon said as they were looking at each other.

"I know… I know Sheldon." Amy sighed and Sheldon looked at her with question.

"Remember the day I told you how my father died? Remember how I told you that I wish he wouldn't have come to visit me and you told me that I shouldn't blame myself for what happened?" Amy asked him and Sheldon only nodded.

"I get how you feel. Even though I know in my mind and heart that it wasn't my fault something inside still keeps on wishing that he wouldn't have come or that his flight would have been a day later or a day before. It's something we can't control… I wish I knew how, I wish I knew what causes those feelings of guilt even though it's not our fault, but for now I don't know, but I know you didn't cause anything that happened to me during that time in the hospital. If anything, you made it better. That whole period of time." Amy said softly with a small smile.

"How come?" Sheldon asked.

"Because I had someone to talk to and because you introduced me to new, amazing people that became my friends. If it weren't for you, that time would have been very lonely and much more frustrating than it was." Amy said honestly.

Sheldon looked at Amy and couldn't contain all the love he has for her. he leaned to her and kissed her deeply, and Amy kissed him back with the same devotion.

Just as he felt his arousal, Amy broke the kiss and Sheldon looked at her confused.

"I want to. I really do, but… not today. I can't today." Amy said softly while they were still embracing each other tightly. Sheldon had to take a moment to remember that it was the death anniversary of Amy's father and he nodded in understanding.

"But… I would like it if you won't let go of me. let's just take a nap like this, okay?" Amy asked softly.

"Of course." Sheldon said and kissed her on the lips softly.

"I love you, Sheldon. Thank you for coming here with me." Amy said as she snuggled in to him.

"Thank you for sharing it with me. I love you too, now sleep. You had a long day." Sheldon said as he caressed her back and they both fell asleep, exhausted from the emotional day.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you all for keeping up with the story. I had some writers' block and it took me a while to write this chapter, but I'm glad with how it turned out.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I'm always happy to read your reviews.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **Chapter 34:**

It was 9:00 pm when Amy woke up. She looked over at Sheldon who still held her tight and smiled softly to herself. She was so grateful that she accepted his offer to accompany her. every year she was there it was so lonely even though she met Noah, but at the end of the day she went to her hotel room and was alone there, except for those two or three times her mom came as well, but it wasn't the same.

Sometimes she craved for company that wasn't her mother… she craved for the hug of a partner… she craved for the feelings of comfort and safety that came only when you find the right person that you know you can trust that person with your life… like she felt this year… wrapped up in Sheldon's arms who hugged her tightly.

She slowly and gently detached from Sheldon, hoping she did not wake him up and quietly put on her glasses and went to the small coffee station in the room and made herself some tea and grabbed the cup and went to sit at the table next to the window.

She sat in the chair facing the bed and looked at a sleeping Sheldon and smiled to herself and thanked the universe or whatever force that it was that brought him into her life. She never thought much about who made things happened in her life, but in that moment, she suddenly felt that this, bringing Sheldon into her life, was her father's doing. She never really believed in those kinds of things, but sometimes she took great comfort in the thought that her dad might be watching over her and maybe it was his doing that she and Sheldon met.

"Thanks dad." She whispered as she looked at the skies of New York from the window and saw the blue lights in the skies that symbolized the Twin Towers. She smiled a small smile at the skies and rose her tea cup in honor of her father before she took a sip from her tea.

Amy sat in the chair a while longer as she finished drinking her tea and switched her gaze from Sheldon to the skies. She was grateful that Sheldon was here with her, especially this year after everything she's been through.

After Amy finished drinking her tea, she quietly went to wash the mug and let it dry in the coffee station. She then went to brush her teeth and quietly got back to bed, trying not to wake Sheldon up, but this she wasn't successful and Sheldon stirred and turned to face her.

"Hey." He said with a sleepy voice and blinked at her.

"Hey." Amy whispered.

"How are you? What time is it?" Sheldon asked softly as he looked around and saw that it's dark outside and that he's still wearing the clothes from this morning.

"It's around 9:15 pm." Amy said and looked at her phone to confirm the time.

"And I'm better. Thanks. Sorry for waking you up." Amy said softly as she put her hand on his cheek and caressed him gently.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did. I'll take a shower and come back to bed quickly." Sheldon said as her caressed Amy's hand that was on his cheek. He kissed her palm and went to take a shower and changed to his pajamas.

They haven't eaten since they ate at the pub earlier today, but neither one of them was hungry. They were both so tired and just wanted to keep on sleeping.

When Sheldon came back to the bedroom he stopped for a few moments as he saw the blue lights in the skies that lighted the skies of New York every year since the attacks. He looked at the lights and smiled a sad smile and nodded his head, as if he is looking at Amy's father. He silently promised him that he will take good care of his daughter and he won't let anything bad happen to her.

When Sheldon came back to the bed, he looked at Amy and she seemed to be sleeping, so he entered the bed quietly and gently wrapped his arms around Amy from behind.

As he did so, Amy stirred and turned in his arms to face him and smiled at him softly.

"I thought you fell asleep." Sheldon said quietly and kissed Amy's forehead.

"I will probably fall back asleep soon. I'm exhausted, but I wanted to wait for you." Amy said sheepishly.

"Why?" Sheldon asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Because I wanted to thank you again for coming here with me. You have no idea how much it means to me. every year that I came here I was alone… I mean I met Noah, but it was only on the day of the ceremony, nothing beyond… and I always stayed a few days so the entire stay I was on my own and it was always lonely. I love being by myself, don't get me wrong, but there are times that I needed this… what we have now and I never had it or felt that it's right to bring someone here… but now… this time… it's different… it felt right… **it feels** right and I can't thank you enough for being here." Amy said with emotion as she snuggled into Sheldon who was caught off guard at her confession.

Sheldon huggd Amy tightly and they were lying in bed in silence for a while, until Sheldon broke it as he detached from Amy a little and gently lifted her chin so she'd look at him.

"There is no other place I would rather be." Sheldon said with emotion and kissed Amy soundly.

"I love you, Amy. You don't know how much I love you." Sheldon said as they broke the kiss and he once again wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Sheldon. I think I do know…" Amy said as tears rolled down her face.

"How?" Sheldon asked quietly as he wiped her tears.

"Because if it's anything like the way I feel about you then it's something you can't put the right words to describe it… even the word 'love' seems too small to describe the magnitude of how I feel for you." Amy explained and Sheldon was shocked at the accuracy that Amy described how he feels for her.

Sometimes the magnitude of his feelings for her couldn't be described in words… in any language and the word 'love' didn't really captured the essence of his feelings for Amy… it was more than love… and it scared him sometimes, but he knew he would rather be scared of how he feels for Amy than being without her.

"How is it that you know how to describe my feelings so well?" Sheldon said with a sigh and hugged her once more and Amy just chuckled into his shirt.

"I know what I feel and I know how to describe what I feel… the fact that you feel the same way is a happy coincidence." Amy said and kissed him on his chest, close to his heart and wrapped her free arm around him.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd want here with me right now, Sheldon. not even my mother…" Amy said.

She lifted her head for one last kiss.

"Goodnight, Sheldon. I love you." Amy whispered.

"I love you too. Goodnight Amy." Sheldon whispered back and they fell asleep hugging each other.

It was 6:30 in the morning when Sheldon woke up and the sun started to rise in the skies. He was now facing the window and he could see the sunrise and that the lights from yesterday were now turned off or at least he couldn't see it in the daylight.

He turned his head to look at Amy, who was sleeping deeply on her stomach, facing the door of their room. As he looked at her memories from yesterday came floating back; memories from the ceremony, from the time they spent with Noah and Wyatt and from when he woke up and Amy thanked him for being here with her.

He never thought he could love someone more than he loved his mother or his Meemaw, but Amy changed everything and the love he feels for her grew with every passing day, and each day he felt the depth of it he was overwhelmed by it all over again.

This is exactly how he felt right now, as he looked at Amy's sleeping form and hoped that her sleep was calm and soothing after such an intense day. he turned on his side and faced Amy now and carefully wrapped his arm around her waist and softly kissed her arm that was under the pillow and closer to him.

Sheldon wasn't one to thank imaginary deities about things that happened in his life, but from now and again he did so, and right now he felt the need to do the same. He thanked whatever deity or force in the universe that Amy trusted him enough and felt comfortable to allow him to come to New York with her and to be here for her at this day that meant so much to her.

Yesterday made Sheldon realize something he felt that he already knew deep inside; that he wants to be by Amy's side whenever she'll need him. he only hoped that they won't have to go through many sad or bad moments together, because he felt that they had their fair share with unpleasant moments, but he also knew that whatever will come he'll be there for her.

Sheldon absentmindedly caressed Amy's waist with his thumb as he pondered about his realization and started to calculate in his head how he'll be by Amy side whenever she'll need him if they work in different universities and live in different cities, though not so far away from each other… he still felt it wasn't enough for him.

And then it struck him… was he… did he… Sheldon Cooper… the person who thought he was above love and a romantic relationship… was seriously thinking about… about moving in with his girlfriend?!

 _No… that can't be it…_ Sheldon shook his head, but then he thought about it again… about waking up with her by his side every morning… about feeling her warm body next to him as he goes to sleep and wakes up… about kissing her good morning and goodnight every day…

It made him panic… yes… being with her every day like this. To be at such close proximity with her every day… there were still a lot of things he didn't know about her… that she didn't know about him…

Yes… it made him panic, but at the same time it made him feel complete, whole, safe, at peace… at home.

He still needed time to process everything and think about everything. He felt it was still too early for that step and he knew it's a decision they must do together, but the fact he got to that point made him feel good, because for once in his life he felt that he is absolutely sure about something.

Yes, he was sure about his researches for the majority of the times, about his intelligence, about his love for comic books, his love for his spot, his love for his mom and Meemaw, but it wasn't the same and he knew it. he never felt as complete as he felt since Amy came into his life.

As he kept thinking about the possibilities of moving in with Amy, he got closer to her and gently pulled her closer to him in a warm hug, hoping he didn't wake her up, a thing that blew up in his face a few seconds later.

"Mmmm…" Amy whined softly.

"Shh… I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep." Sheldon whispered as he loosened his hold on her and kissed the top of her head.

"Then why did you?" Amy turned on her side and faced him but kept her eyes shut and snuggled closer to him, pulling the blanket over her head to hide from the rays of the sun, and Sheldon just smiled at the sight of Amy under the covers, snuggled to his chest and couldn't help himself and hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry… do you want me to close the drapes?" Sheldon whispered to the blanket.

"No." Amy said in a sleepy voice from under the blanket.

Sheldon just chuckled softly and tried to fall back asleep, when Amy pulled hear head from under the blanket.

"Hello…" Sheldon said softly when Amy looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hey…" she said shyly.

"You really don't like to be hugged or kissed while you are sleeping. I need to remember that…" Sheldon said as he looked at his sleepy girlfriend.

"Well yeah… but it's better than wake up to the sound of screaming kids or to the doctors, for that matter." Amy said with a soft smile.

"Screaming kids?" Sheldon wondered and looked at her suspiciously.

"A few years ago, I've had neighbors right above my apartment and they had little kids and those kids screamed and made noise and so were the parents. And not in an abusive way or something, that's just how they were. A lot of tenants complained about them, but it didn't really help. It helped for a few days, a week tops and then they returned to their habits. Eventually they moved from our building 3 years ago. I heard they bought a house in San Francisco. At least they have more room to raise their kids and I have my silent mornings back." Amy said with a yawn.

"Did they constantly make noise?" Sheldon wondered.

"Not every day, but enough times for the neighbors to complain. I myself complained once or twice, but I think others complained far more times and much more consistently." Amy said as she remembered her noisy neighbors and was so glad that the neighbors who came after them were much quieter and she could sleep in on weekends if she desired to do so.

As she pondered that she tightened her grip on the blanket and snuggled into Sheldon some more.

"Hey… I'll end up falling out of the bed." He said with a chuckle.

"You get what you deserve." Amy said with a mischievous voice and looked at him and wiggled her eyebrows at him, but soon wrapped her arm around his waist and hugged him tightly.

She looked up to Sheldon and smiled at him.

"Good morning." She said sweetly and before Sheldon responded she kissed him deeply.

"Good morning indeed." Sheldon whispered once they broke the kiss.

"So… what do you want to do today?" Sheldon asked Amy.

"First I'd like to take a shower and go and eat. Then I thought we could… um…" Amy faltered.

"What is it?" Sheldon asked softly as he moved some hairs from her face.

"I thought I'd show some of the places I go to when I'm here." Amy said with a shy voice and Sheldon was caught off guard at her plan.

"But we don't have to… we can come back to the room and look for – " but Sheldon stopped her rambling with a kiss on her cheek.

"I'd love to see those places." Sheldon said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Thanks." Amy whispered and lowered her eyes for a few moments.

"In any case I'd like to come back to the room at some point to rest before we need to head out for dinner with Noah and Wyatt." Amy added a few moments later with a soft smile.

"Of course." Sheldon smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips.

The kiss got deeper and deeper and soon Sheldon grabbed Amy by her waist and rolled them so she would be on top of him.

"Or… we… could… stay… here…" Sheldon said between kisses.

"Don't tempt me…" Amy said with such seriousness that made Sheldon shiver under her.

"Um…" Sheldon cleared his throat.

"W-would… um… do you want to go and take a shower?" Sheldon croaked as he felt his hard member starting to come to life and he hoped that Amy didn't feel it.

"Yes. I think I will." Amy pecked Sheldon on the lips and carefully rose from him and went out of the bed towards her suitcase.

She took out her essentials and went to the bathroom and relieved her bladder. She could see that Sheldon was hoping she didn't feel him but she felt him, and it made her want him. she still wanted to wait a day or two, since it was too close to her father's death anniversary, but she wanted to be intimate with Sheldon in other ways. She needed to be intimate with him.

While Amy was in the shower, Sheldon calmed himself down. he knew he could hold himself back… he couldn't understand why it was so hard to hold back all of a sudden.

As he pondered that question as he laid in the bed, Amy came back to the room and sat next to him and could barely look at him.

"Hey…" Sheldon sat up when she didn't made move or uttered a word for a few moments.

"Is everything alright?" Sheldon asked her as he put his hand on her back gently.

"Yes. Yes… I was just wondering…" Amy started and Sheldon waited for her to continue. She took a deep breath and let it out noisily.

"I don't know why I'm so uncomfortable asking you this… it's not like we haven't done things before…" Amy mumbled more to herself than to Sheldon.

"What is it Amy?" Sheldon asked her.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" Amy asked shyly.

"A shower?" Sheldon asked confused. He didn't understand why she was so nervous about asking him to take a shower together.

"Yeah. **Just** a shower. I… I want us to be intimate in another way…" Amy said quietly.

"I don't understand." Sheldon was now more confused and Amy sighed. She was making things too complicated.

"I… I need to be close to you… I need to be intimate with you without the physical act. For now, and I feel that taking a shower together will achieve that goal." Amy said and Sheldon nodded in understanding.

He got out of bed and took his things to the shower. He asked Amy to wait a few moments as he relieved his bladder as well, and then he told her she could come in.

They stood in the bathroom for a few moments, glancing at each other when finally, Amy turned around with her back to Sheldon, and Sheldon did the same as she did and they took off their clothes.

For some reason, they felt embarrassed to take off their clothes in front of each other, even though they were far more intimate than now and saw each other without clothes.

Amy in particular always felt embarrassed about her body because of her scars. They knew when the other finished undressing, but they still stood in the bathroom with their backs facing the other.

Amy bend crouched and grabbed her clothing items and put them on the counter next to the sink, but still didn't turn around to look at Sheldon.

Sheldon's clothes on the other hand were already on his side of the counter and he stood in the bathroom facing the wall a few more moments, before he turned around to face Amy.

Sheldon walked the short distance to Amy and touched her shoulder lightly, and Amy gasped as she saw her boyfriend bare form in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Sheldon asked softly and Amy nodded and covered herself with her arms.

"Yes." she said with a soft smile, but the fact that Amy covered herself didn't escaped from Sheldon's eyes, and he gently pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her body in a tight hug.

He didn't say anything, just hugged her tight for a few moments, trying with all his might showing her how much he loves every single thing about her. When Sheldon felt it's getting too cold, he pulled back a little and looked at Amy.

"Shall we get into the shower?" He asked her softly.

"Yes." Amy said.

Sheldon entered the shower first and turned on the water and made sure that the temperature wasn't too cold or too hot for them. he tuned the water to a slightly hotter temperature than he normally uses in the shower because he learned by now that Amy loves her showers hot and on top of that it was a little cold in the bathroom and in New York in general.

Once Sheldon made sure the water was in the right temperature for both himself and for Amy, he reached out his hand for Amy to help her getting into the shower.

Amy took Sheldon's hand and carefully entered the shower. Once they were both under the hot water, they took each other's naked forms in and once they locked eyes with each other the smiled softly at each other.

Sheldon could tell that Amy was still nervous about being naked next to him, so he gently and carefully got closer to her and reached for her left hip and started to gently caressing her newest scar with his thumb. The scar that was added to her body six months ago, when she went through her surgery.

Amy looked down at Sheldon's hand as she felt him caressing her scar from her surgery and then looked up at Sheldon with wide eyes and Sheldon cupped Amy's cheek with his free hand.

"You are gorgeous Amy. Inside and out… and I love you. all of you… every single thing about you… even the parts that you don't like about yourself, because I can see that you are working on improving yourself every single day, and that's one of the many reasons I love you and why I love the parts of you that you don't." Sheldon said with emotion and bent a little and captured Amy's lips in a passionate kiss. Amy didn't take long to react to Sheldon's lips and she melted into the kiss in split second and wrapped her arms around Sheldon's broad back the same time he brought her closer to him in a tight hug.

"I love you so much Sheldon," was the only thing that Amy could say as they broke their kiss and tears rolled down her face. Amy lowered her arms to Sheldon's waist and kept hugging him as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I love you too." Sheldon said back.

They stood there in quiet, as the hot water ran over them. after what seemed like and hour, Sheldon disentangled from their embrace and took the bottle of shampoo and put some of it in his hand. He then put the bottle aside and then put his palm with the shampoo in the water to warm it up a little and then rubbed his palms together.

"Turn around." Sheldon asked of Amy softly before he started to shampoo her hair gently. Once she was with her back to him, Sheldon started to massage Amy's head gently, running his fingers through her silky hair.

Amy closed her eyes and relished the sensation of Sheldon running his fingers through her hair with such tenderness and care.

Once he finished shampooing her hair, Sheldon rinsed the shampoo off her hair carefully, trying to avoid getting shampoo in her eyes.

Once he was finished with the shampoo, Sheldon took the bottle of conditioner and repeated the same process he did with the shampoo.

"Stay with your back to me." Sheldon ordered softly to Amy as he saw her starting to turn around to him and once again, he started to massage her hair with the conditioner, making sure he's washing her hair thoroughly. Once Sheldon rinsed the conditioner off Amy's hair, she turned around carefully before Sheldon could say anything.

She looked at him for a moment and then carefully reached for the shampoo and put some of it in her hand and then laid the bottle in its place. she rubbed her palms together and without her saying a word, Sheldon lowered his head for her to shampoo his hair.

Amy carefully and gently ran her fingers through Sheldon's hair and tried to reach every inch of his hair. She wasn't sure she did, but she tried her best. She then rinsed the shampoo off of his har carefully, shielding his eyes in the process. She then repeated the same process with the conditioner.

Once Amy finished washing Sheldon's hair, they stood under the water in silence contemplating how to proceed from that point. Sheldon was the one who reacted first and grabbed the bottle of the body wash and put some of it in his palm and then made a gesture towards Amy's hands and she reached her palms out as he put some body wash in her palms.

They rubbed their palms and started to wash the other's body carefully, gently, as if they are exploring each other's bodies for the very first time and with each caress on the other's body they moved closer to each other.

Amy carefully ran her hands over Sheldon's biceps and chest, slowly getting to his abdomen, while Sheldon carefully did the same. They touched each other in the most intimate way, but without any sexual intentions whatsoever. Once Sheldon finished washing her abdomen, Amy washed him carefully and then crouched down to wash his legs, not once looking at him. Once she stood back up, Sheldon washed her carefully as well and then crouched down as well to wash her legs. When Sheldon stood back up, they were so close to each other that you could barely fit a paper between them.

Without a word, Sheldon wrapped his arms around Amy and she wrapped her arms around his waist in returns. Carefully, Sheldon brought them under the running water, to rinse the soap off of them.

They stood under the water for a while, hugging each other, until the water started to get cold.

"I think it's time to get out." Amy said quietly into Sheldon's chest and he nodded his head.

They disentangled from each other and rinsed off what left of the body wash and stepped outside of the shower.

Amy handed Sheldon a towel and he took it from her with a soft smile and started to dry himself up and then he wrapped it around his waist while she wrapped her own towel over her shoulders and held it together from the front, kind of like a cape.

When Sheldon made sure his towel won't fall off, he went to Amy and wrapped his arms around her from behind, trying to keep her warm.

Once Amy felt Sheldon wrapped around her, she leaned back, into his chest and sighed heavily.

"Is everything okay?" Sheldon asked as he lowered his head a little and kissed Amy's cheek.

"Yeah… it's just that…" Amy faltered. Like every other time that Sheldon saw her bare body, she felt insecure about herself, but this time it was stronger than other times.

"Hey… what is it?" Sheldon asked softly, caressing her abdomen gently.

"Well… you said something earlier, that made me wonder…" Amy said and started to detach from Sheldon so she could dry herself and wear her undergarments and start getting ready for the day.

"What did I say?" Sheldon wondered as he looked after Amy.

"That you love the parts of me that I don't…" Amy said as she dried her hair.

"Well… I do." Sheldon said and grabbed his underwear and put them on and then hung his towel to try.

"But… how… um… not how, just… doesn't it bother you? aren't you going to run away because of it?" Amy whispered.

"Because of what?" Sheldon asked her with fear in his voice.

"This… my scars… my other issues that I have… some of them you just heard of and I hope you won't ever get to see in person…" Amy said quietly.

"Look… I'll be honest…" Sheldon came closer to her and Amy swallowed the lump in her throat.

 _Here it comes… I knew it will scare him off eventually._ Amy prepared herself.

"At first… well… I was a bit scared because wounds in general is something, I stay clear of, but once you explained to me that its like that from a young age and you don't know why it's like that, you made me understand that it's not something that you can control… that it's something you are battling with. I know for myself that I had and still have to work hard regarding some of my own issues, but back to you, it was never a reason for me to leave you; not your scars or your other issues. Does those things bother me? not really… Something inside of me just wanted to help you through this… I still want to help you… if you'll allow me. If we have met 8 or 10 years ago, things may have been different, but right now I can't think of a single reason not to be with you, and I don't want to. I love you too much and we've been through a lot for me to give up what we have. Amy, I… I really can't imagine my life without you anymore, and I don't want to…" Sheldon said with so much reverence that it brought tears to his eyes, as well as to Amy's.

"I… I can't imagine my life without you either Sheldon… and I promise I will allow you to help me… and promise me that you'll allow me to help you if you need me to." Amy said as she wrapped her arms around Sheldon's waist and buried her face in his chest.

"I promise and I promise you I'll be by your side. I promise." Sheldon said with emotion as he hugged Amy tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I see your battles Amy. I maybe not aware of everyone else's feelings, but I am aware of yours and I can see that whatever is causing you to pick your skin or questioning yourself so much, is affecting you and that there are times you accepts it and that there are other times you fight it, and I see it when it happens and when it affects you, and I want to be there for you… so whenever you need me just tell me." Sheldon pleaded and Amy nodded her head.

"I will." Amy said quietly and kissed Sheldon's chest.

They stood there for a while longer before Amy looked at Sheldon with a soft smile.

"I think we should get ready." Amy said quietly.

"Yeah… alright." Sheldon relented and they started to get ready for the day. once they were dressed up, they went to have a nice breakfast before stating to walk around New York.

Sheldon normally didn't like to walk aimlessly in places he didn't really know, but this time it was different. He knew that the purpose of this walk was to get to know more about Amy, and that is something he really looked forward to.

 **A/N:**

 **I know that this chapter revolved around one particular thing, but the more I've written the more I've decided it would be a good chapter on its own that will help me achieve the deep connection I want Sheldon and Amy to have.**

 **I plan on writing about the dinner at Noah and Wyatt, as well as the walk around New York, in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to read you reviews.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for keeping up with my stories. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I know it takes me time to update, but there are a lot of things that are bothering me recently and I don't always get into the right mindset for writing, and trust me it frustrates me, so I really appreciate all of you who still reads my stories and want to read more of them. I don't take it for granted.**

 **Chapter 35:**

"I'm sorry again, that we had to take the subway, but it's actually one of the cheapest and fastest ways to get to places in New York City." Amy apologized to Sheldon when they finally were above ground again.

"I know. I just really try and avoid it because it's so crowded and the subway is not clean, but at least I got to ride on a train today." Sheldon said with half a smile.

"I promise that on the way back we'll take another form of transportation." Amy said and patted Sheldon's arm gently.

"Thank you." He said and looked at Amy lovingly.

Even though Sheldon loved trains, subways were very low on his list of trains he'd like to ride. He avoided them at all cost.

"So where are we heading?" Sheldon asked Amy when she led them to the near crosswalk and waited for the light for the pedestrians to turn green.

"Central Park." Amy said simply, with a small smile.

"I hope it's not too crowded there." Sheldon thought out loud.

"I doubt it will be too crowded on a Monday morning. Besides, there's a specific place I go in the park and it's pretty quiet there." Amy said as they started crossing the street.

"Well, you're the expert." Sheldon said with a small sigh.

"Hey. You know I wouldn't take you to a cramped place. The park is very big and there will be more than enough place for us to walk around." Amy said soothingly and Sheldon looked at her and had to admit that he knew that Amy wouldn't make him go to crowded places.

"Yeah. I know." Sheldon relented and wrapped his arm around Amy's waist and Amy wrapped her arm around Sheldon's waist in return.

"Where are we going now?" Sheldon asked when they crossed to the other side of the side walk.

"Um…" Amy looked around for a moment and then pointed to the left.

"There. There's also a small and a really good coffee shop on the way, so we can get some hot beverages to take to the park with us." Amy stroked Sheldon's back softly.

"Oh goody. I could drink a hot cup of cocoa." Sheldon's face lit up in an instant.

"Hot cocoa it is." Amy chuckled and looked at Sheldon lovingly as she led the way to the coffee shop she went to when she wanted some hot beverage when she came to New York.

Once at the coffee shop they ordered two hot cocoas to go and then Amy led the way to the park.

"So, do you come here a lot when you're in New York?" Sheldon asked Amy when they entered the park.

"Yes. I come here whenever I want to be outside, but not in a too crowded place, which is most of the times that I come here. At first, I didn't know where to look for that kind of place - outside but not too crowded in New York… it felt like an impossible mission, but after a while I decided to explore the park a little and eventually, I found the perfect place for me." Amy said as they walked in the park.

"Where is it?" Sheldon asked softly as he looked at Amy.

"You'll see." Amy said as they kept walking quietly, sipping from the hot cocoas they got earlier.

After about 15 minutes of walking quietly, Sheldon started to think they are about to go through the entire park.

"Are we getting any closer?" Sheldon asked Amy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Amy said with a soft smile and took Sheldon's hand in hers and they kept walking for a few more minutes before Amy led them to a smaller trail, off the main trail of the park.

"Amy is this safe?" Sheldon asked a little concerned.

"Of course. I wouldn't take you somewhere that is not safe, let alone go to such a place alone." Amy squeezed Sheldon's hand in encouragement.

"Here it is." Amy said when they finally got to the place she came every time she was in Central Park; a relatively secluded patch of grass under a big and old oak tree. The tree gave them all the shadow they needed, even though it was a bit cloudy that morning.

Amy went to sit under the tree on the patch of grass, leaning her back against it, and Sheldon walked with here, but stayed standing, looking at Amy with eyebrows raised.

"What?" Amy asked him with a shrug.

"Really? Are we going to sit here, on the grass? That's where you sit every time?" Sheldon asked her, still standing.

"Well yeah…" Amy said hesitantly.

"But… it's dirty… dogs may have done their business here…" Sheldon kept going on.

"I'm aware of that. if it was another place in the park I'd probably sitting on a bench, but you see that there aren't many people here." Amy gestured at their surroundings and comparing to other parts in the park, that part wasn't filled with people as other parts they've seen on their way to where Amy led them.

"What about bugs and other things like that?" Sheldon tried again, looking all around him.

"I can't guarantee anything. I've had some encounters with ants, but it was all harmless…" Amy tries. She didn't want to lie to Sheldon or force him into anything, but she also wanted to share this with him.

"Umm… do you want to try and find another place?" Amy asked, trying not to sound too disappointed, but Sheldon caught the disappointment in her voice, regardless her attempts to hide it.

"Um… no… I… I'll try it…" Sheldon said as he took a deep breath.

"Are you sure? I don't mind going someplace else." Amy said as Sheldon started to bend down and settled carefully next to Amy, checking every patch of grass before he sat there.

"Yes." Sheldon said and took another deep breath and tensed up as he leaned his back against the tree.

"Okay. but we won't stay here for long. Just for a few minutes." Amy said as she leaned her head against Sheldon's shoulder, and once she laid her head on Sheldon's shoulder, they both felt how Sheldon was relaxing a little.

"Thank you." Sheldon whispered his appreciation and planted a lingering kiss on Amy's hair and Amy hummed in contentment.

After a few moments of sitting in silence under the tree in silence, Sheldon was much more relaxed and he wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder and started stroking her arm and he gently laid his head on top of hers.

"So why do you like this spot so much?" Sheldon asked softly and planted another kiss on Amy's hair.

"Just look around…" Amy said softly and Sheldon looked around them as Amy continued.

"Everyone is always in a rush here, and practically in every big city, and in the middle of that that spot is kind of a haven. Even in the park everyone is in a rush, so this trip and this spot here, this is my time to take a break from my own busy life and just reflect on everything or just recharging." Amy said with a sigh as she looked at the people in the park walking, clearly in a hurry to get to work or busy with a phone call or doing their morning workout before work.

Sheldon looked around and saw what Amy was talking about; he saw all the people who was crossing the park not really looking at the park itself, but they were either busy with their phones or just looking at the way ahead of them, trying to get to their destinations as quickly as they could. Only few people were actually looking around at the park and the beauty of it, a beauty that only now Sheldon saw. When Amy led them through the park, Sheldon didn't look at the beauty of it. He he was looking forward to see where Amy took them and only the destination mattered to him.

Now that he took a second look around him, he realized how beautiful the park was and how much Amy was right about that specific spot; it was a haven in a way. It was in Central Park, one of the 'must visit' places while in New York City, but at the same time it was quiet enough and private enough so they could be in their own little bubble and talk and reflect about their own lives and learn more about each other, or just sit there in quiet drifting into their own thoughts.

"Yeah… I can see what you are talking about." Sheldon quietly agreed with Amy as he put his head on hers once again.

They sat under the tree for a little while; Sheldon looked at the people passing by and Amy snuggled into Sheldon a little more and closed her eyes as she moved her head from Sheldon's shoulder and laid her head on his chest gently, each of them in his own thoughts.

Once Sheldon felt the weight of Amy's head on his chest, he nuzzled his face in her hair and inhaled her scent deeply and hummed in contentment and brought even closer to him.

Sheldon felt how Amy was all tensed up and he wrapped his free hand around her waist in a tight hug and brought Amy closer to him that she almost sat in his lap.

"Come here." Sheldon whispered to Amy and she eventually ended sitting in Sheldon's lap and laid her head on his chest and inhaled Sheldon's scent deeply and Sheldon caressed her waist gently.

They sat under the tree a while longer, in their own little bobble, each in their own thoughts.

"My father wouldn't believe his eye sight if he saw me now…" Sheldon chuckled and kissed Amy's cheek softly.

"Why?" she asked and leaned into Sheldon's kiss.

"Well… I never liked to be outside more than it's necessary, meaning go to school, a certain store when I needed to and meemaw's house. With some exceptions of some fairs and kite flying I went to, but at a much older age. Let's say I never was a fan of camping or sleeping in the woods. My father tried to take me with him and my brother on a fishing trip… I didn't like it at all and it ended up raining. Add the fact that I never liked being outside so much to the fact that I never showed any interest in romantic love that sometimes people were so perplexed by my disinterest in romantic love that they always tried to figure out 'what's the deal' with me, as Penny once said… well… just add all those together and if my father would have seen me here, sitting on the grass leaning against a tree with you in my lap and us hugging… he would have been very surprised. And my mom as well." Sheldon chuckled.

"Well… they say love makes us do crazy things…" Amy chuckled back and kissed Sheldon on his nose.

"It definitely does." Sheldon smiled a soft smile at her.

"But seriously, we can go if you want." Amy said and started to get up from Sheldon and was surprised when he stopped her.

"No… it's okay. I want to stay here for a while." Sheldon said and pulled Amy gently back into his lap.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked before she settled in Sheldon's lap again.

"Positive." Sheldon said with a soft smile.

"Okay." Amy said and snuggled back into Sheldon's chest.

Sheldon and Amy ended up sitting under the tree in silence for nearly 40 minutes, thinking about how things have changed for them since they first met last December. Neither one of them thought that they will end up as friends, let alone as a couple, but here they are; sitting under a tree in Central Park, filled with love and appreciation for the other.

"We should get going." Amy said softly and sighed.

"Why?" Sheldon asked and tightened his grip on Amy's waist.

"So we can get something to eat and then go back the hotel for a little rest before we need to get going to Wyatt and Noah's place." Amy said softly and Sheldon had no choice but to agree.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Sheldon sighed and let Amy get up.

He then got as well and they walked through the park to the bus station, as Amy promised Sheldon, and rode the bus back to the area of their hotel and found a place to eat a good meal.

Once they were done, they got back to their hotel, changed their clothes to something more comfortable and Amy prepared the items she wanted to wear for dinner and then got into bed, where Sheldon already laid with his comic book.

Amy laid next to Sheldon in silence and covered herself with the blanket before she kissed Sheldon tenderly on his bicep and closed her eyes to rest a little.

Sheldon felt Amy's kiss and smiled softly as he closed his comic book and put it on the night stand next to him and settled in bed, facing Amy and kissed her softly on her lips before he closed his eyes as well.

Sheldon was the first one to wake up. He was face to face with Amy who slept soundly. He could see she needed the rest from yesterday, and if he was honest then he'd say Amy needed to rest from all the stress she's been in over the months; Sheldon could see she wasn't completely relaxed. He knew that there were some things that Amy didn't tell him yet in extent about herself, other than just brief mentioning of some things. He wanted to know, but by now he learned that sometimes it's best to let Amy tell him in her own time. She always did.

As he looked at her sleeping peacefully, he couldn't wake her up but he had no choice since they needed to get ready for dinner.

Sheldon looked at Amy for a few moments before he decided it's time to wake her up.

"Amy…" Sheldon said softly, but Amy didn't hear him.

"Amy… wake up." He said again, caressing her cheek now, which made her stir and open her eyes.

"What? what time is it?" Amy looked at Sheldon sleepily.

"It's 3:30 pm. We should get ready for dinner." Sheldon now put some strand hairs behind Amy's ear.

"Wow… we slept a lot." Amy said sleepily and snuggled into Sheldon's warm body.

"Yeah. We did." Sheldon agreed and hugged her tight.

They laid like this for a few moments before Sheldon turned Amy on her back and laid on top of her.

"Sheldon… we don't have time for this right now…" Amy giggled as she held on to his back.

In response Sheldon kissed Amy deeply and slowly moved to her neck, before he said anything.

"I know we don't…" Sheldon kept went back to kissing Amy's lips soundly.

"I just…" Sheldon broke the kiss and look deep into Amy's eyes.

"What?" Amy asked, caressing his nape.

"I just want you to be at peace…" Sheldon whispered and Amy was shocked at Sheldon's confession.

"What do you mean?" Amy whispered.

"I… I can see that sometimes you are not completely relaxed, and I understand that. we all have our own stress, but sometimes it seems like you are under more stress than just work. I told you that I can see your struggles…" Sheldon faltered.

"Yeah. You did tell me that…" Amy whispered, remembering Sheldon's words from this morning.

"Just… when you are ready to talk about those things…" Sheldon faltered again.

"I will. I promise." Amy whispered and rose up a little to kiss Sheldon softly on the lips, only the kiss got deeper and deeper by the second and soon they were both shirtless.

Once Amy started kissing Sheldon's neck and heard Sheldon's moan in her ear she growled in frustration.

"We should get ready…" Amy said into Sheldon's neck and caressed his back.

"But… but…" Sheldon whined. He never thought that he would actually beg to have sex.

"I know… let's see how things will go once we'll get back from dinner." Amy winked at him and Sheldon buried his head in her shoulder.

"Oh, don't tease me little lady." Sheldon said into her neck and planted a lingering kiss on Amy's neck.

"Not even a little?" Amy said seductively as she caressed Sheldon's erection through his pajama pants.

"Oh… you little vixen… you're going to pay for that once we are back from dinner." Sheldon looked deep into Amy's eyes with so much passion that Amy briefly thought about cancelling dinner and spending the rest of the day and night in bed with Sheldon.

"My oh my. I can't wait." Amy ran her finger over Sheldon's spine and Sheldon growled in return before he kissed her one last time and got up and went to the shower.

"Want me to join you?" Amy asked him mischievously when he was at the bathroom door.

"Then we will definitely stay in here." Sheldon looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows at her and went into the bathroom.

"Fine. Just don't finish the hot water." Amy yelled after him and he poked his head from the shower.

"Trust me… you will have plenty of hot water." Sheldon said and closed the door and Amy smiled at his comment contently.

Once Amy heard that Sheldon turned off the water she got out of bed and took her shower kit from her suitcase and her under garments so she will have everything she needs to get ready once she's done taking a shower.

She turned around the same time that Sheldon got out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

Amy looked at him from head to toe and felt how she licked her lips slightly and Sheldon caught that.

"You should really go inside and get ready." Sheldon said as he came close to Amy and they stood inches away from each other.

"Umm… yeah… I should." Amy cleared her throat and was about to walk to the bathroom when Sheldon reached his hand out and grabbed Amy by her waist. Before Amy said anything, Sheldon brought her closer to him and cupped Amy's face with his free hand and kissed her deeply.

Amy felt how her legs are getting weaker once she felt Sheldon's mouth on hers and grabbed Sheldon's biceps tightly. After a few moments Sheldon broke the kiss and laid his forehead on Amy's, his eyes still close.

"I love you." he said in a low voice.

"I love you too." Amy said in the same low voice and Sheldon smiled softly at her and let her go.

Amy tottered to the bathroom and once she closed the door after her she put both of her hands on the counter to stabilize herself and breathed deeply.

"He'll be the death of me…" Amy mumbled to herself and chuckled at the same time.

After twenty minutes that Amy was in the bathroom and Sheldon was well past being ready, he was starting to get worried that something happened to Amy.

"Amy? Is everything okay?" Sheldon knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes. I'll be out in a few minutes." Amy said from the bathroom, and indeed after five more minutes Amy was out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, but it was clear she got on her under garments.

Once Sheldon saw the burgundy straps of Amy's bra he could barely think straight. He cleared his throat before talking.

"Uhm… what took you so long?" Sheldon asked.

"I put on my make-up." Amy said as she went to her clothes to get ready, but didn't look Sheldon in the eyes.

Sheldon got closer to her and was hit with her scent that he loved so much. He leaned down a little and kissed her shoulder softly and that's when he saw some redness on Amy's shoulder and some redness on her chest.

When Amy felt Sheldon's kiss on her shoulder she tensed up. She didn't want Sheldon to see the redness… she didn't want him to see that other than putting on her make-up the other thing that held her a while longer in the shower was the fact, she picked her skin yet again.

But Sheldon didn't say a thing. He just wrapped his arms around her and inhaled deeply and kissed her on her shoulder, right where she picked at her skin a few minutes ago. He did not understand why Amy does that, but he could see that the fact she does it bothers her and frustrates her at times. She never talked about it in length and Sheldon didn't want to push her. He figured by now that pushing Amy on things will not turn out well, so he decided to let her tell him things on her own time.

In the meantime, he let her know how much he loves all of her being it through words or through actions; he let her know he loves her and he is by her side no matter what.

Amy leaned into Sheldon's chest and turned in his arms a little so she could reach his lips. Sheldon leaned in further to Amy and captured her lips in his and they shared a slow lingering kiss that they broke with a small grunt.

"I should get dressed." Amy said with a sigh when Sheldon let her put on her clothes.

"Or… we can reschedule and stay here…" Sheldon said in a seductive tone.

"Don't tempt me." Amy looked at him with squinted eyes and dropped her towel and put on her burgundy long sleeved shirt with a small turtle neck.

"Right now, you are the only one who is tempting, little lady." Sheldon said as he looked at Amy's bare legs.

"Don't sell yourself short, mister. You are quite an eye candy yourself." Amy teased Sheldon as she sat down on the chair and put on her socks and Sheldon turned a deep shade of red and lowered his gaze to the ground and Amy smiled softly at his shy reaction.

Amy put on her black polyester overall with wide leg pants and closed the zipper and when she reached the button part she turned to Sheldon.

"Can you please close the button for me?" Amy asked softly while Sheldon stood there and sneaked glances at her.

"Yes. Of course." Sheldon answered shyly and the walked towards each other shyly and Amy turned her back to Sheldon so he will be able to reach the button.

Once Sheldon closed Amy's overall button, he put his hands on her shoulders and massaged her gently and kissed the top of her head and Amy sighed in contentment.

"A few more things before I'm completely ready." Amy said and went to put on a mauve colored lipstick, then her suede ankle boots with high heels and brushing her hair and put on her watch, earrings and glasses and then she was ready.

She took one last look in the mirror and turned to Sheldon.

"I'm ready." She said with a soft smile and grabbed her coat and handbag and checked that she had all her essentials there.

"Let's go then." Sheldon said with a small voice as he looked at Amy up and down. she looked gorgeous and he couldn't stop staring at her. When she put on her lipstick a few moments ago, all he could think of was how much he wanted to kiss her soundly.

Sheldon checked he has all the things he needed before they left and after two minutes, they were out of the room, on their way out again.

"You look gorgeous." Sheldon whispered to Amy in the elevator and gave her a peck on the top of her head after she put on her coat and took her handbag from him.

"Thank you. You look so handsome." Amy whispered back and leaned into Sheldon a little and he smiled shyly and lowered his gaze as he did back in their room.

It was around 5:30 pm when Amy and Sheldon walked outside from their hotel Amy pointed out the time.

"So how do you want to get there? We'll be very early even if we walk there." Amy pointed out.

"Other than walking, what will take longer, Uber or the subway?" Sheldon asked, terrified of both options.

Amy did a little check in her phone before she answered him.

"Well… it looks like it will take almost the same time. The subway will be a little longer." Amy looked at Sheldon, knowing he is not a fan of either one of the options.

"Let's take an Uber. I'm not wearing my subway/bus pants. I just hope it won't be like the last time I took an Uber and the driver drove like a crazy person." Sheldon remembered in horror.

They had to wait for about twenty minutes for the Uber driver to arrive, but eventually he came and eventually, around 6:15 Amy and Sheldon arrived to Noah and Wyatt's neighborhood in the Upper West Side.

After they paid the Uber, they looked around and saw that along the street there are a lot of pastries stores and coffee places, which gave Amy an idea.

"We still have plenty of time. Let's walk little and try and find something for desert and maybe some wine, okay?" Amy asked Sheldon who looked at the watch and along the street and concluded that they have plenty of time to kill before they actually have to be at Noah and Wyatt's.

"Okay. let's hope it won't cost like a house." Sheldon chuckled.

"Well if it will end up like that, at least we'll know we were ready for it." Amy chuckled, but quickly caught herself and looked at Sheldon apologetically.

"I was joking…" Amy said nervously, and Sheldon who looked at her with wide eyes and an unreadable expression, only nodded.

"I know…" He whispered and they started to walk down the street, looking for deserts and wine.

About forty minutes later, Amy and Sheldon came out of a bakery with a cheesecake in Sheldon's hands and a bag with bottle of wine they purchased in a different store, in Amy's hand. The rates were in fact expensive, but not completely unaffordable, so they came up with an arrangement and they both paid for each of the items.

They were still nervous from the small conversation they had earlier and the implication of purchasing a house together, and Amy was more worried that she freaked Sheldon out. However, Amy did not know that this trip together, waking up together and being all day together, made Sheldon think about the possibility of them moving in together. He was still not sure about the timing and every single detail, but he did know that once they will be back in California, he will miss waking up with Amy next to him, even though they'll probably still spend some of the nights together, but he knew it won't be the same.

Another thing that kind of made him hesitate was the fact that Amy took her words back, and he wondered if she took those words back because she wasn't ready to live with him, she did not want to live with him or because she was worried she scared him off. That was another thing he had to figure out before he's going to make any move; he had to be sure that Amy wants to live with him.

Eventually, they arrived to Noah and Wyatt's place around 7:10 pm after a silent walk to their place.

After some greetings and compliments on their place, Sheldon and Amy were led to the kitchen to where they put the cake in the fridge and the wine on the kitchen island.

"Thank you for the wine and cake. You really didn't have to bring anything." Wyatt said as he put the cake in fridge.

"It's nothing. It's the least we can do, while you prepared the meal." Amy brushed him off as she stood next to the bar stools and Sheldon stood a few steps away from her, deep in thoughts.

Both Noah and Wyatt noticed that something is going on between the two and looked at each other and then nodded a small nod so that Amy and Sheldon won't notice.

"Sheldon, why won't you help me set the table." Wyatt said as he took out some plates and passed them to Sheldon and they went to set the table.

"Sure. No problem." Sheldon said as he took the plates and went after Wyatt.

"Yeah… and Amy you can help me here with finishing the salad." Noah said and pointed to a bowl next to him.

"Sure… what is there to do?" Amy asked as she walked to the sink to wash her hands before she touched the food.

"Just slice one tomato and then add some seasoning and mix it all." Noah said as he handed Amy the tomato and she washed it.

When Noah was sure that Wyatt was keeping Sheldon occupied and vise versa, they decided it's time for the questioning.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Both Wyatt and Noah asked Sheldon and Amy.

"Yes… Why?" Amy asked with surprise in her voice.

"I… I think so… why do you ask?" Sheldon said with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems that you are distant from each other." Wyatt and Noah said.

Both Sheldon and Amy sighed simultaneously, without knowing it.

"Well… on our way here there was a comment I made that kind of implied about us buying a house together and I think I scared Sheldon off… everything is going so well and I just don't want to mess it up." Amy said with a sigh.

"Did he show any indication of being scared?" Noah asked Amy while she was chopping the tomato.

"He just opened his eyes very wide and when I said I was joking he said that he knows and we didn't speak much since then." Amy said and put the tomato in the bowl with the rest of the vegetables.

"Have you talked about moving in together or marriage or anything about the future?" Noah asked her worriedly.

"Not so much. It's still very new, especially to him but I know he loves me and that he's not going to walk away. I almost made him give up on us, but it was because of me and my insecurities, not because he didn't want to be with me." Amy said as she remembered the time she got distant from Sheldon.

"Do you want to move in with him?" Noah asked again.

"At some point, yes." Amy said with another sigh.

"Then you should talk about it and not wait too long before it will be too hurtful." Noah said as he put his hand on Amy's back.

"I know…" Amy mumbled.

"It will be okay. It looks like he's crazy about you. even though tonight you are pretty distant, I saw him sneaking some glances your way." Noah said with a smile and Amy smiled back.

"I hope you are right, even though I know he loves me… sometimes I can't help but wonder." Amy said with a small voice.

"I can tell he does. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be here and he wouldn't be looking at you with love and lust all at once… it's a rare look Amy. I myself gave that look to only two men in my life." Noah said as he remembered Ian and at the same time looked Wyatt who was setting the table with Sheldon.

In the meantime, Sheldon had a similar conversation with Wyatt.

"Amy… she made a comment that implied that we might purchase a house… she probably meant in the future…" Sheldon faltered.

"And that scared you?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, because it's a big commitment, but mostly no because I see that in our future. Not the immediate future, but maybe later on. But then she said she was joking so I don't know…" Sheldon said and started to think about the meaning behind Amy's 'I'm joking' comment.

"You don't know what? if she was joking or…?" Wyatt tried to figure Sheldon out.

"If she was taking her words back because she doesn't want to live with me or is it because she's afraid she scared me off or is it because she's not ready yet to move in together." Sheldon sighed as he placed some the glasses that Wyatt handed him on the table.

"Have you talked about it? about living together or marriage?" Wyatt asked Sheldon who got a little panicked.

"Umm… not so much. I think it's mostly because of me…" Sheldon lowered his eyes. he was shocked at how much he revealed to Wyatt after knowing him for only a few hours. He talked with him about things he never even talked about with Leonard.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked carefully.

"Amy is… well… the only girlfriend I've had and I think there are things she might avoid talking to me or broaching some topics out of fear I'll run away. It was true a while back… but now…" Sheldon sighed.

"You won't run?" Wyatt asked.

"Hell no. I'm actually considering living with her. I'm not sure about all the details yet, but this trip cleared some things for me." Sheldon said and looked at Amy who was in the kitchen with Noah.

"You lover her." Wyatt said as he looked at how Sheldon looked at Amy.

"More than anything." Sheldon said softly.

"Then you should talk to her about it… and soon." Wyatt said and Sheldon nodded his head.

"Thank you." Sheldon said with a soft smile.

"No problem." Wyatt said.

Amy and Noah got out of the kitchen with the rest of the food at the same time that Sheldon and Wyatt went back to the kitchen to get out the rest of the food.

Sheldon went to Amy and grabbed one of the bowls she was holding and made her stay still for a moment until Wyatt and Noah left to the dining table.

"I want us to have a conversation when we are back at the hotel. It's not something bad, at least not from my perspective." Sheldon said softly yet firmly.

"Yeah… me too." Amy agreed and she hoped that they will be in the same place, otherwise she didn't know what she will do.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for keeping up with the story. I'm sorry that it takes me so long to update, but I'm doing the best I can. Just know that I haven't giving up on my main three stories and that I have full intention on continuing them.**

 **Hope you will enjoy it and I'm always happy to read your thoughts.**


End file.
